The Dawn's Light & Moon's Glow
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: When change is upon their world as they know it, Lorelei's arrival becomes the key to that change. For she is an heir to the throne of Shimaron, with powers unlike anything they've ever seen. And Lorelei will be faced with a choice between duty and love when she is forced to confront the secrets of her own past that haunt her to discover what her true destiny really is... Sara/OC
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to Change

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note:** Hey guys, it's been awhile and I'm sorry for being unable to update this story _(which I seem to say a lot unfortunately.)_ But like I promised, I'm trying to update/revise some of my older stories and it looks like this one will be first on the list. Because I noticed a while back that hardly anyone was reading the sequel _'Moon's Glow' _I decided to try something by changing the title and combining what I have so far into a single two part story. Hopefully it will work out better this time and I'll do my best to shorten Lorelei's dialog since one of the reviews from the original version I wrote that was called _'In Search of Valor,' _commented about her being too talkative. Not to mention my grammar but hey, nobody's perfect right? Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter of the revision _(although if you've read this story before, you'll notice that I haven't changed anything in the next chapters yet but I will get to them as soon as I can)_

**P.S: **To celebrate the revision of this story, I made a new video on YouTube. Please visit the link on my profile page if you're interested in watching it. There's also a teaser for another _'Secret of the Black Lion'_ trailer too.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Dawn's Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_In her dream, Lorelei was standing before a young man in about his early twenties that knelt before her, kissing her hand gently. His hair was a pale auburn that seemed to shimmer in the firelight dancing against his tan skin. He wore a dark red uniform embroidered with two spinning suns on each shoulder and two thick belts spread across his torso. The belts held together with a cross-shaped buckle at the base of his chest which did the same on the other side. And lastly, he wore a simple pair of dark brown leather pants and a pair of black riding boots worn out with signs of age and travel._

_Lorelei stared down at him with confusion and while still wondering who he was, she finally asked him quietly, "Who...are you?"_

_Then the handsome man looked up, with his sharp turquoise colored eyes glittering dangerously, and he smiled at Lorelei as he answered, "I am your loyal servant, and, I've come to bring you home My Lady."_

"_Home?" Lorelei asked the stranger in bewilderment, "But, can't you see that I'm already home..."_

_Just as she looked behind to point out her house to the mysterious figure, to Lorelei's horror it was writhed in flames. Which up until now, she had not realized that it was where the firelight was coming from this entire time..._

_Before Lorelei could run towards it to try and stop the flames from destroying all that she loved, the man lovingly wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "There is nothing left for you here. Now please, won't you come with me? We need you...Lorelei."_

* * *

><p>Lorelei startled awake from her dream and looked around at her surroundings in alarm as her heart continued to race wildly. Forgetting in the heat of the moment that she was still safely on the train, which was heading far into the countryside and realizing that there was no fire. There was nothing to fear all the way out here at all...<p>

Except perhaps for her imagination running wild like this.

When Lorelei realized that it had only been a dream, she sighed deeply and looked out the window to try and calm her nerves. As she did, Lorelei marveled at the lush green hills rolling by littered with trees and large moss covered stones along with small little rivers that lined the train tracks. There were also long fertile fields of rippling grass that swayed in the ever changing winds. Making the grass look more like an unbroken green ocean.

It was hard to believe, after seeing all this greenery and feeling the calm atmosphere, that in just the opposite direction, there was a War going on. Which was, in fact, was the very reason why she was here on this train in the first place...

Lorelei had been sent away along with all the other children from London off to the countryside where they would be safe. Off to live in some strange house in unfamiliar surroundings with strangers or distant relatives. The very fact that she was even here to begin with was very frustrating to Lorelei because she wasn't a _'child'_ anymore and should have been able to stay since Lorelei was already sixteen years old. However, they made her go anyway because there was no one to care for her back in London since her father was enlisted and he was her only family.

She had argued fiercely with him before he left, begging her papa not to send her away. In the end, though Lorelei had reluctantly agreed to go to the country so long as long as he promised to come back home alive when the War was over. But Lorelei knew all along that it was a childish promise. There was always the chance that he would die in battle. However, as long as she was something for him to return to Lorelei believed he'd try that much harder to stay alive.

Lorelei still didn't want to be out here though, not when she believed that she should be at home with him while he was off fighting in the War at this very moment. She wanted to give him her support and do whatever it took to make sure he had a home to come back to and to be the loving daughter that would happily embrace him the moment he stepped back through those doors as a triumphant hero.

Although, in truth, he wasn't her real father.

Lorelei was adopted.

No one actually knew where she came from or who she was other than her name, Lorelei Tyrell, which was almost all she remembered at the time. A long time ago Lorelei had been found wandering helplessly in the streets of downtown London; her cloths completely charred; her round little face covered in dirty black soot; and crying out desperately in the rain for her mother who she couldn't seem to find.

It was a miracle that he had found her before someone else noticed the child in her ash-laden cloths and took her straight to an orphanage. Where Lorelei would be doomed to be forgotten and left there all alone. So of course he took her in right away, not wishing to subject Lorelei to that kind of life since he had been adopted himself. And if he hadn't adopted her, who knows what would have befallen Lorelei back then. Especially given the fact that she was so frail to begin with and had obviously been through enough trauma already.

All those years Lorelei spent living together with her Papa had been all she had been everything she ever wanted or knew since that fateful day. They were inseparable and used to do everything together, never apart for even a second. At least, not until the day he had left to fight in the War. But even after they had reluctantly parted, Lorelei promised to write him every single day.

That is, provided that she wasn't in classes all day...

From what Lorelei understood from her Papa, she was going to be staying with an old professor who was an old friend of the family that graciously offered his home to her during these harsh times of War and strife. Which personally Lorelei thought was actually rather odd because up until now, he hadn't been in contact with them. It seemed strange that he was suddenly so interested in helping them now when he had avoided them so adamantly before now ever since he and her Papa had that huge fight.

It was true that the professor highly disagreed with Lorelei's Papa on many things, and they argued a lot about politics, and things such as their religious beliefs. But, it was also true that long ago he had always gone out of his way to be kind to Lorelei. He even helped to teach Lorelei how to read and write when she was little.

Meaning that this man was probably the closest thing Lorelei had ever had to a real grandfather. After all, most of Papa's own relatives were already dead including his parents. But after their last fight, all Lorelei knew was that the professor asked them not to come see him anymore.

Originally Lorelei remembered that it made her very sad not to see him because she had always enjoyed his lessons; as well as his company. To be honest, Lorelei still wasn't quite sure what to make of the fight now that she was older and understood more or less what it had been about. Even so, at least he wasn't a complete stranger to Lorelei. That much was comforting at least.

But little did she know that he had a hidden motive. One that would change Lorelei's life and thrust an unexpected destiny upon her shoulders. A destiny that would reveal that he wasn't who Lorelei or her Papa thought he was.

And neither was she.

There were people waiting for her to return to them. People, who had waited all these years for Lorelei to be ready, just like what had happened to another person in the future. A person who went by the name of...Yuri Shibuya.

* * *

><p>Hard to believe that it had already been a whole year since Yuri last saw Sara, Small Shimaron's King. He was really excited that Sara had invited them to a very special celebration in honor of their now public alliance. For as of a few months ago, Big Shimaron's King, Ranjeel, had lost nearly all his political power. As such it had allowed Sara to finally press forward with his plans to unite Shimaron and for him to make official formal ties with the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance.<p>

Now it was only a matter of time before Ranjeel fell completely from power. Especially with everyone turning against him now due to his foolish and cowardly actions that had caused no end to their grief and problems. And Sara was a big factor in that since his own country that, for so long, had been known as a huge supporter of Big Shimaron.

Though in reality, that wasn't entirely true...

Their original servitude to the capital had been enforced, and not entirely their own will. But since they were once a province of Shimaron, it was to be expected that people would assume their service to the motherland of Big Shimaron was only natural. After all, they were once a part of Shimaron's domain but broke off many centuries ago, thus came the founding Small Shimaron and Big Shimaron as two separate countries. Although on the surface, the two seemed to be working together to take over the entire world and wipe out the Demon Tribe from the face of the earth.

However, when Sara personally cut their ties with Big Shimaron's King publicly, it gave the other smaller countries like themselves the courage to oppose Ranjeel's tyranny as well. This also meant that since Sara had publically announced that he had allied himself with the Great Demon Kingdom- knowing that it would be an historical change in relations to the Demon Tribe-many more people were now more willing to accept them as human beings and join in the alliance as well thanks to that choice...

There was only one problem though. At least, as far as Sara's own plans for Shimaron went anyway. And it was that Big Shimaron still didn't have a true heir to the throne. All the rightful heirs in line had been assassinated by the White Crows; who at the time were only serving Ranjeel to further their own aims and had only done so to keep up appearances before they were wiped out themselves.

Now that they were gone and the misconduct of Ranjeel's actions was widely known, there was a lot of pressure on him for the council to have Ranjeel dethroned and banished for his crimes. But until they found a better replacement for him though, they were forced to keep Ranjeel as their King for the time being. Regardless of how much he was now openly hated by his subjects...

King Ranjeel was powerless to do anything and had no true supporters anymore. In light of that however, Sara was still taking no chances of his new alliance with the other nations and with Yuri's Kingdom becoming alienated. So for this coming event in his Kingdom, he posted extra guards around the castle. Making sure they were all those loyal to him and that no traitors were mixed in amongst them; as his former general Gerald had been.

He left most of those matters to Berias, but Sara still made sure that he double-checked absolutely everything. Sara was certain though that Yuri's friends would also be on high alert so he wouldn't have to worry so much about it. This was going to change their world's future forever. And although it hadn't turn out the way he had imagined, Sara was actually glad of it now.

Sara had realized that Yuri was indeed the strong and noble King other's claimed him to be. Though, it wasn't until after Sara betrayed Yuri that he found this out for himself. That's when Sara learned that what Yuri had offered him was real; a real friend and a real ally.

Yuri was not an abomination or just another Demon who could care less about humans, he was a kind and well-loved Demon King that won loyalty and rewarded it with friendship. He did not desire power. All Yuri wanted was for the world to find peace, for the age-old beliefs that their kind was evil to die out, and to change their world into something better now that the threat of the Originators was gone forever now.

Sara smiled as he watched his subjects prepare for the festivities. It seemed that they too were eager to please the young Demon King that had helped liberate them from Ranjeel's oppression. They also fully trusted their own King to know what was right for them.

After what happened between Sara and Yuri the last time as well, as far as they knew, the Demon King was ready to wholeheartedly defend them in their time of need against Big Shimaron. And they also believed that Yuri had willingly driven Big Shimaron's forces away that day when Sara had been shot. Then, soon after he also snuck onto Sara's ship to help their King launch a surprise attack under Ranjeel's own nose. So it was only natural that to anyone who didn't know that Yuri had been tricked both times into transforming and doing those things that it would appear that he had gone out of his way to protect Sara.

They were wrong, but in the end, Yuri had still become Sara's friend for real. Yuri had even saved Sara's mother, Alazon, from death. Which had then resulted in him falling into a coma for three days until Sara used the Divine Sword to save him. Thereby paying back his debt...

Or so he thought...

But in truth, Sara owed Yuri more then he would ever know. Because Yuri was willing to stand beside him no matter how many mistakes Sara made before all was said and done. And Yuri had already started to soften Sara's heart just as he unknowingly had with many others without realizing it. That was just the way Yuri was. Therefore, Sara owed Yuri for his own sincere feelings in return from that precious gift of unwavering friendship.

And soon, he was about to put those very loyalties to the test in more ways than one, for there were many new changes in store for them both...

One of them being in the unexpected arrival of a certain young woman, who held her very own key to changing their world forever. She would be the one who would need their support the most during her own set of trials in this world. For she had something that had never been seen before in all of history. Something that both Sara and Yuri were already striving for, but in another form. And Lorelei had a greater destiny then either of them could ever realize.

Certain events had already been set into motion and soon Lorelei would change everything with just her existence alone. There would certainly be betrayals, loss, romance, friendships made and hearts broken in her life before the end. But the rewards of those ordeals would be great and many that would make her stronger. Furthermore, Lorelei would find something that she didn't even know she has been looking for. A place to belong, friends to share it with, and someone who would stay by her side throughout it all...

And love her above all else.


	2. Chapter 2: To a Familiar Place

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Dawn's Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was late afternoon by the time Lorelei arrived at the station. She had slept during the first half of her journey, but after waking from that odd dream, Lorelei had spent the rest of her time admiring the landscape. Deep in thought about what may lay ahead for her during her stay with the professor...

While Lorelei didn't remember much about the professor himself, she remembered that he lived in an isolated Manor surrounded by tree's and long fields of grass. There was also a large elm tree with a swing tied to its lowest branch. It stood on a small hill about half a mile from the actual house, overlooking a small pond. And if you jumped from the swing, you would land dead center in the pond, which thankfully was deep enough that you could do that without getting hurt.

The Manor itself was covered in loose vines laced with small rosebuds, giving the building a wild look to it because they stretched in all directions and weren't trimmed very often. There was also a small greenhouse built on the side where Lorelei used to spend most of her time as a child because she used to think that the plants could talk to her.

Lorelei would often go there to talk to them about her lessons or what she had done with her Papa that day. And the voices that Lorelei thought she heard were no more than soft, breathy, overlapping whispers that spoke to her in a strange language; but they always kept her company since Lorelei didn't have any friends her own age to talk to anymore.

This was due to the fact that Lorelei had been home-schooled most of her life after a certain incident at her old school many years ago. It happened when Lorelei told her friends that she could hear voices in the earth and nature. She said that they were a part of the wind, the soil, the plants, and everything around them. But Lorelei told them that these voiced were very quiet, and weak, so you had to listen for them really carefully with all your heart. And when they still didn't seem to understand what she was talking about, that's when Lorelei tried to show them what she meant...

That day, in a small grove of trees behind the school, the wind answered Lorelei's call as she sang to it and ever so gently the wind carried some leaves down to her that danced in a perfect spiral around Loreleis small frame. And because she willed it, the whispers then became loud enough for the other children to hear them too as they sang along with her. Of course, being so young and unaccustomed to hearing these strange unearthly voices like Lorelei could, the children quickly became scared and ran off, calling Lorelei a freak as they fled.

When Lorelei came home that day, she was sobbing uncontrolably as she told her Papa what happened. Poor Lorelei very confused and hurt that no one else could hear them or sense them like she could, and soon she began to believe that maybe she was a freak after all until her Papa assured Lorelei that she wasn't. But then, after a few more incidents where the same sort of thing happened-but not because of Lorelei calling that power forth consciously-her Papa promptly took Lorelei out of school for her own good.

After that, Lorelei never entered that greenhouse again in during their visits to the professor's house. She ignored the voices until they stopped all together and fell into silence. In time, Lorelei came to believe they were only in her imagination. The playful and naïve imagination of a child.

Honestly, after all these years, Lorelei couldn't remember when she started hearing them in the first place. She had blocked out most of those memories since they had caused her so much heartache. As such, Lorelei no longer remembered clearly why she didn't like the greenhouse anymore.

All she knew was that something had happened in there when she was young that made her stop going in there and Lorelei planned to keep it that way. There was no point in stirring up old memories like those now of all times when there was enough to worry about in the present.

In silence, Lorelei watched from her bench at the station as the other kids were taken home by their chosen guardians. Most of them strangers to the other children. And it honestly made her angry how she saw some of the adults checking the children's teeth and prodding them like they were livestock or something. Others were lucky though and were embraced by relatives who were just happy to see them alive and well. While others were looked at their young charges with open disdain and lead them away without a single word of comfort or kindness.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance Lorelei Tyrell?" someone asked her unsurely.

Lorelei jumped slightly when she was unexpectedly addressed by someone right next to her; whom she hadn't even noticed sit themselves down beside her on the bench.

But Lorelei nodded and smiled weakly as she finally recognized the willowy old woman, "Yes mam." she replied. It had taken Lorelei a moment but she soon remembered who the woman was; it was the professor's old housekeeper, Miss Fern.

The nervous housekeeper sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good. I wasn't sure because you have grown up so much. I didn't recognize you at first. Though I suppose I could have just checked your tags but, no matter. Let's be off. I need to prepare dinner and I'm late enough as it is!" then she gathered one of Lorelei's bags and nodded for her to take the rest of her things and said, "Come along dear."

Lorelei nodded and-after gathering the last of her belongings-she followed after Miss Fern. Feeling a little more confident that this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Miss Fern seemed to be the same as ever. Nervous and flighty and always in a hurry for one thing or another. Though notably, her hair had much more gray in it than it used to be.

Miss Fern's hair had once been a rich carrot top red when last saw the woman. But now, the color had almost all bled out and was now peppered with shades of gray. Her skin was still as wrinkled as ever, especially on her face, due to all those times she furrowed her brows at something she didn't get done or a mistake she had made. Miss Fern was kind and patient, but only in passing moments since there was much work to be done and very little time for meaningless prattle. Therefore, Lorelei didn't know her all that well personally and only understood her mannerism.

However, Lorelei noticed that she seemed especially nervous on the way back home to the Manor. This puzzled Lorelei because she noticed how Miss Fern kept glancing at her every few seconds, as if to make sure she was still there. Lorelei noted how her gaze kept darting around nervously as if worried that they were going to be attacked at any moment. But Lorelei reasoned that perhaps Miss Fern was just edgy because of the War going on and didn't trust their distance from the battlefront to keep them fully safe.

She had a valid point too.

It wasn't unheard of for German spies to take over households and set up bases there. However, it was highly unlikely that such a thing would happen this far out in the country. It was too far to be of much use as a base, even if they did take over. So a closer place would be far more useful. Not to mention that the professor's Manor was isolated by trees and forest, so unless you had directions, it was rather difficult to find even under normal circumstances.

Speaking of the Manor, Lorelei perked up once it came into view at the end of the driveway. Though, it seemed a lot smaller then she remembered. Though it was likely due to how long Lorelei had been gone and how little she had been the last time she and her Papa paid him a visit.

Once Miss Fern stopped the car, she turned to Lorelei and said simply, "I'll help you get settled in myself, as the professor is very busy at the moment. Don't worry, we'll see him at dinner tonight so you can greet him properly then. I'm sure he'll be eager to see you again after all this time. Until then, I'd prefer it if you stayed in your room for a bit. Will you be able to entertain yourself for a few hours Lorelei?" she asked kindly.

Lorelei smiled and nodded, "Yes, I think I can. Thank you Miss Fern. I'll be alright, and I want to write Papa a letter about the train ride anyway." she shrugged, opening her door and stepping out into the fresh air. It was just as clean and clear as Lorelei remembered it. With the scent of freshly cut grass, flowers, and moist freshly turned soil.

All in all, this place was very earthy.

Besides the main house and the greenhouse, everything else was still very wild and untamed. Though they mowed the grass regularly and trimmed the trees along the driveway, everything else held their natural-almost wild-look to them. Just looking at it all excited Lorelei, because she had always felt very much at home closer to nature.

Lorelei had always been that way, and most likely, she always would.

Eagerly, Lorelei brought her things inside, not bothering to look around yet at how the Manor had changed, and the two of them headed up to her room. After briefly thanking Miss Fern again before she dashed off to prepare dinner, Lorelei began her first letter. Telling her Papa all about her strange dream and about Miss Fern. She also told him to be safe and to come home soon. Adding a few words of caution and encouraging him to not do anything too reckless. Although, Lorelei was hardly one to talk, since SHE was normally the reckless one.

Still, Lorelei, despite her acceptance of the current situation, she waited eagerly for the day she could go home. Wondering if it would still be there after this War or if her dream was foretelling of its end in flames. But then, if that was true, then what did the rest of her dream mean...? And who was that man...?

* * *

><p>As soon as Yuri's party arrived by carriage, Sara graciously greeted them with a warm smile, "Welcome everyone. I'm glad that you made it here safely, Yuri."<p>

Yuri smiled and nodded back, "Yeah, for once we didn't run into any unexpected problems. Looks like Ranjeel really can't afford to just waltz into your country anymore. It's such a relief."

"It's good to see that we are progressing quickly with our plans and that you have kept your word so far in letting me handle Big Shimaron. So thank you again Yuri, and all of you, for your support." Sara bowed slightly.

Murata stepped in and said, "Yes, we've heard about how things are going now that you've joined our alliance officially. We've gotten many more requests to have other smaller countries join solely because you completely cut your ties with King Ranjeel. It seems to have made a good impression on them."

"Indeed." Berias agreed. However, on the other hand, he mused, "However, it's also had the opposite effect as well. Those still loyal to Big Shimaron-despite its current ruler-have stopped trading with us. We have been able to open new trades within the countries already in the alliance but there are still things we no longer have access to."

Conrad nodded, "Well that's to be expected. I didn't expect everyone to agree with King Saralegui's choice. Still, it seems to be doing more good than harm. Which is why you openly invited us here, correct?" he asked Sara.

"Of course!" Sara replied eagerly, "The last time you came there was so much chaos and we didn't get to enjoy ourselves much. Besides, none of this would have been possible without Yuri. So it's only natural that I wanted to celebrate our new alliance and show people how much better we get along now as humans and Demon Tribe. Still..." he winked at Conrad, "...I was also hoping you'd reconsider taking Big Shimaron's throne. I've been having trouble locating a better heir then you, Lord Weller."

Conrad chuckled, "I'm afraid not Your Highness, my place is beside His Majesty. I have no interest in the throne."

Sara sighed in mock defeat, "I thought as much, still, I had to try."

Then he turned to Yuri and the others, which comprised of the same group as before, Conrad, Yuri, Wolfram, Gunter and Murata. And of course, there was Yosak as well who was acting as the usual back up, so, he wasn't directly in the group at the moment. Berias could sense him nearby though.

With a huge grin Sara offered, "Shall we explore the town Yuri? You didn't get the chance to take it in the last time, right? And what's more, there's a number of interesting performances taking place there. We have plenty of time before the feast at the castle. So would you like to? Or would you rather retire to the castle for now? I'm sure you're tired from your long trip."

Yuri shook his head sharply and smiled broadly, "No, not at all. That actually sounds great!"

Sara nodded and gestured for him and the others to follow, "Shall we be off then?" he asked, seeing Yuri's eyes glittering with excitement.

And Yuri skipped up to him, taking him by the hand like an excited child and they were off. Followed after by a ranting fiancé and their other companions. Who smiled to themselves for differing reasons, but were otherwise happy to be there with their two Kings. Honestly hoping that the future they were all hoping for would soon be realized.

* * *

><p>That evening, Lorelei went down to the kitchen to see if there was anything she could do to help. The maids were reluctant to have her help because it was their job, however, in the end, they let Lorelei help anyway. Glad for the extra help.<p>

Lorelei loved to cook and bake so they had her help prepare the bread rolls. Once those were in the oven, Lorelei offered to help more but one of them insisted, "No, you've helped enough already Miss. Go on back upstairs and tidy yourself up for dinner. We'll take it from here." she smiled and then they shooed her away.

Taking their advice, Lorelei changed her cloths and washed her face and hands. Getting rid of the last of the dough from her fingers. Then Lorelei tied her hair up in a simple ponytail and went back down stairs. As she did this time, Lorelei decided to take in some of the things around her and looked around curiously.

There were many photos of the professor's students and himself that lined the walls. Mainly of the young children that he used to teach. There was even one of herself with her Papa and the professor. Lorelei paused to look at it because she noticed that their expressions were strange. Each of them had a hand on one of her tiny shoulders but each had an expression that reflected a mental battle between the two. Like they were fighting over Lorelei's affection or something. It made her give it a second look.

Lorelei looked at herself and saw that her childhood self didn't seem aware of this at all. She was just smiling ridiculously bright at whomever was taking the photo, just seeming happy to be there. It was rather cute to see herself being so outrageously optimistic. Lorelei wished that she still had that confidence now so that it would be easier to make new friends. As well as deal with her own feelings of helplessness...

After giving it one last glance, Lorelei continued down the stairs. Skipping the last two and jumping down to the floor with a thunk and an impish grin. Though, she quickly resumed a more responsible air when Miss Fern came rushing over in a frenzy. Asking Lorelei sharply, "What was that noise?"

Lorelei laughed nervously. "It's nothing really, I just slipped down the last two steps," she lied, saying _slipped_ instead of _skipped_.

Miss Fern looked her over and asked in a rush, "Are you alright? You're not hurt at all are you?"

"I'm fine!" Lorelei cut her off before she could bombard her with more questions, "Let's just get to dinner. I'm starving."

"Oh! Quite right." Miss Fern blinked, taking Lorelei by the arm and patting her hand gently, "The professor is very excited to see you again Lorelei. He's waiting for us in the dining room. Come along."

Lorelei nodded unsurely and was led down the hall, arm in arm, by the strange housekeeper. Who seemed to be able to flip a switch in her mind and turn from nervous wreck to a nanny-like person. Treating Lorelei like a child, but more in regards to affection rather than disrespect.

When they entered the dining room, it was far larger then Lorelei expected. You could easily fit twenty or more people at this ridiculously long table. The food was set on platters at the far end of the table. There was a roast chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, sweet carrots, and the rolls Lorelei had helped bake.

At the very head of the table was where the professor sat, his eyes closed, silently waiting for them to sit. His hair was starched completely white with age which made it look like starlight. And he was wearing a dark gray suit with a red tie. Along with a golden chain connected to the watch in his right pocket.

It was hard to believe that this man had taught children. Since he had such a serious air to him which seemed more suited for a college professor at a university. Yet when he opened his pale green eyes, his whole face brightened and he smiled tenderly like an over excited child, "Welcome Lorelei. It's been far too long my dear! Please, have a seat here next to me!" he offered eagerly, offering the chair nearest to himself.

Lorelei smiled back uncertainly and parted with Miss Fern, who settled into her own chair on the other side of the professor on his left. While Lorelei eased into the chair right next to him. Suddenly feeling very selfconscious of herself.

She had forgotten how much this man used to dote on her. He acted as though Lorelei was a princess or something. However, something that had been strange to _him_ for someone her age was that Lorelei loved to work. She loved learning how to do things for herself instead of just playing around all the time as other children did. Throughout her childhood, that's how she had acted.

That part of Lorelei had never changed...

Lorelei had a deep sense of self-reliance and duty, and had a strong sense of empathy towards others. Even when they had turned their backs on her. Because Lorelei knew, that the only ones they were really hurting were themselves. It didn't matter much anymore what those people from before thought of her now. All Lorelei cared about was that she was doing something meaningful in her life and with her time. As well as being someone her Papa could be proud of.

Lorelei smiled and said thoughtfully, "It's been nearly five years since I last saw you, professor. So much has changed, yet, being back here, it all still seems to be the same to me. This Manor I mean..." she mused as she took a quick glance around the room before looking back at his smiling face and saying, "Thank you for taking me in. Though, I really wanted to stay with Papa..." Lorelei admitted and stared at her empty plate; feeling uncomfortable now that she knew what they had argued about that day.

The professor noted her unease and assured her, "Ah, I see that you're worried about my row with your father. But don't worry, I have no ill will towards him despite our disagreements. All I want now to put his mind at ease by offering my home to you at this-a time of War. Besides, returning here is better than being with a total stranger is it not?" he asked eagerly and with a sly wink.

Lorelei nodded, "Yes, I suppose..."

"Don't worry. There's much to do here during your stay. And so long as you stay out of the woods, you may go where you like during your free time. Just be sure to tell someone beforehand so we know where you are since this is a rather large estate." Then more seriously the professor said, "After you've settled in, there's something important I need to tell you. Something that your father doesn't even know yet. It's critical that you learn of it before something happens to me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lorelei blinked. _Does this have to do with why Miss Fern was so on edge during the drive here? Is he in some s__ort of trouble with the wrong crowd?_

Then Lorelei noted,"Ah ha, I thought something seemed a bit strange. Miss Fern-" she nodded at the housekeeper who sat in silence-seeming rather composed given her usual personality-and observed, "-was even more nervous than usual. It was almost like she thought we were going to be attacked or something," after that, Lorelei laughed at the absurdity of it as she said, "You're not a spy are you professor?" she joked lightly.

He shook his head and chuckled a bit but otherwise remained serious, "No, not a spy. But I am not who you both think I am," the professor met her gaze, "I wanted to wait a bit longer before telling you this but there isn't much time. That is why I need you be open-minded and be aware of everything around you, alright? And I mean _everything_."

Lorelei was still confused, but nodded nonetheless. When she did, he relaxed a bit.

Still, Lorelei had to ask, "Are you in some sort of trouble professor? I mean, is your life in danger?"

The professor seemed shocked at the question and for some reason, he burst out laughing, "Oh no! It's nothing like that. The only danger in my own life at this point is old age. Which I fear it's catching up to me. So no, my life isn't in any danger." He glanced at her though and said seriously, "Even so, there are still some rather nasty characters lurking about. That's why you must not go into the woods where we can't see you. I think your father would fly here in his plane and bomb me himself if something ever happened to you, and I wouldn't blame him," his eyes became tender, "You have no idea how precious you are, Lorelei. Both to me, to your father, and many others. I want you to understand that."

Miss Fern cleared her throat and said, "Professor, I believe our dinner is getting cold."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Quite right. Now, let us say grace and enjoy this lovely meal shall we?"

Lorelei nodded and after they said grace, they all loaded their plates with food.

But Lorelei couldn't help but ponder on his words. Some of them seemed to have duel meaning. Which made Lorelei wonder, _Was he implying that it's MY life that's in danger? Or is there something else going on? And why now? Is this the real reason that he offered to have me stay here...?_


	3. Chapter 3: What Tomorrow Will Bring

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Dawn's Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After finishing a wonderful meal, Lorelei bid the two of them goodnight and went back to her room. Now that she really thought about it though, Lorelei noticed that even her room expressed how much he was doting on her. Just like what happened at dinner even the room itself that the professor had prepared for her seemed worthy of royalty...

There was the bed with a long honey gold canopy hanging from the roof. Then on the bed were soft red satin blankets and embroidered pillowcases which gave it a very medieval look. Across from the bed there was a beautifully carved dresser with a large revolving mirror resting against the wall; which like the bed, was made of solid red ebony. There were roses carved into the wood as well, each petal defined in great detail and looked so life-like.

That was to be expected though, since the professor loved roses as his late wife who had died long before Lorelei and her Papa had met him. Still, Lorelei knew all this hadn't been there before and had to have been added recently. Because later on Lorelei realized that this was the same room she used to stay in during their visits when she was little. The only change was that all of the furniture had been replaced for someone older and more refined.

At first though, Lorelei thought all the rooms were this fancy, not just hers. But then, after she took a glance at the other rooms nearby, Lorelei saw that they were far more simply adorned then hers was.

Honestly, what the bloody hell was going on? Why was the professor acting so strangely? Lorelei wanted answers, because she knew for certain now that he indeed had an ulterior motive. But what?

However, that would have to wait until morning because she was getting sleepy after eating all that food. So Lorelei closed the door and the curtains over by the window seat-where her Papa used to read her books-and promptly got into her nightgown. After that, Lorelei sat down in the chair in front of the mirror and brushed her dark, wavy, apple red hair.

No one believed that this was the natural color of her hair, but it was. And there were more of her features also gave Lorelei a wild and exotic look too. Such as her red-gold eyes and ivory skin. All together, these features-along with her naturally willowy and slender figure-made Lorelei look almost like a fox; which was actually the nickname that her Papa sometimes called her.

Once her hair was brushed, Lorelei smiled to herself and walked to the bed, kneeling down and saying grace before climbing into the soft and rose-scented blankets. She felt warm, and comfortable, and safe. It wasn't long then before Lorelei nodded off, wondering what new things awaited her the next morning.

* * *

><p>Lorelei woke to the sound of singing birds and the smell of toast downstairs. Then she leapt out of bed, got dressed, and dashed down the stairs. Refraining from skipping the steps this time for fear of getting scolded again by Miss Fern.<p>

Like the day before, the meal was set at the far end of the table. But oddly enough, neither of them was there yet. Puzzled, Lorelei wandered into the kitchen again and asked where they were.

"I believe they're in the study Miss." replied the head cook from yesterday, "They'll be along shortly."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lorelei asked sweetly after her question was answered.

The maid chuckled, "You are a persistent one aren't you? I'm afraid we're all done here though. All that's left is washing the dishes, and before you ask, we have that covered too." she winked, "If you'd like, you can help prepare lunch later if that makes you happy."

Lorelei smiled brightly, "I'd love to. Oh, and thank you very much for dinner last night, it was excellent!"

"You're very welcome Miss," she nodded. "Now run along, I think I hear them coming now."

Lorelei nodded in return, and after a small wave goodbye, she reentered the dining room. Slipping into the same chair as before and waited quietly for them to arrive...

When they came in and saw her there already, they were surprised. They hadn't expected Lorelei to be awake so early. Still, they greeted Lorelei with a smile and joined her at the table.

They all said grace together and began to eat in silence. Mainly because unlike Lorelei, who was bursting with energy, the other two were still a little drowsy. Neither one of them were as young as they used to be so getting their day started took much longer than most.

However, once they finished, the professor addressed Lorelei and said, "Well, since you seem to be up and about, how would you like to start your lessons today?"

Lorelei blinked in surprise, not expecting that to be his first inquiry of the day. She gathered her wits though and told him honestly, "Actually, I wanted to explore the Manor for a bit first. I didn't get to see much of it yesterday and I don't know how much of it has changed. Other than that, I don't have any plans."

"I see..." he mused, rubbing his chin, "...well then, I don't see any problem with that. I suppose we can wait one more day before getting started."

"Oh no professor," Lorelei shook her head, "It's not going to take me all day. Just a few hours at most. Then I'd be more than happy to start our lessons. I have nothing else better to do and might as well do something worthwhile instead of idly wasting my time. Did Papa happen to send a letter here beforehand telling you about my education so far?"

The professor shook his head, "I'm afraid he didn't. There wasn't enough time to before his unit was deployed. So you'll have to tell me what you've covered so far."

"Well let's see..." Lorelei began thoughtfully, crossing her arms, "...up until the War started, I was in a private school since Papa and I agreed that I needed to learn some social skills and there was the fact that my grades were higher than most. The only thing I can think of at the moment that I need to work on are my math and a bit of geography. Other than that, I think I'm pretty much set professor."

He smiled, "Well at least you're honest. Alright. I'll prepare a lesson plan while you explore the Manor. But be careful, there are some parts of the house that are in dire need of repair. Especially on the end near the greenhouse. Just let one of the maids know when you're ready and they will come fetch me."

Lorelei nodded, "I will. Thank you professor," and then she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, eagerly scooting out of her chair and exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Once they were sure Lorelei was out of earshot, Miss Fern turned to the professor, and asked, "Is this really necessary? After all, she won't be here with us that long, " she added sadly, shaking her head. "Poor Lorelei. She has no idea what's in store for her..."<p>

The professor leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I'd rather be teaching her what she needs to know before going to that place, but, I can't risk scaring her off like I did with her father when I tried to tell _him_ the truth. It's hard enough that I'm going to have to tell her some of the truth, while I'm forced to withhold the rest of it. She'll have to learn the rest on her own. Still, I think she'll manage somehow; Lorelei is a strong young woman," he smiled.

"I agree, but still..." Miss Fern mused, "...I wish you could just tell her what's going on. After all, once Lorelei is sent over there, we'll never see her again."

The professor's eye became sad and distant, but he smiled despite himself, "That's why I want her final days with us to be happy. So that Lorelei can always look back with a smile despite what she is about to face," he met his housekeepers gaze and admitted, "Though, the only thing I truly regret is that she won't be able to say farewell to her father. Because as you said, once Lorelei leaves, there will be no return for her..."

* * *

><p>Berias and Conrad watched their two Kings with fondness as they explored the booths together. Smiling and laughing as if they were the best of friends. It was also amusing to watch both Gunter and Wolfram as they fought to grab Yuri's attention by challenging each other to win the best prize for their King.<p>

When the contests started between the pair, Sara and Yuri stopped exploring for the moment and watched as the two of them tackled booth after booth; winning prize after prize; and offering them to Yuri. All while demanding to know which ones he liked more. In doing so, they ended up making Yuri laugh nervously and say they were all great to avoid a scene.

That's when-very unexpectedly-Berias strode over to the hardest game in the entire festival. And without even breaking a sweat, he won the grand prize. Vastly outmatching them both and thereby ending the contest once and for all.

Conrad smiled to himself because believed Berias was secretly just showing off. But Conrad also wondered if Berias had just done that to put a stop to their rivalry in order to allow Sara and Yuri to continue enjoying themselves without his two unruly retainers interrupting them. Since even now, Sara wished to become closer to Yuri so Berias was trying to grant that wish.

As for Murata, he joined in too and played a few rounds of the games himself. Using his sharp wits to outmatch the sneaky venders and their rigged games. Though to his surprise, most of them were pretty honest and so he won most of them fair and square. After a while, they decided to take a break in a local tavern where they settle themselves down. Talking amongst themselves about the day's adventures and their excitement for the feast at the castle tonight.

There was also going to be a ball and dancing there too, which Yuri couldn't help but laugh at when he remembered that the first time he met Sara, it was when he was dressed as a girl. In disguise of course, and NOT for the fun of it the way Yosak did. He and Wolfram only did it that time because they were trying to discover what the White Crows were up to and where Murata had snuck off to with Conrad and Yosak. Although, this had taken place in Big Shimaron while they were celebrating the crowning of their new King.

Now, less than a year later, they came to regret crowning Ranjeel. And Yuri couldn't help but wonder who would replace him. He knew that Sara was searching for an heir that would further his goal in uniting Shimaron again. But to do that, first, Big Shimaron needed to recover from the foolish mistakes of their current ruler. Plus Sara didn't have the power or desire to wage open War against Big Shimaron. That would only make him look bad; like he was only grabbing at power by joining with the Great Demon Kingdom and then taking over the motherland.

Which at first, Sara was.

That is, until the day he met Yuri and eventually changed his mind. Now, Sara wanted to go the same route as Yuri had. Using politics and alliances to unite their nations rather than more needless bloodshed. Sara wanted to prove to Yuri that he had changed and that he was sincere with his actions. That's why so much depended on this visit going well. With no plots, no ulterior motives, just two Kings trying to change the world and enjoying one another's company.

However, there were things that were about to unfold that would put his intentions to the test. For Sara wasn't the only one seeking a new heir to the throne. And there were many who had their hearts set on proclaiming Conrad Weller as their new King. But unlike Sara, they weren't likely to take no for an answer.

Unknown to them all however, there was another heir who had been safely hidden away for many many years. One who was almost ready to return to this land and change it forever. But had been unable to because until now, those who knew of her hadn't known where she actually was in the other world.

She had been sent away for her own protection, not only because she was royalty of Big Shimaron, but because of her true heritage. For this girl was also distantly descended from the original Weller family. A member of the Tyrell royal family who was thought to have died out many centuries ago. However, there was also another secret to her bloodline that would rattle them all. Because never before in recorded history had such a thing come to be. And when this person came, battles would be fought around her. Both for her sake, and to use her for their own devious plots.

Some of which, had already begun.

* * *

><p>After Lorelei had thoroughly explored the Manor, she began her lessons and a pattern was quickly established over the next few days...<p>

Lorelei would wake up bright and early and help out with almost every meal prepared for them. As for the chores, they wouldn't allow her to really do any of those. So instead, Lorelei made sure to keep her own room as tidy as possible so that the maids would have less work. She still avoided the greenhouse, but still loved the outdoors. Lorelei was often found reading under the elm tree or swinging on the tree swing. And on rare occasions, swimming in the pond.

Other than that, Lorelei studied hard and kept herself busy. Making sure there were lots of happy things to tell her Papa about her stay. Hoping to make him have a better opinion of the professor again so they could visit again once the War was over.

Lorelei received her first letter on the day that her whole life was about to take another drastic turn. It also came along with a small package containing a locket and German chocolates. Which in the note, he joked about how even though they were fighting the Germans, how they still had time to make such delicious chocolates was beyond him. She laughed at this and read the letter while clicking the locket into place, where it hung comfortably around her neck.

And then Lorelei read:

_To my dear little Fox,_

_I had hoped to write you every day too, but it's been difficult since pilots are in high demand to patrol the skies and rain fire on our enemies. Still, I managed to find some time to write this one for you. And there's a lot I'd like to say to you before I'm sent out again. Therefore, I'll do my best to write it all down on my limited supply of paper..._

_Well sweetheart, I'm glad to hear that nothing much has changed over there. I remember how fun it was to play jokes on that old housekeeper. Sad to say, that means it is very likely my fault that her hair is so gray; after all, I was relentless in my pranks. And as I'm sure the professor has told you already, I was told more than once to leave the poor woman alone. But I just couldn't help myself, I'm a notorious prankster by nature. Or at least I used to be._

_As for that dream of yours, I wouldn't worry about it. Even if our house isn't there by the time this War is over, we have each other. And that's more than enough home for me. This leads me to what I need to talk to you about next..._

_Lorelei, there are going to be a lot of changes in our lives both during and after this War. One of which may be in my death. And I know you hate it when I talk like this, but I'm being realistic. You're a bright young woman, and I am so proud to call you my daughter. However, while I will do my best to survive and come home, I want you to be prepared if I don't make it back._

_I've spoken with the professor and he agreed to take you into his household should I not make it home alive. I only did this because as much as we argue and don't get along now, I know he loves you very much. But don't worry, this adds just one more reason to blast the enemy out of the sky and take you home with me. Because as much as I trust him, you are _my _daughter, and he tends to forget that._

_I miss you every day and wish I could take you up into the air with me. It's a wonderful kind of freedom up here, where one can see and do almost anything. The world below seems so distant, and at the same time, so close._

_I want to fly home right away, but I know that the reason why I'm fighting is to protect you and the world below that we both call home. That being said, I want you to always know that I love you. And that I'll be watching you from above. Whether it is from heaven or from the cockpit of a fighter plane. I'll always be with you in spirit. No matter how far apart we are, my heart is with you. My precious daughter._

_Love,_

_Papa_

Once Lorelei finished the letter, it all made sense. So _that_ was why the professor was acting this way! He was expecting her Papa to die. And after all he said about not wishing her Papa any _'ill will'_. What a joke!

Still, Lorelei couldn't come to hate him. Sure, she was a little angry but, it wasn't like the professor was intentionally wishing that her Papa would die. Lorelei was sure that he was just making sure he too was prepared to take care of her if it turned out that her Papa did die in the War.

The professor was a good man and very kind to Lorelei. Though admittedly, sometimes he was rather creepy and overzealous in the over-affectionate way that he treated her. But Lorelei didn't feel threatened by him at all. Lorelei liked him and she liked it here, she always had, ever since she was little. It had always felt like a second home to her.

However, something was about to happen that would make Lorelei see the real truth behind his actions. That he was indeed planning on spiriting her away from the place she called home. Only, not in the way that Lorelei, nor her Papa, were expecting...


	4. Chapter 4: A Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Dawn's Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It all happened the same Saturday that Lorelei had gotten her father's letter. Now that there was enough time for him to set aside-since it was a weekend and he didn't have to work-the professor called Lorelei to his study where he planned on telling her as much of the truth as he could. Or at least as much as he was allowed to...

Lorelei thought that she was prepared for what he was going to tell her and after taking a deep breath, she entered his study. Mentally preparing herself for what he was going to tell her. Thinking that she was prepared for anything.

Oh, but how wrong she was.

Immediately after settling into the oversized chair in front of his desk, Lorelei was startled by how serious and grim the professor seemed. He looked so much older today for some reason, and Lorelei half suspected that if she touched him, the professor would turn into ash and blow away. That's just how brittle he looked right now.

Concerned, Lorelei asked him, tilting her head and leaning forward to see his face better, "Are you alright professor?"

The professor remained silent at first but then met her gaze with his shockingly youthful eyes. And he said, "Lorelei, I'm afraid we're out of time. I've tried to prepare for it, but there's no more time to waste. If we delay any longer, they will find you."

"What's this all about?" Lorelei asked seriously, "Who is going to find me?"

The professor folded his hands under his chin and told her, "Lorelei, I know where you really came from. I know all about these bad people out there who are, in fact, after _you_. They're not after me. They've been after you ever since you first appeared in London all those many years ago, but you were so young then and never really knew the entire truth about yourself. These are the same men that Miss Fern was watching out for on your way here Lorelei. They know you're here now, just not the exact location yet," he paused for a moment then continued, "That time, during our last fight before the two of you left my home that day, I tried to warn your father of the danger you were in because of who you really are. But he wouldn't listen to me. He thought I was lying to him just to keep you both here with me because I was lonely or some-such nonsense. The truth that I explained to him seemed too outlandish to your father. So, to keep you ignorant of the truth about what that fight had actually been about, he lied to you about the fact that _I_ was the one who told you both to leave and never come back. I never said that though. All I wanted was for you to stay here, in a place I could better protect you both. Then the two of you left that very morning, long before I realized you were gone and it was too late." His eyes became troubled as he told her, "As soon as you left, I tried desperately to find you again. But by that time, you had already moved far away and he changed his name. Your father cut all ties with me after that and asked his family not to tell me where he was. Back then, I only told him the truth because you were still too young at the time to understand what was happening to you. All I've ever wanted was to protect you from those who would misuse you such as those men who I mentioned before that are _still _searching for you, even now, after all these years..."

Lorelei stared at him, deeply confused, and in a way, startled. He knew where she came from? Who she was? And her Papa had lied to her? Why would he do that? Or was this just a trick to turn her against her Papa? To keep Lorelei here even if her Papa survived the War?

After realizing this, Lorelei glared at him and challenged sharply, "If that's true, that I was in danger back then, my Papa would have told me the truth about it when I _was_ old enough to understand. Especially if there were bad people looking for me. I know him better then you seem to professor. He would never lie to me about something like that. So prove that _you_ aren't just trying to trick me."

He sighed heavily and stated, "When it's for the love of their child, any parent would have done the same I suppose. I can't blame him for thinking I was crazy or that I was just making up wild stories about the events that took place which brought you here. But he doesn't understand that those things actually _did_ happen! I really _am_ who I said I was and I was just trying to protect you both from harm the only way I knew how!"

The professor leaned back and sat up tall and straight, wanting to just come right out and say it, but instead, he simplified it by telling Lorelei, "Lorelei, the truth is that you and I came from a very distant country. One where there is still magic unlike in these lands, where it is almost all dried up entirely. You have this very special power to connect with it Lorelei, a power that others from our land will covet once they find you. I'm telling you this now because one of these people has already discovered you in the records of the children that were being sent out here to the countryside. It's only a matter of time before they find this place too. So before that happens, there's something I need to do-"

Then the professor stood up and walked over to Lorelei, kneeling down before her. Which was more shocking then what he had just said, as he took her hand in his, crossing the other across his chest and said, "Long ago, I served your House as one of your faithful guardians. I was supposed to be with you when you were brought to this world. However, due to the unstable powers at work during that night, I was sent here before you, nearly an entire lifetime ago. I searched the entire globe for you and never found you. Not until the day your father mentioned that he adopted a little girl. A girl who bore the name of my young mistress, Lorelei Tyrell. Therefore, I knew that I had to make things up to you by protecting your new family as much as I could from the enemy before revealing any of this. But now that they've discovered you, Lorelei, neither I nor your father can save you from your true destiny any longer. All I can do is send you back to the place where there are people who can finally keep you safe! I _must_ send you back to your country before it's too late, even if you hate me for it! It's the only way they won't go after your father and use him against you! I beg you, My Lady, let me protect you this time!" he cried desperately.

Lorelei started to tremble in shock; this had to be a lie. He really was mad. And she had to get away from him.

So Lorelei sharply shoved her chair back and jumped away from him, shouting, "Are you daft?! I don't have any powers and there is no such place as this so called magical land you speak of. And how dare you say that to me when you _knew_ what happened to me when I was a child because I believed in such tosh?! All those names I was called and the cruelty of those I once called friends?!"

And then tears filled her eyes, saddened by her own words, "My Papa was right...you're off your rocker. I just didn't want to believe him because I loved you like a real grandfather! How could you expect me to believe that I came from some magical realm like in some storybook? This is just a lie to make me feel better about being an outcast isn't it? To make me think I am special. The real world isn't like that professor! It's cruel and full of War that tears family apart and destroys lives. And magic...all it is is a way to escape what's real. To forget for just a moment that you are alone in the world..." she sobbed. "That you don't really belong..."

"Lorelei..." he began soothingly, reaching for her again, "Please. Don't do this to yourself."

"Don't touch me!" Lorelei gasped in fear, backing away from him, "You need help. Serious help," she said, shaking her head and stepping back. "You can believe in this fairytale if you want, but leave me out of it!"

And with that, Lorelei sprinted out of the room. Weeping all the way down the hall, startling the maids.

Then after snatching her father's letter and her locket, not bothering with anything else, Lorelei fled from the house. Suddenly feeling all the fleeting emotions she had tried to forget about by losing herself in work and study and staying active.

Trying to drown out her troubled thoughts by doing so.

This revealed the fact that all she really wanted was to just go home. His words reminded Lorelei how alone she really felt and how angry she was at the world for being so selfish and separating her family, small as it was.

Just when Lorelei had started to accept that she'd never know the truth about where she came from, and that her Papa was her real family now, he cruelly involved her in his disturbed fantasy. Telling her that there _was_ magic and that he knew who she was...

What a sick joke.

* * *

><p>The professor stood up and watched in silence as Lorelei ran towards the pond. And he knew that the forces at work had compelled Lorelei to go that way. Where they would send her to the other world. Never to be seen here again. At least, not before his life ended...<p>

As he watched her go, a tear rolled down his cheek and the professor whispered, "Goodbye, Lorelei."

* * *

><p>Lorelei ran until she was out of breath and sagged against the elm tree. Wondering why she had run here instead of making a break for town. But then, she realized why. It was because, while Lorelei felt hurt and confused, she still loved this place, and loved him.<p>

Why had she been so cruel to him? Lorelei knew that she didn't mean all those mean things she had said because most of them were just her ranting about what she was actually feeling. The resentment about having to be out here at all.

All this time, Lorelei thought she was being strong, but really, all she was doing was hurting herself by keeping these feelings locked up. Lorelei felt so alone in the world, even when she was with her Papa. Now he was far away. And Lorelei was completely and utterly alone.

Sure, the professor was great company, but he wasn't family. Not as much as her Papa was. And also, though she hadn't said anything, Lorelei had been hoping to go to a normal school, and try to make some friends her own age here. That was the one thing her Papa nor the professor could give her... Someone to relate to.

"What should I do...?" Lorelei asked aloud to herself, "Should I stay or run away?"

Suddenly, the wind picked up and whirled around Lorelei. Snatching the letter out of her hands. Lorelei gasped when it was torn from her grip and searched the sky for it. The wind was blowing it above the pond! If it got wet, she wouldn't be able to read the words anymore! Her father's words!

Alarmed by this thought, Lorelei climbed on top of a stone that hung over the pond and grabbed a nearby branch of the tree to support her while she balanced on the tip, reaching for the letter. It flailed in all different directions and slipped through her fingers several times. But then, the wind died down and it began to float down to the water. And so Lorelei stretched herself as far as she could over the edge and managed to grab it just in time.

However, there was no time to celebrate.

Because just then, the branch snapped, and Lorelei began to fall...

There was no time to think; in desperation, Lorelei crunched the paper tightly in her hand and covered it with the other. Holding it close to her chest. That's about when a solid wall of water slammed against her back, knocking the air out of Lorelei's lungs in the process.

Water wrapped around her entire body as she tried to return to the surface, but then, something else happened. Lorelei began to spin and lurched to the side, like she was caught in a whirlpool and was being sucked into it. Lorelei didn't dare open her eyes. All that mattered to her was keeping the letter dry. Her Papa's letter that he had so lovingly written for her.

There were so many feelings swirling in her head that it was impossible to think about her current situation. Even as the pressure on Lorelei's chest began to build and her lungs felt like they were about to burst. It was impossible to sort through all those emotions in that single moment of madness.

Bubbles floated out of her mouth as she instinctively tried to gasp for air to relieve her burning lungs and filling them with water instead. Only then did Lorelei grasp that she was drowning. That it was very possible that she might die there and then.

_No!_ Lorelei screamed in her mind, _I can't die here, not like this! Please Lord, save me. Save me so that __I can make up for what I've done and the cruel things I said to the professor even though he's been so kind to me and Papa. Just don't take me yet...don't take me... _she trailed off as everything went dark.

And yet, Lorelei continued to pray, even though the answer she was about to receive was that everything she ever knew, was wrong. Lorelei was about to learn that the professor's words were true. That this place she was heading towards, was her real world.

The true place where Lorelei belonged.

* * *

><p>Lorelei's eyes snapped open as her back hit something solid and she rolled over, vomiting water and bile. She coughed and gasped for air in huge and desperate gulps for a good few minutes before looking around in confusion.<p>

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't anywhere near the pond and that what was directly below her wasn't dirt, but solid pavement. Lorelei glanced up then and realized that she was in an alleyway between a pair of houses. Both of which were half shrouded in shadow from the building towering above them that was blocking out most of the sunshine.

For a long time, Lorelei just lay there. Trying to catch her breath and clear her head. But it was no use. Lorelei began to shiver and knew that she had to get dry somehow. Then Lorelei sat up and groaned, feeling as though someone had tossed her against a rock like a rag doll. Which realistically, Lorelei supposed they did when dumping her here. Whoever _they_ were. Because obviously she hadn't gotten here on her own...

Which reminded Lorelei, where was _here_ anyway?

With agonizingly slow movements, Lorelei staggered against the wall of the alley and then stepped into the sunlight, which blinded her at first. And what Lorelei saw truly shocked her.

There were dozens of booths all around and people walking about in the strangest cloths. There were also bright colored flags hanging from the rooftops and ribbons tied to the poles. When she looked closer, there were many of these people with swords at their hips. And some of them even had two.

Once Lorelei stepped out into the sunlight and warmed up a bit, she felt much better and could think a little more clearly. Of course, her first reaction to what she was seeing now was that this had to be a dream. However, when Lorelei pinched herself, it hurt. So reasonably, she ruled that out at once.

Still, where WAS she?

The last thing Lorelei remembered was falling into the-!

Lorelei gasped and unclenched her other hand, checking the letter, and was relieved to see that it was damp, but otherwise unharmed. "Thank goodness..." she sighed with a small smile. Then Lorelei spotted a vender who was selling clothes, only to realize that she had no money to purchase any.

"Still, I can't stay in these wet clothes..." Lorelei told herself, looking herself over as the drenched cloth dripped and clung to her slender form. Chilling her each time a gust of wind brushed against Lorelei's body. And as if to point this out, she sneezed.

_Bloody hell, I'm already getting sick. Now what? _Loreleifrowned.

With nothing else better to do, Lorelei stepped completely out of the alley while trying to appear as normal as possible. But despite Lorelei's best efforts, people stared at her as she passed for some reason. And each new stare made Lorelei feel even more self-conscious of herself.

She was wearing her school uniform only because the maids were washing her other cloths and Lorelei didn't have that many outfits to begin with. Lorelei wasn't all that into having dozens of outfits like most girls, just a few common ones, so it wasn't like her outfit was _that_ unusual. Just wet.

Her outfit comprised of a white collared shirt, a dark gray vest, a red tie, a navy blue skirt, a pair of knee high stockings, and black leather shoes. All of which were still soaked. Still, Lorelei reasoned, even when they were wet her cloths were perfectly normal.

Then again, these people _were_ carrying swords in broad daylight and some of them had very strange hair colors, such as green and purple for instance. That meant that maybe Lorelei's appearance-at least in regards to her clothing-_was_ unusual. At least to them anyway, so maybe _that_ was why they were staring.

Her cloths were clinging to her skin and leaving a trail of water behind Lorelei, revealing her willowy stature and curves otherwise hidden behind the cloth. Lorelei blushed at the thought of men staring at her wet body and suddenly broke out into a run. Trying to escape their lecherous gazes.

Lorelei's heart was racing as she tried again to make sense of all this, but she couldn't. In fact, Lorelei was so distracted by these thoughts and feelings that she ran into someone. Falling backwards onto the ground and slamming her head sharply onto the hard pavement below.

"Ouch..." Lorelei groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you alright?!" the man asked earnestly in alarm. Speaking in a strangely familiar language...

Lorelei was stunned for a moment and blinked away the stars dancing before her eyes. Even more confused as the strange language morphed into perfect English and Lorelei found that she could understand him!

"What the-?" Lorelei gasped, clutching her throat, "This is..." then, remembering that she had crashed into someone, Lorelei looked up to apologize but then gasped and backed away when she saw who it was.

It was a German soldier!

Alarmed, Lorelei scrambled up and ran away from him. Frightened out of her mind. But she ended up dropping her Papa's letter in her haste. The letter she had tried so hard not to lose.

* * *

><p>Conrad stared after the strange girl with confusion as she fled from him abruptly, but he made no move to pursue her. Still, Conrad couldn't help but wondering just what that was all about and how he had possibly frightened her so badly. That's when he noticed the crumpled wad of paper that she had dropped and picked it up.<p>

Carefully, Conrad smoothed it out and his eyes widened as they fell upon the words. He recognized these letters; this was written in English!

Concerned, Conrad then sprinted after the girl. Leaving Yuri in Yosak and Wolfram's care for the moment. He had already spotted Yosak in disguise nearby and nodded to him as he ran by. Trying to express his desire for him to look after Yuri while he investigated this. Yosak of course got the message but was puzzled by Conrad's actions since he hadn't actually_ seen _Conrad's brief encounter with Lorelei.

Meanwhile, Lorelei pushed past a wall of bodies; trying desperately to put some distance between herself and that soldier. But Lorelei began to slow as her body began to shut down. Even so she ran fast and hard, never looking back, until she stopped to catch her breath in yet another alley.

One which unfortunately, was occupied by some rather shady characters...


	5. Chapter 5: Startling Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Dawn's Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Lorelei drew a sharp breath when someone from behind gabbed her shoulder firmly and pulled Lorelei roughly further into the alley. Shoving her against the back wall and slamming an arm on each side of her head. Cornering Lorelei against the cold stone.

"Wha's your hurry?" a surly looking man asked, making Lorelei gag from the scent of cheap whiskey on his breath as he breathed on her. "Wanna have a little fun...?" he asked with a crooked grin. Even in the shadows, Lorelei could see how his eyes were glazed from drinking too heavily, so she might be able to outsmart him.

Lorelei was still a bit stunned at first due to the abruptness of the encounter, but then, Lorelei's fear became anger, and she glared at him, "Let me go! You bloody git!"

"Git...?" another man who stood off to the side asked quietly, "Never heard of that word before. You trying to be funny little girl?" he sneered while watching his drunk friend with amusement from a distance. Since unlike his friend, he was obviously sober.

Thinking fast as the other man closed in on her as well, Lorelei dove down under the legs of the first and sharply kicked his feet out from under him. Leaping back up and around to the corner back out into the street. She heard the first man curse under his breath and then the pair of drunkards started chasing her into the crowd.

Lorelei's gaze darted around for some place to hide. Excluding any more alleyways of course. And she ran as if her life depended on it, which most likely, it did. That's when she felt the urge to enter the nearest store in order to get out of the streets. And when Lorelei closed the distance with the one she spotted first, she ducked into the doors of what turned out to be a small tavern and slumped against the back of the door, breathing heavily.

Through the door, Lorelei could hear those two men outside arguing...

"Darn it. Where did that brat go?" the first man snarled. "She'll pay for that."

But the second one didn't seem to care as much and reasoned, "Eh, whatever. Let's just get out of here before we get arrested."

After arguing a bit more, he reluctantly agreed with his companion and their voices faded away into the distance. She was safe. At least, for the time being...

* * *

><p>Once she was certain that they were gone for certain, Lorelei just sat there in shock. Her breath was now coming out in short sharp bursts as she started to hyperventilate. The adrenaline rush had worn off and now Lorelei was officially freaking out. What was going on? Where was this place? And how come she could speak some other language completely out of the blue?<p>

Her body simply couldn't take the emotional and physical strain anymore and Lorelei began to shiver uncontrollably. So much so that Lorelei hugged herself in order to try and contain them. What's worse, as soon as Lorelei finally caught her breath, she began to cough violently.

When that happened, a group of concerned citizens left their seats to check on see if she was alright. Once Lorelei caught her breath again she stared ahead of her to try and stop the spinning the lack of air had resulted in during her terrible coughing episode. But she stiffened as one face suddenly stood out from the others behind the crowd that had closed in around her.

He was wearing a long brown cloak and had the same auburn hair that Lorelei recalled from the dream. But unlike the other's in the tavern, he remained seated and paid her no mind. His brow furrowed in concentration...

However, after taking a long drink of his beverage, the man looked up with an irritated sigh, curiously to see what the fuss was and their eyes locked. Lorelei knew that face. It was the same young man from her dream!

His eyes widened too as their gaze met. As if he too was surprised to actually see her there in the flesh. And just as quickly as Lorelei had spotted him, the man hastily paid for his drink and slipped out the side door before Lorelei could react. She wanted to shout for him to wait or to jump up and chase after him, but Lorelei couldn't move her body and there were too many people that were talking to her all at once. Asking what happened and if she was alright and needed assistance which was only adding to Lorelei's confusion and making her more disoriented.

Feeling overwhelmed, Lorelei covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly as they brimmed over with tears; trying to shut them all out. That's when someone behind the crowd ordered, "Everyone, please back away and give her some space..."

The members of the crowd exchanged looks but did as they were told and quietly went back to their own tables. Although some of them were still looking over at Lorelei curiously until finally, they left it to the one who gave them the order to leave her alone and went back to their drinks.

Gently, someone removed Lorelei's hands from her ears and asked charmingly, "Are you alright young lady?"

Shakily, Lorelei replied uncertainly, "I-I don't know..."

She was unable to open her eyes very much because it would only make her dizzy again so she didn't get a very good look at the person who was talking to her. But everything Lorelei _could_ see were nothing more than blurred shapes fading in and out of focus.

Lorelei flinched as she felt someone else put a gloved hand on her forehead. And he sighed heavily before he turned and told his companions, "She has a very high fever Sir. It will only going to get worse if we don't hurry and get her out of these wet cloths. She may also be going into shock as well."

That's about when exhaustion finally overtook Lorelei. While they talked amongst themselves while deciding what to do, Lorelei started to droop as their voices started becoming distant. Darkness then crept into the edges of her sight, smothering Lorelei's thoughts with a strong wave of lightheadedness.

Lorelei fought for a moment to stay awake, reaching her hand in the direction of where that young man in the cloak had been. Thinking weakly that he had to have the answers! He had to be involved somehow in what was happening to her right now!

"I have to...find him. That...man...he has to be..." Lorelei muttered in her delirium. Then suddenly, her hand went limp as the last of Lorelei's strength fled. And her world went completely black.

* * *

><p>Conrad had lost sight of her after Lorelei ducked into the crowd. There was no way he'd be able to find her until he knew more, so, with a heavy sigh, Conrad decided to give up for now and report this back to Yuri. The tavern was close by anyway.<p>

After pausing for a moment, Conrad neatly folded the letter that girl dropped and put it safely in his pocket before proceeding to enter the tavern. That's when-as soon as he opened the door-Conrad was shocked to find them all gathered around the very same girl that he had been chasing. Lorelei was lying unconscious in the safety of Sara's arms and her breathing was clearly labored as she tossed her head in a fitful and troubled sleep. So perhaps the reason why Lorelei had run from him was because she was wasn't thinking straight with her fever, which appeared to have unfortunately escalated to a much higher one from running around in wet cloths.

"Conrad!" Yuri exclaimed as soon as he saw Conrad enter. "Where have you been this whole time?"

Conrad bowed his head and apologized, "Forgive me Your Highness, but I was distracted by something when I met this girl, who it seems somehow found her way here on her own." he nodded at Lorelei, "It all happened so fast that there was no time to stop and tell you Your Highness. Besides, when she ran into me, the poor girl seemed to be lost and confused. She ran off so suddenly that I couldn't find out who she was or what was wrong."

"Ah, I see. So then what happened?" Yuri asked.

Conrad continued, "At first, I wanted come back here right away and search for her later with everyone's help but then I noticed that she dropped something; a letter in fact. I was worried about why that girl was acting so strangely so I skimmed it to check the contents. And what it contained troubled me, so I followed after her. That's when I saw a pair of men start chasing her out of an alley and into the street."

"So that's why she was so frightened..." Wolfram concluded.

Conrad nodded to his younger brother and then turned to Sara, informing him, "I've already described these men to the nearest soldiers and they're looking for them now. I'm sure they'll be brought to justice. Anyway, I followed this girl down this way when I lost sight of her in the crowd. Now I see that she must have entered this tavern to elude them and take cover in a public place."

"I see." Sara stated simply, "Well in any event, it seems that she's very ill and needs someplace to rest and some dry cloths. So I suggest that we hurry and bring this girl to the castle to receive proper care before we ask her what is going on. Berias, if you don't mind-" he gently lifted Lorelei up, "-would you take her?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Berias bowed his head briefly as Sara handed Lorelei off to him and stood up. Straightening his cloths which were now slightly damp now from holding Lorelei in her soaking wet uniform.

Then, while shaking his head with a small smile, Sara said to Yuri, "So much for an uneventful visit..."

And in reply, Yuri laughed nervously before glancing at Conrad. Who he noticed was staring at Lorelei with a troubled look in his eyes.

That's when Yuri asked, "Conrad? Is something wrong?"

Conrad jumped slightly and recomposed himself. Then he just smiled simply and said, "I'll tell you later. For now, let's just make sure she's alright."

"Ok." Yuri nodded, still not convinced. Then they quickly made their way back to the castle. Glancing at Lorelei every so often when she spoke in her sleep, but otherwise remained unconscious.

* * *

><p>Berias had managed to reduce her fever with his powers before it became pneumonia or something much worse and continued to tend to Lorelei while the others discussed the unusual turn of events. It had already helped greatly to get her out of those wet cloths, which Sara was now having his servants clean while she slept. Meanwhile, just after Sara excused himself to see if the soldiers had caught her assailants, Lorelei finally began to regain consciousness.<p>

When Lorelei woke up and opened her eyes, she felt awful. Her whole body ached from all that running and her head throbbed from where she had hit it on the ground. She also felt cold despite all the blankets piled on top of her. And even then, her face felt hot and was beaded in a cold sweat as Lorelei lay there, cringing in pain.

Then Lorelei noticed that there was a damp cloth on her forehead and she heard someone in the room with her. But when she looked, all Lorelei saw was the blurry form of a man. A distorted image that was impossible to define.

Weakly, Lorelei asked, "...Papa...? Is that you...?"

The person shook his head and removed the cloth, dunking it into the cold water again before replacing it onto her brow which was an immediate relief. Then he said, "No. My name is Berias. I'm King Saralegui's guardian."

"King...who...?" Lorelei blinked sleepily.

Ignoring the question, Berias said, "We're in his castle now and you have a very high fever so he requested that I take care of you myself until the fever breaks." Berias told her simply.

Lorelei fought to stay conscious but managed to tell him, "Tell him...thank you for...me. Oh, and...my name is...Lorelei Tyrell..." but then, she slipped back to sleep again. Coughing slightly, but not as much as before.

After checking her again one more time, Berias stepped outside the room to meet Sara. Who was leaning against the wall since he had already finished his business with the soldiers and came straight there.

"How is she?" Sara asked calmly.

"Her fever has gone down but it hasn't broken yet. But I did manage to learn her name before she fell asleep again. It's Lorelei." Berias informed him.

Sara closed his eyes and repeated, "Lorelei..." he said quietly, "I've heard that name before. And her appearance matches the description as well..."

"Your Highness?" Berias inquired, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Tell me, did she mention a last name?" Sara asked, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Berias knew that look. It meant that Sara had discovered something that caught his interest. And he knew all too well what happened when something _'interested'_ him.

Still, Berias was unsure of why the name mattered to be honest. Because, while Berias had served Sara over the course of the years, he knew surprisingly little about Shimaron's history since his main concern had been to serve as Sara's blade and shield. While Sara's formal education however was taken care of by his tutors.

Promising himself to ask Sara in more detail about it later, Berias told him Lorelei's last name, and Sara smiled his usual sly smile when his suspicions were confirmed. "I knew it. Though, it's too soon to assume anything until I have this investigated more. Still. It seems that we've stumbled upon a very unexpected solution to our problem." he glanced at the door behind Berias and grinned, "I look forward to getting to know you, Lorelei Tyrell..."

* * *

><p>"Look! I think she's coming to." Yuri smiled as Lorelei started to open her bright amber-colored eyes.<p>

Lorelei blinked a few times to clear her vision and slowly sat up to avoid making herself dizzy. She glanced around at them all but froze the instant she spotted Conrad as he walked over and smiled down at her softly.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Conrad assured her with his usual kind expression.

Still, Lorelei looked at him blankly before muttering to herself, "Well he isn't wearing a swastika band so maybe I-!"

Lorelei suddenly brushed her throat and remembered that she wasn't speaking English for some reason. So she tried to form English words, but what came out were words from a language Lorelei didn't fully recognize. Words that felt strangely natural rolling off her tongue.

"What's happening to me...?" Lorelei asked herself shakily.

After exchanging looks with everyone, Yuri sighed and decided to be the one to talk to her first and explain what happened. Then he would ask her about her side of the story. So stepping forward from behind Conrad-who stepped back to let him pass-Yuri politely introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Yuri Shibuya, what's yours?" he asked innocently.

At first, Lorelei just stared at him, but quickly collected herself and answered unsurely, "Lorelei. My name is Lorelei Tyrell."

Yuri nodded with a smile and started to introduce his friends, "Well it's nice to meet you Lorelei. This here is Conrad Weller, he's the one who-"

"Which reminds me-" Conrad suddenly interrupted as he remembered and pulled out the letter from his pocket, "-I believe you dropped this," and he quickly offered the folded paper to her.

Lorelei mustered a small weak smile and gladly took the letter from him, "Thank you." _He doesn't seem so bad. Maybe I misjudged him. Perhaps I even owe him an apology..._ she thought to herself.

Yuri smiled briefly at Conrad before he properly introduced everyone and Lorelei greeted each of them courteously. However, she still seemed deeply troubled and avoided directly meeting their gaze and staring at the covers intensely while fighting off the urge to cry at the helplessness of her current situation...

At the fear she still felt...

But when they asked Lorelei what happened, she didn't hold anything back. Lorelei told them everything. Mostly to convince herself once and for all that this was no dream and to lift the uncertainty that weighed heavily on her heart.

Lorelei didn't know what had happened back there but understood that there were forces at work that she didn't understand. Forces that the professor had warned her about and had tried to protect her from. Forces that had now taken control of Lorelei's fate...

After telling them about the professor and everything that had happened leading up until now, Lorelei began, "I thought at first that his words were total nonsense-" she paused for a moment to cough a few times before she kept going, "-he told me that he used to serve my family and for my own protection he was traveling with me to London England when I was a little girl. But something went wrong and we were supposedly sent to different time periods so by the time I met him again, he was an elderly man and I had completely forgotten about him. He told me I came from a land full of magic, and that I have powers that others would abuse if they found out about me..."

It was then that the tears came, and Lorelei sobbed.

"After he told me all this, the professor said that he wanted to send me back to my country so that the people who were still hunting for me would lose the trail. But the thought of being sent away any further from my Papa was too much! I don't care that we're at War, I can take care of myself. I was so confused and angry and hurt that I ran out of the house to the little pond out back to try and think about what I should do. I mean, I love the professor very much, and I really didn't mean to be so cruel to him, but having him accuse my Papa of lying to me all these years, it made me so angry! I didn't know what to do. That's when I fell into the pond while trying to rescue Papa's letter and I woke up here in this place...where I ran into him," after wiping her eyes and looking at Conrad, sniffling, Lorelei admitted "I think I may have judged you too quickly when I saw first saw you Conrad, but, your cloths looked so much like the uniform of the country we're fighting right now, the Germans, that's why I got so scared and ran away from you when you approached me. On top of that, that's when a pair of drunk loon's cornered me though I managed to get away somehow. They chased me though and that's when I felt prompted to enter that tavern. I saw someone familiar in there; someone I feel that I must find because surely it was someone who knows me-" she laughed weakly, almost hysterically, staring at her hands, "-because at this point, I don't think I know myself at all anymore. I suppose never really did in the first place, just like the proffesor said. I don't know anything..." then she began crying some more and angrily brushing each fresh stem of tears away in a vain attempt to make them stop.

They were shocked by Lorelei's revelations but were also unsure of what to make of it as of yet. Mainly because they didn't have enough information at this point.

Sara however, seemed even more convinced that his theory was true about who this girl was. For now however, he kept it to himself because for one, Lorelei seemed rather distressed about the whole thing and needed some time to sort out her feelings. And also, Sara wished to discuss the matter privately with Yuri and the others. Especially with Murata, because Sara had a feeling that he suspected it as well.

Yes, Sara knew all about the other world now. Though he had never been to it himself, Yuri often talked about it in his letters and when they had the rare chance to visit one another over the course of this year. Sara asked if one day, Yuri would bring him there. Which of course, would have to wait until he had built enough trust to be trusted enough to go to Yuri's home world. It was the same case with Sara's home land. Where in truth, Sara hadn't had much time to visit as of yet.

Still, Lorelei's arrival had presented Sara with an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. One he was eager to discuss with Yuri. Because if Lorelei really was the person he believed her to be, someone who had mysteriously vanished a long time ago, she just might be able to fill the throne of Big Shimaron since her family-though thought to have died out-was well known and revered. Especially due to the fact that they were closely related to the original Weller family.

Meaning, that this girl, could become the next ruler of Big Shimaron.


	6. Chapter 6: Predestined Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Dawn's Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

After a long moment of silence, Lorelei finally looked up again once she managed to stop crying long enough and said, "I don't understand what is going on, but I do think even I can grasp that this isn't just some _'far off land'_. This place, it's another world, isn't it?" she asked quietly, "It feels...strange to me."

Again, they exchanged worried glances but nodded in response all the same.

"Yes, you're right I'm afraid. This is not the world where you came from," Murata explained, adjusting his glasses. "But you have to have some connection to this world otherwise, you wouldn't be speaking our language. So there has to be a reason that you were brought here."

Lorelei nodded simply, "I suppose, but still, how can it be that easy? To hit my head and suddenly know an entirely different language? How is that even possible?"

"Simple." Murata mused, "It's because you already knew it _before_ you hit your head. It was just something you must have forgotten. And when you hit your head, it literally jogged your memory. Still," he rubbed his chin, "I think you're right. It can't have been that easy. So maybe someone cast a spell on you from a distance? Who knows..."

Lorelei fell silent again after that, troubled by his words and still very much confused...

From what Lorelei could gather thus far, she was supposedly long lost nobility from this world that was sent to Earth to keep her safe from harm sort of like Yuri had been where Lorelei forgot the truth about herself and was raised by her adoptive father and lived a normal life up until today. Except that Lorelei had already been born before traveling to Earth while Yuri had only been a purified soul in a bottle.

And the professor-who turned out was in fact one of her servants-after discovering his lost mistress, started watching over her in an indirect manner while posing simply as an old friend of the family. Or at least, her Papa's family anyway and he had been keeping the truth secret from them until Lorelei was ready to handle it when she was older.

However, without warning, the enemy appeared on Earth and he tried to warn them of the danger and tell them the truth about her origins and status. But that had resulted in driving her Papa to cut all ties with him and spiriting Lorelei away from the crazy old man.

Once the War began though years later and he was called to duty, Lorelei's Papa had no choice but to trust her to his care since he had no one else to rely on. Unaware though that the professor planned to send Lorelei back to her home world before he passed away and the truth died with him. Or worse, before the enemy captured Lorelei and killed him in the process while her Papa was busy fighting against the Nazi's.

Lorelei didn't understand any of it but there was no denying the truth before her eyes. At least, in regards to this being another distant world. What Lorelei especially didn't understand though was what that man from her dreams had to do with it. The very man she had caught a brief glimpse of at the tavern. He obviously recognized her; but for some reason, he fled instead of helping her. If that man really was another one of her _'loyal servants' _why didn't he stay? Why didn't he help her?

Still, despite everything she didn't know, Lorelei made a decision. She was going to find that man again and the truth about herself, about this world, and about her past since there was no point in denying it now. Then, her only other goal was to return to London and confront the professor about not considering the time and place to reveal the truth. After that, Lorelei would have to decide which life she wished to lead because she was not going to let the adults decide her future for her...

But, wasn't it already too late to make her own choice now? Could she even go back now? Or had everything been decided for her? By the supposed duty a forgotten guardian? One who had selfishly thrust Lorelei into a world she was unprepared for?

No. Lorelei still had a choice, and it was hers alone.

Therefore, Lorelei started to accept what was happening. Though it would take some time to convince herself that she was in fact royalty or nobility. So after making up her mind, Lorelei finally met their gaze with a firm resolve and told them her intentions.

"I still don't exactly know what is going on, but I'm ready to face whatever path the Lord has set for me." Lorelei smiled, facing all of them in turn, and saying, "Thank you so much for helping me. I think I'll be alright now that I've calmed down."

Then, very carefully, Lorelei attempted to stand."Now, I just need to find that man I saw in the tavern before I fainted. After all, this madness didn't start until I had that strange dream about him. He's the only link I have to finding out what the bloody hell is going on..." she had only just started to rise when Sara stopped her.

Pushing her back down gently onto the bed, Sara stating firmly, "No. You shouldn't get out of bed yet Lorelei. Your fever hasn't broken yet. You'll need to rest more before doing anything else if you want to get better."

"But...! " Lorelei protested, "I have to find that man before he leaves town! I have to-"

Sara smiled understandingly and stated, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You just concentrate on getting well and get some rest. After that, we will have much to discuss."

Lorelei's eyes widened and she asked suspiciously, "Such as?"

Sara admired the fire in her eyes and smiled brighter as he spoke, "I may have an idea of who you might be; although it's too soon to say for certain. You have the right to know who you are and what really happened to you, Lorelei. So I shall do my best to help you, and so will Yuri. Right?" Sara suddenly winked at Yuri, who blinked in confusion, before nodding hastily.

"Uh, yeah. Of course, I'll try my best. But Sara, what are you talking about? Do you know something about her?" Yuri asked innocently.

Sara stood back up and faced him seriously, glancing briefly at Conrad before telling them his theory. "I could be wrong, but if I remember correctly, the name _'Tyrell'_ comes from a family distantly descended from the original Weller family. I learned about them in my studies about Shimaron before it was divided in two. Supposedly, the Tyrell's all died out and they were well known for having an unusual shade of red hair and a pale complexion. There was also a mention in our history books about how-before their eventual downfall-a daughter of that family mysteriously vanished without a trace when their castle was attacked and engulfed in flames. No one knew what befell her. However, the thing that convinces me that it is true is that that child's name was also _'Lorelei'_. Which means _'Secret Crown'_. Stemming from the old words for _'Lore'_ meaning _'secret,'_ and _'Lei'_ meaning a _'crown' _or _'diadem.'_ Meaning that..." he trailed off, allowing it to sink in. And their eyes widened in revelation, making them all stare at Lorelei, which made her shift uncomfortably under their heated gaze.

That's when Murata finally concluded, "It means, that she's a possible heir to Big Shimaron's throne."

* * *

><p>"I came to you as soon as I could..." the young man in red said, kneeling before his leader.<p>

Raising an eyebrow, the man replied, "And what is your news, Levant?"

Levant's eyes brightened as he explained, "My Lord, Lorelei has returned!" however, Levant became troubled and added, "But she wasn't supposed to appear for at least a few more days. Therefore when I saw her, I was unprepared to greet Lorelei properly. Something must have gone wrong on the other side..."

"And where is she now?" his leader asked simply, resting his hand under his chin.

"Lorelei is inside King Saralegui's castle right now." Levant reported, before scolding himself, "She was so frightened back there and I longed to go to her, but you rigorously ordered me to report back should anything unexpected happened. Was I wrong to leave her?" he asked, his face twisted with regret.

The hooded man stood from his seat and looked out the window, with his back turned to Levant, and he replied, "No. You were right to tell me this now. It seems our enemy has finally caught up to her, but it is not so bad a thing that Lorelei has been brought back sooner than expected. Now is the time to take back our lost princess, and prepare her for the coming trials. Although, it will take time to earn her trust again and she will need a new guardian. Perhaps even several..."

He tilted his head back at Levant and smirked beneath his hood, "For now, I will sent you in our stead. Then once we've gained her trust, I'll send Argent along with you to protect her as well. Until then, he'll serve as back up."

Levant nodded, "Very well. But, Lorelei will have many questions, what should I tell her?"

"The truth," he told Levant bluntly, "There's no point in hiding it now. Still, be gentle in regards to the affairs concerning Earth, it will crush her to know that all those she knew have now passed on or are brittle with age in the other world. All that matters is that we help her however we can now to make up for where I failed her before."

* * *

><p>Once they finished talking about a few more things with her, the others left the room so Lorelei could get some more much needed sleep. Which also gave them the chance to discuss this turn of events in more detail. Especially Yuri's group who wanted to talk about the fact that-from what Lorelei said-she had just come from Earth in the year nineteen forty where World War 2 was-or rather, <em>had-<em>taken place.

Murata explained to those who didn't know just what World War 2 was. Though Sara of course, could not fully grasp the idea since he had never actually _been_ to Earth before. Still, even he understood that it was a War where the largest countries had fought against each other who had several other countries as allies, which brought Murata to his next point-

"While she didn't recognize Shibuya's uniform, Japan was also involved with that War. We were fighting alongside the Germans; whom Lorelei mistook Lord Weller for. And I for one feel sort of awkward about it. However, there is something more much disturbing here..." Murata trailed off.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sara asked.

Murata explained, "That War happened back in nineteen forty Earth time. And it's now two thousand and nine. So that means Lorelei has been flung forward in time; sixty-nine years to be exact. There's no telling how much time has passed in this world, especially if your theory is correct."

Yuri let out a long sigh and groaned, "Time travel huh? Don't even get me started on that! It's so complicated..."

Conrad cleared his throat, "Eh-hem, at any rated, this clearly happened for a reason and it was not mere chance that we met this girl. Lorelei was brought here for a reason, and we need to find out what that is. Or more importantly, find out who it is that is threatening her."

Sara agreed and rubbed his chin, "Well for one, if someone already knew who she was, they might have brought her back for the same reason you brought Yuri correct? To become your next ruler? So it's possible that someone intends to put her on Big Shimaron's throne once King Ranjeel has been removed."

"Well that doesn't seem likely." Wolfram argued, "If someone brought that girl here for that, wouldn't there have been someone there to meet her? Near as I can tell, she's had to fend for herself ever since arriving here."

Gunter nodded, "That's a good point Wolfram. Though it's possible that an outside force interrupted her arrival as well. Just as someone once had with His Highness. However, the point remains that-" he shook his head sadly, "-I don't think there's any way to send her back to Earth, at least not back to the same time period that Lorelei left from. It's likely that the people she used to know have either moved on or passed on. The poor girl."

"So what now?" Conrad asked, "Lorelei said that she recognized someone in that tavern but I wasn't there when you all met her. So did any of you notice anyone that seemed out of place while I was gone?"

"Only this one guy sitting by the side door. He was wearing a brown cloak but other than that, he didn't seem all that suspicious. But..." Yuri thought back on it and remembered, "...he did leave in quite a hurry when Lorelei showed up. And he's the only one who-"

The rest of what Yuri was about to say was cut off when a gruff knock came on the door. It was a soldier, who bowed briefly then saluted Sara, "Your Majesty, the other guests have started to arrive. Many of them wish to see you before the feast, so I came to fetch you."

"Already? Hmm..." Sara replied, "Very well. Tell them I will be there shortly."

"Sir!" he bowed again before closing the door behind him.

Sara glanced at Yuri and the others and smiled, "We'll have time to discuss this later. For now, why don't you all get ready while I greet the other guests?"

"Alright." Yuri said unsurely before smiling back, "Yeah, let's make this a memorable night, Sara."

Sara closed his eyes and chuckled, "Yes. Let's."

* * *

><p>Lorelei jolted upright as a sudden feeling of dread overcame her. Something awful was going to happen, she could feel it, so Lorelei-having broken her fever only just now-snatched her now dry cloths that Sara had washed for her, got into them, and rushed towards the door. Adrenaline rushing through her blood again and her heart beating frantically.<p>

However, when Lorelei turned the handle it was locked. So she fought with it for a moment before thrusting her hands away from it as if the handle had burned her. Frustrated. But, the only thing really burning in Lorelei now was this feeling. A feeling that someone was about to die unless she did something...

It was so sudden that this strange feeling had come over her, but still, Lorelei felt compelled to warn Sara and the others of the danger. It was almost as though a sixth sense had awoken in Lorelei. She could hear the strange breathy voices from her childhood whispering in her mind about was about to happen. Though the words were in an ancient language that no one here in this world knew how to speak anymore, or could even hear. No one, except for Lorelei that is. But the meaning behind their words was all too clear...

Someone, was in grave danger.

Lorelei closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the wooden door, sighing, "What's wrong with me...? I'm sure that this is all just in my mind. Those two are Kings, and they have strong men beside them to serve and protect them. They don't need me," she opened her eyes, "But then, why won't my heart stop racing? There's something swelling up inside of me, something familiar. Where have I felt this before...?"

Just before Lorelei woke up, she had felt something shift inside her heart. Falling back into place after waking from its long sleep. Just like the language, it felt right. It felt normal, like it had always belonged there. Yet, the feeling was still somewhat frightening to her.

Lorelei slid to the ground and asked herself, "Who am I...?"

_You are..._came a voice in the gentle wind bursting through her window, littered the air with petals and speaking in a strange, haunting, song-like voice.

Startled, Lorelei gasped at the open window, which she rushed to, and looked around. Searching for the owner of this voice. This voice was as clear and sharp as though someone were speaking directly to her, and it overlapped with others and had a subtle echo which hung to every word that was spoken. Never before had it been so clear to her. So at first, Lorelei thought that someone was actually there. Then she realized that the voice was inside the wind itself!

It was kind, but held a powerful air to it. It was the voice of a woman; and was as soft and clear as a bell, resounding deep inside Lorelei.

It spoke, _Child,_ _you are the key to the salvation of Shimaron's future. And you were named the _'secret crown'_ for a purpose greater than your own. You are very precious. A hidden treasure bestowed upon this world that is meant to save the hearts and minds of the people of this land because you already know of Wars fueled by hatred of what is different, Lorelei. Both in your own life here, and in that other world. So you must stand together with King Saralegui, who also seeks to end this long standing, yet __silent War of hate. Use your gifts to protect him, and he in turn will help you find what you seek..._

* * *

><p>At the feast, there were many tables set along each side of the main hall where Sara himself sat on his throne, surrounded by people asking him for his opinion about one thing or another; or just asking about what it was like to be close friends with the Demon King. Because to be honest, they were still hesitant to speak to Yuri directly. But those who mustered the courage to talk to Yuri found him to be as kind and gentle as Sara had described.<p>

The air hummed with pleasant music and a few people danced while the rest sat quietly and enjoyed the meals brought to them by the servants. So all in all, things were going well. But just in case, Conrad and Wolfram remained close to Yuri. Not letting him slip out of sight for even a second. Mainly because, these were still human lands and all their hard work would have been for nothing if something happened now; when many of their allies were gathered here as well to ascertain Saralegui's character in his own Kingdom.

Even Lady Flynn was there. They were all happily chatting away with her when Yuri felt a chill up his spine and turned sharply to see a glint of something in the crowd.

Puzzled, Lady Flynn asked, "Is something wrong Your Highness?"

Yuri frowned and waved Conrad over, pointing in the direction he saw it, "Conrad, I think I saw something suspicious over there. Would you mind checking it out?"

Conrad nodded, "Very well. But stay close to Wolfram."

"Got it." Yuri nodded, explaining briefly to Lady Flynn what he saw and made an attempt to act normal before telling Wolfram the same.

This was just another sign of how Yuri had matured. Usually, he would have run off himself to investigate but, this time, Yuri left it to his retainers and didn't do that this time although it was still at the back of his mind. So Yuri kept enjoying himself despite of it, trusting that Conrad would handle it if there really was a problem, or that he would come back and tell Yuri if he was just imagining it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Conrad carefully searched the crowd and exchanged a few pleasantries along the way with some hopefuls who eagerly wanted to dance with him. Though he politely refused each one and excused himself. Looking for anything suspicious or people who seemed out of place.<p>

That's when a young man in red caught his eye; he was leaning against a pillar near the doors, watching the crowd with a practiced eye. His hair was auburn, just as Lorelei had described, and his uniform matched as well. Though it wasn't in a style Conrad had seen before. So it really did make him stand out.

As Conrad approached him, the young man, with his eyes still closed, stated, "So, you've noticed it as well? Lord Weller?" he said simply, opening his eyes and staring blankly into the crowd of nobles, "Something is amiss."

"Who are you?" Conrad asked, attempting to be polite but was shocked to find a hard edge to his own voice.

The young man bowed and told him, "My name is Levant. Though, explaining myself here would be a waste of time. All you need to know is, I'm here for My Lady. Whom I failed to greet today." Levant met his gaze knowingly and asked with concern, "Tell me, is she alright?"

"Depends on who you are referring to," Conrad asked with a sly grin, "There are many ladies here."

At that, Levant laughed in good humor, "That's true isn't it? Still, there is only one lady like her in the entire world. And I've been given the honor of protecting her."

His eyes became distant and Levant kept smiling, "Up until now, I've only heard about her. But when I saw her for the first time today, I understood just how precious she is. I wanted to rush to her side when she entered the tavern, but I was unprepared. She had arrived sooner than we had expected so I was forced to report back for new orders rather than facing her." Levant grinned just as slyly right back at Conrad, "After all, it's not every day that you get a new ruler who has been raised in another world, is it?"

Conrad's eyes widened and he growled, "How do you know that?"

Levant shook his head, "All in due time, Lord Weller. But for now, I need your help. It seems that Lorelei's enemy has become King Saralegui's as well. They snuck in with a group of nobles disguised as some of the other guests. Now that they've taken on the appearance of those nobles, I'm having trouble locating their assassin."

"Do you know which country they're disguised as?" Conrad asked calmly.

Levant raised an eyebrow, "You don't doubt me? I could be feeding you lies to draw you away from your King in order to do him harm. How do you know you can trust me?"

Conrad chuckled, "I doubt anyone who could talk the way you do about that girl could lie very easily. Besides, you were honest about being in the tavern and being tied to what's happening to Lorelei. Plus, you-"

"Alright, I got it." Levant cut him off, "At any rate, just so we're clear, I'm not doing this for you or your King. I'm doing it for her. Because we have high hopes for her, but, without your support and the support of these two Kings, I doubt our dream will be realized."

Conrad nodded, "Very well. I will help you. But once this is over, I think you owe us some answers."

Levant nodded, "Fair enough. Now let's get to work."


	7. Chapter 7: The Forest Song

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Dawn's Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Finding their elusive foe proved more difficult than either of them had expected. Both Levant and Conrad searched every face, seeking for any hint of malicious intent. Meanwhile, the music calmly began to play once again-as if oblivious to the danger lurking-and many Lords and Ladies gathered to the dance floor, making their search even more difficult.

That's when they noticed Sara coming towards the dance floor from his throne with a noble woman on his arm whom he had graciously agreed to dance with. Sara took her by the hand and led her to the floor, where Yuri watched from his seat nearby, again, recalling that time where he had danced with Sara like that...

Yuri could almost say he was jealous of how Sara danced with such effortless poise and grace. Gliding across the floor effortlessly, as if he were made of wind. He also put on his most charming face, one that would make any girl swoon. And there was a definite blush to that girl's cheeks as she smiled up at Sara.

There were several pairs of dancers that gravitated towards Sara to watch but they didn't seem to be doing it intentionally from what Conrad and Levant could tell. That is, until one strange looking pair didn't stop advancing and drew closer to Sara with each step of the waltz.

"There!" Levant pointed, seeing the nobleman reached for a hidden short sword from his coat.

But before either of them could react, the lights were suddenly dimmed and the air littered with what looked like fireflies, startling them as they lazily flickered into life. They were beautiful, like stars that had abandoned the sky to dance with them to the mellifluous sound of mortal music. And, the way they moved almost made them look alive as well.

Taking his chance while everyone was distracted, the assailant tossed aside the girl he had been dancing with aside roughly and rushed at Sara, bellowing, "Die!"

And he came straight at Sara; raising the blade up above his head to deal the final death blow.

Berias and the others were too far away and even though they immediately hurried to his aid, they couldn't react in time to get close enough to do anything. They knew that they wouldn't make it in time! The assassin was almost upon Sara when suddenly, Lorelei appeared out of nowhere just as the dancing lights had, stepped in front of him, and faced the attacker directly just as the blade descended on her instead of Sara.

Sparks flew from the sword when it an invisible barrier encircling Lorelei and the blade itself shattered in a bright blaze of orange-red light, like the flaming glow of a rising sun which briefly illuminated the entire room and made it shine as brightly as the noonday sun before settling back to normal. It also engulfed the smaller lights from before as well, which like the glorious light, soon faded away to nothingness.

After slamming into the ground, the man stared at her with awe and terror the moment he realized who she was, "You! It cannot be!" the man exclaimed, shuffling away from her formidable stature looming above him.

Lorelei gazed down at him, with that fiery aura curling off her skin as if escaping from within Lorelei's soul itself. Her eyes completely glazed over and shimmering brightly like a pair of golden suns. Shining as if there was real firelight dancing within their golden depths just waiting to burn right through him...

Those beautiful eyes that seemed to be filled with the wisdom and sorrows of the ages...

"Lorelei?" Sara gaped, astonished by what she had just done, "But, how did you...?"

Lorelei briefly glanced back at Sara but ignored his question and turned back to stare at the man coldly. Then she spoke only these four words, "_Thou shalt not kill,_" before stepping back as Sara's soldiers took care of the rest.

Lorelei watched quietly as the soldiers flooded the hall and arrested the assailant. Which resulted in them capturing the others when they had abandoned their disguises and tried to flee. Making Lorelei smile with satisfaction before returning to face Sara, who was awed and humbled by her power and beauty.

The light from within Lorelei made it so her entire body looked almost entirely white, like a molten star blazing right before his eyes. Genuinely, unless they knew who she was, the onlookers wouldn't recognize her in this state.

"Lorelei?" Sara asked quietly, reaching for her, "Are you...alright?"

Lorelei smiled knowingly and stated in a warped voice, "_Fear not,__ all will be well. For an extraordinary change is about to take place in this land Saralegui, and I am to become the key that will at last unite the people once more. I have already united the three races once, in ages past, now it is time to do it once again before that person tries to claim my power and use it to awaken that which sleeps deeply within the heart of the Promised Land and unleash a forbidden power-a curse-that will harold the end of the human race and return them once more to the earth from which they were riven..._"

"What?" Berias asked sharply, "What do you mean?"

However, Lorelei just stared at him in silence for a long moment before the glowing stopped abruptly and she staggered a few steps, blinking rapidly in confusion...

"What the-how did I..." Lorelei clutched her head and groaned, swaying slightly, "It feels like hellfire is blazing in my head. How the bloody hell did I get all the way down-!" her eyes widened though when Lorelei remembered and she grabbed Sara's shoulders as she exclaimed, "That's right! You're in grave danger! I don't know how I know this but someone is going to-!"

"It's already been taken care of," Sara smiled, taking her hands away, "Thanks to you."

"Wait, what did I..." Lorelei began to ask when she suddenly realized where she was. In the middle of the throne room, where nobles from all over the world were gathered. And here Lorelei was...in her school uniform. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she half hid behind Sara, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Who is that girl?"

"Did you see that power? It was absolutely astounding!"

"She saved King Saralegui's life..."

"What strange cloths those are. Is she a foreigner?"

Many more people stared at her and muttered amongst themselves. Meanwhile, poor Lorelei was paralyzed with fear. There were so many people here, staring at her, and she couldn't remember much about what had just happened to her. The last thing Lorelei recalled was hearing the voice, then there was that strange song...

Lorelei desperately wanted to disappear; she didn't want to be seen like this. But what else could she do now that they've seen her? Did they know yet who she was when Lorelei herself hadn't figured it out yet?

Her eye filled with tears of embarrassment when Levant broke through the crowd and came towards her. Walking up the steps as everyone watched him curiously and then he knelt before Lorelei, taking her hand, and smiling, "My Lady, we meet at last."

Lorelei asked, mirroring her dream of this man, "Who...are you?

Levant kissed her hand, saying, "I am your loyal servant, Levant, and, I've come to welcome you home. My Lady..." he smiled charmingly and kissed her hand again.

* * *

><p>From the combination of her remaining fever and from the shock of everything that happened tonight, Lorelei's knees buckled after that and she nearly collapsed. Alarmed, Levant caught her just in time then helped gently lower her to a sitting position on the floor.<p>

To her credit though, at least this time, Lorelei managed to at least stay conscious long enough for them to get her out of the room and away from the attention of everyone else before promptly fainting again, exhausted. Although this was to be expected after having used real magic for the first time; so Lorelei's body just couldn't keep up with it. Not with how tired and sick she was either...

And because of that, her fever unfortunately grew worse over the course of the night.

It had been dangerous and reckless to do what she did. However, Sara still owed Lorelei his life. Still he wondered, how exactly had Lorelei managed to get there in time when her room was on the far end of the castle and the door had been securely locked for her own safety...?

Everyone tonight had expected some sort of a stunt like this from their enemies. Even the Lords and Ladies who had attended this ball all had a feeling that something like this might occur. But, they never dreamt that the target to be Sara or that that strange girl would appear so suddenly and save his life with her fantastic powers.

But instead of making their confidence in the alliance waver, this turn of events actually gave them yet another reason to defy Big Shimaron. Especially if King Ranjeel was still up to such childish tricks to obtain power. And that he would dare to attack Saralegui himself of all people just because he was allied with the Demon Tribe, which more people had come to accept as human beings and not think of as mere monsters anymore.

There was talk of Lorelei now. So Sara and the others knew it would be impossible now to keep her out of the spotlight. Everyone wanted to know who Lorelei was and why she was here. They also wished to know who that man was who had bowed to her too. None of them had seen him before but he was clearly a servant of Lorelei's. So they at least knew that she was royalty of some sort.

And they weren't the only ones seeking answers...

After rushing Lorelei back to bed, trying to reduce her fever and cool her down, Sara asked sharply who Levant was and demanded to know how he had gotten in. While Yuri and his friends briefly talked amongst themselves to get the story from Conrad about what happened.

Once they were finished, they joined Sara in questioning Levant, who kept dabbing sweat off Lorelei's face with a pained expression on his own face as well. He didn't look at them, but Levant told them exactly who he was and the truth about Lorelei...

"Lorelei is indeed the lost heir to the Tyrell family, as you have already guessed," Levant said simply, "She was sent to the other world with one of their best guardians, Galileo. However, something went terribly wrong while they were hastily trying to get her to safety and the two of them were separated before they arrive at their destination."

He clenched his eyes shut in anger. "Lorelei was only three years old at the time and ended up all alone in that strange world. And to make matters even worse, there was a distortion in time that sent Galileo to Earth nearly forty-eight years _before_ Lorelei made it there as well. He searched desperately for her during his years there; immersing himself in the culture of that world and becoming a teacher to small children in hopes of perhaps spotting her among them since he knew that Lorelei had also been sent through not just space, but time as well..." Levant opened his eyes with a heavy sigh and continued to tend to Lorelei as he spoke, "Thankfully, Lorelei was found and adopted by a kind man in that world and as luck would have it, his family happened to be friends with Galileo. So after all those long years, he had finally found her. When that happened, he immediately contacted us and Galileo was ordered to wait before telling them the truth about who Lorelei really was. Preferably, until Lorelei came of age at sixteen. Ironic right? Since I believe it was the same for King Yuri as well. However, the forces of the same foe that we were trying to protect Lorelei from arrived to that world about five years later after they were reunited. So Galileo tried to warn Lorelei's adoptive father of the danger, but the man thought he was crazy and took Lorelei away before Galileo realized it; cutting all of his ties with him which made it impossible for Galileo to find Lorelei again by himself until a War began eight years after that and her father had no one else to entrust Lorelei to Galileo's care. By then though, Lorelei had already turned sixteen and regrettably forgot the truth about herself and who her real parents were. That's when the enemy discovered that she had been sent off to the countryside along with many of the children in the capital city of her father's country and Galileo finally told her as much as the truth as he could in such a short time because the enemy was already nearly at his doorstep. The plan was for him to send Lorelei here in a few more days after having at least being a little prepared for her return back to this world. But again, something unexpected happened and she arrived here on her own too soon. And we believe that Lorelei may have been drawn by some mysterious force linked to her past. I was waiting to meet with one of my colleagues to prepare for Lorelei's eventual arrival when, to my horror, there she was already in the middle of the tavern exactly as she had been described to me. I wanted to go to her right then and there but my orders were to report back at once if something went amiss. So instead of approaching you earlier, I reported back to His Lordship and was given new orders to protect Lorelei and guard her from the enemy until she could be safely brought back to his home. That's why I got myself hired as bodyguard for one of the noblewoman attending your feast and learned that our enemy had infiltrated the castle. That's around the time I met Lord Weller," he nodded at Conrad, "And we agreed to quietly search for the assassin, or assassins, who posed a threat to King Yuri, King Saralegui, and Lorelei especially. Because as you saw, Lorelei harbors great powers. Powers that have become relatively dormant during her life on Earth which have now suddenly awakened here. It's no wonder that Lorelei couldn't restrain herself. Still, even I don't know much about that power but I do know this for certain-" Levant finally looked up at them seriously and stated, "-Lorelei has the power to tell what will happen before it does. It's not precise or detailed, but it's enough to be aware of things otherwise unknown to the rest of us. It isn't fortune telling per-say, it's more like a sixth sense where she can tap into the world around her and get a sense of coming events. Which is why she knew that King Saralegui's life was in peril."

"That explains a lot," Murata said, crossing his arms, "But there's still-" however, he stopped himself and shook his head, "Never mind. For now, what we need to worry about is who was that man who tried to kill Saralegui. You keep saying _'the enemy'_ instead of who they are. Is there a reason for that? Or do you really not know?"

Levant shook his head, "No, we know exactly who they are and who they serve. It's just that I'm not allowed to tell you myself. I've already told you more than I should have, but, I feel that you ought to know what you've gotten yourselves into when you met her since you will become more involved with Lorelei in the future before this is over. Because-and again I can't tell you much-Lorelei has already done something that has never happened before in all recorded history and likely, it will never happen again. His Lordship will want to have a formal meeting with you both concerning Lorelei and his intentions for the future because as you have already surmised, we brought Lorelei back to change the world and take Big Shimaron's throne. It's about time that we united as one people in friendship, and not absolute obedience to one nation. That is why Lorelei is so precious to us and why we are willing to bring two such young King's into the fold because our wishes are the same. To unite Shimaron's lands as a whole again and finally end the war of hate that has been going on for nearly four thousand years. Lorelei is the key to that change; all we need to do, is open the right door leading to the passage that will bring us to that future."

* * *

><p><em>As Lorelei slept, she heard the song again. Burning itself into her mind and soul so that it would never be forgotten again. The heavenly voice sang:<em>

_The earth is my body._

_My breath is the wind._

_Inside of me, burns a fiery soul._

_My blood, torn in tempest, is the sea._

_Tossing each time you smile at me._

_Mother's tears become the rain,_

_To wash away the hurt._

_Father's arms become my castle,_

_To guard against misfortune._

_I sing in requiem, to bring about repose._

_Singing till you fall asleep and close your eyes._

_The forest now is singing,_

_Can't you hear them?_

_They are calling you by name._

_Come home, dear one,_

_And I will give you rest._

_I will shelter you under the shadow of my trees._

_Singing in the wind, the earth, the sky._

_Stay awhile._

_Don't be afraid._

_I carry your soul on the breeze._

_Because I am the wind, the earth, the sky._

_And I am watching over you._

_Listen to my lullaby._

_Let it lull you down to sleep._

_I'll protect you, my sweet child,_

_Beloved daughter of the forest..._

* * *

><p>Levant sighed in relief when Berias told them Lorelei's fever had finally broken completely the next day. All the other guests had left after bidding Sara farewell and telling him to take care. Going off back to their own lands to make sense of what had just happened. Of course, Yuri and his friends stayed behind for a little longer still. Planning to stay least until they knew Lorelei was better.<p>

They wanted to stay until she woke up but Sara insisted that they leave before they were attacked as well. Making this incident all the worse by doing so.

"It's only a matter of time before they realize who Lorelei is, and when they do, be sure that there will be many people either trying to kill her or put on the throne and under their control. She is human royalty and can finally dethrone Ranjeel with her status alone. It will look bad if you get too deeply involved publicly. Because it will look like you are manipulating her to the other countries still loyal to Big Shimaron." Sara explained, "We're going to have to be careful from this point onward about how often we see each other Yuri. Though I wish it didn't have to be that way..." he added.

"Well, these things do take time. I understand that, so there's no rush." Yuri commented. "I just wish there was something we could do to help."

That's when Levant spoke up, "Actually, there is." he walked over from his perch on the windowsill and requested, "I know I have no right to ask but, since we no longer have a way to travel to the other world, could you find out what happened to Galileo and Lorelei's adoptive father? She deserves to know what befell them since we tore her away from the only family she remembers. Lorelei needs to understand that she can never go back there. That world has moved on without her which I know sounds cruel, but it's the truth. We knew that once Lorelei was brought back here-flung forward from that time on Earth-that it would be impossible to reproduce the mistake which sent her to that time in the first place..." his eyes became sad and he added, "Unlike you, King Yuri, there is no one waiting for her back on Earth. As far as we know, they're all dead, and she is truly alone."


	8. Chapter 8: Of Plots and Schemes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Here's another Chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

All during the voyage home, Yuri felt troubled by Levant's words. '_Unlike you, King Yuri, there is no one waiting for her back on Earth...' _which bothered him anyway, but even more so since he also understood the duel meaning of it. It meant that whomever Levant worked for knew that he and Murata came from Earth. The question was, how did they know? And who was Levant working for?

During their entire visit with Sara, Yuri had also noticed that Conrad seemed distracted the whole time. Even at the ball before Conrad had left to investigate along side Levant, there were many people asking him if he had any intention at all for taking over Big Shimaron. Which Conrad was getting tired of explaining that he wasn't.

That seemed to have bothered Conrad a lot more then it should have. Especially now that Lorelei was in the same boat as him. Only, Lorelei didn't know any better and this role was being forced on her. It honestly angered Conrad for some reason. That Lorelei should have to take on a role she never asked for. And have no choice but to go along with it.

It reminded Conrad of their intentions for Yuri at first. While his own intentions were selfish in their own right, since Yuri had Julia's soul, they too, had in one why or another, made Yuri choose to take the crown. But at least in Yuri's case, he had family to go home to.

Lorelei however, had no one. No one here, and no one there. Only people who wanted to use Lorelei for their own ends. Total strangers that thought they knew what was best even though they didn't know Lorelei at all.

Then again, none of them knew much about Lorelei themselves. Sure, they had heard about her past, but they didn't really know what type of person she was. Although they had learned a few things about Lorelei herself during the short time she was conscious.

It appeared that at least Lorelei seemed like a much more open-minded person then Yuri had been in the beginning. Once she had calmed down, Lorelei accepted her situation and instead of panicking further, honestly tried to think of ways to deal with it. Which must have been hard, considering that she was sick the entire time.

From the little time they spent with her, Lorelei seemed to be a very clever and bright young woman. She seemed kind and gentle as well. Although, she also was very practical about and thought things through beforehand.

So all in all, Conrad believed that Lorelei would be just fine. As long as she didn't rely on others to decide her life for her. Letting herself get swept away by the whims of others. Because Lorelei still had just as much of a right to refuse the crown like he had and the right to live her own life as she wished it...

However, knowing Saralegui as he did, now that using Yuri as a weapon was no longer an option that he wanted, Conrad was sure he would attempt to convince Lorelei to go ahead and take the throne. Thus furthering his own aims. After all, most of the personal change in that young King would still take time. And until then, Sara was very likely to try and charm Lorelei either with his smooth words or sly wits. Even go as far as use his powers on her like Sara had done in the past to get what he wanted. Therefore, Conrad sincerely hoped that Lorelei could withstand him along with everyone else pushing their hopes on her...

* * *

><p>Once Lorelei was up and about again, Levant told her the same thing he told the others. Excluding a few things for now just because he was hoping Yuri would help out in that department; in regards to the situation with Earth. Which she would eventually have to come to terms with anyway.<p>

To be honest, Lorelei felt a little intimidated being alone with Sara. After the others had left, they sat down to eat breakfast together with their bodyguards standing beside them. And a silence fell upon them as they ate. Both of them being watched over their shoulders by their guardians.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Lorelei snapped at Levant, "Bloody hell, will you please sit down? You're making me nervous. Standing over me like that..."

"I'm afraid I can't My Lady. That would be inappropriate." Levant bowed.

Sara chuckled in amusement and added, "It will take time, but you'll get used to it Lorelei. He's just doing what he's supposed to so don't give him such a hard time." he smiled charmingly. Then Sara lifted his fork to eat more of his food but Lorelei stopped him with her expression. So Sara asked, "Is something wrong?"

Lorelei blinked, "Aren't you going to say Grace?"

"Grace?" Sara inquired. "What's that?"

Blushing slightly she replied, "It's praying to God. Before bed each night and before every meal. To give thanks and to ask for his blessings." then Lorelei sighed, "I suppose you wouldn't believe that here would you? Oh, I have so very much to learn about this world! Where am I even supposed to begin? And will I be able to still be myself before the end?" she leaned back in her seat, heaving another sigh before becoming serious, "Sara..."

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'd like to see the man who attacked you. He seemed to be afraid of me when I appeared so suddenly in front of him to protect you." Lorelei pointed out, "He seemed shocked. Which makes me wonder, was it really them who brought me here? Or is there another group involved?"

"That's very impressive that you came to that conclusion." Berias commented briefly, "I too have been wondering about that."

Sara nodded in agreement to Berias, "That's true. He definitely wasn't expecting you to appear like that in front of him Lorelei. Then again, none of us were." then he raised an eyebrow, "And you're saying you still can't remember?"

Lorelei shook her head, "I'm afraid not. I was already disoriented from my fever when it happened that I can't remember much of anything clearly. Except there's one thing that I do remember quite clearly..." she stared out the window, adding dreamily, "...it's that song in the wind I heard before I suddenly woke up in the throne room. Strangely, it's the ONLY thing I can remember vividly from last nights events. Everything else is a blur..."

"Song?" Levant asked suspiciously, "What song?"

Lorelei didn't reply and stood up from her chair, gliding to the window and opening the latch. Letting the wind stroke her face and pull her hair back. Then, Lorelei clasped her hands and filled her lungs with the scent of the wind, "I may not know anything else from this world, but somehow, I know that song. It called to me, enveloping me like the wind, and filled me to the brim. I heard a woman's voice in my mind too, speaking as clear to me as you are now, and her presence drew me close, carrying me away like leaves in the wind. I think, she may be the one who brought me to the place I most needed to be. To help Sara..."

"Lorelei..." Levant whispered.

"When I first felt it, I was frighten of that power at first, but if it can protect someone, then it's not all that bad. Right?" Lorelei smiled back at them, "After all, it saved Sara's life. Whatever it was. I just wish I could remember what happened. It's such a bother..."

Levant chuckled, "In time My Lady."

She frowned, "Lorelei."

"What?" Levant blinked.

"That's my name. Use it. But if you insist on being formal, then at least call me Lorelei when we're not in public. I still need time to accept this whole 'long lost princess' story. Which reminds me..." Lorelei faced Levant and glared at him playfully, "You, my dear fellow, don't think for a moment that I'm just going to blindly go along with all this. I haven't accepted your side of the story and I won't until I see the evidence with my own eyes. Got it?"

"Of course." Levant grinned, "I would have it no other way, My Lady."

Lorelei sighed and then looked at Sara for advice, "This is going to take awhile isn't it?"

Sara smiled impishly, "Oh yes. It will indeed."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Sara retired to his office. And once he and Berias were alone, Sara smirked, "This is going to be more of a challenge then I thought. Lorelei is much more clever then Yuri was. I'll have to be subtle if I want to encourage her to take the throne." he mused.<p>

"Your Highness, what should we do about those men who attacked you? Levant told us that his enemy and ours have joined forces. It's possible that it means that they are trying to kill you so that Big Shimaron could overtake us and reform Shimaron; placing her on the throne once they've done so." Berias clenched his fists, "I should have stayed closer to you Your Majesty. Forgive me." he bowed.

Sara shook his head, "There's nothing you could have done. They slipped through our precautions in a way I hadn't expected. Besides, now I know a little bit about Lorelei's powers..." he trailed off and quoted what Lorelei had said to him, "_'...__Change is upon this land Saralegui, and I am to be it's key. Because I've already united the three races once. Now it is time to do it again. Before that person can try to claim my power and use me to awaken that ancient place...and that forbidden power... __'" _Sara met Berias's gaze, "And Levant said that she has a sense of what is to come. But what could she mean about having _'united the three races' _before?I've searched through our history books and not one of them mentions an alliance between human, Demon, and Shinzoku. So unless this is an unrecorded event, I have yet to figure out what she meant. I wonder about this '_ancient place...and that forbidden power... __' _as well..."

"Lorelei won't be able to stay here forever. So it may be hard to get those answers..." Berias pointed out, "As I understand it, Levant intends on bringing her to the man he works for. Furthermore, we still do not know of his true intentions. It's possible that this man Levant serves could be the enemy in disguise, and Lorelei is walking into a trap."

Sara nodded, "I am aware of that. Which is why I'd like to 'question' Levant in further detail before he leaves the castle." he smirked, "Of course, I'm only doing it to protect Lorelei. I owe her that much loyalty after she saved my life. Risking her own without hesitation. Besides, Lorelei is a very precious treasure that we have stumbled upon. I do not intend to have it taken from me so easily..."

* * *

><p>They all three of them agreed, much to Lorelei's irritation, on her staying within the confines of the castle for the time being. Because there was no telling when they might target her. Either for capture or to use as a hostage. Perhaps worse.<p>

Still, Lorelei wasn't happy about. Even though it was understandable. Afterwords, Lorelei decided to spend her time at least doing something productive. Such as learning how to read the language of this world, of course, with Sara's personal tutoring. Since Lorelei had soon discovered that she could speak the language, but unfortunately, reading it wasn't included in whatever 'spell' had been cast or whatever awakened the language in her mind.

In an attempt to get to know her better and learn more about Lorelei, Sara spend much of his free time teaching her the letters and script of their language. Discovering that Lorelei was a very dedicated and quick learner. He was amazed at how focused she was and how Lorelei studied intently until late hours of the night; learning quickly and picked up the letters without much help from him once she had the basics down. On the rare occasion when Lorelei got stumped, she was not ashamed of it and asked for his help without hesitation. Hardly ever going to Levant for anything for some odd reason.

Once Lorelei had learned how to read and write in their language, she asked if she could send a letter to Yuri and the others. Telling them about her progress.

Sara said it was alright of course but warned, "That's a wonderful idea. However, just in case it falls into the wrong hands, you should keep some things vague. That way, should another person read it, they won't know what you're talking about."

Lorelei nodded and shrugged, "I thought about that myself and wondered if I should just write it in English. I mean, Conrad can read English right? But then again, I reasoned that I should practice writing in this language anyway." she smiled, "By the way, Sara, thank you for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it." her face reddened slightly and Lorelei mused with a harsh edge, "Unlike Levant, you don't feel like a complete stranger. You actually give me straight answers too. Also..there's something about you that feels...familiar somehow. I don't know why that is. I just feel more at ease around you then with HIM. Though I'm most likely just hesitant about having to go off with Levant when I still don't know why he's so eager to enslave himself to my wishes when I don't really care about things like that. He keeps insisting that we should leave soon. But he just doesn't understand. There's something I still need to do here..." she trailed off, unsure of how to put it into words.

"Oh?" Sara asked, "And what might that be?"

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest with you. Something is coming and I need to be here when it comes." Lorelei told him honestly, "Its just a feeling I have. Just like when I felt that you were in danger. I don't understand it yet, but the feeling is very strong. Therefore, I will stay and wait. Trusting my heart to know what it is that I'm supposed to do..." then she met his gaze, "I do hope I'm not imposing on you Sara. I just don't want to be alone with Levant to be honest with you. He's still such a stranger to me and yet, he was in my dreams. That unnerves me."

Sara hadn't expected that and out of curiosity asked, "Dreams? What kind of a dream?"

Lorelei shrugged, "I'm sure most of it was about showing me the past. Showing me that my home had been burnt to the ground. Levant was there in my dream too and he was protecting me, even there. Or so it appears. I'm not so sure. Because after he told me that he was going to take me home, that's when I saw that my house was writhed in scarlet flames. I tried to run back to it, but Levant stopped me. However..." she suddenly blushed, "...in the dream, he also said that he needed me to come with him and embraced me affectionately. I can't help but feel that Levant has, or WILL develop, some sort of a crush on me. And the LAST thing I want to worry about is dealing with that. He's a good chap, but I don't want-" Lorelei stopped herself and stared down at the table, honestly unsure of what she wanted at this point.

On the one hand, this was still a strange new world to her and Lorelei didn't want to be left alone. On the other hand though, she wanted nothing to do with the schemes and politics of this land. All Lorelei wanted was to know what was happening to her and decide what it was she wanted now. Whatever that might end up being.

For one thing though, Lorelei knew that it would be impossible now that people were talking about her display at the ball to slip away to figure all this out quietly. All hope she had of remaining unnoticed was ruined now. There would be those who sought her power, those who wished her harm, and those seeking a profit.

Lorelei knew that she would need help. She couldn't defend herself with this power until she learned how it was used. And, if Lorelei remained ignorant of the way this world worked, she would be swept away by the whims of others. Which Lorelei was not about to let happen. Not by Levant or anyone else.

Sara understood where she was coming from and advised, "Levant is young. I'm sure that even he knows that those feeling of his are just from the excitement of being able to serve such a fine young woman. One he's been waiting to meet for for a long time. I have confidence in the fact that Levant knows his place. Therefore, just remember that HE serves you and not the other way around. That being said, if I were you, I'd focus on learning the skills you need in order to become a lady that can fend for herself as well. It will make things easier on him and give you some much needed confidence." he grinned, "Although, you already seem like a very strong young woman Lorelei. You already have all the traits you need to be a great princess. All you need now is the knowledge and use your wits to outsmart your enemies. And I have confidence that you will do just that."

Lorelei blushed and shifted in her seat, "I'm honored that you think so highly of me."

"Of course I do!" Sara said happily, "Because regardless of your own troubles, you set them aside and saved me. And now, even more impressively, you aren't wasting your time feeling self pity. Instead, you are pressing forward. Those are all signs of a great ruler. I admire that about you, Lorelei."

Lorelei sighed and repeated quietly, "'_A great ruler'_ huh...?" she laughed to herself and said, "I'm not sure that I want to rule others. I don't even feel in control of my own life yet. So how can I decide what's best for others if I don't even know what's best for myself?"

* * *

><p>When Yuri's group finally got back, of course, the Ten Nobles were there to greet them at the doors again. Just like that last time he had come back from a visit with Sara.<p>

Only this time, they had something else to discuss with him. So they all traveled here to address the issue. Having heard all about the incident at Sara's castle.

But what especially interested them was the sudden appearance of Lorelei. Who as of yet, they didn't know who she was either. So like many, they too were searching for answers...

"I see..." Gwendal said simply after Murata told them the whole story during their meeting, "So this Lorelei Tyrell has also been to Earth. Just as King Yuri has. Only she wasn't born there, correct?"

Murata nodded, "That's right. However, there was one big difference in her case."

Stoffel raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what, pray tell, is that?"

After adjusting his glasses, Murata stated, "She didn't just travel to Earth. Lorelei also traveled through time. We still don't know how yet, but, she is from sixty nine years go in Earth time. There's no telling when she came from in this world until we know more about what happened to the Tyrell family."

Yuri nodded in agreement, "She also has some amazing power. You should have seen it! Lorelei came out of nowhere and when the sword hit her, it shattered into pieces. If it wasn't for her, Sara would have been murdered right then and there. And, without a doubt, King Ranjeel would have taken advantage of that and waged War on Small Shimaron. To try and regain the power he lost after I attacked his ships. And the power he lost afterwords when Conrad stirred up trouble as the Blue Wind."

Of course, Waltorana was the first to speak up after hearing about all this, "That is indeed very true Your Highness. King Ranjeel could indeed have taken control of Small Shimaron. And since you were there, along with many of our allies, he could have won world domination in one fell swoop!" he said angrily, "This is why you should not have gone there again so soon King Yuri. There are too many factors. It could have been YOU who was almost assassinated!"

Yuri fought not to flinch because of the fury in his voice and remained as composed as was possible for him under all this pressure and said, "I'm perfectly aware of that. All that matters right now is the fact that I wasn't the target this time. Sara was. Which means that King Ranjeel, at least at the moment, is lowering his standards of world domination and is starting to set his sights on Small Shimaron uniting into Shimaron again. Or, if it wasn't him, then it's possible that it really is the enemy that Levant warned us about. Who are trying to reunite Shimaron too and put Lorelei on the throne. That's why she was brought here. Levant said so himself. They're going to try and use her to win the crown with her status. Because it seems that her family is distantly related to Conrad's. The original Weller's who originally ruled Shimaron a long time ago. They would have gone after Conrad but due to the fact that Conrad doesn't plan to take the throne, and since everyone hates Ranjeel, once they find out who Lorelei is, everyone is going to try and take advantage of her. Either that, or she'll be the next target that they aim to..." he trailed off, mentally patting himself on the back for getting all that out without messing up, but unable to say any more about his thoughts.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" one of the other nobles asked.

After a quick glance at Murata, who nodded, Yuri sighed heavily and said, "For now. We wait and see what happens. In the meantime, Levant asked for a favor from me. Which I plan to do. And that's to confirm his story by going back to Earth and looking into the information he gave me about Lorelei's life from back there."

Murata nodded and added to the rest of them, "If it turns out to be true, then that means that Lorelei really is the lost heir to the House of Tyrell. Which means that she's in for the ride of her life. Because everyone will try in influence her. Including us. So we need to be careful. Otherwise, Lorelei's arrival will bring chaos instead of a solution to our problem, and if it comes right down to it, we'll have to intervene openly before something happens to ruin our chances to '_end the silent war of hate_'" he added at the end. Unknowingly having quoted the voice which had spoken to Lorelei...


	9. Chapter 9: Inner Turmoil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

_Dear journal, _

_It's already been half a month since I came to this land. This Kingdom known as Small Shimaron. Which is where I've been staying for the time being until we are certain that all the spies have been captured. And until it's safe for me to travel freely._

_Time is ever moving; and I tend to lose myself in it's flow. Mainly by keeping myself busy just like I did during my time with the professor. _

_When I am alone though, my thoughts wander back to London, and I find myself feeling homesick. _

_I miss my Papa very much, and I think of him often. But I know I may never see him again. Everyone keeps saying so; which only makes me feel worse. _

_I still cry myself to sleep sometimes; and in a way, it helps me, because I find that sleep eludes me otherwise. Since it appears that most of my dreams are becoming visions now, and they are so vivid that they frighten me. _

_Sometimes, when I'm too scared to sleep, I listen to the wind. Which has become my only comfort in this strange land. Because there is no way to misinterpret their meaning. That my life will never be the same._

_The voices are becoming clearer now. More urgent. As if trying to tell me something important..._

_They sing to me softly; their voices no higher then a whisper. But I can still hear them, and their words encourage me. Giving me hope where I have none, and telling me it will be alright. _

_Unlike Levant, though he's trying his best, the voices make me feel more at ease with their presence then he does. They make me feel loved, and not like a I'm tool for their own gain. So because of that, I'm not scared of them anymore. Not as I used to be a long time ago. _

_To be honest, what really scares me now, is the silence when they're gone..._

_Today, we're finally getting out of the castle for a little while. Sara is taking me and Levant out on a picnic in the forest behind his castle. Of course, with armed escorts. But still. It's better then being stuck here with my own thoughts. _

_Unlike Levant, who insists on being secretive, Sara promised to tell me everything he knows about my family here. And tell me up front what my bloodline means to them. Which in turn, might help me come to term with the fact that I cannot cling to my old life any longer. This is my reality now._

_Still, there's one thing that is still bothering me. It's that everyone expects me to become accustomed to giving orders to Levant. And having him serve as my protector from now on. As I am nobility and it is his job to protect me from harm._

_But I can't see myself ordering anyone around. _

_I grew up with a strong belief in all life being precious and equal. That nobility cannot just be given; it has to be earned. So if they insist upon it, then I will do my best to earn that respect. By becoming the princess they expect me to be. _

_Oh, but I'm not doing it for them. I'm doing it because it is what my heart of hearts tells me to. And because I don't know what else I can do now that word of me has spread across the land. Besides, I have been blessed with great power; and I have the responsibility to use it right. So I will do just that from this day on..._

* * *

><p>"Is this your horse Sara?" Lorelei asked when she glided over to a beautiful dark brown stallion in the stables. The horse neighed happily and nudged Lorelei's cheek and she laughed, "Is he always like this?"<p>

"No actually..." Sara mused with amusement, stepping inside along after her, "He's usually wary of strangers, but it seems that you are an exception." he smiled, asking honestly, "How did you know it was a boy?"

Lorelei shrugged, "I don't really know...I just felt it." and she continued to stroke his soft muzzle.

Sara smiled and walked to the opposite side where he gestured at a copper colored mare and told her, "This is the horse you'll be riding. Her name is Apple. Which I thought was appropriate due to your apple colored hair." then Sara was about to ask Lorelei something else when Levant walked in and leaned against the stable doors, commenting on before, "There's no point in asking how she knows these things. That's just how she is."

"Levant?" Lorelei blinked, "You say that as if you know something about it..." and she frowned slightly. Still irritated that he was still keeping even such basic things a secret.

Levant tensed slightly but replied with a slight bow, "I only know from what I've heard about your childhood. About how you knew lots of the finer details about the world and of people before you were ever told. There were other things related to that too. For example, the voices you heard as a child, you've started hearing again now that you've become aware of your powers again. That power, it's you tapping into the spirits of nature, and gleaning hidden knowledge from them and the world itself. Nature is alive and it's honest when it speaks to you, My Lady. Because unlike the rest of us, nature doesn't lie."

Lorelei fell silent for a moment and stared at the ground. But then she just smiled nervously and walked over to Apple, stroking her soft mane, and said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to get there before it gets too hot. So lets saddle the horses and go shall we?" then Lorelei called over to a servant to help her saddle the horse and walked out with him and Apple.

Leaving Levant and Sara alone in the stables.

* * *

><p>Sara watched Lorelei go before turning back to Levant, who seemed calm and composed despite being alone with Small Shimaron's King.<p>

Then Sara said honestly, "I think you're rushing into things, Levant. You need to give the poor girl some space or you're going to drive her away even more. Especially by telling her those sorts of things without considering her feelings on the matter. Keeping secrets from her when you vowed to protect Lorelei. It seems to contradict what you told her by how you're behaving don't you think?"

Levant sighed heavily, "I don't need YOU to tell me that." but then he reluctantly agreed, "Though you may be right about one thing. I AM being too hasty. I just want to get her out of here..." he lowered his head, muttering, "...before something happens again."

When Levant said that, Sara glared at him and stated, "You know about her power yet you don't do anything to help Lorelei learn how to use it. Why is that? What are you hiding?"

Levant tensed, unknowingly answering the question for him.

Then Levant looked at Sara sharply, "Let's get one thing straight Your Highness. If it were up to me, I would have left a long time ago with Lorelei. But you're the only one she trusts right now and Lorelei still hasn't become accustomed to being nobility. As for that power of hers, it's not exactly something I know how to teach since I live only to serve Lorelei. Nothing more. Besides, we can't risk her falling into enemy hands. Both because of her power AND the fact that she's royalty. That's why I'm forced to wait. So in answer to your question, yes, I do know about her power but I only know about it from what I've been taught myself in order to better protect her from it; so that she doesn't lose herself to it." Levant shook his head with concern written all over his face, "It is a very old and unstable power that has haunted Lorelei since childhood. It's dangerous. Because it can't be explained. Not anymore. No one knows how it happened. Or why this power is awakening without a proper channel to guide it. It's an old power and that knowledge would only prove dangerous to Lorelei and yourself right now since even WE don't have all the answers yet. Thus, I will remain silent."

"Well..." Sara began, leading his own horse from the stable and walking past Levant, "...let me tell you something, Levant. Silence never won anyone's trust. So if you don't want Lorelei to end up running from you, you need to tell her why you CAN'T tell her. Then she'll understand that it's not that you are undermining her and disregarding what she thinks of all this and that you're not telling her because you can't, not because you don't think she needs to know. Otherwise, she's going to continue to drift further away from you." then he walked past, smiling to himself and adding, _Further from you, and closer to me._

* * *

><p>"Well, OBVIOUSLY, there's no way for us to travel to Earth's past. I doubt the Demon Mirror works like that." Wolfram reasoned as they sat down discussing this possibility.<p>

Murata smirked though and said, "Don't be so sure of that Von Bielefeld. Just because it HASN'T been used that way before doesn't mean it CAN'T be used like that. However," he pushed his glasses up higher up his nose, "I'd rather find out what we can normally as opposed to using magic. Because then it will really sink in that everything Levant told us is genuine and not some trick."

"I guess that's true..." Wolfram admitted, "Still, besides that, I want to know about her family line from this world. Because was it just me, or did her eyes look strikingly similar to King Saralegui's?"

"I noticed that too." Gunter added, "But I think that's only coincidence. I highly doubt that she's related to the Shinzoku if her line comes from the Weller family. It was already a rare thing for Saralegui to have been born with half human half Shinzoku blood when the Shinzoku's land has been closed off for the last two thousand years."

Conrad nodded and also added, "I know that generations of Weller's have lived under the control of Shimaron's previous Kings for thousands of years. There are very few times that they ever actually took back the throne itself after the fall of the Originators. And the Tyrell's were one of those few relatives of the Weller's to have taken the throne several times in history. But each of those times, their reigns were cut off short. Because they were ahead of their time in their thinking by trying to unite the world and our two races in peace. Thus, the only times they ever took over was when there was a time similar to what's happening right now. When no other heir is available. That's about all we know from what the history books say about how the last generation of Tyrells, who were all killed in their castle. They all died after it was set ablaze by the next King that took over after they were kicked out." he picked up Gunter's book that they had read referring to these events and said, "This confirms that what Saralegui read about in their own history book makes perfect sense. That Lorelei was indeed the name of the child who vanished and was thought to have survived the fires. Though it didn't matter to that King at that point since everyone else was dead. So even if Lorelei returned, she couldn't oppose his rule and take over. Not a mere child like her. The only problem is, it doesn't say WHEN these events took place in this world. Because that King also reigned only for a short time before the next King erased him from the records along with the Tyrells. All except for a few that remain locked away in Big Shimaron's records."

"And for the record, trying to get into those records is out of the question." Gwendal said pointedly, just in case Yuri was about to suggest sneaking in to have a look at them, "If we were caught, it would only complicate matters with Big Shimaron further. Which would complicate things for King Saralegui too, now that he's officially allied himself with us. So unless he himself gets the chance to see those records, we are not to do anything reckless."

Yuri nodded, grinning proudly to himself, "Don't worry. I know better then to do THAT anymore. So we'll just have to ask for updates from Sara in regards to Lorelei and see how things go from there."

"What's more, speaking of Lorelei..." Murata pointed out, "...she obviously has tremendous powers. Therefore, I think even if they don't go after her because she's a Tyrell, they WILL because she might prove to be a worthy opponent for even Shibuya. Because as near as I can tell, her power is similar, even though it's the opposite. Since I think it's Esoteric powers..."

Wolfram blinked, crossing his arms, "Wait, that can't be right..."

"Huh? Why not Wolfram?" Yuri asked. "That's what it looked like to me."

Wolfram shook his head, "I know. It LOOKED like that to me too. But it's strange, I didn't feel sick when Lorelei used her powers. Her power...felt different. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. I felt such a rush from it, as if it was resonating with my own magic. Gunter, didn't you notice it too?"

Gunter seemed perplexed and asked, "I was too surprised by the assault on King Saralegui's life to notice much. Why? What did you sense?"

"That power she used..." Wolfram began, "...when Lorelei appeared and protected Saralegui from that blow, I felt the entire building quiver with strange magic. It was like-how can I put this-the elements themselves responded to her in a way much similar to the way they do for Yuri. It was very faint, but I thought heard voices in the air too. Singing. Surrounding Lorelei and protecting her through their own will and not the other way around. It was almost like...Lorelei wasn't the one who used magic willingly, it was as if the power she was using was acting on it's own as a sort of defense mechanism."

For a moment, everyone went silent.

But then, Yuri spoke up and asked, "So um, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means, Shibuya, that Lorelei might be just like you." Murata said bluntly.

* * *

><p>As Lorelei rode, Sara noticed how much she enjoyed it. Lorelei's face was filled with a wild joy as she pressed forward at a gallop and her red hair billowed behind her like a red banner. It was obvious now that Lorelei was a free spirit as well as a dedicated learner. Which he actually found quite adorable.<p>

She was strong and bold as well a natural born horseback rider. Levant was actually surprised by this as well until, when they finally stopped, Lorelei explained, "Actually, I used to go riding with my Papa all the time, so I'm used to it. But to be honest, I haven't ridden that hard in a long time. That run was absolutely brilliant!" she smiled brightly, leaning against a tree and taking a long drink of water, "I'd take riding on horseback to a carriage any day. It's so much more thrilling!" she beamed.

Levant smiled, "Well that's good. Because that's what we'll be doing most of the way to His Lordship's home anyway. Since we don't want to draw unwanted attention, we'll be taking the mountain road to get there."

Lorelei glanced at him quizzically and asked honestly, "Where does this 'Lordship' live anyway? You have been very vague whenever you talk about him."

Berias agreed, "I agree. You haven't told us much about him at all. Yet you expect us to just let you take Lorelei off to who knows where without any knowledge about whether or not he can even be trusted." he looked down at Levant, and stated, "If he is our enemy, and he intends to harm or disrespect King Saralegui in any way, then you will face my blades."

Sara chuckled and sat down as well next to Lorelei, "Now now Berias, there's no need to be so guarded. I'm sure that this man feels the same about us. Doubtlessly, he is unsure of whether or not we truly are loyal to the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance or if were are deceiving them to one up Big Shimaron. Because if what Levant told us is true, he wants Lorelei to..." he trailed off however when Lorelei fell silent again and her expression became troubled. So kindly, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Lorelei, since this seems to be bothering you, I'm going to ask you something. And I want you to be honest, alright?"

Lorelei glanced at him briefly before looking down and nodding, "Alright..."

"Lorelei, I understand that this has been hard for you. From the moment you came here, you've felt like you don't know yourself at all and that everyone expects you to become the person they want right away. Admittedly, I too was thinking like that. But I've changed my mind. Because you need time to set your feeling in order and I respect that. That's why I want to ask you here and now..." Sara gently laid a hand on her cheek and shifted her head so that Lorelei was facing him and asked, "...what is it that YOU want to do with your life? Or even, if you don't know that far ahead, what is it you want right now? Because I promise you, I'll make sure it happens."

Levant frowned, and before Lorelei could answer, Levant pushed Sara's hand away from Lorelei's face, snarling, "Don't touch her."

That simple act was enough to trigger a strong reaction from Lorelei so her head snapped back at Levant and she shot to her feet, staring at him with open rage, raising her voice,"What the bloody hell has gotten into you Levant? At least HE'S asking me what I want! Unlike you. Because you, all you do is lie to me and I hate liars!" tears pooled in her eyes and she brushed them away angrily, yelling, "I didn't ask to be here! I didn't ask for any of this. You bloody GIT!" Lorelei screamed, "I hate you!"

Then, Lorelei sprinted over to Apple and untied her roughly, her eyes blinded with tears. Apple reared as Lorelei pulled the reigns and they sped deeper into the forest. Ignoring them calling out her name in alarm and rode off at a dead run.

Willing herself to stop crying Lorelei focused on the path ahead. Not letting herself about anything else but escaping Levant and getting as far away from him as possible. Levant who, just as Sara had planned, was pushing Lorelei away even further by trying so hard to keep the two of them apart. For fear that Sara, like the others, would end up using Lorelei for their own ends...

* * *

><p>Lorelei was sure that eventually they would catch up to her but she didn't care. She was so angry that rational thought escaped her grasp. All her thought was driven by her need to escape. To be alone. Find somewhere quiet where she could think and calm down.<p>

To be honest, Lorelei had no idea where she was going. But Apple seemed to so she let her lead the way. They rode across a long field of grass and then off into a deeper section of the woods. Where everything had a wilder and more savage look.

It wasn't long until the underbrush forced Lorelei to dismount. After that, Lorelei took what she could from the saddle bags and climbed into the forest by herself. Leaving Apple behind. Ignoring her instincts telling her desperately to go back; telling her that she was being foolish and reckless. Which of course, Lorelei knew already but didn't care. Enough was enough.

Lorelei was fed up with Levant. She didn't need him; Lorelei didn't need anyone! Because everyone expected her to be something she wasn't. All of them wanted something from her, but what was there to give? Nothing. And what she supposedly had didn't mean a thing to her, the status of nobility that Lorelei had.

Who cared if her family was royalty? They had all died out. And if no one knew that Lorelei had survived the downfall of their house, then they wouldn't bother her. Lorelei could live out the rest of her life here that had been trust upon her however she wished. They had no right to tell her what to do or what to be.

The memory of what Sara had said repeated over and over in Lorelei's head as she ran deeper and deeper into the woods:

"_Lorelei, I understand that this has been hard for you. From the moment you came here, you've felt like you don't know yourself at all and that everyone expects you to become the person they want right away. Admittedly, I too was thinking like that. But I've changed my mind. Because you need time to set your feeling in order and I respect that. That's why I want to ask you here and now..." Sara gently laid a hand on her cheek and shifted her head so that Lorelei was facing him and asked, "...what is it that YOU want to do with your life? Or even, if you don't know that far ahead, what is it you want right now? Because I promise you, I'll make sure it happens."_

When she did finally allow herself to think about anything, Lorelei thought to herself about those words, wondering, _What is it that Sara is really after? Did he...really mean all that? Or is he just..._ she trailed off as a small clearing came into view and her eyes widened in awe.

The sun had fallen low in the sky and it's dying rays sifted through the tree trunks. The light reflecting off small puffs of pollen in the air. Making each one look like glitter floating in the air.

All around her in the clearing were the most beautiful orange flowers Lorelei had ever seen. They looked like a strange cross between a rose and a lily; with long skinny petals folded around each other then flaring out like rays of sunshine.

The flowers gave everything a golden red glow. As if Lorelei was standing in the valleys of the sun. Even their leaves were a soft golden hue and nothing around this small clove of trees even had the slightest hint of green or blue. The trees over head were all covered in bright red leaves and the bark was white. It was like Lorelei had stepped into another world.

That's when the wind suddenly blew and the flowers suddenly opened up, releasing spores of light into the air. It was so breathtakingly beautiful. But it became even more so when Lorelei heard that song again. Entrancing her.

Before Lorelei knew it, an strong sense of sleepiness overwhelmed her and she collapsed into the bed of flowers. Her spirit wandering from her body and traveling somewhere far away. So that Lorelei could see something that the spirits wished her to find.


	10. Chapter 10: Truths in the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Here's another Chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

"You've really done it this time." Sara scowled openly at Levant, "Now you've put Lorelei in grave danger."

"Shut up." Levant snapped, "Lets just find her before nightfall."

Without another word to one another, they rode until the darkness forced them to stop. There was no moonlight tonight so everything was cast in an inky black. It would be impossible to spot Lorelei without some source of light.

Thus, Levant, Sara, and Berias stopped briefly to light some torches; which they knew would give away their position right away if there happened to be enemies in the forest. And they had little doubt that there was...

As they continued to search, calling Lorelei's name late into the night, Sara considered his next moves carefully.

For one, he didn't want to completely alienate Lorelei from Levant. Because he still wanted her to be safe and secure for his plans. But on the other hand, Sara wanted Lorelei to come to him for advise and comfort. To count on him more then she counted on Levant.

In that regard, things were going well. Lorelei seemed to trust Sara and wasn't as guarded with him. She was very trusting. Despite the fact that Lorelei was still being very cautious while Levant on the other hand was being overprotective and truly suspected Sara's true motives.

Therefore, once they found Lorelei, Sara wanted to help repair the strained relationship between herself and Levant. Which first meant, he had to gain Levant's complete trust first.

Either willingly, or suggestively...

* * *

><p><em>Lorelei found herself wandering the ruins of a castle by the sea. Which was now overrun by wild ivy that coiled around the stones. As she passed the broken walls, her hands brushed across the dew covered leaves as she glided forward. Her soft steps as light as the wind.<em>

_The castle was surrounded by forest; however, the salty perfume of the sea clung to the air from the sea to the east and a thin swirling mist obscured the lush grass beneath Lorelei's bare feet. _

_The air was filled with the spirits voices singing as Lorelei danced amongst the ancient stones of her old home. Going further in. Drawn by their song..._

_Then, Lorelei came upon a pair of trees twisted around each other. Together, they created a natural roof with their long branches lovingly hovering above the ruins. While the soft moonlight sifted through the swaying leaves and made small lights dance on Lorelei's pale face._

_Lorelei knelt before the pair of trees and wrapped her arms around them as much as she could, singing the song that woman had sung to her like an ancient prayer. As the words passed her tongue, the world around her took an eerie green glow, casting small firefly like lights floating in the air. Then finally, as she hit the final notes, the trees unwound and parted for Lorelei. _

_Afterwords, she stepped inside and gasped. _

_There were murals carved into all of the walls and even the floor. Telling a story long forgotten by Man, but still remembered in legend and ancient song. Lorelei traced the images delicately with her forefinger and stared, trying to recall what these images meant. _

_There were trees that towered high enough to brush the clouds and the spirits of this world once wandered freely; not bound to the spiritual plane. The words etched into the tracery of the murals were written in a very old language. The same language that the woman sang in which was now engraved upon Lorelei's heart. Something that not even time could take from her..._

_As she wandered, Lorelei came upon a mural depicting a woman. With long hair that split and twisted like roots knotted around each other. Adorned with butterflies and flowers woven into her hair. And in her hands, lay a sword resting on her palms. Where water sifted through her fingers in small waterfalls._

_Lorelei wanted to read the words etched around the mural with the woman but then something interrupted her thoughts._

_Without warning, the roots along the walls suddenly came to life and wrapped around Lorelei like snakes. Pulling her into the tree itself and smothering her thoughts. __Lorelei was so entranced by the forest's magic that she lay limp in their embrace and she slowly shut her eyes as the soft wood enveloped her completely. Making her one with the tree. A part of the forest's consciousness..._

* * *

><p>In that instant, Lorelei's eyes snapped open as her dream abruptly ended and she lurched forward with a sharp gasp. As if she had been holding her breath the entire time. Then Lorelei darted her eyes around and she was shocked to find that all the flowers were gone! Vanished. As if they had never been there at all...<p>

After that, Lorelei looked up at the sky.

It was nearly pitch black all around Lorelei yet, for some reason, she could see a faint aura around everything. A thin line of pale light outlining everything around her. Every blade of grass, every leaf, every stone, everything.

"Is this...a new power?" Lorelei blinked a few times to try and make the glowing stop but it remained despite her efforts. Then, with a heavy sigh, Lorelei stood up unsteadily and glanced around her again. Wondering which direction to go.

Because after having calmed down, Lorelei realized how stupid it was to take off like that. She had been so blinded by rage and frustration and did so without thinking. Therefore, Lorelei didn't know where to go in order to get back to them. After some deep thought, Lorelei thought it was best to stay where she was because she didn't want to get any more lost then she already was in this darkness. This silence.

For a long moment, Lorelei sat there alone in the darkness hugging her knees. Not seeing any point in wandering aimlessly about and getting herself more lost. While Lorelei sat there, she sang a song to sooth her wary heart. That same song that always calmed her and gave her strength.

Even though Lorelei still wasn't sure what the words meant, she sang:

_The earth is my body._

_My breath is the wind._

_Inside of me, burns a fiery soul._

_My blood, torn in tempest, is the sea._

_Tossing each time you smile at me. _

_Mother's tears become the rain,_

_To wash away the hurt._

_Father's arms become my castle,_

_To guard against misfortune._

_I sing in requiem, to bring about repose._

_Singing till you fall asleep and close your eyes._

_The forest now is singing,_

_Can't you hear them?_

_They are calling you by name._

_Come home, dear one,_

_And I will give you rest._

_I will shelter you under the shadow of my trees._

_Singing in the wind, the earth, the sky._

_Stay awhile. _

_Don't be afraid._

_Because I am the wind, the earth, the sky._

_And I am watching over you._

_Listen to my lullaby._

_Let it lull you down to sleep._

_I'll protect you, my sweet child._

_Beloved daughter of the forest._

Lorelei repeated those words over and over again; not realizing how it made the plants aura's glow brighter and pulse with each note she sang. Her soft voice echoed through the night. Carried on the winds back to the ones she hoped would find her before the beasts did...

* * *

><p>It was decided then that they all go pay a visit to Earth. Where they could prove once and for all that Lorelei had indeed lived there in the nineteen forties and that she had lived in London all those year without ever knowing who she truly was. Since her protector had arrived earlier in time...or so they were told.<p>

"Just to be clear," Yuri asked, "We're going to find out about this 'Galileo' guy first right? Since he was supposedly Lorelei's protector that was sent to Earth with her?"

Murata nodded, "That's right. After that, finding out about the man who adopted her should be a piece of cake."

"I see. So, what should we do after we get that information? I think Lorelei would prefer to hear it from us in person." Yuri commented, "Caloria has always worked out in the past. But just to be safe, wouldn't it be easier for me to send us straight there instead of going back to the Demon Kingdom then going there by boat?"

"Are you sure you can handle that Yuri?" Wolfram blinked, "After all, you've never traveled anywhere else on purpose before. Plus, you have all of us with you as well."

Yuri grinned, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can handle it. Because unlike the last time, I'm not popping there to Earth and back right away. So I'll be well rested by the time we leave. I'm sure I'll be fine." he winked.

Murata thought about it for a moment before he agreed, "I don't see any problems with it. But to be polite, we should send Lady Flynn a message informing her of our intended visit. And now that we have more control on when we return, we should be able to give her a specific date to look out for us. Since there's no telling exactly WHERE in Caloria we'll show up. For all we know, we might appear right on the borders."

"Then it's settled!" Yuri smiled.

"Hold on Your Highness." Conrad pointed out, "We should also inform Saralegui and Lorelei about our plans as well. So that they'll be there when we arrive in Caloria."

Yuri blinked and chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me Conrad. I forgot that was the whole point of going there in the first place."

Conrad chuckled, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>When they got to Earth and told his family what had happened and why they were there, Yuri's brother called Bob right away to see if he could find anything. Meanwhile, the rest of them, which consisted of Conrad, Wolfram, Murata, and Gunter; who had BEGGED to come along this time.<p>

Yuri's dad was still at work but they helped his mom fix dinner while they waited for Shori. Who seemed strangely interested in Lorelei after what he heard. Mainly because she had come from Earth's past. Like the rest of them, Shori also wondered why and how she was suddenly brought back to their world now of all times.

And furthermore, Shori wondered, who were these 'enemies' supposed to be?

Somehow they were tied to both her past and the attempted murder of Sara. Of that much they were sure. Though to be honest, Shori didn't much care what happened to that King. Because even though Sara had helped wake Yuri up from that coma, Shori still hadn't forgiven him for betraying Yuri. Being the overprotective brother that he was. And also because it was Sara's actions that put Yuri in it from the very start...

It was about a good forty five minutes before Shori finally came back and told them, "Bob said that he's going to get us all tickets to go to London. He's also arranged for us to talk to a veteran of World War two that knew Lorelei's father. It seems that he was a pilot during that War but Bob is still looking into any information on this 'Galileo' person. Which seems much harder to find then they expected..."

Upon hearing that, of course, Miko Shibuya got really excited, "We're going to London? That's awesome! We'll get to see the clock tower and London bridge, all those great sights! I can't wait to tell your father!" she beamed, "You ARE going to let us tag along right?"

Yuri smiled, "Sure mom. Whatever makes you happy. But are you sure that dad can get off work for that long?"

"Don't worry. We'll figure things out. Oh now what should I pack? Is it cold there? Will we need to bring your belly warmers?" Miko listed off so many things and then it was Shori who finally got her to stop.

"Mom, we're not going there to sight see. This about finding out the truth about that girl. She might be human royalty to the country that is a big enemy of ours. We need to know if we can trust her or not." Shori said flatly.

Miko frowned, "I know. But I can't help myself. Besides, this Lorelei girl sounds like a sweetheart. I doubt she'll end up as Yu-chan's enemy." she winked, "I'm sure of it."

They didn't ask any further and waited patiently for Shoma Shibuya to return home so that they could finalize their plans.

After they had dinner, Shoma then called his boss to ask for time off and luckily was able to get it. Once that was settled, they finished their meal and started to pack.

That's when Shori pulled Conrad aside and asked, "If I remembered correctly, you said that these 'Tyrells' are related to your family line right?"

Conrad nodded, "That's correct."

"Ok, and you have no intention to rule Big Shimaron right? Then you guys still want to see someone better then that Ranjeel guy take the throne..." Shori met his gaze sharply, "So what I'm asking is, do you think that girl is worthy? I mean, just because she was raised on Earth doesn't mean she's going to be a good ruler."

Conrad smiled to himself and closed his eyes, "I think, if you met her, you would feel differently Shori. Lorelei is a good girl plus, it's not her fault she was dragged into this. She didn't choose to return; someone is trying to force her hand by eliminating all who stand in her way. Which is why King Saralegui was targeted. However, Lorelei's heart is still unsure, because she never had a choice in the matter and ever since coming to our world, Lorelei has been all alone in it. Unlike with Yuri, Lorelei was brought here by people only bent on using her as they wish. Her feelings mean nothing to them. All that matters is her status. To use her as a puppet." he looked up sadly, "I have the ability to choose my path and live as I choose. Lorelei doesn't have that luxury. Everyone wants her for one reason or another. So it will be impossible for her to run away from her past now that people have become aware of her. And I doubt that Lorelei wants to be any part of their schemes. However, the only escape she could have had is gone..."

"Right. Because her adoptive father is probably dead along with that professor. History has already taken place and Lorelei can't come home to the same time she left..." Shori realized.

Then he added sadly, "I had no idea. I shouldn't have assumed..."

Conrad put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. But that's why this is so important. Because it's better that Lorelei finds this out from us then from the enemy; who would surely use that against her."

* * *

><p>When they arrived, there was an old man waiting for them outside of the airport. He was clad in his uniform which was adorned with all his medals of honor and he greeted them kindly. Even though he knew most of them were Japanese; whose country he had fought against during that terrible War.<p>

"Ah, so you're the ones asking about my old friend. He was a fine pilot. In fact, one of the greatest." he took off his hat and smiled, offering his hand to Shoma first, "We might have fought you in that War, but history is past, and today is a gift. So I hold no grudges against the people of Japan."

"Uh, thanks...?" Shoma replied unsurely.

"My name is Laurence Daret. A pleasure to meet you all. Though I must say, I'm not sure why you've contacted me. Is there something you are looking for from me? Maybe some old War stories for a book report? Or maybe, you're distant relatives of his?" Laurence asked.

That's when Conrad stepped forward and said, "Actually, I'm related to his daughter, Lorelei. Have you heard about her from him at all?"

Laurence's eyes brightened, "Is that so? As a matter of fact, Darien did say once that he had an adopted daughter by that name. I had always hoped to meet her after the War was over. But it never happened." before they could ask why, he said, "I'd like you all to come with me to go visit Darien. I'm sure he'd be delighted to meet someone related to his daughter."

"You mean he's here?" Yuri gaped.

"Well not here. He's in the graveyard. Now follow me; it's actually not to far from here." Laurence told them, and they followed.

Wondering if this Darien was live visiting a grave...

Or if THEY were visiting his grave...


	11. Chapter 11: Inescapable Calling

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 11

_(The Voice. By Celtic Woman)_

_I hear your voice on the wind_  
><em>And I here you call out my name<em>

_'Listen my child', you say to me_  
><em>'I am the voice of your history<em>  
><em>Be not afraid, come follow me<em>  
><em>Answer my call and I'll set you free'<em>

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
><em>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<em>  
><em>I am the voice that always is calling you<em>  
><em>I am the voice, I will remain<em>

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
><em>The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow<em>  
><em>Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long<em>  
><em>I am the force that in springtime will grow<em>

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
><em>Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields<em>  
><em>I am the voice of the future<em>  
><em>Bring me your peace<em>  
><em>Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal<em>

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
><em>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<em>  
><em>I am the voice that always is calling you<em>  
><em>I am the voice<em>

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
><em>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<em>  
><em>I am the voice of the future<em>  
><em>I am the voice<em>

_I am the voice_  
><em>I am the voice<em>  
><em>I am the voice<em>

* * *

><p>It turned out to be the latter of the two. Because when they came to the graveyard, Laurence brought them to a stone cross which bore Darien's name. And it also had a quote from him that was from his last letter to Lorelei. Therefore the engraving read:<p>

_I'll be watching you from above. Whether it is from heaven or from the cockpit of a fighter plane. I'll always be with you in spirit. No matter how far apart we are, my heart is with you._

Laurence paid his respects and told them, "I was with him when Darien wrote those words on a letter to his daughter. She was his entire world and Darien loved her more then life itself. The poor man was heartbroken when he had to be parted from her, but he knew that he had to leave in order to protect the country she lived in."

"What happened to him?" Shori asked. "Did he die in the War or sometime after?"

"During. And oh, it was a flight of legends my boy. It was truly an awful sight. The skies of London were black with smoke rising from the city below, blocking our sight as we pursued some German Fighter Planes. We could hardly see a thing. Yet we flew on. And when we finally came to a clearing, all hell broke loose. There were bullets coming from all directions and we flew around each other like angry hornets. No one was more fierce then Darien though. He was made for the air and could make his plane do the most impossible things without even trying..." Laurence laughed for a moment before becoming serious, "...I remember the day he was killed though. I'll never forget it. As I said we were chasing down some bombers when all of a sudden, as he was dodging the last plane, a bolt of lightening struck his wing and his plane began to spiral downward. When he didn't eject, I knew something was wrong, so I called him over the radio and these were his last words to me:

"_Looks like I'll be watching Lorelei from above after all my friend. I can't move. But, dying doesn't seem so bad...I can...hear someone singing to me Laurence. I wonder who she is? She tells me that Lorelei, my daughter, will find her way into good hands...and that she has a great destiny ahead of her. Laurence, I finally know...I know now that Galileo was telling the truth. But I was...too stubborn to listen. It's...over for me. I won't be able to make it back like I promised to. But. My daughter is a strong girl; she'll be fine. And...as long as I know that Lorelei will be alright...then death...is just another adventure. Goodbye, Laurence. God speed." _As soon as those words left his lips I saw his plane crash into a grove of trees and burst into flames. There was nothing I could do to save him. But it was an honor and a privilege to fly beside such a strong and proud man..." then he coughed a few times and leaned against another grave and glanced at them, "When I returned after the War, I searched for that girl of his. The daughter he loved more then anything so that I could tell her his last words. Though I never met her and I never will." he laughed, "I'm old lads. But I'm happy to know that she found her family again in the very end." Laurence winked at Conrad then turned to the rest of them, "I'm glad I got to meet you. However, I am afraid I must go now, I have family waiting for me and I must be going."

"Thank you for everything Sir. It really helped us understand her a lot better." Murata said, "I think we'll stay a little longer and pay our respects too."

Laurence nodded, "Well, if you're going to do that, then you should visit Lorelei's grave as well."

Their eyes widened as he said this, but the old man just turned and left without another word. Leaving them stunned.

Asking themselves...

Why on earth would Lorelei have a grave?

* * *

><p>When daybreak finally broke across the horizon, Lorelei blinked away the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Feeling surprisingly well rested despite having slept on the ground. It hadn't been so bad likely because the grass was soft and smooth. Although, Lorelei still wondered what happened to all those strange flowers...<p>

Had they been nothing but an illusion?

Lorelei sat there for a long time, resigning herself to waiting for the others to find her. During that time, Lorelei ate the food she had taken from the saddle bags and leaned against a nearby tree. Watching the clouds above casting shadows on the land and warping into fantastic shapes.

All during the time Lorelei sat there, she thought about what to say to them when they found her. She knew that it had been wrong to run off that way. But still, Lorelei wasn't sure what to think about Levant nor what to say to him. Or even Sara for that matter.

Because both of them were selfish in their own ways. And Lorelei was uncertain if either of them actually cared about her at all...

The thought of it stabbed at Lorelei's heart and she curled up in the grass, stroking the earth like she would a cats fur. _This is wrong..._ Lorelei thought to herself, _I can't keep closing my heart to people like this. These voices, whatever they're supposed to be, they're not human. So no matter how much they care about me, I can't be with them, even when they're all around me. I need real friends...Someone I can put my faith in._

She clutched the grass in both hands and wept, _Papa...I don't know what I'm doing anymore. ___What should I believe in now that you're gone?___ Who can I really trust?_

* * *

><p>"Well that's strange..." Miko blinked, "Why would she have a grave if you all met her? Is she some sort of ghost?"<p>

"I doubt that. Ghosts don't get sick and she had a fever when we met Lorelei." Conrad pointed out, "She also mistook me for a 'Nazi' and ran away from me at first. Plus, I saw a glimpse of those words carved into his grave from the letter Lorelei was carrying. So at least, we know that part is true. That Lorelei DID in fact come from Earth before coming to the Great Demon Kingdom..." he crossed his arms, "Still, why would Galileo-"

Murata cleared his throat and said, "I think I can answer that. But before that, lets see if we can find her so called 'grave'."

They all agreed and began searching amongst the stones. Wondering why the grave wasn't placed near her father and was set somewhere else in the graveyard...

* * *

><p>As they searched, they couldn't help but notice the strangely lush vines coiled around some of the gravestones. It almost seemed like it was following them. And most of the other plants, save for the flowers people left recently, were all killed by the frost.<p>

"Wow, searching a graveyard like this really makes me feel like we're in a murder mystery or a horror movie." Yuri shuttered, "This place gives me the creeps."

Murata laughed, "You think YOU'RE scared Shibuya? Look over at your older brother..." and he pointed over at Shori who stood there, pale faced, staring at a cluster of gravestones as if he'd really just seen a ghost.

"Why'd you stop?" Wolfram asked, totally oblivious to Shori's terror and he clapped him on the shoulder.

Shori's gut reaction was to yelp and slap his hand away, but he stopped as the thing he'd seen before moved again. "Did you guys see that? The vines; they're following us!" he exclaimed, "Tell me you guys saw that too."

"I didn't see anything." Shoma said after following his elder sons gaze. "I'm sure you're just-!" but just then, he saw it too and fell back in the dirt with a thud, pointing, "Sho-chan's right! T-The vines are moving!"

Everyone gathered around the two just as the vines quivered and slithered up the stones like snakes and reared their points at them. Swaying from side to side and flailing about.

"Wah! What's going on?" Miko gasped.

"Mrs. Shibuya, please stay behind us." Gunter said, drawing his sword from it's container and tossed the others to Conrad and Wolfram.

They slowly eased their way forward in order to reach Shoma and Shori and get them out of harms way. Should the vines attack without warning.

Conrad, Gunter, and Wolfram reached them just as vines appeared from behind them as well, snatching Yuri and pulling him into the air. He clawed at the vines around his throat, because the thorns were pricking his skin and drawing thin lines of blood. But obviously he wasn't able to pull them free because most of his body was firmly bound in vines.

"Yuri!" they cried, rushing forth to free him.

However, their swords were wrenched from their hands by violent plants and the rest of them were captured as well. They too, had been caught off guard by new vines springing from the hallowed earth. The only two left untouched were Miko and Shoma. Who for some reason, the vines left them alone.

The vines tightened across Yuri's chest and stars danced before his eyes, "...I...can't breathe!" Yuri gasped, reaching weakly for Conrad.

But they too were struggling to breathe.

Everything began to go dark when suddenly, the vines quivered to a halt as a powerful yet gentle voice rang out in the air, _Be still. They are not the enemy who threaten us. Release them._

Slowly, the thorns receded back into the vines and their harsh grip relaxed. Air rushed into their lungs and they drank it in sharp hungry bursts. Then they were carefully and gingerly lowered back to the ground. Once they were fully released, the vines retreated back to the earth. Folding the soil around them and disappearing.

"Who...are you?" Shori demanded in between breaths, "Show yourself!"

"Shori, calm down..." Shoma reasoned, "...take deep breaths. You're all ok right?"

Shori growled but nodded before rushing over to Yuri. Making sure that he was alright first of all. And once he was certain that Yuri was, he asked again. But more calmly, "Who are you? And why did you attack us?"

The woman paused for a moment before answering, _I am called many things, dear Son of Spirit, but I'll not tell you my name. Not when it is filled with anger. It would do you no good to know of things long forgotten by your kin. By your world. Furthermore, I am not the one who attacked you. These plants, they were not left here to do my bidding. In truth, they were left behind as guardians by the human known as Galileo to protect something that holds the secret to a mighty treasure. A treasure that Lorelei will need to fulfill the task I have laid out for her..._

"Task? What task?" Gunter asked, helping Conrad steady Yuri. Who was still a bit dazed.

_Her task is to reunite the forest and Man. For she has already united the three races of your world once. Now, it is her task to join them together again and help to heal the wounded earth with her power. For the earth of that world is still scarred from the great battle against the Originators. This is something only she can do... _the woman's voice paused again before she told them, _Lorelei is the Daughter of the Forest. Blessed by nature, whether of the Demon lands or the human lands, they all answer to her. Because hers is a power much older and wilder then that which exists there now. However, she knows not how to use that power. It's secret has been lost in the endless flow of days. It's legacy lost. Yet, it knows her even if she doesn't know herself the true power that she holds. Is is not the same for you? Young Demon King?_

"Eh? Me?" Yuri gaped, "I'm not sure that I understand."

_You are also beloved by nature. Marked as their champion. Even though you are the Demon King, even the elements of the human lands respect your call and serve you willingly. It is because all of nature knows your heart dear child. It is pure and good and full of light. So nature blesses you because of it with it's bounty. It is the same for Lorelei. Except for one thing..._Then the voice told them, _Lorelei can hear the ancient calls of nature itself; their voices which speak only to those who are able to hear or by those in whom they have deemed worthy. Soon you will learn, that Lorelei also suffers as the land suffers. She opens her soul like a flower and sends her power into the roots to embrace the world around her. That is why she is so coveted. It is not just the crown they seek from her, it is the power to dominate the spirits themselves..._

"Impossible..." Conrad and the others gasped.

Finally, she left them with one final message, _That man you seek, Galileo, was killed long ago by those seeking the book and objects that he set in the grave. It is written in a long forgotten text. Very few in this day and age can read it. Lorelei is one of those few. Take it with you and bring it to her. Help her find her way. Before the will of nature consumes her. Both in body and in soul. For it is always calling __her back...always...As is the dark spirit of that man..._

* * *

><p>"Finally. She's alone." sneered a man in a brown cloak after receiving the message from one of their scouts.<p>

"Now what should we do? If King Saralegui doesn't find her on his own, he'll send his army to search the entire forest. Should we deal with him first?" one of his comrades asked after they sent the scout on his way.

The first man thought for a moment before agreeing, "I doubt we'll be able to kill him, but we can at least distract him long enough to find the girl before he does. So take your men and track him down first. Capture him if you can. But if that's not an option, don't try too hard to kill him or anything like that. It would be a waste of time. And the boss might still have plans for him too. Anyways. Just lead him down a false trail and shake him off before meeting at the base camp. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." the other man nodded and rode off.

Meanwhile, the rest of the men rode into the section of woods where Lorelei had been seen riding off in. Already relishing their victory.

For generations, they had been waiting for this girl to fall into their grasp. And here she was, just a hairs breadth away, and ripe for the taking.

Little did they know just how clever Lorelei could be. Lorelei wasn't the helpless little princess they had been led to believe she was. Therefore, when they found Lorelei, these men too were going to be in for a huge wake up call.


	12. Chapter 12: A Reluctant Truce

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 12

"Ok, now THAT was unexpected." Murata laughed nervously, rubbing where his skin was still raw from the vines almost strangling him and the others, "Is everyone alright?"

Yuri coughed and winced, "No. My chest hurts when I breath and my heart is still racing. What was all that about? Who do you think she-" but he was interrupted by another fit of coughing.

Concerned, Miko rushed over to Yuri and examined his cuts along with everyone elses. Then, being motherly, she said, "I think we should call it a day for now. You're all hurt and this cold isn't helping. At this rate, we're all going to catch a chill."

Shori agreed, "T-that sounds like a plan." he said through chattering teeth. Though, for the most part, they were chattering from fear rather then cold.

Shori seriously thought they were all going to die. And he scolded himself for not trying to use magic to save them. But he had panicked. And they had all been caught off guard.

Still, whatever it was that was in there besides this ancient book or whatever had to be valuable. Especially if such a violent booby trap had been left behind to guard it. One that was still very active even after all these years.

However.

What was more worrisome is what that woman just told them. About Lorelei and Yuri being similar in power. Though as Shori understood it, her power was Esoteric and not of the Demon Tribe. Yet from what they had just been told, even demonic elements would obey her. That's when Shori knew, he HAD to meet this Lorelei girl in person. He had to know if she was really that powerful...

And that dangerous...

* * *

><p>Finally, Lorelei got fed up with waiting and began heading in the direction she had come in. Because she actually had a pretty sharp sense of direction, Lorelei was able to stay pretty much on course and could recognize most of the landscape.<p>

It was late afternoon when Lorelei sensed something nearby and hid behind a tree. She could hear horses coming towards her. But something in her gut warned Lorelei not to show herself to them. That they were not who she thought they were.

With that in mind, Lorelei climbed up a tree to get a better look and saw a small band of men on horseback. There were about five or six of them in total. And their clothing seemed more middle class so Lorelei doubted that they were just an unorganized group of bandits. They looked more professional and sat straight in their saddles, scanning the area around them for something. Or...someone.

Lorelei sat unnaturally still as they rode under her perch. They hadn't spotted her, and Lorelei wanted to see if she could figure out what they were after. Lorelei already knew that she couldn't fight them, not without some sort of weapon or how to use that so called 'power' that she had used to save Sara. Therefore, Lorelei sat on a branch high above them and waited. Planning to elude them by sneaking past them once they were far enough away.

It was just after all of them had passed under the tree where she was hiding when one of them stopped and muttered something to the rider on the gray horse who seemed to be their leader. Lorelei strained to hear what they said but they were too far down.

Afterwords, the men suddenly looked up into the tree and saw Lorelei, snatching their bows, and sending a volley of arrows hissing into the canopy. Startled, Lorelei dodged them and lept down from the tree with a slight roll to absorb the shock. Then she bound into the forest again without looking back.

"It's her!" one man cried, "After her men! Don't let the girl escape!" and they reigned their horses and chased Lorelei.

Lorelei quickly dove into the thickest portion of trees to her right, in order to try and force the men to dismount. That way, she'd have a better chance of outrunning them. However, the underbrush hindered Lorelei's progress as well. It clawed at her every step of the way. As if trying to pull Lorelei in.

A long branch snapped across Lorelei's cheek and left a long gash under her left eye, bathing her cheek in hot blood that ran down her neck. Her stockings had also been torn and Lorelei's legs were covered in scratches; but she ignored her discomfort and kept running. Her pursuers were still hot on Lorelei's heels.

The forest steadily became wilder the further in she went. And this whispers became more ancient and unclear. Almost savage even. So much so in fact that Lorelei had to shut them out because they were distracting her. The aura of the forest became most hostile and Lorelei was unsure if it was safe to even go on. But Lorelei reasoned that it was more dangerous to stay and get captured.

She finally made it to a clearing when her pursuers cleared the trees as well and closed in around her. Sneering, "There's nowhere else for you to run little girl."

Lorelei scowled at them and snapped, "Who said I was running?" a wild grin spread on her face and her entire posture changed. Her skin began to shimmer and Lorelei's power resounded with the plant life around her, and she said, "I have you right where I want you."

The men exchanged a brief look before they laughed.

"Trying to play brave? How cute." one man grinned impishly, "That won't save you though. We have you surrounded."

Lorelei smiled knowingly and said, "No. it is YOU who is surrounded. Look around you," she gestured in a wide arch around her, "What do you see?"

"Just a bunch of trees." they answered simply, closing in closer to her.

"Exactly." Lorelei stated with a feral smile.

The trees around them groaned and swayed inward, as if towering over their group. Then, Lorelei's aura flared and the tree roots tore themselves from the earth and rushed at the horses, knocking them off their feet. She allowed the horses to flee but lashed out at the men in full force.

The men slashed at the roots but they just kept coming. Snapping like whip at their hands and legs. And it seemed that Lorelei was going to easily defeat them. But then, their reinforcements came and managed to hold the raging trees at bay and advance on Lorelei.

Therefore, knowing that things were taking a nasty turn, Lorelei lept into the air and jumped from tree to tree with ease. Allowing the forest to settle back into place once she was far enough away.

The men who had lost their own horses mounted behind their companions and renewed their chase of Lorelei. Showing no signs of giving up or slowing down.

The further she went, the more Lorelei's strength began to wane the longer she used her power. Since she was still unused to it and this particular forest was harder to control and sever her link from. It clawed at her mind as if it hungered for Lorelei's power, her very soul.

Their presence, the forest's consciousness, was like that of a wild animal. And it was like Lorelei's power was like water to them, a light in their world of darkness. They craved it. They craved her...wanted her. In that regard, these men were no different then the forest. They both wanted Lorelei for something. Something that she didn't understand.

It wasn't long before Lorelei's aura vanished completely and she was forced to land on the ground before she crashed forward to meet it. Thankfully, she had managed to put quite a lot of distance between herself and those men despite the fact that they had horses. And Lorelei kept on running on foot until she physically couldn't run anymore.

Her knees buckled and Lorelei crashed to her side; her chest heaving and Lorelei's lungs burned as she was trying to catch her breath. Once she caught most of it, Lorelei forced herself back up again and kept going. Following her instincts that told Lorelei that she would be safe if she just kept running in this direction.

Unknowingly returning to where Sara and the other two were...

* * *

><p>Both Sara and Levant had escaped the notice of the second group of men thanks to the fact that Berias spotted them in time and they hid just as Lorelei had. Then, while Berias watched them, he protectively positioning himself in front of Sara with Levant by his side, swords ready. That's about when they overheard some of their enemies conversation...<p>

"So this Lorelei girl, she's the one from that prophecy right? The one the boss told us about?" one man asked, pausing to test his bow again in a nearby tree out of boredom.

"That's what he said. Though I've never been a religious man myself, this prophecy seems pretty legit. Several of the so called 'Signs' have already come to pass...and she's the key to the final sign. The one the boss is waiting for." another replied, plucking the arrow from the trunk and handing it back to him, warning, "Don't waste your arrows. You never know how many we'll need in case Small Shimaron's army shows up to stop us from taking the girl."

"I just wish the boss would tell us more about this brat. He's always so secretive and I never know what he's really after. Makes me wonder why we even work for the guy..." the first guy said, tucking the arrow back into his quiver. "Not that I mind. He pays us well enough. Though I wonder if the money is worth-"

Their eyes snapped up to a pillar of light and the sound of moaning wood as the trees began to shimmer with a pale green light. Leaning in the direction of the light less then a few leagues away. Once that happened, they abandoned the rest of their conversation and rode off in the direction. Heading towards the light.

Once they were gone, Sara, Berias, and Levant left their hiding place and stared after the horsemen. "Lorelei must be in trouble." Levant whispered in alarm, "The forest is reacting to her power being activated. But if this goes on then-" he gritted his teeth, "Lorelei will..."

Sara frowned and clasped Levant's shoulder roughly, "I've had enough of the secrecy, Levant. Tell me, that power, it is of the Shinzoku isn't? Don't lie. We can tell that this power is similar."

Levant frowned and admitted, "I figured that we wouldn't be able to hide it from you for long. Which is yet another reason we wanted to get Lorelei away from Small Shimaron before you figured it out. But, there's more to it then that. There are things about her that even WE don't understand. So fine, I'll admit it, she does have Shinzoku blood. Just like you and Berias. However, its from a very old line, even in regards to your people." he faced Sara, his eyes glittering dangerously as Levant said, "I didn't want it to come to this but I swear, if you EVER try to abuse Lorelei in any way for any reason, I'll tell the world the truth about you. That you are of Shinzoku decent."

Sara glared right back and stated, "If you do that, I'll do the same with Lorelei. You just confirmed my suspicions about her, Levant. So really, if you betray my secret, I'll betray hers as well. Which is far more dangerous due to the fact that she's descended from the Weller family."

Levant growled and whispered under his breath, "You know nothing."

That's when Berias finally got fed up with Levant's behavior and drew his swords, pointing one at Levant, "Do not threaten King Saralegui again. Should you do so again, you will meet my blade."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me now." Levant stated, "I can be easily replaced. But Lorelei...there will never be another person like her. Never. Still," he glanced down at the ground, "I hate knowing what role you are to play in this, King Saralegui. That's why I can't help but reject you. Because of all the people that could have been chosen, it shouldn't have been YOU." he snapped, "You don't deserve that honor. Not when you're-"

"'Chosen'?" Sara repeated, walking around Berias, asking pointedly, "Chosen for what?" his eyes narrowed and subtly, Sara's eyes turned blue. This would be his only chance to get answers from Levant, so Sara took advantage of it.

Levant flinched as he felt the tendril of suggestion slip into his consciousness. He fought against it, but due to his unruly emotions, Levant's concentration slipped. And he slid to the ground, dazed.

Sara dove in further and Berias lowered his weapons. Watching as Sara went to work trying to wrench the truth from Levant's mind.

All Sara had to do was encourage the thought that he could trust Sara with everything he knew. Despite Levant's instincts telling him not to. Levant blinked as if trying to clear his mind and looked away, but Sara grabbed Levant's face and forced him to look again.

However, when Sara finally breached Levant's thoughts, a sharp intense memory overpowered Sara and grabbed him like a vice. Making him grimace like a pained gargoyle. The brief memory held Sara in place and he saw a glimpse of Levant's past...

* * *

><p><em>Sara saw a small child living off wild berries and nuts living with his older brother in the woods. In this early memory, Levant clung to his older brother as a pack of Light Wolfs circled them. Their empty eyes glittering dangerously in the moonlight.<em>

_The older brother picked up a stick and swung at the wolves desperately. Trying to protect his little brother Levant. But the wolves overpowered the child and rent his back open as he blocked an attack on his little brother, who screamed in horror and shook his brother, telling him desperately to get up. _

_Just when Levant thought they were both going to die, a man appeared and slew the wolves in several powerful strokes of his sword. _

_The man then came over to the pair and examined Levant's brother before he shook his head sadly, turning him over. The older brother was already dead... _

_So the cloaked man leaned his head down on Levant's brothers face and muttered something in an ancient language before he closed his lifeless eyes. Turning the rest of his attention to the younger one, Levant._

"_There's nothing left for you here now." the man stated right away, "It's time that you embrace the destiny that has been laid for you." he stood and offered his hand to Levant, saying, "Come with me, and I will give you purpose."_

* * *

><p>Levant snapped out of it and shoved Sara away, his expression twisted in sorrow and pain, and he said, "His Lordship warned me about your power. I've always been prepared for you to try and use it on me. But, I never expected the memory that would stop you would be THAT one." he stood up and leaned against a tree, the same one that other man had shot and said, "My destiny, my sole purpose in life is to serve and protect Lorelei. And I am willing to do anything to make that happen. Even deny the prophecy that I was told about Lorelei's existence. However, if I am not strong enough to save her, maybe you are. As much as I hate you for it." his eyes bore into Sara's, "I understand that now."<p>

Sara collected himself and smiled, "It seems that I underestimated you Levant. I won't make that mistake again." he also stood back up and glanced in the direction of that light again, "For now, I will leave it at that. Because Lorelei needs us."

Reluctantly, Levant agreed, "Indeed."

After that, the three of them remounted their horses and rode towards the light to find Lorelei. Riding in an awkward silence.

Because Levant had made a drastic mistake in telling Sara part of the truth before the time was right. Which only led to deepening Sara's interest in Lorelei. Although, Sara too, had made his own share of mistakes.

But one thing still hadn't changed.

They both genuinely wanted to protect Lorelei. So for now, that kept them focused on the task at hand rather then how much they disliked each other. Because Sara had no intention of losing Lorelei to Levant. Not now. Not when there was so much more he still wanted to know about her.


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 13

Lorelei stared at the men like a cornered animal, her eyes shining dangerously under the shadow of the cliffs as the vines snapped at their hands at her command.

They had backed Lorelei into the face of a moss covered cliff. Were she glared at them and lashed out at them with all the power she had left. However, due to the savage nature of the forest, it's power and wrath had clouded her mind. All of it's fear, all if it's sadness, all of it's hatred churned in a confused mess in Lorelei's mind.

Her pupils had constricted and gave Lorelei an even wilder look. Even the men noted how strangely beautiful and exotic Lorelei was. Her cloths had nothing to do with it at all. Though perhaps Lorelei's coloring might; especially her eyes.

"Give it up girl!" the leader shouted, "You have no more power left and at this rate, you'll only hurt yourself." he took a step forward and Lorelei lashed out again with a wild cry.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Lorelei slid to the ground and curled up against the cold stone as both her body and the vines quivered. "Stay away from me!" she shrieked in fear. At both herself, and them.

She could feel herself fading fast, losing consciousness and her control over this power, but refused to believe it. Her heart was still of rage, most of it not even her own, and Lorelei's fighting spirit burned fiercely. However, Lorelei's body could only take so much mental and physical stress. She began to fold in on herself, to withdraw into her safe place; making the vines coil around her slender form. Almost in a comforting gesture. Smothering her. Cradling her...

Lorelei had just resigned herself to capture when she heard several gurgled cries and the sound of clashing steel. But her eyes slid closed as the vines began to cover her face. She sensed someone beside her who was tearing the vines away from Lorelei's body, calling her name; and though she didn't have the strength to see who it was, their presence was soothing.

Lorelei knew, that she was safe now.

So then, she quietly slid into oblivion. Where this time, it was the silence that felt the most welcoming...

* * *

><p>Even though they were still wary of the plants attacking again, they decided to go back to the graveyard in the dead of night. Since this thing they had to get was buried in the false grave that Galileo had made for Lorelei.<p>

When they thought about it more deeply, they understood several reasons as to why he would do that. Why Galileo would have a grave made for her...

For one, Lorelei wasn't supposed to come back to this world anyway. So they erased all record of her so that no one would be able to find Lorelei in that present day like they supposedly had before Lorelei had been sent back. Save for a few signs left behind by those few who had met Lorelei in person that had not forgotten her.

And lastly, this was also to ensure that Lorelei could not attempt to cling to her old life here on Earth and truly be forced to accept her role as a Tyrell. Which now that Conrad and the others knew more about the truth, they could see just how selfish they were all being. Truthfully, whomever these people were, they had erased everything and really were forcing their own wishes on Lorelei and disregarding her personal feelings.

They had thought at first that it was just Levant that gave them that impression of selfishness, but no, that selfishness came from everyone involved with bringing Lorelei back to their world. They gave her nowhere to run. Nowhere to turn except for them. Which was exactly what they had been hoping. That way, they could mold Lorelei any way they wanted.

Once Conrad and the others understood that, they were almost hesitant to bother searching for this grave either. As it marked the death of many things. Not of Lorelei herself though. Unless you counted her dying faith in the people around her...

It marked the death of her entire family. Both in this world and their own. It marked the death of her happiness and of any hope Lorelei had for a normal life...

Because really, they would have found a solution regarding Big Shimaron. Lorelei wasn't really needed that badly and it would have been fine to just find a worthy Regent to replace Ranjeel on the throne. But no, instead, these people decided to spirit Lorelei away instead and lay waste to the only world she'd ever known.

In a manner of speaking.

Now, her life was full of nothing but secrets, lies, and things that no one bothered to explain to Lorelei. They just expected her to do as she was told. Even this mysterious voice wanted Lorelei for something. So even her freedom seemed lost.

"How are we supposed to find this grave anyway?" Wolfram complained, "It was hard enough looking during the day time!"

"We'll find it. I'm sure of it." Conrad said.

"What makes you so sure?" Shori asked after finishing a section of stones.

Conrad shook his head, "I have to believe that something good must come out of this for Lorelei. She's suffered so much already and feels alone and betrayed. If we can give her even the tiniest shred of hope, then I'll feel less guilty about what we've learned about Lorelei today."

Gunter seemed rather confused and asked, "Guilty? About what Conrad?"

"Guilty that I had a choice." Conrad told them, glancing at Yuri last of all before saying, "As you all know, people have also been insisting on me taking the throne as well. Everyone knows I'm a Weller. And they know, at least in part, that I had something to do with the Blue Wind who helped liberate many people and unlock precious truths. Even King Saralegui tried to force my hand a year ago by sending Berias after me. However, even then, I had already made my choice..." he closed his eyes, "I chose to live in the Demon Tribe and abandoned my rights to the throne. I chose to remain with my loved ones and serve a wonderful Demon King. So when I see Lorelei, so scared and alone, I can't help but feel selfish myself for not lifting this burden from her shoulders. I could renew my rights. But, I'd sacrifice the life I made with all of you. Yet-" Conrad asked them honestly, "-Do I have the right to decide not to take the throne and keep my happiness while Lorelei is alone and has no choice?"

"Conrad..." Yuri whispered, "I didn't know you felt that way..."

Conrad smiled, "Before you say anything, you did not force me to choose to remain by your side Yuri. That's just the point. I had the ability to choose my path. Lorelei doesn't have that. I feel ashamed of myself even though I made the choice long before we met Lorelei. Even though I shouldn't."

They were about to comment on that when Murata shouted from a small hill on the edge of the graveyard, "Hey you guys! I think I found it!"

Immediately, Conrad, Yuri, Wolfram, Gunter, and Shori rushed over to take a closer look.

Miko and Shoma were actually waiting at the hotel for the return call from Bob. As they had already called him before the others left to explain what they had found out. About Lorelei's adoptive father, and Galileo. Also, about this destiny of Lorelei's that the voice spoke of.

When they came upon the grave, it was little more then a simple cross with her name engraved into it and the date of her 'death'. However, when they looked closer, there were faded runes etched into the outline of the cross. But they were impossible to read. Both because of weathering and the fact that they couldn't translate the runes.

They were startled again when vines suddenly coiled around the cross and they drew their swords again. They stopped, however, when they noted that these were a different species of vine. The vines were an almost goldish color and shimmered slightly as if they were bathed in sunlight.

Even as they watched, flowers budded and burst into full bloom. Glowing with an inner light. Gunter knew this flower! He had heard about it in an ancient tome and quickly returned his blade to it's sheath. Telling the others to do the same.

He explained, "Don't worry, these plants aren't hostile like the other one were. I never thought I would live to see these rare and precious flowers...to think that they appeared in this world. It truly must mean that Lorelei is indeed very special."

"I'll admit that it's a beautiful flower but, I don't see what's so special about it." Wolfram noted, bending down to get a closer look, "What kind are they Gunter?"

Gunter smiled, "They go by many names. But the most common name is a 'Spinal Rose' or the 'Flower of Truth'. It is said to release a spore that shows you the past, present, or a glimpse of the future. And if you drink the spores in a powdered form, it is said to make you speak only the absolute truth for the next twenty four hours. As I recall, it was overused in the ancient days so the flowers all died out. Or they stopped growing in common places; because these plants were said to be alive and had their own collective consciousness. Which is why they could show you what your heart most needed to know."

"Wow..." Yuri gasped, "It's like a truth potion then? No wonder they used it a lot. Imagine what would happen if everyone told the brutal truth like that. It'd be crazy." then he asked, "Do we really have to dig this grave up? What if there's another booby trap?"

"We'll have to take that risk. Though I doubt anyone expected us to get past the first booby trap..." Shori rubbed his neck and remembered what happened with the vines, "In any case, lets hurry and get this over with. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible." and he shuttered, honestly scared of seeing a ghost...

* * *

><p>"...lei...Lor...elei..." came a kind voice from above her.<p>

Lorelei was still so tired to open her eyes. Her muscles were sore from over exertion and she felt lethargic.

A gentle hand rubbed her shoulder and Lorelei felt her head laying on someones lap, it felt so warm and comforting. A part of her already knew who it was; but as for the rest of Lorelei's thoughts, she was still too dazed and lightheaded to think about anything. She fought for a moment to open her eyes but they were still too heavy.

"She overused her powers." Berias said, "We should get her back to the castle."

"No." Levant said, "Staying here with you has caused her enough trouble. I'm taking her to his Lordship."

Sara's hands tightened slightly on Lorelei's shoulder and he argued, "I'm not the one who drove Lorelei to do something so reckless. I haven't done anything to put her in danger. That was all you, Levant."

Levant growled but fell silent. Because he knew that Sara was right.

Regardless of that, Levant retorted, "Even so, I can't leave her in YOUR care. Not when you are so close to Big Shimaron and these lawless elements still travel freely across your lands. Your forces are spread too thin and these people can slip through the wilder parts of Small Shimaron. Such as this forest behind your castle as one example. Besides, it didn't take her long to find the more savage places in the forest and feel their anger in addition to her own. She can't let herself become to attached to the world, or it will-didn't you see what happened with those vines?" he snapped, "The world considers Lorelei to be a part of itself! It protects its own. Lorelei needs real friends and people to support her. I doubt either you nor I are qualified for that. If anyone is, it's Lord Weller. Because at least he knows what it's like to..." he trailed off and stared at Lorelei, who lay there in Sara's embrace and even then, they looked made for each other, which only made him scowl deeper. "In any case, give Lorelei to me. We're leaving." and he began to reach for her.

But, Lorelei tensed as more vines suddenly burst forth from the ground and snapped at Levant's feet. Making him step back to avoid them.

Lorelei kept her eyes closed and she whispered weakly, "...No. You don't...get to decide what's best for me..." her hand that was resting on Sara's leg clenched around his robe and a steady stream of tears fell from her eyes, "Leave me be..." she said flatly.

"Lorelei..." Levant stepped forward again, "I can't do-"

"BE GONE!" Lorelei cried sharply, "THAT'S AN ORDER!" and a vine snapped across his face, leaving it red and raw. "LEAVE!"

Levant clenched his jaw bowed stiffly, "If that is what you wish, My Lady."

Levant mounted his horse in silence and glanced at Lorelei one last time. Then, he looked sharply at Sara and said, "Even if I am not by her side, we WILL be watching you. If you do anything to harm her, I'll kill you myself. You got that!" then he snapped his reigns and rode off into the distance.

Once he was gone, a flood of emotions overwhelmed Lorelei and she hugged Sara around the hips, sobbing convulsively, "I'm so sorry!I couldn't stop myself! The voices...they were so savage. I couldn't stop...I wasn't...I was so..." Lorelei wasn't even able to finish her thoughts she was crying so hard.

Sara was shocked at first but then gentle stroked her hair and smiled, "Hush...it's alright now. Shh..." he whispered, "I'll do my best from now on to help you find your true calling. Whether it is on a throne or something greater. While I may have high hopes for you to become Big Shimaron's queen, I will not force the issue. Because I want you to be happy, Lorelei." he closed his eyes, "I understand your loneliness more then you know. I know what it's like to have high expectations from others. However, I was the one who chose to become a greater King then my father. I didn't do it for anyone else. And neither should you." Sara leaned down and rested his head against hers and said, "Do whatever makes you the happiest. Because you have the right to be happy after all the losses you've suffered. They have no right to decide your life for you. I don't either. So whatever path you choose to follow, I'll respect it and do everything in my power to help you choose the right one."

Lorelei nodded but was unable to form words. Just hearing those words lifted part of the weight off her chest and finally, Lorelei felt like someone understood and cared what she wanted. That relief showed in a stead flow of tears that escaped her lashes.

She cried until there were no more tears to shed. They were the tears Lorelei had held back for the most part since coming to this world, and even some from before. All the frustration and the hurt just melted away. Replaced by a sense of ease and comfort that she needed very much right now.

Her breathing slowly steadied to a calm rhythm and Lorelei fell asleep in Sara's arms...her tears all but spent.

A new feeling swelled in Sara's heart as he watched Lorelei cry herself to sleep. Sara was even shocked at himself that he had meant every word he told Lorelei. He DID want her to be happy. And if it came to it that Lorelei refused the throne, then Sara planned to find another way to unite Shimaron's lands. After all, Sara had formed other plans long before Lorelei suddenly appeared anyway. Not having her take the crown was no huge loss to him.

But, there was something else.

Sara sat there for a long time and stroked her hair, marveling at it's cool and silky touch. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Yuri. There was something about Lorelei that made Sara want her in ways he never thought he would. Sara wanted to always be able to hold her like this. Shield her from the world that sought to do her harm or abuse her.

Could this be-?

Was he...falling in love with Lorelei?

* * *

><p>By the time they dug deep enough into the hard frostbitten earth, a hint of sunlight bathed the edge of the sky. They had been at it all night long. Digging with their swords since there was no time to go get shovels.<p>

What they found was not what they expected.

There wasn't even an empty coffin in the grave. Rather, there was a large chest with the most complex looking lock they had ever seen. A lock which despite the rough conditions, hadn't eroded in the slightest. And the chest itself weighed a ton! It took all of them just to hoist the darn thing out.

"Jeez!" Shori exclaimed, "What did he put in here?"

"Well, lets find out shall we?" Murata winked, "Leave it to me." then he sat down in front of the chest and began to try and pick the lock.

However, it was truthfully hardly your standard form of lock. You had to aline the inner mechanism just right or it would snap back into place and Murata had to start all over. Therefore, after a few failed attempts, Murata gave up and said, "Lets get this back to the hotel and fill in the hole before they see it. Because I for one don't want to get arrested for grave digging."

"I agree." Gunter nodded, "Wolfram, help me fill the hole."

"Right." Wolfram nodded.

They all helped fill the hole up just as the sun rose over the buildings and the morning bells rang. It made them pause for a moment in awe as the sound carried throughout the entire city. White birds flew across the beams of sunlight and it reflected off their backs as they flew by. It wasn't until now that they understood why Lorelei loved London so much. It was breathtaking. And even over the years, very few things changed on the outside.

As soon as they finished with the grave, they hurried off to the hotel. Jumping into the car that Bob had arranged for them to use during their stay here. So the driver knew not to ask questions and simply helped them load the chest into the trunk and drove them back. Since he was one of Bobs people, he knew about the Great Demon Kingdom. Though like most people, he gave Conrad and the other two curious looks.

They unloaded the chest and set it on the floor. Where Murata kept working on it until he finally stated, "I've never seen a lock like this one. I think it'd be better if we just cut it off. So we should go get some wire cutters in town or something."

Miko walked over and lifted the lock, looking at it's complex and beautiful etchings even on the latch itself. "It's such a pity. The lock is so beautiful and so fine. It's really a shame to have to-huh?" she blinked, "There's something on the back of it."

"What? Let me see." Yuri bent down also and flipped it over, exclaiming, "Mom's right. There's a small hole here in addition to the keyhole itself. It couldn't be..." testing his theory, Yuri grabbed Murata's pick and shifted a few things around in the lock and then tried to do the same with the hole. He twisted slightly and to his astonishment, several notes played before everything snapped back into place.

"What the-!" Shori gaped, "What'd you do Yu-chan?"

Yuri grinned and sat back on the palms of his hands, glancing back at his confused friends and said, "It's a music box, not just a lock. So it needs two keys. One to play the notes, and the other to unlock it before the song ends."

"That's amazing!" Gunter praised, "As expected of His Majesty to so cleverly figure that out!"

"Yeah, even I never would have guessed that." Murata admitted.

However, Wolfram was forced to point out, "That's all good and well but...how are we supposed to find these keys?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Quelling of Fear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 14

When they returned to the castle, Lorelei told Sara about her adventures. Though what really startled them was the tale about those flowers that had mysteriously disappeared. Even they knew what those were and explained it to Lorelei.

"So then...the place I saw is real?" Lorelei asked, wincing slightly as Berias cleaned the cut on her face. "Ouch." she hissed.

"Sorry." Berias apologized simply.

"No," Lorelei glanced away, "It's my own fault for running away like that. I caused you a lot of trouble..."

Berias lightly placed a bandage on her cheek and began to tend to the cuts on her legs. He focused on his work and told her, "It's understandable. You've been under a lot of pressure so it was only a matter of time before it became too much. Still, you could have found a better way to handle it. His Highness was very worried about you."

Lorelei glanced over at Sara who sat in a chair by the window. Watching them with an unreadable expression on his face. He still smiled at Lorelei though in agreement to Berias's comment. Making her blush slightly with shame.

"What about those men?" Lorelei asked to change the subject, "What happened? I don't really remember much after the vines..." she trailed off, frightened by the fact that her powers made her feel so wild and regal. It was like there was this whole other self she had. A self that knew no fear and held a terrible and awesome power. Powers that made the very earth bend to her will.

Sensing her discomfort, Sara stood from his chair and told Lorelei what happened, "The men chasing you had split into two groups to capture the both of us. We were hiding when we overheard the second group talking about some sort of prophecy surrounding you. As well as signs leading up to the final one that has something to do with you. Unfortunately, they didn't get into much detail though. That's when they saw your light shining in the distance and left to join their comrades in an attempt to capture you. I wasn't their main objective anyway but they hoped to catch me at the same time. So we followed them and found you there, lashing out with all your might at them, and both Berias and Levant engaged them. Meanwhile, the vines began to engulf you so I tore them away. Freeing you before they could cover you completely. And you know the rest..." he said simply.

Lorelei nodded and wondered aloud, "Perhaps I was too harsh on Levant. He was only trying to..." then she shook her head, "No. I did the right thing. I'm far better off without him. Still." she met Sara's gaze and changed the subject, "I have to find that place I was shown Sara. It's trying to show me the way I must follow. I have to know the other reasons why they're after me too. About this power. This can't be just about my status. Will you help me find the truth, Sara?"

Sara smiled and said, "Of course. I told you so didn't I?"

Lorelei smiled back nervously, "So you did..." she said quietly. Wondering as always, what Sara's true motives, even now, were for helping her. Because Lorelei's heart was still full of doubt. Lorelei didn't know of anyone that she could truly trust...

* * *

><p>"You disappoint me, Levant. I never expected YOU of all people to allow your emotions to get in the way of your duty. Now Lorelei has cast you from her sight." Levant's leader shook his head, "Did I not tell you to tell Lorelei the truth? Instead, you kept more secrets instead and drove her away from you. What's more, she was almost captured because of your actions. Explain yourself."<p>

"It was because of King Saralegui. He kept watching us so closely that I never got the chance to. I did not trust him. Plus, in addition, as you so warned, he tried to pry the truth from me with his power..." Levant paused, "He saw...the day my brother was killed and you took me in. You told me that you cast a spell that would use a powerful thought to drive him out but, why use that one out of all my memories?"

Calmly, Levant's leader stated, "I see. So that's what happened. Even so, you were still wrong to keep this from him. King Saralegui has a right to know what he's getting himself involved in. As for that spell..." the man folded his hands, "...to be honest, it was chosen at random. The memory. Really, it could have been any memory with powerful feelings attached. And grief is a very powerful feeling indeed."

Levant sighed heavily, "I suppose you're right..."

"In any case," the man stood up and faced Levant full on, "You have failed in your duties Levant. So I shall assign Argent to watch over her from the shadows from this point on. And you will remain here until you've learned your lesson. Am I clear?"

"Yes my Lord." Levant bowed meekly and dejectedly.

His leader smiled sympathetically and lifted Levant's chin, "Perhaps it is my fault for getting you too excited to serve a princess and making you too wary of King Saralegui. I cannot blame you completely for your actions in that regard. In due time, I'm sure she'll forgive you. But first, you must become a better man and soldier and learn to withhold your own personal feelings. Your duty is to pledge your life to her and to serve and protect. Your feelings have no place in her life because another path is destined for Lorelei. All we can do, is make sure she doesn't stray again."

* * *

><p>"I think we've found about all there is to find Bob," Shori told him over the phone, "The only thing left is this chest we found in the false grave. We can't open it without the key though."<p>

Bob replied, "Yes. I've already confirmed your findings with my people here. Everything matches up. Her father, this Darien fellow, was sent off to War and killed when his plane was shot down. Though strangely, from the reports, there was no mention of a storm during that raid. Which leads me to believe his death wasn't a total accident. Though I can't confirm this. As for Galileo, everything matches his story as well. He lived in an isolated Manor out in the countryside where he took that girl Lorelei in. However, when she disappeared, in order to cover her trail, he informed the authorities that she had drowned and that the body was never found. He died shortly after having her grave made when his house was ransacked by German soldiers. Or so the records say. It was more likely that it was this group of men who had been hunting that girl."

Shori nodded, "So what should we do about this chest? We can't open it because of the strange lock it has. We'll need two keys in order to open it if we examined it properly."

"For now, I think we should keep it here for the time being. I'll arrange for it to be sent to me and in the meantime, we'll look for the keys. As for the rest of the mysterious events surrounding this girl, I think you'll have better luck searching the other world then here. I'd also like you to go with them back to other world and find out what you can. We'll let you know if we find anything on our end too." Bob concluded.

"Thanks Bob. I'll let them know." Shori said and then hung up, turning to face everyone.

"Well?" Gunter asked, "What did he say?"

"Bob said he'll look after the chest for us until either of us find a way to open it. He also wanted me to go with you back to the other world to help look for more information about that girl that we can't learn here." Shori tucked his phone back in his pocket, "And I agree. I need to find out for myself if this Lorelei girl is worth all this trouble."

Yuri frowned, "You keep saying things like that when you don't even know her! Haven't you been listening? Her whole life has been spent being lied to about who she is and losing the things she cares about by outside forces that no one bothered to warn Lorelei about."

Shori frowned too and said, "I'm just saying that I want to know why these things are happening now. I mean, why was she flung forward in time to ours? It doesn't make sense unless another power is involved. Someone like the Great One but from the human lands pulling her strings from the shadows..."

"But that's-" Yuri began.

"He's got a point Shibuya." Murata said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "And if I had to venture a guess, I'd say that our mysterious woman whose voice we heard is our best bet. If we can find out who or WHAT she is, then we might have a chance to give Lorelei some closure."

Yuri sighed, "I guess that makes sense." but he glanced at his older brother seriously though and said, "You can come with us on ONE condition."

"Condition? Why?" Shori said indignantly, "Why should I need permission to visit the other world with you?"

"Because, Shori, the LAST time you came you got yourself kidnapped. I just want you to stick with us this time. That's all." Yuri smiled, "I know you can defend yourself, but, I still want you to promise to-" he stopped suddenly and whirled around, like he heard something and looked around sharply.

"What's wrong Yuri?" Wolfram asked, looking Yuri in the face, "You look pale."

Yuri blinked, "Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what Yu-chan?" Miko asked.

Yuri shook his head and said, "I think it's just because we were up all night but, I could have sworn I just heard Lorelei's voice. She was singing..."

"You must be tired, because I didn't hear anything." Wolfram said with a note of concern.

"Well we've done all we can here." Shoma smiled, "I say we all get some sleep and then tomorrow we can tour London for a bit before heading back home. Alright? Does that sound good to everybody?"

Conrad agreed, "That sounds like a wonderful plan." but he seemed deep in thought when Wolfram and Gunter escorted Yuri to bed.

Something troubled him greatly just now.

And it was the fact that, Conrad had heard it too...

* * *

><p>After the incident in the forest, Lorelei started to shut out the voices a lot more then she used to. Mainly to know for certain that they couldn't influence her in any way and to learn get better control of her powers. Powers which as Lorelei noticed, seemed to depend on where she was and what she was trying to do.<p>

So, during her spare time, Lorelei began to experiment with her power. Making sure not to try anything beyond what she thought she could control.

For example, one day, Sara spotted Lorelei out in the garden humming to the flowers, and they glowed with an inner light as she did so. Also, though Sara couldn't hear it, the life around Lorelei sang back to her. The only visible sign to Sara was the flow of light from the plants that matched the notes she sang, settling back to their natural state when they stopped.

Lorelei was truly an exotic and unearthly being that made the world react to her presence just much as its own effected hers. Everyone noticed it when Lorelei would walk through the halls. Lorelei seemed to glide with much more grace as she walked and her eyes seemed filled with old wisdom now. Wisdom that seemed to weigh heavily on her heart.

It had been a long time since Lorelei had smiled and Sara wasn't sure what to do. Every time they tried to do something outside or in the town, something always happened. Mainly more kidnapping attempts on Lorelei and the usual curiosity from the other courts about her.

It began make Lorelei consider running again until she remembered what it was that she still wanted to do. So Lorelei dealt with things as they came along with Sara and even began learning the sword from Berias. That way, at least, she could defend herself without resorting to her wild and unpredictable powers

Berias was impressed at how natural Lorelei was at the blade. Her strikes were sharp and swift. Along with Lorelei's natural cleverness and agility, adding those attributes to her fighting made her a fierce swordsman indeed. And strangely enough, Lorelei enjoyed it. It helped her to unleash her frustration without unleashing her powers. As well as built up some confidence.

Again, Sara came to watch and marveled at her grace and ease even while locked in battle. Though to be honest, he would rather be teaching Lorelei more lady-like things like dancing and maybe even refining that heavenly voice of hers.

But, as Sara watched Lorelei and Berias spar, he could see right away that Lorelei was a wild spirit built to do much more then any of that. One who held an unmatched grace who seemed to answer to no one but herself if she really wanted to be. Which was especially good since with Levant gone, Lorelei was able to relax and finally figured out what to do with herself. Refining the skills she would need in the near future.

Finding the truth behind her past was the first step to finding that future.

However, a new problem had arisen that was whispered to Sara by one of his soldiers. So with a sigh, he stood and stopped their battle with a gesture. Making Lorelei give him a curious look.

"What's wrong?" she asked, setting the blade aside.

Sara took her hand in both of his and said, "We have a bit of a problem..."

* * *

><p>"I see." Lorelei bowed her head, "So my existence has been made known as a Tyrell and they wish to meet me officially?"<p>

Sara nodded, "To be honest it's been a miracle that we were able to keep it secret for the most part for this long. I'm afraid it will effect my standing with the other countries if I don't present you to them."

Lorelei smiled, "I think I'm ready now." she said calmly, "We cannot avoid change. I've learned that now. All we can do is go along and embrace the flow while making sure not to lose ourselves along the way."

"How very wise of you." Sara smiled back standing up from his chair, "Lorelei. You know that things are going to change after this. It's going to be very hard for you to-"

Lorelei interrupted him, "I know. That's why after this ball, I want to leave."

Berias and Sara exchanged looks and asked, "Where will you go?"

"You're not going to stop me?" Lorelei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. His Highness already decreed that you are free to choose your path and that he would help in every way he can when you find the one you wish to follow. And if I may, I've been very impressed with your natural ability with the sword. I believe that you will be able to fend for yourself very well now in both blade and magic." Berias bowed his head respectfully, "It was an honor to teach the blade to such a worthy student."

"Well Berias, she must have impressed you indeed for you to say that." Sara noted with a sly smile, "He very rarely gives compliments. And the last man he praised was Lord Weller. The finest swordsman in the Great Demon Kingdom."

Lorelei blushed slightly then looked up with a start and said, "Speaking of which, we haven't heard back from them yet have we? I've been writing them letters and..." she trailed off bashfully, "...I was wondering how they're all doing."

Again, Berias and Sara exchanged looks before Sara said simply, "I'm sure we'll hear from them soon Lorelei. They've been looking on their own end about your family so that you'll be able to understand the facts about what happened to them."

"Sara...I've been meaning to ask you something." Lorelei said out of the blue.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Lorelei clasped her hands across her heart and asked uncertainly, "Am I...strange?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Sara laid his hands over hers again and said, "Of course you're not strange! You're exotic and you have this aura about you that makes you the most incredible woman I've met in a long time. You think for yourself and you act on your beliefs. I'll admit that I don't understand your powers, but I know this, they make you special. Not strange at all."

"I can feel everything around me, Sara..." Lorelei said simply, looking up, "Including your presence. And there's something I want to show you, Sara. Or rather, something I want to try. So please, listen to this..." then she began singing softly:

_I feel the earth; it's molten heart is beating._

_I can hear the wind; the earths chest swells as it's breathing sweeps the land._

_I taste the rain; the tasteless tears of heaven._

_I can see the eastern star; rising from the mountain valley._

_It's life giving rays shining down on the earths face._

_One good earth, for Man to share._

_One sky. _

_One life. _

_One destiny..._

Sara gasped as visions flashed across his mind of the worlds natural wonders. Like the great mountains of fire on Von-de-via island, the long fields of grass that rippled in the mighty winds of Francia, the mighty forests in the deeper portions of Big Shimaron, with trees so tall they could brush the heavens as rain pelted the forest, and out of the sea, Sara saw the sunrise, banishing the blue hues of the night on the other side of the world with it's unrestrained golden rays. Sara even saw a glimpse of people across the world living their daily lives. Commoners working in the markets, children playing in the streets, soldiers patrolling the cities, and many other day to day things...

Lorelei slipped her hands out of his and rested one on either side of his face, her eyes searching his, "I was told by the spirits my power comes from song and from my very soul. They told me that your power comes from sight and that your power is compatible with mine. I had to see if that was true, and now I see that it was. So what does this mean, Sara? Why do you feel just like the forest?" she pulled away and asked, "Are you...like me?"


	15. Chapter 15: A Mighty Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 15

The next day was spent exploring London and learning about it's history. Both for entertainment, and for Lorelei's sake. Since they were sure that she'd want to know just how much had changed.

Little did they know, that Lorelei had changed a lot as well. And Lorelei's heart no longer yearned for her old life. She knew that it was gone, and now, it was her true past that now demanded her attention.

They visited many of the biggest landmarks and ate lots of good foods. In fact, Yuri personally made sure to buy some candy to bring back for Gretta. And a few little trinkets for Gwendal and a few others. Just exploring like this was a great way to, at least for the moment, forget about their troubled thoughts.

At least, for most of them anyway.

Conrad was very quiet most of the day as they traveled from place to place. He smiled and laughed along with the rest of them, but for the most part it seemed almost halfhearted. Both Murata and Gunter noticed of course but left Conrad alone for now to sort out his own feelings. Because as Conrad himself had pointed out, these things were only HIS decisions to make...

* * *

><p>Sara was startled by Lorelei's inquiry but knew better then to lie to her as Levant had.<p>

However, he still didn't know the entire truth and admitted as much to her, "Levant mentioned that your people and mine come from the same roots but, from what I understand, yours is from a much older line then mine. I'm afraid I don't know what you mean about 'feeling like the forest' though."

Lorelei gasped sharply and pulled her hands away, forgetting her place, and blushed deeply, "I'm sorry. I had no right to ask that so suddenly."

"It's alri-" Sara began but she cut him off.

"No, I should not have asked such a personal question. I'm so sorry. I'm just trying to understand. To understand why I feel this way, and why I..." Lorelei blushed deeper and pleaded, "Forget I asked alright? Just, tell me what I'm supposed to do at this ball we're supposed to attend." she said to change the subject.

Sara gave her that much and answered, "We'll be leaving for Caloria in the morning to board a ship heading for where this ball is being held. It's taking place in an isolated castle off in country to prevent any unwelcome guests from sneaking in as they did with my own. All you have to do is be yourself and just be honest, but not too much. While they need to understand that you are new to your status doesn't mean that they need to know why or how little you know. Luckily, you've learned enough of the basics to hold your own but the rest will have to depend on you gauging who is trying to manipulate you or not. Though those spirits of yours will surely be able to help with that."

Lorelei sighed, "Oh, is that all?" she laughed nervously, "Then I'll be alright I suppose." then Lorelei turned and began to leave when she stopped in front of the door and said, "Sara. Thank you for everything. Good day." and she left.

* * *

><p>Berias and Sara stared after her before they began talking about what just happened.<p>

"Berias, she just showed me a vision. It was incredible." Sara mused with a smile, "Truly, hers is a fascinating power to be sure but..." his eyes narrowed, "What are these spirits planning? Are they able to show her anywhere in the world? This is very interesting..."

"Your Highness." Berias began, "I have been giving this a lot of thought Your Majesty, and I believe I may have a clue about Lorelei's power."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Then why didn't you say so?"

Berias closed his eyes, "Your Highness, it's about a legend from Seisakoku. A very old legend that did not cross my mind until just recently. It has to do with our people, the Shinzoku, and if Lorelei is indeed tied to that legend, it's no wonder they're so desperate to capture her." he opened his eyes, "What I don't understand is how a Tyrell, a descendant of the Weller family, could possibly have Shinzoku blood. However, with what just happened, I'm almost sure it's true."

"How so?" Sara asked, settling back into his chair.

Berias explained, "Your Majesties special power comes from sight, while my sisters comes from touch. Meanwhile, Lorelei's special power it seems come from her voice. Her songs are not spells or incantations per-say, they are more like prayers to the spirits asking for certain outcomes. Like now for example, when Lorelei showed you specific parts of the world related to her song when she herself has never set foot there." he met Sara's gaze, "As for the sense of the forest that Lorelei felt, I have no doubt that she can sense that you are the one who was chosen by the Divine Sword. Which is actually tied to this legend."

Sara's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What are you suggesting Berias? That we bring Lorelei to seek audience with my mother? Queen Alazon?"

Berias nodded, "Yes."

"Why?" Sara asked sharply, "Why would you even suggest that? We can't possibly bring Lorelei there, Alazon would not allow it. Us bringing an outsider into her country."

"But what if she's NOT an outsider Your Highness?" Berias retorted, "All the signs point to the fact that Lorelei indeed has at least a small portion of Shinzoku blood in her. And it's not just in her eye color; it's her entire presence. I first sensed it that day that Lorelei save your life Your Highness, I cannot be mistaken."

Sara thought about it for a moment and reluctantly agreed, "Then I'll have to trust in your word, Berias. Very well. We will bring Lorelei to see my mother. But only AFTER we've heard back from Yuri." he said, "I want to know what they found."

* * *

><p>"So we're leaving from here?" Shori asked as he looked down into the river, "Are you sure that you can even do it from here Yuri? I mean, you've never done it on your own from anywhere else but our house. Won't doing it from an unfamiliar place be too hard on you?"<p>

Murata winked, "Not if we both help him. You've been training with Ulrike right? So you should be able to use your power alongside Shibuya."

"Aw, why can't we come along?" Miko pouted, "Shori's the only one that ever gets to go..."

"I promise we'll bring you someday but not until things have settled down. It's too unpredictable right now for you guys to come." Yuri told them with a smile, "I'm sure it'll be safe enough soon and I can bring you along with us. But for now, we have to go back on our own to tell Lorelei what we found out."

Shoma and Miko nodded, "Alright. We'll hold you to that Yu-chan." he winked, "Have a safe trip now."

Yuri nodded and turned to face the river, "You guys ready?"

"Yes." they replied.

"Then lets go!" Yuri grinned and they all jumped in at once.

Cold water slammed against their bodies as they were sucked through the water to their destination. Caloria. Where it just so happened that Sara, Lorelei, and Berias had just left it's port. Traveling towards Cavalcade where they would land and then travel a short distance to the castle where this ball was to be held...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's alright to buy me all these? I mean really Sara," Lorelei laughed as she plucked a dress from the pile, "This ball is only for one day. I don't need five dresses."<p>

Sara smiled impishly though and said, "Every princess needs to be dressed in her finest and have the option to change their dress to suit the situation."

Lorelei twirled around holding a lovely pale green dress and laughed lightly at the foolishness of it all, "I hate to disappoint Sara, but I'm not a doll. I don't like to dress up in multiple outfits. I'm perfectly happy wearing one dress the entire night. Though I suppose it doesn't hurt to have a back up. You never know when a jealous noblewoman will 'accidentally' splash you with punch..."

Sara chuckled, "Expecting trouble Lorelei?"

Lorelei winked, "But of course. Everyone is curious about me and that's bound to cause some chaos. Though hopefully, it will be limited to not stepping on my partners feet."

"You haven't learned how to dance?" Sara blinked, forgetting that he had neglected to teach her such a basic thing during their time together.

"Oh I can dance." Lorelei said, laying the dress back down on the bed and straightening it, "But the dances I know are very different from the waltz or the more formal dances that they do at these balls."

Smiling, Sara offered his hand and asked sweetly, "Dance with me?"

"What?" Lorelei asked, blushing slightly, "A dance? Here? Now? But, Sara, we don't have any music..." she said as an excuse, "Besides I-"

Sara silenced Lorelei by taking her hand in his and twirling her towards him, making her blush and take a sharp breath. "Just follow my lead." he said charmingly, lacing his hand with hers.

Effortlessly, Sara led Lorelei along into a flawless dance as smoothly as he had with Yuri at the ball in Big Shimaron. They glided across the floor of the swaying ship without missing a beat. Yet, there was no music. Just the seamless rhythm of their movements.

Soon Lorelei found herself laughing, which it had been far too long since she had. It startled her enough to make her look up at Sara, who was watching her intently with his gentle eyes. Lorelei searched his eyes and felt that something had shifted in his heart. Sara no longer looked at her with this calculating and falsely sweet look. His eyes were softer and more honest. Almost loving even.

Everything melted away after that. The two of them danced like never before, like mirroring images they complimented each other, dancing as one whole...

Lorelei became lost in his eyes. Feeling wonderfully detached from the rest of the world, more relaxed. She was unaware that Sara was in fact using his powers; but he was only using them to help Lorelei feel more at ease. To lift some of the troubles weighing at the back of her mind.

Sara wanted so badly to see Lorelei smile again. So all he did with his power was to encourage Lorelei to let her worries to lazily drift away into nothingness. Once they were gone, Sara felt Lorelei's spirit glowing radiantly. Responding eagerly to his presence.

This was the first time Sara truly experienced what Lorelei's full essence felt like. It felt innocent, ageless and wise. But it also carried a lingering sadness from her losses. Losses that Lorelei had not yet gotten over. Such as been torn from her family and having a destiny thrust upon her when Lorelei was enduring the loneliness of being apart from her Papa.

There were also a mess of memories that Lorelei had not touched in years. In these faded memories, everything was red. The sky, the earth, her home. All of it was cast in the bloody light of hatred. Even the moon was scarlet. All there was was fear in that part of her heart...

Sara felt her pain and loneliness. That feeling of being an outcast because Lorelei could talk to the wind and the trees and the flowers. She had been cut off from others and deprived of the social interaction of others her age.

Finally, Sara understood why Lorelei was always so guarded and cautious when meeting others. She expected them to leave her, for them to abandon her because she was different...

_So THAT'S why you were asking if I thought you were strange Lorelei._ Sara smiled to himself, _You were trying to see if I was going to leave you and turn my back on you. Lorelei, you've started to let me in and now you are afraid I'm going to leave you..._

Sara stopped dancing and Lorelei swayed slightly, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden when Sara withdrew his powers from her. She looked at him curiously. Wondering why they had stopped.

"Sara?" Lorelei asked innocently, "Why did you stop? It feels like we just started."

Lorelei's eyes widened with surprise as Sara's eyes softened tenderly and he lifted her chin, watching her the whole time he did so. Lorelei was unsure what Sara was doing and began to shy away when he whispered under his breath, "I won't leave you alone ever again."

His lips met hers and Lorelei inhaled sharply, shocked. Lorelei's eyes fluttered closed and she, with trembling hands, wrapped her arms around Sara's neck. Kissing him back.

It felt surprising natural to kiss him like this. They both felt as if it were meant to be and stood there like that for a several long minutes. Minutes that lasted an eternity.

That is, until Lorelei pulled away suddenly and stuttered uncertainly, "I-I think I'll go back to my room now. I'm sorry."

Lorelei had just turned to leave when Sara snatched her hand and pulled her close again, "I love you Lorelei." he said as-a-matter-a-factually, "I never thought I could but I did; I fell in love with you. Now that I have, I had to tell you as much. Because I don't want any lies between us. Not anymore." he smiled softly and let her go. Looking out after Lorelei as she left with tenderness.

Now, the real test of his new found love for Lorelei was about to be tested.

Would Sara keep his word to let Lorelei go once this was over? Or would Sara try to shield Lorelei from the world again in a gilded cage as Levant and his master appeared to have wanted to do as well? In the end, how far was Sara willing to go with his new love for her?

A love that neither of them understood the true meaning of...

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Yuri and Shori exclaimed when they were told the news.<p>

Lady Flynn blinked, startled at their reactions, and nodded again, "I'm afraid you just missed them. They left several hours ago for Cavalcade. But," she pulled out a sealed letter and offered it to Yuri, "His Highness King Saralegui did leave this for you King Yuri. Just in case this happened."

Eagerly, Yuri opened it and began to read:

_Dear Yuri,_

_I'm afraid many things have transpired since you and your companions left. One of them that you should know is that Lorelei has awakened to new powers. Powers unlike anything we've ever seen before. Other then that, there's only been the usual trouble..._

_There have been many kidnapping attempts on both Lorelei and myself recently. However, Lorelei appears to, as Levant said, have a sixth sense of danger so we've been able to stop most of these attempts before they take place. _

_However, we had a huge scare just recently when Lorelei ran away due to something foolish that Levant said to her. Thanks to that, she was nearly captured. _

_That's when we discovered her new power to command plant-life. Although, sadly, it nearly took over Lorelei's mind due to the forests wild nature. It appears that Lorelei's newest power is drawn from the world around her and she is able to channel and control it yet. At least for the most part. It's a very unstable and wild power. But thankfully she's gotten much better at controlling it since that day with our help. _

_As for Levant's actions, they actually led Lorelei to order him away. He is no longer with us. Therefore, I've taken it upon myself to help protect Lorelei until she's ready to face the dangers of our world. Because she has the right to choose her own path just as much as Lord Weller does. I realize that now after what I've been able to learn from Levant. _

_Speaking of which, there is one more thing I discovered that you need to hear. But, it will have to be in person. I don't want this to get out until and if we can confirm that it's true. It would prove even more dangerous to Lorelei on top of everything else if others knew this._

_As for my own situation, the other countries have demanded that I present Lorelei to them officially. So I am unable to hide her identity as one of noble birth any longer. She's been discovered. Though they don't know she's a Tyrell yet._

_Thankfully though, Lorelei has learned enough of our ways to get through this and told me she's ready to accept what her name means. And to take her place in society._

_Therefore, we are heading for Cavalcade by ship and will be returning in about three days. _

_If you're here in Caloria reading this letter then I've also entrusted an intelligence report to Lady Flynn about the assassins so far that have been sent to capture Lorelei. It's impossible to tell which group they fall under but one thing is clear. There are many plots surrounding Lorelei and she will need all of our support. _

_Therefore, if you managed to find anything about her, I suggest that we all discuss these matters together. Lorelei needs some closure. And help to decide her future..._

_Sincerely,_

_King Saralegui._

"Do you think we could catch up to him if we boarded the next ship?" Yuri asked sharply.

"I doubt it Shibuya." Murata shook his head. "It might be better just to wait here until they return."

Gunter shook his head and noted, "I'm actually rather shocked that Levant actually left her side. He seemed like such an earnest fellow."

"And selfish." Wolfram added with a frown, "What could you expect? Sure, he acted all composed when WE were around, but I could tell right away that he had other motives for sticking with that girl. He was following his masters orders. Who, by the way, we still don't even know who HE is. I still think he's the one behind all these kidnapping attempts."

Shori nodded, "We can't rule out that possibility. But, we can't get directly involved right? She's still human royalty and this is her own problem. After everything we learned though, I'd still like to help her as much as we can."

"You and me both..." Conrad said, looking out the window again with that same troubled look.


	16. Chapter 16: Heart in Thorn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Maybe it's just because it's nearing Halloween but I noticed my story becoming more spooky then I intended it to be. But oh well, I'm having fun with the new turn of events (It probably all started with the graveyard scene from one of the previous chapters) Which is why this chapter has a creepy lullaby, written by myself, called simply 'Thorns Ensnared the Crown'. Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Lorelei shut the door behind her and slid to the floor, her heart beating frantically in her chest. She traced her lips softly and felt heat rush to her cheeks.

Sara had just kissed her!

A confused mess of emotions surged through Lorelei as she sat there. The kiss was the first thing that kept repeating in her mind over and over again. Then, came flashes of the smallest things that Lorelei failed to notice in Sara's behavior. Things that hinted at these growing feelings of his became obvious now thanks to that.

Things like a passing glance as she walked by him in the halls. The way Sara smiled when the two of them talked the things they both enjoyed. The gentle way Sara treated her as an equal, and not as a tool for his own means...

It wasn't until Sara had seen the true depth of Lorelei's despair after banishing Levant that he had stopped plotting to use her somewhere along the way.

Like Lorelei, Sara had also lost track of time as the two of them engaged in activities together. Sara had never had anyone he could really talk to about things on equal ground before. Lorelei was just as clever as himself yet still had that sweet sense of naivete' that Sara liked about Yuri as well. That deceptively innocent way they viewed the world even while enduring such trials.

Little by little, with no one to interrupt them, Sara's heart had softened towards Lorelei as they spent more time together. And over time, that small kindness turned into tenderness and then somewhere along the way it became a full on sense of love and devotion towards Lorelei. Something Sara never thought would happen.

Lorelei however, was frightened by these feelings. Though they were just as new to her as they were to Sara. However, she was uncertain which sort of love it really was. Alright, Lorelei had kissed him back, but she had been caught up in the moment just as he had, right? This couldn't be true love. Love wasn't this simple. Was it?

"I'm not ready for this..." Lorelei said to herself, "I don't even know myself yet and there are so many things we don't understand." she hugged her knees, shutting her eyes tightly, praying, "Lord in Heaven, I've lost my way." hugging her knees tighter Lorelei said honestly, "I want to accept his feelings, I really do, but, being with him will only stir up trouble. I'm supposed to be royalty of Big Shimaron. And he's the King of Small Shimaron. It's too risky." she opened her eyes and looked up, tears stinging her eyes, "I still don't understand what is my calling in this world. I still don't feel quite at home here yet despite all of Sara's help and encouragement. Maybe..." her eyes widened in realization and she said, "...I haven't let go of my feelings for the other world. This doesn't seem real enough to me yet despite all that has happened to me. My heart aches. Why? Why does it ache so much?"

Lorelei forced herself to stand and walk over to the bolted bed as the ship swayed hypnotically. She curled up under her blankets and pondered her feelings.

Did she love Sara back?

And if so, which kind of love was it?

* * *

><p>Sara sat calmly in his chair and said to Berias, "You heard, didn't you?" he said as more of a statement then a question. With a hint of an amused smile on his face.<p>

Berias nodded, "Yes, I did."

"And what do you think about all this, Berias?" Sara smiled slyly, "Your dear nephew has fallen in love. What's more, its with someone destined to either take the throne of Big Shimaron or something having to do with our own people. Do you suppose this was destiny as well?" he sipped his tea, "I was so careful, yet this happened without my realizing it. I started to care too much for her..."

"Are you sure this is wise? They'll suspect your motives when you finally announce Lorelei at this coming ball as the lost heir to the Tyrell family if you begin a relationship with her." Berias pointed out, "So if I may be so bold as to ask you to wait with your advances until we understand the entire situation regarding Lorelei. I have no qualms against you developing feelings for this girl, but, I must implore that she is still an unknown factor in this game of power. I still think she is also part of the legend I mentioned to you before. If that's so, then Lorelei has a far greater destiny then either of us could have imagined. We must be careful with the knowledge we already have about her and the knowledge we have yet to find."

Sara glanced at him thoughtfully and nodded, "Yes, I agree. We should learn more about her before we do anything else. Still," he smiled, "If Lorelei chooses to take her place on the throne, then maybe, if we joined hands, together we could unite Shimaron. I'll leave that up to her of course, but it's a nice thought. She would make a lovely queen."

"Yes Sir." Berias nodded, "Lorelei has been raised well in the other world. She is proud and stronger then she herself believes. We have seen that strength for ourselves. And like His Highness, King Yuri, even in rage, they both bestow mercy and forgiveness on those who have wronged them." he glanced at the door in the direction of Lorelei's room, "Her power is wild and dangerous, that is true, yet we have both seen beauty in it. Therefore, I have no doubt that Lorelei would not only be able to protect herself, but the country of Shimaron as well with her wisdom and kindness. For like you Your Highness, I too wish to see the coming of the day when Shimaron is joined as one and the world settles into a new era of peace. Perhaps then..." his eyes, to Sara's surprise, filled with longing as Berias said, "...perhaps then my sister would open up the borders of Seisakoku. Even during my time there, our people had already lived there in secret for the last two thousand years. It is only a matter of time before our country is discovered again by outsiders. And when it is, not even the Divine Sword will be enough to save us."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "I see, so, is that the real reason you wish me to bring Lorelei there? So that her power can be used to defend Seisakoku?" he asked simply.

Berias shook his head, "No. Lorelei already has many who are trying to influence her destiny. I will not add myself to them. All I wish is to confirm my own suspicions about her and about what Levant told us. Also," he knelt before Sara and told him seriously, "If you truly care about this girl, then perhaps Lady Alazon will extend her protection to Lorelei at your request. And, from our culture and lore, we might be able to discover the true meaning behind Lorelei's power. It is so much like that of the Divine Sword itself that it concerns me. Therefore, may I suggest this idea to Lorelei before she attempts to set out on her own? It may be the safest path left to Lorelei now. No one will be able to follow her there and she'll be protected from the politics of the human countries."

Sara pondered his words for a moment and reasoned with himself that Berias's arguments were sound but, he was reluctant to let Lorelei go anyway. Even more reluctant to ask ANYTHING of his mother as of yet.

Sara still had not forgotten everything that had happened between them in the past. Their relationship was still unsteady both politically and emotionally. Alazon was his birth mother but she knew nothing about him and the same held true for him. Sara knew nothing about Alazon personally except for that she was Berias's older sister and about what Berias himself told Sara about her.

"Well," Sara sighed, "I did promise to visit my mother someday. And I told you that we would go. However, I doubt Alazon will be willing to take Lorelei in even if we do suggest it. It all depends on Alazon's will for her country and her willingness to accept Lorelei anyway. But I will try. And we'll see what fate has in store for us all."

* * *

><p>That evening, once Lorelei had calmed down and greeted Sara normally, as if nothing was on her mind, they left for the ships dining hall together. Sara was pleased with the dress she had chosen to wear. It complimented Lorelei's slender, willowy figure, and her foresty appearance.<p>

The dress was a soft pale aqua green color with a darker emerald green blending upwards from the sleeves which were rimmed with a golden lace. Faint outlines of flowers adorned the hem of the skirt and the sleeves on top the lush green. Truly, combined with Lorelei's apple red hair, it made her look like a living rose. Her soft wavy hair that now bathed her shoulders were like the petals of the flower. And Lorelei's golden eyes were like the golden nectar that filled heart of the blossom.

Her beauty even made someone such as Sara feel a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "You look stunning Lorelei. You should really wear dresses more often." he smiled softly as he escorted her to the table.

Lorelei gave a small nod and a smile but didn't trust in her own voice just yet. She was still too aware of Sara's hold on her hand, his cool fingers laced around her palm. That, on top of the stares Lorelei got from the other passengers made Lorelei feel very self conscious.

However, once Lorelei was seated, she took a deep breath and remembered what she had learned so far that was leading up to this test. Her poise became more refined though Lorelei also remembered to relax as well. Because there was nothing to fear here. It didn't really matter what these people thought about her. All that mattered was that she was polite and acted accordingly so as not to insult anyone by accident.

"May we ask what your name is my dear?" A nobleman asked as he visited their table after greeting Sara, "I am Lord Kain."

Lorelei nodded with a smile and after an approving nod from Sara, she introduced herself, "My name is Lorelei Tyrell. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A Tyrell? Shimaron royalty then?" He gasped, "I thought that family died out generations ago."

Lorelei bowed her head and stated simply, "I was fortunate enough to escape with my life but the rest of my family died in a terrible fire. Once my protector and I were a safe distance from our pursuers, I was whisked away to a far away land and did not return until recently. Otherwise I might have..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to stir up such sad memories. I meant no harm." Lord Kain bowed his head to apologize.

Lorelei looked up and smiled though, telling him, "The past cannot be changed. We must learn what we can from the past and then move on with our lives. The past is our teacher. But it is how we apply the knowledge of those events that will determine our futures in the end." Lorelei glanced at Sara and continued, "This is what I've begun to understand."

"I see..." Lord Kain nodded and turned to Sara, "I had heard a rumor that you had taken a young girl under your wing King Saralegui, but I never imagined that she was of noble birth. Not with the rumors I've heard. Especially not a Tyrell."

Sara smiled to himself, "I never expected it to happen myself. But to be honest, Lorelei didn't remember the full extent of her nobility until now and have even forgotten many things over the years. I was happy to be able to help her remember again and I hope to continue to do so." he winked at Lorelei, who blushed bashfully.

"At any rate Your Majesty, we heard that she showed quite the display at your recent ball. Many of those who were there said that she shone white hot and there were voices whispering in the air." Lord Kain laughed, "Many mistook the girl for a ghost or an apparition. And those who did not searched all over to know who the young lady was who possessed such a great power." Lorelei flinched for some reason when Lord Kain took her hand, kissed it, and asked, "I wonder that myself so I have to ask. Where DID you learn such powerful skills?"

"Enough." Sara stated coldly, "You're making her uncomfortable."

Lorelei pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry, but I think you should go." her heart suddenly started beating frantically as something behind him caught her eye. A flash of a familiar face.

"As you wish." Lord Kain said simply and left.

Sara glanced at Lorelei who was still holding her hand that man had just kissed and said, "Don't let him trouble you. I'm afraid many people are going to be like that when they learn who you are."

Lorelei said nothing and rubbed her hand as if trying to wash away that mans touch. As if his touch burned her.

"Lorelei?" Sara asked with concern, taking that same hand and putting his hands over hers.

Startled, Lorelei shook her head and pulled away her hand, clasping them over her heart, "It wasn't Lord Kain that startled me." she said still looking in the direction that she saw that man, her eyes narrowing, "We've been followed." Lorelei whispered to Sara.

* * *

><p><em>That night Yuri had a terrible vision of Lorelei. They both stood in a field of white roses as far as the eye could see, and Lorelei was dressed in a simple white nightgown. <em>

_There were eerie voices singing in the wind and Lorelei seemed entranced by their voices as she began to dance amidst the roses. A strange wild dance that made Yuri shy away. Suddenly frightened of her wildness. But the expression on Lorelei's face held his attention._

_Lorelei looked as if she were in pain as she danced. Possessed even. Yuri soon realized that she really was being controlled and finally ran towards her, so that he could make her stop. Before Yuri could however, the roses turned black all of a sudden and snapped around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Pulling him away from her._

_As Yuri was pulled into the blackness, he saw Lorelei's dress turn blood-red like the moon behind her and her skin began to flake off and turn into scarlet petals. She had finally stopped dancing and began to weep as an eerie chorus sang:_

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Ring around the roses,_

_Ashes in the air._

_Fire in the earth,_

_Shadows in the valley._

_Fa la la la, la la la..._

_Fa la la_

_Fa la la_

_Fa la la la..._

_Songs on the wind._

_A forgotten lullaby._

_Thorns ensnare the gilded crown._

_Coiled around her coveted soul._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Neath the weeping willow, _

_Is where I lay._

_Twisted trunks stand as my grave._

_Calling..._

_Calling..._

_Calling my daughter home._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Ring around the roses,_

_Ashes in the air._

_Fire in the earth,_

_Shadows in the valley._

_Fa la la la, la la la..._

_Fa la la_

_Fa la la_

_Fa la la la..._

_Thorns ensnare the gilded crown._

_Coiled around her coveted soul._

_Calling..._

_Calling..._

_Calling my daughter home._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_The blood red moon is rising;_

_Bathed in the scarlet light of a raging fire._

_Her tears wet the ashen earth,_

_Dear daughter,_

_She weeps for the mighty tree felled by the flames of hatred._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Neath the weeping willow, _

_Is where I lay._

_Twisted trunks stand as my grave._

_Thorns ensnare the gilded crown._

_Coiled around her coveted soul._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Forest born,_

_Come unto me,_

_And I will you give you eternal sleep._

_Neath my roots, I'll bury your sorrow._

_Come unto me, I'll rock you to sleep._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Ring around the roses,_

_Ashes in the air._

_Songs on the wind._

_A forgotten lullaby._

_Forest born,_

_Come unto me..._

_Come unto me..._

_When the darkness pulled Yuri in completely, he screamed Lorelei's name. Knowing that something more terrible and tragic was about to befall her..._


	17. Chapter 17: Thickening Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 17

Conrad and the others came running to Yuri's room as a scream tore from his lips. The doors boomed open and they saw Yuri curled on one side clutching one of his wrists, both of which were burning cherry red like a brand with the image of thorny vines encircling them. A similar mark burned around his neck and ankles and Yuri's face twisted in pain. But the thing was, Yuri was still asleep at this point even as hot pain seared his skin from these markings.

"Yuri!" Shori shouted, shaking his younger brother desperately, "Wake up!"

Yuri drew a sharp breath and his eyes suddenly snapped open the instant that the markings faded. Only leaving a dull throb behind where they had been.

Without warning, without even stopping to think, Yuri whispered sharply, "Lorelei." then his gaze snapped up and he said, "We have to go after them. Now. Something really bad is about to happen!"

Yuri tore off his blankets and began to bolt for the door when he suddenly got light headed and swooned to the side where Gunter steadied him. "Your Highness! Are you alright?"

"We have to go!" Yuri protested wildly, trying to make Gunter let go of him, but the man was surprisingly strong. Which always surprised Yuri for some reason even though he knew better then anyone how much stronger they were then normal humans.

"Shibuya, calm down and tell us what this is-" Murata began but Yuri cut him off.

"There's no time! They're in grave...dan...ger..." Yuri trailed off mid-sentence as his knees buckled and he slid to the floor, suddenly feeling feverish. Outlines of those thorny rings around Yuri's wrists, neck, and ankles pulsed and he shuttered, muttering, "...we have to...have to stop them..."

"What's wrong with him?" Wolfram asked sharply with deep concern for his fiance'.

Gunter felt Yuri's forehead and it was dangerously hot. "He has a high fever Wolfram, we need to cool him down. Please go wake Lady Flynn and tell her what happened. Conrad, you go with him."

Conrad glanced at Yuri briefly and added to Shori, "Take care of him until we get back."

"Right." Shori nodded, helping Gunter get Yuri back into bed.

He covered his younger brother with a blanket and watched as his breathing came out in short sharp breaths and Yuri clutched the covers so hard that his knuckles turned white. Shori literally had to pry Yuri's hands open so that his muscles wouldn't clench up.

Yuri opened his eyes but they weren't focused. It was like he was still half asleep and Yuri reached for the window, calling, "We have to warn them...They're on the ship."

"Who's there Yuri? Who's on the ship?" Shori asked quietly, laying a comforting hand on Yuri's head and patting it lightly.

Yuri whispered shakily, "Murderers...Traitors...Forest burners..." he drew a shuttering breath and tossed his head slightly to look up at Shori with his fever glazed eyes, "...servants of that person..." Yuri inhaled again and whimpered, "Shori...I'm scared."

"It's ok. We're all here." Shori comforted, patting his head again, "You're going to be fine."

Yuri gave a small nod and whimpered again, rubbing the mark burning his neck, "It hurts."

Shori hushed, "I know." and he pulled Yuri's hand away so he wouldn't start clawing at the marking pulsing on his neck.

Of course, Gunter was beside himself with worry and relentlessly paced the room. Ranting about how he wished he could take on Yuri's pain as his own. This went on for a good ten minutes until Murata managed to calm the man down and instructed him to focus.

"This isn't a normal illness." Murata said, "So if we're going to cure Shibuya we need to find out what's wrong. Help me think Lord Von Christ and stop wasting time. This is serious."

"You're right Your Eminence." Gunter said with a defeated sigh, chiding himself for being so panicked, as usual, and added, "You don't suppose it had to do with the plants that attacked us do you?"

Murata shook his head, "I doubt it. Otherwise we all would have been infected. Unless it's something that only infects the first person it attacked. Which I also doubt because if that was left as a booby trap then it would have been rigged to effect everything and everyone it came into contact with. This is something else. But I don't know what the cause might be-"

Just then, Lady Flynn returned with a doctor and with Conrad and Wolfram.

Wolfram was carrying a tray with a basin filled with ice water and several cloths folded next to it. He quickly set it on the small table near the bed and sat next to Shori, handing him a cloth, which Shori took quietly and began dabbing sweat off Yuri's face. Meanwhile, Conrad handed the doctor back his briefcase and then stood next to Gunter and Murata, watching with growing concern as the doctor began his examination.

It had all happened so suddenly. There was no way they could have been prepared for it.

But what did it mean?

What was this danger that Yuri sensed laying in store for Sara and Lorelei?

* * *

><p>Sara whispered something in Berias's ear and then leaned close to Lorelei and said, "I'll have Berias look into it. For now, let's just finish our meal and resume our normal activities and wait for them to make the first move. Be ready to use your power at any time."<p>

Lorelei nodded but asked, "Are you sure that it will work here? There aren't any plants that I can use here. Unless you count the flowers but I doubt those will do any damage." he let out a small nervous laugh.

"I don't think your power is limited to just plants." Sara whispered with a sly wink, "Don't worry. If I'm wrong then Berias will protect you."

"But who will protect YOU?" Lorelei retorted sharply, "Your life is far more important then mine."

Sara's eyes narrowed dangerously and he said coolly, "Never say that again. Your life, if anything, is MORE important then my own Lorelei." Sara leaned in so close that Lorelei could taste his soft breath as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lorelei. That's why I won't let you die on my behalf. I'm not worthy of that sacrifice and I'll do anything to keep you safe, even betray you if I must. Because you are THAT precious to me." his eyes softened and he whispered silkily in her ear, "I swear to you though, Lorelei, that no matter what happens, I will not let myself die either. Because I don't want you to be alone in this world like I was for so long. I need you with me...Lorelei." and quickly, while no one was looking, his hair formed a natural curtain over his face, and Sara lightly pecked Lorelei playfully on the cheek.

Sara had just pulled away as their food arrived and smiling to himself, he began to eat after checking briefly that it wasn't poisoned as he always did with a simple bit of magic he always used before a meal. Lorelei did the same and after a quick and silent prayer, she ate in silence. Unable to look up at Sara without blushing deeper.

She focused intently on her food until the entertainment arrived. Dancers glided to the center of the dining hall and waited with their lithe bodies poised to begin to dance the moment that the music started.

Lorelei looked up finally and noticed the garbs they wore were stunning and almost seemed familiar to her somehow. The dresses were all made of a baby blue light silk cloth that the hems of the skirts hung just above the ankles, which were adorned with golden bangles around their bare feet. Each fold of cloth looked like a rippling waterfall wrapped around their hips that slowly smoothed out to form a layer of tightened fabric that twisted across the breast and rested on the crown of the shoulders. An arm band rested across their upper arms connected to several long wavy cloths that met at the wrist band.

To Lorelei, these ladies looked like Sirens from those old legends of the sea; great temptresses of the sea who lured ships and men to their dooms with their songs.

She chuckled softly at the thought, _My own name is tied to a legend of a legendary Siren from Earth. A legend about a maiden who drowned herself in the sea after her unfaithful lover didn't return as he __promised. So her spirit remained there on those lofty cliffs, singing hypnotic songs that lured men to their deaths. Yet now, it is I who is enthralled by the songs of nature. How is that for poetic irony?_

Lorelei rested her hands under her chin and watched them thoughtfully. Waiting for them to start dancing. And Sara in turn watched HER thoughtfully. Curious about the odd expression on Lorelei's face.

She looked at the dancers with a small sense of longing. Because while a part of her was gifted with music, it seemed almost incomplete without dancing as well. And her body hummed with a strong desire to join them on stage. Which Lorelei knew wasn't a normal feeling, it was a part of her wildness. Still, why was she feeling this now? What was it about these dancers that made her think this way?

Finally, when the first cord was struck, it resounded with Lorelei and she gasped sharply. Her heart jolted as the note rang deep into her heart. The dancers began to dance as more notes rang out from the harps being played.

She knew this song.

Like many others she had heard thus far, it called to the most secret parts of her. But how? How could anyone know this song? And how did Lorelei herself know it? What was it?

The dancers moved in such a way that their smooth steps reminded Lorelei of waves kissing the shore. Touching the sand for a moment, only to shy away and rush forward again for another embrace. They danced like the tides being drawn to the moon then began moving faster as if a tempest was raging.

Somewhere along the way, in Lorelei's sight, they no longer looked like the same set of dancers. Instead, they were clad in green and gold, dancing under a great tree and singing praises to the All Father and the Forest Mother. Where she herself then sat amidst the shadow of its leaves and watched them from it's lofty branches.

Just as that dance with Sara, everything else melted away around her. All Lorelei saw were the dancers and all she heard was their music. She was completely entranced and her eyes became glazed with a soft green glow. Her mind locked in a souls memory buried deep and forgotten. Just like most of Lorelei's life from before.

Soon, Lorelei became unaware of herself or anything else. Enthralled by the music's call.

Just as planned...

* * *

><p>Suddenly, cloaked figures burst through the doors of the dining hall and swarmed the room with wild cries. The instant they did, Sara reached for Lorelei's sharply and attempted to make a run for it.<p>

"Lorelei, we have to-!" Sara began but, his eyes widened with horror when he saw the emptiness in her gaze. Something had enchanted Lorelei completely and Sara already knew that the spell was so deep that not even his own power would reach her in time. There wasn't even enough time to try.

Cursing under his breath, in the chaos of the battle cries as the ships security attempted to fend off the invaders, Sara yanked Lorelei up and lifted her into his arms. Running towards the nearest window, Sara made a wild leap and crashed through the glass and onto the deck, where the same sort of havoc was taking place.

Swords clanged and the dying screams of the ships soldiers filled the air along with the panicked cries of the Noblemen and Ladies. It was only the horror around Sara that made him grateful that Lorelei was in a deep trance like this. Even as strong as she was, Sara was certain the sight of men killing each other and seeing their lifeless eyes would have put her into shock. Because Lorelei deemed all life to be precious, no matter who they were.

There was no time to search for Berias so Sara made his way to the meeting spot they had set up beforehand should something like this happen. Sara marveled at how light Lorelei was as he ran with her in his arms. Thinking that it must have been due to Berias's training and her own naturally lithe figure.

He managed to avoid most of the danger but soon came face to face with one of the ships invaders, who leered at Sara as soon as he spotted Lorelei and rushed at Sara. Sara had just enough time to lay Lorelei against the side of the ship before he had to lunge backward to avoid his attack. The attacker whirled around to swing at Sara again but was unprepared to meet Sara's blue eyes and dropped his sword as unconsciousness enveloped him.

Sara breathed heavily due to the sudden use of his power but quickly gathered his wits and took the mans sword before picking Lorelei up again and continuing on his way. Her eyes drooped lazily and she stared at an unseen place. Completely oblivious to the danger around her as her head lulled against Sara's chest as they made their way to the lifeboats.

Carefully, Sara lifted Lorelei awkwardly and laid her in one of the boats. Covering her with a loose blanket and kissing Lorelei's forehead affectionately before covering her completely. Lorelei just stared unseeing in front of herself and gave no sign that she had felt anything except drawing a small sharp breath.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." Sara vowed before he left to go find Berias so that they could all escape together...

But, Sara had failed to notice the shadow above them that slowly made it's way down to where Lorelei lay. Entranced and vulnerable with no way of defending herself. Or even to know there was any danger in the first place.

The figure began untying the boat and lowering it into the water. Glancing in either direction to see if any attackers were coming before he lept in after the boat was lowered midway and lowered himself and Lorelei into the waters below.

Once they were lowered completely, he first wrapped the blanket more securely around Lorelei before picking up the oars and rowing them away from the danger. And out towards the sea...

* * *

><p>"I've only heard about this condition before, I thought it was only a myth from the old days." the doctor said after examining the markings on Yuri's wrists to make sure that the veins weren't swollen.<p>

"What is it? Tell us. What's wrong with him?" Gunter asked anxiously.

The doctor put away his tools and said, "It's a curse. A very tricky one at that. I've only read about it from a few old textbooks on medicine. I believe it's called the 'Curse of Thorns'. It can be a very painful curse because it's designed to force the victim to feel the pain of the person whose first name they call out once the curse has been placed. In some cases, the victim had the curse their entire lives and never knew because the person they were linked to ended up living a very good life with very little pain. Mostly this curse was used to make someone understand the extent of their suffering or was used in battle to link soldiers to each other even in death. Because the pain alone was enough to kill the other person. No one knows how it's placed but there is a cure. Several in fact. But all of them require the person the victim is linked to. That person, even if they didn't cast the spell, can lift the curse by taking it upon themselves which then defuses the spell. Another option is to kill the person who cast the curse or force them to lift it. And lastly, there is a rare herb that you can lay on top of the markings and pour your own healing magic into the plant which would then deactivate the curse. Though you'll still need the person on the other side of the link to completely remove the curse."

"Alright, then what is this herb and where can we find it?" Conrad asked.

The doctor took out a piece of paper from his bag and quickly jotted down a few words and did a rough sketch of the plant they would need and handed it to Conrad before he explained, "This is called a Trinity Leaf. As far as our records show, it only grows in three places. And all three are extremely hard to reach. So if I were you, I'd look for the person who cursed your King because you'd have a better chance at finding him or her. One of the places it grows is deep in the wildest part of the forest in Big Shimaron behind a pair of twin falls. Another is in the Great Demon Kingdom near the border of Sevelara in a small oasis. Then the final place it grows is in Cavalcade in the marshes on the eastern end of the country. This plant can grow anywhere but it extremely hard to remove or tend to. And you need it as fresh as possible in order to use it properly. It's useless once it dries up or withers. I'm afraid that's all I know." he glanced at Yuri and then stated, "Usually the pain of the curse only comes in bursts as they befall the other person so your King should be fine now that the fever has broken. But just in case, I would keep him in bed even when he starts feeling better because there's no telling when it will activate again. The symptoms usually only limited to a fever, the burning sensation from those marks, and chills. But if the case is severe enough, he might start coughing up blood. If that happens, I suggest for his own safety to give him a drug that will numb his body so that the pain doesn't kill him."

then he bowed to Lady Flynn before leaving the room.

"How could such a thing happen?" Wolfram said shakily, clenching his fists in rage, "This is all HER fault."

"Calm down Wolfram." Conrad said calmly but strictly, "I don't think Lorelei had anything to do with this. She isn't the type to inflict harm on others."

Wolfram glared at him, "But is was still HER name that Yuri called out! It should have been mine so that Yuri wouldn't have to suffer like this..."

"That's exactly the point." Murata stated, adjusting his glasses.

"What is?" Lady Flynn asked.

Murata turned to Lady Flynn but addressed all of them saying, "Someone wants us to know the full extent of Lorelei's pain and doing this to Shibuya was the best way to prove their point. As drastic as it is." he then turned and faced Wolfram and the others, "And didn't you all hear the locations of this herb and what it requires? My guess is that someone, this 'force' that is guiding Lorelei's destiny, whomever it is, wants us to go to Cavalcade. Because that's where Lorelei is heading and where this herb is. You were right, Big Brother of my friend. Someone is pulling our strings and we need to find out who."


	18. Chapter 18: Coincidental Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 18

Berias had just tracked down a possible lead when all hell broke loose and the battle began in full force.

It was only then that he realized that this man had been serving as a distraction. Or so he thought. Therefore, Berias abandoned his pursuit of the suspicious figure and began his search for King Saralegui.

He fought his way through the cloaked figures and cut his way back into the dining hall. There was no sign of Sara there so Berias was about to head for their meeting spot when a group of men lunged at him.

Berias parried one blow and then with a flick of his wrist, he sliced another attacker across the throat and he died instantly. Two more men took his place and attempted to get at Berias from both sides but this was a foolish move.

It would have worked on a swordsman with one blade but it was useless against a duel wielder. Berias whirled at the first attacker then feinted to the left before snapping around and meeting the blades of both attackers on either side. He shoved them both away roughly, causing them to stumble backwards long enough for Berias to take advantage of their lost footing to catch one in the gut with his blade then escape from the last cloaked figure.

It wasn't long until Berias spotted Sara engaged in battle with someone at the very front of the ship. Berias had taught Sara enough about the sword for his King to be able to hold his own long enough for Berias to reach him. Sara had sustained a long gash on his forearm but other then that seemed unharmed. He was concerned however when there was no sign of Lorelei but decided to focus on reaching his King first before searching for Lorelei.

Sara was still fighting the man when Berias came up behind the attacker and stabbed him from behind, watching him fall to the floor with a dull thunk. Relieved to see Sara relatively unharmed.

"You're late." Sara smiled slyly at Berias's arrival. Cradling his bleeding arm.

"My apologies." Berias said simply, quickly binding Sara's cut to stop the bleeding with a long strip of cloth he took from the cloak of the man he just killed. Once Berias was satisfied with his handiwork, he finally asked Sara, "What happened to Lorelei? Where is she?"

"I hid her in one of the lifeboats." Sara explained and Berias led him away from the battle, "Something happened while you were gone and she fell into a sort of trance. I could not stir her, so I lifted Lorelei into my arms and made my way to our meeting place. After I made sure she was well hidden, I came back to find you so that we could escape." he glanced around and noted that most of the assailants had either been killed or captured by security. The rest of them were making a hasty retreat when they were soon cornered and captured. Seeing this, Sara smiled with relief, "But it looks like we won't have to."

Everything appeared as if it were going to be alright when Sara overheard a sailor informing the captain, "Sir, we've captured most of the attackers but there's a lifeboat missing. Some of them might have gotten away Sir." and Sara's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words.

Sara's face paled and a sense of dread gripped his heart. He immediately broke out into a a dead run and Berias followed after his King. Knowing exactly what Sara was afraid of but was still shocked at his strong reaction.

Their fears became reality when the two of them found that the very boat Sara had hidden Lorelei in was gone.

Alarmed, Sara gripped the railing and cried out over the edge of ship, "LORELEI!" and his voice echoed across the vast empty waters. He began to shake as he slid to his knees and whispered her name again, "Lorelei..." feeling ashamed of himself for letting this happen.

Then Sara's expression hardened and he stood back up, vowing to himself and to the world, "I'll find you Lorelei. I promise." then he turned to Berias and said, "We have work to do, Berias." and he began walking back to speak with the captain. His heart aching with worry for his precious Lorelei...

* * *

><p>When Yuri finally came to his senses, he told them about the horrific dream he had about Lorelei and told them the lyrics to that creepy song. And Yuri even quoted from the song he heard near the end of that dream, "The song went something like: <em>Ring around the roses, ashes in the air. Fire in the earth, shadows in the valley. Songs on the wind. A forgotten lullaby. Thorns ensnare the gilded crown. Coiled around her coveted soul. Neath the weeping willow, is where I lay. Twisted trunks stand as my grave. Calling...Calling...Calling my daughter home. The blood red moon is rising; bathed in the scarlet light of a raging fire. Her tears wet the ashen earth, dear daughter, she weeps for the mighty tree felled by the flames of hatred. Forest born, come unto me, and I will you give you eternal sleep. Neath my roots, I'll bury your sorrow. Come unto me, I'll rock you to sleep...<em>"

Shori shuttered, "That IS creepy. But what does it mean?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Murata said thoughtfully, "Maybe it has something to do with Lorelei being the 'Daughter of the Forest' and about her 'suffering as the land suffers'." he crossed his arms, "The song seems to be referring to things about the past, present, and maybe even the future. Lets see..." Murata sat down on the edge of Yuri's bed and began thinking of the possible meanings of those words, "Most of it is likely talking about things that might have multiple meanings. Such as the references to fire. We know that the Tyrells all died in a fire, but we also know that it could be referring to the destruction caused by the Originators too. It makes sense because that woman told us that Lorelei is to 'heal the hurt' left behind from that battle with them. And then, the 'thorns ensnare the gilded crown' is pretty obvious. Though it could be referring to both this curse and the fact that everybody wants Lorelei because of her claim to the crown. The 'coveted soul' talks about the same thing. As for that 'twisted trunks stand as my grave' I have no idea what that could mean unless it's hinting at where that thing Lorelei is supposed to find is located. There's no telling what this 'blood red moon' could be talking about though. As for the the rest of it, all I can tell is that something powerful is calling to Lorelei. Something having to do with her past. That's why that song was sung to Shibuya. They're trying to tell him something...But it's impossible to know if the song inflicted the curse as well or if it was added afterwords."

"That makes sense..." Yuri said, tracing the milky white markings on his wrists, "...but then why was I cursed? What good does that do?" he shuttered, "I don't like the idea of being cursed. But I think I understand something now because of it..."

"Like what?" Conrad asked.

Yuri closed his eyes and said, "In my dream, Lorelei looked lost and hurt. She was surrounded by death on all sides. Which explained the symbolism in why the roses turned black all of a sudden. They were white at first because she was innocent and didn't understand anything about death or pain. But once she knew, all of it caused Lorelei to suffer that pain. And from the way she was dancing, Lorelei feels like nothing is in her control. Not even her own spirit. As if she's being puppeted around. She's scared because there's a wild part of her that is torn up inside about something that happened a long time ago. Lorelei needs us you guys. Lorelei needs to know who she is before she can even begin to figure out what to do with her life. We already know that she can't come back to Earth without being as alone as she was before. But. There's still something Lorelei desperately needs and I'm not sure what..." he looked up, "...but if Lorelei doesn't find it soon, her heart is going to wilt, and die. I don't want that to happen. So please you guys, I know you're all worried about me but I'll be fine. Just, go after her. Please. I promise that I'll be good and stay behind, but just hurry and go help them."

His friends exchanged looks before Gunter told him, "Give us some time to talk it over Your Majesty. For now, just get some rest. The doctor left some medicine to help you sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Yuri gave a small nod and agreed only because he felt awful and was too tired to protest.

"Wolfram, you stay here with Yuri for the first watch. We never know when this curse might be triggered again so it's better that someone be directly by his side should something happen." Conrad said, "I'll take the next watch."

Wolfram nodded, "Alright." then he turned to Yuri, who had quietly taken the medicine and was already fast asleep. Wolfram protectively pat Yuri's head and sat in a chair they had pulled up next to the bed, watching his sleeping fiance' intently as the others left the room.

* * *

><p>"That was close..." the young man sighed as the luxury ship drifted out of sight. "Though I suspect that King Saralegui will search for you to the far reaches of the world. I wonder if it's wise to bring you back to him or if I should bring you to the Master..."<p>

He lifted Lorelei's chin and looked into her glazed eyes, which were still shimmering with that pale green hue. Then, he sighed in frustration, "Whomever cast that spell sure did a number on you, princess. I don't have the skills to undo it I'm afraid. But how did they slip past us so easily?"

Lorelei just stared blankly and unseeing ahead of her and did not move in the slightest. Her mind still wandering the dream world.

"In any case, it's too risky for me to bring you back to the ship right now. They'll think I was with those who attacked it for sure. After all, I DID sneak on to watch over you princess." the young man removed his hood and introduced himself even though he knew Lorelei could not hear him, "The name is Argent. I was sent as Levant's replacement since he scared you off and made you angry at him and those he works for. I work for them too but at least I have a lick of sense unlike that brat. Though I wish we could have met under different circumstances..." Argent carefully removed his cloak and folded it neatly before laying Lorelei's head on it and securing the blanket around her.

His hair was a soft sandy color while his skin was a deep rich tan, like polished wood, which in his profession helped him blend in to the forests he often patrolled. Argent's eyes were a pale aquamarine color that gave him a similar wild appearance as Lorelei's features did. Though his was due to the fact that he was a mercenary. Or HAD been before he was recruited for this more noble task.

"_'To unite the forest and Man'_ huh?" Argent stared at Lorelei for a long moment before once again sighing deeply, "Isn't it going to be hard enough joining the hands of humans and Demons? Let alone getting them to work together long enough to heal the land, before it takes it's revenge and that person returns." he glanced in the direction of the ship. "I think for the time being, I'll bring you back to shore and then send a message to the Master. He'll know how to break this spell. Until then, sleep well princess..."

* * *

><p>Sara had Berias send a message to Cavalcade explaining the situation and the fact that Lorelei was missing. Knowing full well of course that they'd assume it was a clever excuse not to bring her. As soon as their ship landed for repairs and to turn over the criminals who attacked it, Sara and Berias prepared to board the next ship returning to Caloria.<p>

They stopped however when they received a messenger dove from Conrad. Asking them to wait because something had happened on their end and that he and Murata were coming there to address the issue. Unaware of course that Lorelei was missing at this point.

"More complications..." Sara sighed after folding the note back up, "As if finding out who took Lorelei won't be hard enough. Now something else has happened..."

"Actually, they might be able to help us Your Highness." Berias reasoned, "Lord Weller is an exceptional tracker and His Eminence is a brilliant strategist. Combined with your own knowledge of the human lands, this may work in our favor."

Sara agreed, "Yes. But still, I wonder why it's just those two who are coming." he said thoughtfully, "Normally, knowing Yuri, I'm sure he and most of his friends would have come here as well. I wonder what happened?"

* * *

><p><em>Lorelei became an entirely different person in the dream world. In fact, she was acting out the memories of someone in the past. Someone who held an unbreakable bond with her. And whomever this person was, she was not human. This person Lorelei became was a far more beautiful, sentient, wild, and wise being. One that watched over the people as a mother would watch her children.<em>

_The world was splashed with wild colors, but none more vivid then the lush green that clung to everything. Every stone, every trunk, every leave was covered in a sharp intense green. It gave the forest a wild savage beauty. Unlike anything Lorelei had ever seen before._

_She ran through the forest with inhuman grace and swiftness, hardly even touching the ground with each bound. Eventually, Lorelei, or whomever she was supposed to be in this dream, came upon a huge tree that towered so high that clouds brushed against it as they passed. Mist clung to the roots and the earth below it._

_A natural hollow formed at the base of the tree and led down to a tunnel. But she ignored it and lept high up into the lofty branches, balancing on the highest branch that hung just above the rest. _

_The forest spanned for miles until it came upon the sea. Little veins of river stretched out in all directions, looking like the forest's blood pulsing life into the greenery. A smile danced on her lips and she hummed to the forest. Which eagerly replied and a chorus rang out that none but she could hear. _

_A strange melancholy melody echoed through the trees and hung in the air. Yet, something felt wrong. The world was quaking in fear and she felt it the instant the singing suddenly ceased. _

_As she watched, a shadow fell upon the land and the forest began to choke on the toxic fumes of ash filled air. Death swept across the forest and angry flames licked the sky as a dark form towered above the forest._

_Soon, everything fell black and the vision released Lorelei. She knew, without a doubt, that the forest had been burnt to the ground. Only the mighty tree on which Lorelei was perched had survived, but it was gravely wounded. _

_It called out her name, over and over again. Thousands of voices wailing into the distance. Telling Lorelei to heal the tree and to relinquish her spirit back into the forest..._

_But Lorelei was afraid. She didn't want that. All she wanted was to be free._

_Was that too much to ask for her freedom when even the world itself tried to take everything from her?_

* * *

><p>Lorelei was still caught up in the spell she was under but after awhile, to his relief, she finally began to stir slightly on her own. Argent had just pulled the boat in when Lorelei drew a deep breath and sat up. Though her eyes were still glazed and lifeless. She wasn't strictly speaking 'conscious' yet but at least Lorelei was moving again.<p>

"Good, at least you're somewhat awake now." Argent smiled weakly.

He carefully helped Lorelei out of the boat and began leading Lorelei to a large stone where he had her wait until Argent got everything he needed from the emergency supplies stashed on the boat. Once Argent had everything, he returned to Lorelei's side and escorted her into the woods. Heading in the basic direction of the port.

Lorelei obediently followed, since her mind was still blissfully blank though she was no longer trapped inside of her own mind in a state of dreaming. Now Lorelei was just stuck in a daze. Still unaware of herself, where she was, or who she was even with.

Eventually, the two of them made it into town and just before entering the streets, Argent put his cloak onto Lorelei to hide her from plain view. Because there was no telling when he'd run into either King Saralegui or one of their enemies still searching for them that had managed to escape from their raid on that ship.

It was almost immediately that Argent spotted the famed King of Small Shimaron and quickly pulled Lorelei out of sight. "I can't face him yet. It's too soon and he'll have too many questions. Besides, he-" he glanced at Lorelei's blank expression as she stood there swaying where she stood and changed his mind, "-actually, maybe I should approach him. He might have a better chance then I do of snapping her out of this trance."

Argent watched him walk away with his guardian, Berias, who strode close to his side and the pair of them entered the inn where Sara was going to be meeting Conrad and Murata. Who would be arriving the next day.

Thus, Argent decided to rent a room and see what happened before he dared approach the young King. Lorelei needed a proper bed to sleep in anyway.

Argent waited a couple of hours until he saw the two of them leave to speak to the messenger for the noble of Cavalcade whose ball Sara was supposed to be attending. Of course, Argent didn't know any of this and he was about to do more damage then good by returning Lorelei to Sara's care so soon after he had sent the message that she'd been abducted.

That seemed to be a reoccurring theme with these people.

They tried to do good only to cause more harm. Yet their hearts were in the right place. Therefore, feeling sorry for Lorelei who had started to nod off, Argent rented the last available room and put her in bed. Trying to think of the best way to meet with the Small Shimaron King without looking like the bad guy who took Lorelei away from him...


	19. Chapter 19: Oaths

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note: **While I wanted the story to last longer, I decided to split it into sequel called 'Moon's Glow'. Once I wrap part of the story up, I'll warn you guys beforehand when the story is about to split. Likely, I'll add a 'to be continued' sort of chapter or better yet, an epilogue. In any case, enjoy this newly edited chapter!

Chapter 19

The next morning, just before dawn, Argent locked Lorelei in their room for her own safety and skillfully trailed after Sara and Berias as they made their way to the port. To meet with Conrad and Murata who were scheduled to arrive soon according to the note.

Just in case they noticed him following them, Argent left his cloak behind in the room. Because he knew that if he happened to be spotted looking like that that they'd assume he was the enemy. And they wouldn't be as trusting if they met him in that fashion.

However, as carefully as he had planned this little venture, Argent hadn't counted on Lorelei regaining consciousness soon after he left...

* * *

><p><em>It's time, Lorelei...<em>a gentle voice beckoned.

Her voice resounded with Lorelei, just like that night so long ago when she saved Sara's life, and she could not resist her call. Entranced, Lorelei rose from the bed and came to the window. It had been locked, but with her power, it clicked softly and it snapped outwards. Flung open by the eager winds.

_Take the cloak. _The woman's voice instructed softly.

Slowly, Lorelei turned around and plucked the cloak from it's place on the chair and wrapped it around herself. Then, she turned to the window, heedless of the height of it from the ground and jumped.

Just like in the dream, Lorelei moved effortlessly. Her speed and grace unmatched. And she swiftly made her way across the city, traveling to the marshes were that herb Yuri needed grew. For in those marshes, was someone Lorelei had to meet before it was too late. Someone who, until now, had been pulling her strings from the shadows of a song and her own heart. Always there, always watching, and always protecting Lorelei...

Before long, the city melted away and a forest of endless green unfolded before her. Soon, even that melted away to reveal a large marsh. A sickly looking place that had very old voices. Voice which were old and weak as they fell upon Lorelei's ears. Yet, they harbored wisdom along with grief. Wisdom that they wished to bestow upon Lorelei. The long awaited truth about herself.

To think, that in such a short time, Lorelei had crossed nearly twenty miles to reach the marshes. More powers hidden within her waking. Preparing for the terrible day that was nigh upon this world. A day that she needed those powers in order to prevent it.

Lorelei came to a clearing and finally landed on the sodden earth. Her eyes glowing completely green now instead of just a flicker. She strode across the soft soil with ease and could even walk atop the water. Effortlessly making her way to the heart of the marshes.

Mist clung to her feet and clouded the landscape. But Lorelei could sense the aura of the life around her, and just like in that field, everything had a subtle green glow around their outlines. So making her way through was effortless.

Time was still in this place. Nothing changed; even though unseen ages had gone by since it came to be. So even if Lorelei had been aware of herself, she would not have known how much time had passed since entering the ancient marsh.

Lorelei's sight soon fell upon a ruin. Similar to the one from another dream she had once had, it was consumed by the forest and the plant-life around it. It's broken stones full of memory. Full of sorrow. The only thing marking that someone had once been there.

And that a part of someone still was...

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" Conrad asked Sara sharply, "How could they have invaded the ship without anyone noticing?"<p>

Sara closed his eyes and took another drink before replying, "As I understand it, they were already on the ship. They were disguised as nobles again. Only this time, several of them WERE nobles. It appears that the enemy that Levant spoke of is some sort of cult. And they're using the resources of the other group that is also after Lorelei to achieve their goal. Whatever that may be."

"So you're saying," Murata concluded, "That the ultimate goals of the two are different?"

Sara nodded, "Indeed. There are those who are purely after her status to take over Big Shimaron, and there's this other group, whose main goal has something to do with a prophecy of some sort. We heard this mentioned by a group of men sent to capture Lorelei. But I'm afraid we know nothing about it. Except..." his eyes narrowed, "You may have suspected as much, Your Eminence, but, though I still can't confirm it, Levant said that Lorelei indeed has Shinzoku blood. Blood supposedly from a race of our people even older then we can imagine."

"The secrets behind Lorelei are deeper then we thought as well." Conrad noted, "We found a chest in a false grave erected for her with a musical lock. Before we got that far, however, we were attacked by vines then saved by a woman's voice. The same voice I'm sure Lorelei heard when she saved you, Your Highness. She told us that Lorelei's task was to 'unite the forest and man' though we're unsure of what that means..."

Sara was about to reply when Murata cut him off, "But we ran into another problem. Shibuya's been-" he glanced around for eavesdroppers before telling him in a low voice, "-he's been cursed. And the only way to lift it besides killing the caster or making them undo it, is to find a rare herb in the marshes and to bring Lorelei to help undo the curse. Since it was her name that Shibuya called after the curse was laid on him." then, briefly, Murata explained everything that had happened. Including what the voice told them.

Sara glanced at Berias and bowed his head shamefully, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you with Yuri right now. I have to find Lorelei first. But when I do, we'll come to see him and hopefully by then, you'll have the Trinity leaf."

Murata and Conrad also exchanged looks before Conrad replied, "I'm sure that there is at least one thing we can be thankful for. Neither group is after Lorelei's life. They want her alive. So we'll be able to find her."

"Wait, so you're going to help us find her?" Berias asked, "What about King Yuri?"

Murata nodded, "The doctor said that the plant has to be collected as fresh as possible. And in both methods of lifting the curse, the person linked to the pain sharing has to be present. So in other words-"

"The herb is useless without Lorelei." Sara concluded. "Very well. Then lets work together to..." he suddenly paused and looked down as a young child approached their table, his eyes looking up at them curiously as any child's would.

For a moment, no one spoke. Then, the young boy asked, "Are you King Saralegui?"

Sara blinked, "Yes..." he replied uncertainly before smiling softly, "What is it?"

The child quickly searched his pockets until he found a small piece of paper and handed it to him, "I was told to give this to you. He gave me a whole silver coin to do it!" the child grinned expectantly, waiting for Sara to open the note.

Sara did so and bolted upright out of his chair when he was finished, his eyes glowing hopefully, "She's safe." he whispered in immense relief

"What? Let me see." then Conrad took the note and read:

_King Saralegui,_

_Let me be brief, as there is little time to explain myself right now. Firstly of course, Lorelei is safe and sound in my care. _

_My name is Argent and I'm under the employment of Lord Vincent; the one who sent Levant to act as Lady Lorelei's previous guardian. _

_I have been watching over her from the shadows since Levant was cast from her sight. I snuck onto the ship to keep an eye on her when I saw what was happening on the ship. In the chaos, I managed to get her off of it safely, but it was too dangerous to return to the ship and to confront you. So I took the lifeboat you left her in for safekeeping and rowed here to Cavalcade. _

_Now that it's safe again, I will return Lorelei to your care. But first, there are certain things you must know. Things that Levant neglected to tell you. Our enemy is nigh upon us and if we don't stop them, Lorelei will be in even graver danger then she is now._

_I know it is difficult to ask this but I humbly request that you meet me at the Alongshore Inn before I escort you to Lorelei's current location. I'll be waiting there for you in a few hours. As I have to make sure the area is secure for both your visit and her safety. _

_Once I've told you the truth, I promise that I will bring you to Lorelei and explain what is really going on around her. Because this, this is bigger then any of us. You have the right to know what you've gotten yourselves involved in._

_Signed,_

_Argent Talus_

"Are you sure this isn't a trap though Highness?" Berias asked cautiously, "We have many enemies, and we still don't know who this man he serves falls under. This Lord Vincent. Nor this Argent person himself."

"We have to try." Sara said coolly, "We have no other leads. So even if it is a trap, I will go." After that, Conrad couldn't help himself and started to laugh, making Sara eye him with grim amusement, "What's so funny Lord Weller?"

Conrad smiled, "Oh, nothing. You just sounded like Yuri just then. That's just like something he would say." then his face became serious, "We'll come with you and will be there if you need us. After all, you are His Highness's friend. He would want us to help you both however we can."

"That's true." Murata smiled too, "And if this all works out, and Lorelei is in fact safely returned, then we can search for the Trinity leaf to cure Shibuya. And I really hope, for once, things will work out that way." _But knowing our luck, _Murata added to himself, _I doubt it will. I can only hope, like any of us, for the best._

* * *

><p>Far off in the land of the Shinzoku, the Divine Sword quivered suddenly before Alazon's eyes. And the entire city pulsed. Shining a bright unearthly green and whispers of ancient voices rang out into the air; singing long forgotten rhymes. Voices which were so loud that everyone could hear their melody.<p>

The drumming through the land was like a racing heartbeat. Drumming, drumming in the deep bowls of their land. So powerful were the tremors that they reached every edge of the country. It's sound and feeling through their hearts like a sign that something old was awakening.

And the Divine Sword shone like a beacon of such an awakening.

"You're Highness! What is happening?" one of the guards asked, "Everything is glowing. Every stone and plant and even the water is shining!"

Alazon stood from her throne and stared at the sword with wonder. For around it, grew the white hot shape of a tree. A tree foretold of in their oldest of recorded legends. Which could only mean...

"Tell everyone not to panic. I have everything under control." Alazon said simply, despite all that was happening, "I will-"

_Hear me, O Queen of the Golden People..._

Startled, the guards drew their weapons and searched around for the source of the voice. While Alazon alone remained calm and was the first to see that the voice came from the sword itself. And she asked, "Who are you?"

_I am all that is. I am, what has once more breathed life into your lands through this sword. Your people have long forgotten me, as have many since the world was nearly destroyed long ago. But I come to you now, because the foretold day is nigh upon this world again. _Her voice was soft and clear, yet it held great power that even Alazon could not deny. And the voice spoke again, _Long ago, when your people were young and mine already old, I came unto this land bearing this sword. A sword blessed by the will of the sacred forest that once naturally covered these lands. It was promised to protect your country so long as you shared your bounty with the world. A world torn asunder by the greed and darkness riven from the hearts of all mankind. A world which, even now, is slow to heal. And your people swore to uphold that oath. Now, I hold you to it..._

"What do you want of me?" Alazon asked simply, "I'm afraid I don't know anything about this."

_You are not to blame for such ignorance. Many great things were lost when the darkness spread. Mainly, nearly all the lore from before that time. However, that is no excuse not to learn it now that the shadow has been lifted and banished by the light of that blessed soul who even saved you from destruction._

"King Yuri?" Alazon inquired.

_Indeed. But there is also your own child. The one I have deemed worthy to safe hold my beloved daughter, whose blessed soul walks this world once more. _The voice paused before saying, _When your son asks for you to give her haven from the dangers she faces, you must give it to her. For many forces are at play against her. She will need respite in order to face the long journey ahead. And, this is originally the land of her people who lived here long before even your kind came to reside here. But fear not, it is not your crown she is destined to claim. Perhaps, if fate changes again, she will not claim a crown at all. Not unless it is the only way to unite the three great races once more in harmony with the forest. Remember these words, O Queen of the Golden People, the time for hiding...is over. It's time to take your place in this new world. Or the weight of the oaths of the past...will crush you._

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Argent was surprised to see Conrad there. He hadn't known the nature of their business but decided that it didn't matter now. Lord Weller should know this as well anyway. Though they had planned to tell him at a later date.<p>

_Oh well, maybe it's just the workings of fate challenging us again._ Argent sighed inwardly, "Well, here goes nothing..."

He approached the small group and bowed to Sara, "Your Highness, I'm glad you got my message. My name is Argent. Which I know I told you in the note but I figured that proper introductions were due."

They looked him over before Sara stepped forward, asking, "Where is Lorelei? Before we discuss anything, I want to see her for myself."

Argent sighed, "I'm sorry, Highness, but this really needs to come first. I swear that I'll take you to her but be patient. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself mixed up in. This battle to claim Lorelei has been raging for generations. Even beyond. We're the only ones who can put an end to it once and for all." he crossed his arms and nodded to Conrad, "We planned to address Lord Weller about this too at some point but it looks like fate has brought us together. Because now is the time to decide what path to take for the princess's sake." then he added in a low voice, "Before everything about her changes."

"What are you-" Berias began but Sara stopped him.

"Fine." Sara said coolly, "But I want the whole truth this time."

Argent bowed, "Of course. I will tell you everything we know." then he gestured, "Lets talk inside." and they followed him in. None of them aware that Lorelei had disappeared from her room. And that the changes Argent spoke of...had already begun.


	20. Chapter 20: Scarlet Colored Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 20

_(Red Moon by Kalafina 'English lyrics')_

_When I reached out and touched you_

_there was a single high note in my heart _

_As we gazed at the darkening sky, _

_the world that continues on endlessly _

_was calling out _

_People become people by falling in love_

_and knowing pain don't they?_

_On the other side of the night that you cried _

_the cymbals of time resounded _

_I surely believe that the karma that we create together in this sky _

_will play a song of love, _

_the tears of the red moon are a quiet music _

_Let's live so that we can share the light _

_Because you called out to me _

_it was like a wish being born for the first time _

_I'll hold your hand until we reach an unfinished sky, _

_chasing after the red moonlight of June _

_How many times have people cried out _

_as they are born into a sea of tears? _

_An alleluia echoes within the shadow of a collapsed dream _

_'let there be light' _

_Why does the karma of simply living _

_bring more pain than it does joy? _

_I always dream of quiet music _

_so that I can reach across the distance to where it sleeps together with you _

_When I reached out and touched you_

_a song was born for the first time in the world _

_In the middle of a broken summer _

_resounds a song of lament _

_Both love and dreams will one day disappear _

_but even so my voice doesn't reach _

_As I take a flower with dirtied hands_

_I wonder if I can live together with you_

_In a dream of destruction at the other side of time _

_you can hear it, right? _

_A far away alleluia _

_It's ok if it's just once in this sky, _

_let a song of love resound like a flame _

_It begins to overflow, an intensely quiet music _

_The red moon dreams _

_in the last sky._

* * *

><p>"As you know, Lorelei is the last heir of the Tyrell family." Argent began in a hushed voice, "However, that actually is not the real reason why she is special. As I understand it, it was purely coincidental that she was born into that family. But I'm sure that you're already beginning to understand that."<p>

They each nodded quietly.

"Yes, Lorelei is unlike anyone I've ever met. Her presence feels nothing like a human, a Demon, OR even a Shinzoku." Murata said, "I also think that for a girl who had lost so much to still be able to smile is truly admirable. But, I have a feeling that even when she smiled, Lorelei was hiding the fact that this whole situation has been really hard on her. No one is giving her any straight answers and they're all expecting her to sit quietly and just except everything they tell her without a second thought. As we've heard though, Lorelei has her own goals in mind. And one of those is learning for herself about this truth that keeps haunting her. A past that plagues her no matter where she goes or who she is with. More then any of us do, Lorelei deserves to know what's happening to her. All we want to do is help."

Argent smiled weakly, "Lord Vincent has also done his best to help her too but...he is unable to act directly. Because, to be frank, he's a noble from Big Shimaron. What's more, he is under the careful watch of King Ranjeel; who suspects that he is in fact the leader of one of the groups trying to dethrone him. Which he isn't of course. But still, his actions thus far do tend to point in that direction. I doubt we'll be able to stay there much longer before we are wiped from the face of the earth just like the Tyrells were. Killed in cold blood to shut us up." he looked up thoughtfully at Sara and said, "On another note, I want to ask you something. Even though you are part Shinzoku, you were raised in human lands correct? So you don't know that much as far as the lore of the Shinzoku, do you?"

Sara nodded, "That's right." not bothering to ask how he knew.

"Well did you know anything about the ancient race of your kind, who were called the 'Forest Born' in the old language that has since died out?" Argent asked.

"No." Sara admitted.

Berias bowed his head and said, "I have heard that mentioned before. But, it was thought that they were a myth. The little we know now only tells us that they were the original people who ruled our country of Seisakoku before they died out or otherwise assimilated themselves into our culture. They were also said to have something to do with the Divine Sword. That's all we know. Most of their existence was undocumented as they kept their secrets guarded from outsiders. Because their people kept to themselves and worshiped nature itself, they didn't mingle very often with anyone even when they were alive. At least, not that we are aware of."

"Well then know this; they are no myth. They were real a long time ago. And Lorelei's mother was the last pureblood of their race before she was killed along with the rest of the Tyrells..." Argent's eye glittered strangely and he smiled, "...and her father was, well, he was half Demon Tribe. Which means-" he paused for dramatic effect.

"Oh my god..." Murata's eyes widened in utter shock, "Then Lorelei is-"

"The first person ever to unite the three races. So this is what Lorelei meant that night..." Sara said, smiling brightly with understanding, "It all makes sense now. It's no wonder Lorelei is so powerful. And why Levant said there would never be another like her again." then, to their surprise, his face fell and Sara looked pained, "That means...Lorelei is more alone then we ever imagined. Not only is her family is dead but so is her entire race. So that can only mean that Lorelei is the first and the last of her kind. A hybrid." then his gaze shot up sharply at Argent, "Tell me then, do these voices Lorelei hears have something to do with these 'Forest Born'? If so, then what do they want Lorelei for? There has to be something more to it then just this prophecy. There's something else, isn't there?"

Argent closed his eyes, "There is. However, I think that should wait until later. I think it's about time I brought you to Lorelei. I need to check on her condition anyway."

* * *

><p>For the time being, since they didn't want to deal with the drama back home, the others remained at Lady Flynn's castle with Yuri. Keeping a very close eye on him at all times.<p>

Someone was always in the room with him. Even though most of the time Yuri was asleep. Mostly whenever he became feverish again; which had been happening for the last twenty four hours from the time that Conrad and Murata left.

Yuri was always muttering the same set of words in his sleep, "Murderers...Traitors...Forest burners..." while tossing in his sleep or whimpering in fright. But the part that made it worse was that there was nothing they could do for him. Nothing at all.

So it was understandable when tensions rose and an argument between Gunter and Wolfram broke out.

"I say we should just drag that girl back here and make her undo this! Yuri shouldn't have to suffer like this because of that brat." Wolfram snarled.

"Wolfram, there's no way that Lorelei could have known this would happen. She hasn't even settled her own feelings about all these people after her on top of dealing with powers she can't control. Be reasonable." Gunter argued, "I wish to help His Highness as much as you. But it isn't right to blame Lorelei for this. Remember, it could have been anyone's name that he called and became linked with-"

"That's just it!" Wolfram growled, "It WASN'T just any name he called out. It was HERS!"

"That's-" Gunter began when-

"Both of you, will you shut up?" Shori snapped at them both, "Arguing about this isn't going to help him." he brushed away some damp hair from Yuri's face, "You're just making him feel worse..."

At that, both of them fell silent and muttered, "Sorry."

Shori was about to scold them further when Yuri muttered something different and it caught their attention...

"Oath breakers...The sword will abandon the oath breakers...until...the chosen soul leads them to repose..." Yuri's eyes tossed blindly under his eyelids, "...the final sign..."

"Yuri..." Shori whispered with deep concern, "What are you seeing...?"

_Help me..._

All three of them jumped to their feet and turned all over to find the source of the voice. But there was no source. It just rang in their heads like a fading echo.

_Who am I...? Am I...Lorelei? Or am I...HER...?_

"This is-!" Wolfram gasped as he recognized her voice, "Why is it Lorelei's voice in our heads now?"

"Lorelei?" Shori blinked, "This is her voice?"

They paused to listen to Lorelei's frightened voice. Realizing that she sounded afraid once they actually started listening to it. Her voice shook as if Lorelei was on the verge of tears, but they had no idea why her voice suddenly came out of nowhere like that.

_These memories aren't mine. Yet...they are a part of me. Why...? All these voices...Calling me...Calling me...asking me to heal them. But how...? How can I heal their hurt when I don't understand my own? _Then they heard the soft sound of weeping echo in their minds as Lorelei began to cry.

"She's...crying." Wolfram said with a hint of shame.

"Now do you see?" Gunter said, turning to face him, "Lorelei isn't a bad girl. She's just hurt and confused right now. So how can you assume that Lorelei would inflict pain on anyone else when she's the one who is really suffering here?" then he nodded over to Yuri, though his face was still filled with great worry for his King, "Look, Wolfram."

Slowly, Wolfram did turn back to Yuri and saw that Yuri too, was weeping.

_I remember the flames now...Everyone was screaming...and the castle was writhed in flames. I couldn't breathe...the smoke was curling around me from everywhere...filling my lungs with ash. I was so scared...Everything was red! Even the sky! _Lorelei's voice shook with fear, _And in these other memories...I see myself in a far away forest that is also lit ablaze with a crown of fire. The forest was also screaming. I can't shut them out anymore...I have to help them. Or they'll never leave me alone...I'll never be free..._

As suddenly as her voice came, it was gone again. Everyone was silent for a moment. So the only sound in the entire room was Yuri's soft breathing.

"What...was that?" Shori shuttered, "That was by far, the creepiest thing I've heard before in my life!"

"Yuri was right." Wolfram said suddenly, "Something bad must have happened to her. And we didn't listen..." he felt ashamed of himself and plopped down in the nearest chair, covering his face, "I was so stupid! I knew we shouldn't have left her with that Small Shimaron King! He probably did something to her just like he had to Yuri."

"So now what should we do?" Gunter said, "Wait for a message from His Eminence? Because we can't move His Highness yet anyway so..." he trailed off.

"We'll just have to wait." Shori said simply, "That's all we can do."

* * *

><p>Argent opened the door for them and ushered them inside when immediately, he noticed that his cloak was missing! Alarmed, he gasped as his gaze fell upon the empty bed. "No!" he cried, "She was here, I swear." Argent swore when the other four glared at him suspiciously.<p>

Thankfully though, Berias mercifully reasoned, "Lorelei might have assumed that she was still in danger and ran away Your Highness." he said to Sara, "There doesn't seem to be any signs of a struggle."

"She was unconscious Berias." Sara retorted, "Lorelei could have been taken while she was still in that trance."

"Then why would his cloak be missing too?" Murata pointed out, "He said that he left it behind so that we didn't mistake him for one of the men who attacked your ship. I doubt they would have taken it if all they wanted was Lorelei. They wouldn't have bothered with it. And besides," he pointed to the window where Conrad was standing, "The only thing that isn't locked is the window. It wasn't forced open from the outside. Look. It was unlocked from the inside."

"That's strange though." Argent noted, pulling a small key from his pocket, "Because I have the key right here. How could she have..." then a revelation hit him, "...Wait. It might be possible that Lorelei used her powers to open the lock. It almost that time after all."

"Time?" Conrad turned around and asked, "Time for what?"

Argent crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, answering, "For the final sign of the prophecy. Which will lead to her final awakening. Doubtless, she was summoned to one of the Forest Shrines for this very reason. Though all of them now lay in ruins due to being unused and forgotten. And those ruins so happen to be in the marshes where that herb is." he closed his eyes with an amused smile, "I have no further doubts that this is the will of the Fates. King Yuri was only cursed so that you would come seeking this herb." Argent nodded to Conrad and Murata after opening his eyes again, then he nodded at Sara and Berias, "And Lorelei first appeared in your country because you are the one that in the end, was chosen by the true will of the Divine Sword. Which is actually not only a sword..." he looked at them seriously, "It's the key to Lorelei's secret. The reason she can hear the earth's wails and why she can sense events before they happen. Just like how an animal can sense disaster. It all links to the Forest Shrines. As well as the prophecy."

"At any rate." Murata pointed out, "I think we better head there as soon as possible. Because if this sign is supposed to happen soon, then this cult is sure to go after Lorelei if they haven't already. We have to get to her before that happens."

Sara agreed, "Also, I can't afford to bring any troops here. The people here might take it the wrong way and it would look extremely bad to the alliance. So I agree, we must find her quickly and quietly if possible." and then Sara walked up to the window and looked out of it with a strange air to his posture.

His eyes flickered with an emotion Conrad and Murata had never seen before in the young King. It was unmasked and honest. Unlike any expression Sara had ever shown before; his eyes were filled with both concern and yearning. An almost pained yet loving look...

"Here." Conrad said, unfolding a map from his shirt pocket and laying it out on the desk, "The doctor who told us the locations of this herb, the Trinity Leaf, marked where the marshes are on the map." then he glanced up at Argent, "Do you know where the shrine actually is?"

Argent nodded, "I do but, those marshes are thick with a constant fog. It's going to be difficult to locate it unless we skirt most of the thicker areas and then cut across to it's location. What's more, that place is haunted by illusions and mirages. So we might THINK we see it but until we actually touch the stones, there's really no way to tell."

"It appears that we'll have to go on foot as well." Berias pointed out as they inspected the map, "A horse would easily get stuck in the mud and there is also no clear trail into the marshes. We will have to tread carefully."

"There's one more thing I should mention," Argent explained, "There have been multiple sightings of Light Wolves recently in that area, so we might see some of those along the way. But they shouldn't harm Lorelei. Because they are nature spirits. Acting on either the revenge riven from human intent or from the other spirits themselves. More about these wolves is written in the ancient tomes that Lord Vincent is trying to translate in order to find out what that cult is after. But one thing is certain, as they ARE still spirit-like entities, they won't harm Lorelei."

Sara looked at him thoughtfully and asked, "How is it that all of you know these things? First Levant, though he didn't tell us much of anything, then you." his eyes narrowed, "What is it that you really want here? Why are you protecting Lorelei and telling us all these things?"

"I'd like to know as well." Berias said, straightening up from over the desk, "All this talk about Spirits, prophecies, nature, signs, and what you mentioned about the Divine Sword. Just who are you?"

Argent smiled sadly and crossed a solemn hand over his heart, "Lord Vincent saved us all from terrible fates. And all he asked in return was to pledge our lives in service to Lorelei, just as he had, when she returned. Levant lost his brother to the rage of the Light Wolves when he was a child, and I was trained from a very young age to become a cold blooded assassin. I was tortured, brainwashed, and became desensitized to the screams of my targets. He, in fact, became one of them before I was brought back to my senses thanks to his kindness. Lord Vincent saved me from a hellish abyss of a life and washed me clean of my crimes. Then he gave me a new name and purpose." his eyes softened, "We were all purified by his gentleness. Asked only to serve as the blades and shields for Lorelei. Who is the one who will purify the last traces of the hurt that mankind inflicted on this world, the spirits, and the forest." then Argent's eyes became bright, passionate, and hopeful as he said, "King Yuri finally lifted the shadow of darkness that for thousands of years oppressed this world. A force that also divided everyone who should share this world as brethren. Now, Lorelei is destined to continue what he has begun. Healing the earth, the forest, and easing the souls of the departed. It is her role to heal the spirits themselves now that mankind is on the mend. It's something that ONLY Lorelei can do."


	21. Chapter 21: Bondage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 21

_Lorelei sat at the heart of the shrine. Where an alter stood at the foot of an ancient tree; much like the one from her first dream but a weeping willow. All around her were firefly-like lights just like the ones that appeared on the night Lorelei first used her powers to rescue Sara. _

_There were also murals on the walls here as well. But due to the harsh elements, most of them were too hard to make out anymore. Though thankfully, the outlines were carved so even without the colored paints they could still be seen just barely._

"_He'll come..." Lorelei whispered to herself, "My chosen one, he will come for me. And we will heal the forests anguish together."_

_A white haired figure that looked like liquid moonlight knelt down behind Lorelei and hugged her, whispering, "Yes. He will come...and I'll be set free at last. Our pain...will be lifted. Our hurt...mended. All will be purified." then she laid Lorelei's head down in her lap and stroked her hair, smiling with understanding,"I know of your pain and I will sing with you to lift your spirit as you endure my suffering along with your own. And you shall become one with me again..." and she hummed softly as vines coiled around Lorelei again, blooming with small flower buds. "Finally, we can become whole again..."_

* * *

><p>As expected, once they got there, the marshes were difficult to navigate in the fog. Also, they could hear moaning which only served as a distraction. At this point, they expected to hear random voices because it kept happening so often. Which was strange because only Lorelei should be able to hear them...<p>

Well, in a way that was still true because the voices they heard were in a language that none of them could understand. Except maybe Argent, who could pick out a few words. And those words were pretty much the words that Yuri repeated before.

Murderers, Traitors, and Forest burners. Things like that.

So, though they didn't understand the whole thing yet, they felt that these spirits or whatever wanted revenge on someone or closure of some kind. Something had happened a long time ago that had not been completely resolved after the Originators were vanquished. And Lorelei was the key to these events.

"I don't think I'm ever going to feel clean again," Murata laughed, "I have mud all over me."

Sara laughed as well, "You think you feel dirty Your Eminence? At least you aren't wearing white." he pointed at his cloths, "I was so worried about helping Lorelei that I wasn't bothered to change into something more suitable for this venture. I think a thorough bath is in order once we get back."

"IF we get back." Argent muttered under his breath. Then he said, "Lets hurry and find the shrine, because I have to be honest, the swamp gas is getting to me..." Argent glanced over Conrad's shoulder and saw the face of the last man he had killed before Lord Vincent saved him and shuttered, "I just hope Lorelei isn't having the same sort of visions. She must be so scared right now..." he bowed his head, "I have failed in my duty."

"Well," Conrad counseled, "There are some things that no matter what we do, we can't prevent them from happening. All we can do is do our best to make up for it." he smiled, "It's all we can really do."

Argent nodded, "You're right Lord Weller. Now lets-!" he was about to check the map again when he saw a flash of white fur and drew his sword, "Light Wolves!" he cried.

Out of the mist the forms of wolves lept and flew in the air, circling them like real wolves would. But there was something strange about them. They were tinged with a red glow and wherever they touched down, a blood-like substance appeared in the water and glowed for a moment before vanishing as soon as they lifted off.

Berias and Conrad drew their swords as well and prepared for the wolves attack.

The Light Wolves charged at them with maws wide open wide and lunged head on. The two of them were able to land a blow before the wolves turned sharply to avoid a second hit from Argent. Circling the five of them and eying the blades with a snarl.

Conrad managed to kill one and called to Murata, "It's hard to move through this mud, so stay behind us Your Eminence. You too King Saralegui."

"Right." the two of them replied.

However, a Light Wolf that had dodged one of Argent's attacks came rushing at Sara from behind and he cried, "Look out Your Highness!"

Sara whirled around to see the on coming attack but couldn't move in time. However, as it came at him, the reddish glow vanished from it and it turned away from him purposefully. Leaving him stunned. Why had it stopped attacking him?

He was the only one the Light Wolves wouldn't attack. So as long as Murata stayed close to the golden haired King, they didn't attack him either. Which like Sara, he thought it was very strange. Though this was the first time any of them had faced the Light Wolves.

Eventually, the wolves just vanished. But not one of them relaxed after they left.

"So, I was right." Argent said, "They ARE the incarnations of Vengeance. Just like the tome said..." he glanced around before sheathing his sword, "But what could have happened here to make them appear?

And why the hell was there blood in the water? Did any of you see that as well?"

Berias nodded, sheathing his swords as well, "Not only did I notice that, I noticed that they didn't attack His Highness. That doesn't make any sense..."

Murata stepped out from behind Sara and said, "Yes there is actually." he explained, "You said so yourself Argent, that the Light Wolves won't harm Lorelei. So what if, somehow, they know that she cares about him enough not to attack? We obviously didn't get to know Lorelei as well so she might not have that strong of a bond with the rest of us. Though you're right, that doesn't explain the blood..."

"Look." Conrad gaped, "The fog...it's lifting!"

A great sigh, in the form of a gust of wind blew past them and the fog faded away, revealing the front of the large ruined shrine. Which had, the whole time, only been a few feet away.

Most of the structure was sunken into the muck below but there were still passable gaps in the walls that they could climb over that had kept out most of the murky water. So the ground beyond the wall was damp but not as watery as the rest around it.

When they looked up they could see the top of a tree that had grown at the heart of the shrine. Where firefly-like lights freely danced in the sky around it's tallest branches. It was designed much like a cathedral and there were fragments of glass that was still in the windows. Though most of it had fallen and was now buried in the marsh soil. Vines and moss covered nearly every inch of it, so almost no stone could actually be seen.

"This is it. I can't believe it was right there the whole time." Sara mused, "Shall we go?" he asked the others, pressing forward without waiting for an answer. His heart was still drumming from the attack of the Light Wolves on top of his anxiousness to save Lorelei and hold her safely in his arms. Never leaving her alone again no matter what.

* * *

><p>Yuri had gotten better physically but now he was seeing things. He saw Lady Flynn's castle writhed in flames and heard people screaming. Soldiers chasing the maids down the halls with their blades gleaming red with fresh blood. It was terrible, but Yuri endured it because this must be Lorelei's pain. And why she was so afraid of really knowing what happened that day and why.<p>

Still, the visions became so terrifying that the only reprieve came from shutting his eyes, which mercifully, made it so that no further visions flashed across them.

Yuri was shaking though and Shori held him tightly, rocking him slightly. Shori was debating on whether or not they should just go back to the Great Demon Kingdom and deal with all the questions rather then putting Lady Flynn out by staying here. She didn't seem to mind and in fact, lots of people sent gifts to Yuri wishing for his recovery. Just small things like flowers or food, but they did make him feel a little better.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they received a message from Murata. But what it said didn't ease their worry in the least. It was brief, but still had some bad news in it...

_Hello everyone,_

_I'm sorry this took so long but a lot of things happened so I'll try to sum up: the ship that King Saralegui was on was attacked by the same group that attacked before. It appears that half of that group belongs to some sort of cult that is after Lorelei to fulfill some sort of prophecy. Which we know nothing about yet. Anyway, in the chaos, King Saralegui hid Lorelei on a life boat, attempted to find Berias, and then escape with them both. _

_Meanwhile, another man we met later, Argent, who works with Levant for Lorelei's protection, took the boat and brought her to Cavalcade for safekeeping. He then tried to return her to King Saralegui, but Lorelei had been put into some sort of trance on the ship and had somehow escaped though the window. _

_Argent told us that in this prophecy, Lorelei would be drawn to these "Forest Shrines", which are apparently scattered across the world from the ancient days before the Originators appeared. The shrine ruins that are here in Cavalcade just so happen to be in the same marsh the doctor marked on our map for the Trinity Leaf. _

_We found it only after we fought a pack of Light Wolves when the mist suddenly lifted. We are about to go in now. But I wanted to send a message as soon as possible and thankfully, Argent has his own personal messenger hawk that he called so that we could do just that._

_We hope that Shibuya is doing alright and promise to return as soon as we can. The mystery only deepens from here but that will have to wait till we get back. But I can say this, Lorelei is much more important then we realized. She is indeed someone worth protecting. _

_I personally hope we can help her resolve whatever it is that she needs to resolve before it's too late. So, to Shibuya, just keep holding on. We'll be back soon._

_Signed,_

_Ken Murata._

"A cult?" Lady Flynn asked, "I think I've heard about them." she mused, "I've heard that they were searching old ruins for something but, do they really have to do with this Tyrell girl?"

Upon hearing that, they all turned to her.

"Please, tell us everything you know." Gunter asked earnestly, "They might be the ones behind this curse. And I can't stand waiting and watching His Majesty suffer anymore!"

"I can't either." Lady Flynn agreed, "We have to do something. So just give me some time and I'll give you the files we've made on the reports of their actions thus far. Hopefully, we can then find their base and put a stop to their rash actions. They are extremists that are trying very hard to get rid of Ranjeel any way they can and anyone who wants to keep Shimaron separate. I hear there have been several assassination attempts on him. As well as on several other candidates trying to stake their claim to the throne. Just give me a moment." then she and Baker left the room.

The moment she left, Yuri opened his eyes and said in a weak cracked voice, "I wonder if...Lorelei is reliving all this right now...?"

"Yuri, you should really try to get some sleep." Wolfram reasoned, "You're going to get sick again if you don't. And I swear, I will punch you out myself if you refuse!" he threatened lightly, hoping it wouldn't come to that extreme.

Yuri shook his head, "I can't. All I see are the nightmares of the day the Tyrell family was murdered. All the red...So much red..." he swallowed as if trying not to hurl and said, "But I think I...understand something now, about that creepy song," weakly, Yuri turned his head and pointed out the window, "...the moon, on that day, it went red. As if nature...was angry. And after they were killed, I saw-" he shook his head violently, unable to finish and began rocking himself, "No. I don't want to think about it. I'm too scared to go to sleep, but I'm also scared to stay awake. I can't stop these visions either way. But these...these are the visions Lorelei is seeing right now. I felt it. And I hate that I can't help her!"

"That's so like you." Shori smiled weakly ruffling Yuri's hair in an attempt to cheer him up, "Worrying about others when you are the one who you should really be worried about. I know you're scared, but we're all here. You're not alone." then he hugged his younger brother, smiling to himself because he had always wanted to be able to connect with Yuri emotionally, but Yuri always pushed him away.

Without warning, Yuri rushed forward and hugged Shori back. Sobbing convulsively. And then Lorelei's image flashed for a moment. They knew they were running out of time. The visions were getting more intense and the lines between Yuri's fear and Lorelei's were blurring.

If nothing was done, they feared that Yuri would go mad...

* * *

><p><em>It's time.<em>

The woman's voice came from the Divine Sword again and it began to vibrate, _I must gather the chosen witnesses to that place for the first Purification. Now. Behold a taste of the true might of the Divine Sword! _Then it flared with a bright golden light and sent a pillar of light into the sky. That's when Alazon realized what was happening...

"The sword, it's-activating on it's own." she said, standing up again, watching the light blaze before her, "What is happening? Sara..." Alazon whispered, her motherly senses taking hold so much that she felt like he was involved somehow, "...what have you gotten yourself into?"

_He has been chosen to stand beside my beloved daughter. _The voice replied even though Alazon wasn't addressing her, _It is a great honor to have been deemed worthy of her, but she suffers, and I must do all I can to ease their suffering now...before it's too late and she is swallowed up by that ancient power. She must become strong enough to endure the pain, and only by having one beside her who can sooth the savage nature of her power is that possible. Very soon...SHE will be set free. And their pain, lifted..._

Alazon had to ask, "Who?"

And with a smile in her voice, the woman replied simply with, _Arwen..._

* * *

><p>"This place is like a maze." Sara frowned, "There are so many passageways that are still passable but, it's too dangerous to split up. How are we supposed to get to that tree in the center?" he looked to Argent and asked, "You don't happen to have a map of the shrine itself do you?"<p>

Argent shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Those were lost a long time ago. Lord Vincent only has two of them and neither one of them is for this place."

"How many shrines are there anyway?" Berias asked.

"Lets see," Argent paused to think, "If I remember correctly, there's six smaller shrines and then there's the final shrine which is as large as a castle. So that makes seven in total. This one should be the Moon Shrine. Because there's a supposedly a chamber in here that focuses moonlight at it's fullest to energize the artifact that used be enshrined here. No one knows what happened to it. Some say, that..." he trailed off as they came to a fork in their path. "Which way should we go?" Argent turned around and asked the others.

"I think we should-" Murata began when another gust of wind, just like before, came rushing past them, whipping their hair back. And just when the air stilled, a familiar and eerie song filled the air...

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Ring around the roses,_

_Ashes in the air._

_Fire in the earth,_

_Shadows in the valley._

_Fa la la la, la la la..._

_Fa la la_

_Fa la la_

_Fa la la la..._

"This is Lorelei's voice." Conrad realized, "It's coming from the center passage I believe."

"Then lets follow her." Argent said, stepping forward.

"Wait," Berias cautioned, "What if it's another trick? Another illusion caused by the swamp gas?"

Sara nodded, "He has a point. But we can't afford to get lost and it's the only clue we have. So I say we risk it and keep going." and he followed after Argent, who had pressed on without them.

_Songs on the wind._

_A forgotten lullaby._

_Thorns ensnare the gilded crown._

_Coiled around her coveted soul._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Neath the weeping willow, _

_Is where I lay._

_Twisted trunks stand as my grave._

_Calling..._

_Calling..._

_Calling my daughter home._

"What IS this song? It's nothing like what Lorelei sang before...it's more..." Sara mused, "...sad."

Argent shook his head, "I don't know. But it might be one of the 'Foretelling Songs' of the Forest Born. Their power came from sound, mostly in the form of music and song. Their melody was filled with true power, so these songs were sung long ago as omens foretelling past or future events. And the meanings can have multiple interpretations. So unless you were the one who was given the song by the spirits, there was no way to know the full meaning of those words." and they listened as the song became louder...

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Ring around the roses,_

_Ashes in the air._

_Fire in the earth,_

_Shadows in the valley._

_Fa la la la, la la la..._

_Fa la la_

_Fa la la_

_Fa la la la..._

_Thorns ensnare the gilded crown._

_Coiled around her coveted soul._

_Calling..._

_Calling..._

_Calling my daughter home._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

They soon noticed that there were actually two voices singing as they pressed onward. But they flowed seamlessly into one that it was hard to tell. It had also gotten much darker outside so hardly any light peeked through the holes in the walls. However, it was too damp to light a torch and there wasn't any wood around either. Their only source of light came from the small firefly-like lights that blinked in and out as they went further and further in.

_The blood red moon is rising;_

_Bathed in the scarlet light of a raging fire._

_Her tears wet the ashen earth,_

_Dear daughter,_

_She weeps for the mighty tree felled by the flames of hatred._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Neath the weeping willow, _

_Is where I lay._

_Twisted trunks stand as my grave._

_Thorns ensnare the gilded crown._

_Coiled around her coveted soul._

At last, they could finally see the end of the passageway where a weak green light bathed the walls and a thin mist lazily drifted along the ground. It was then that they stopped for a moment to listen to the rest of the song before entering the chamber.

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Forest born,_

_Come unto me,_

_And I will you give you eternal sleep._

_Neath my roots, I'll bury your sorrow._

_Come unto me, I'll rock you to sleep._

_Fa la la la, la la la, la..._

_Fa la _

_Fa la _

_Fa la la la..._

_Ring around the roses,_

_Ashes in the air._

_Songs on the wind._

_A forgotten lullaby._

_Forest born,_

_Come unto me..._

_Come unto me..._

Sara and the others blinked as their eyes adjusted to the unearthly green glow which seemed to come from every living thing in the room.

The chamber was round and large, with murals carved in a long band that circled the room, but the light wasn't good enough to see them very well. And in the far back, grew a weeping willow with long strands of leaved branches hanging down on either side of the chamber like a pair of large arms.

Directly in front of it, Lorelei sat perfectly still, her hands folded in her lap. But her entire body was covered with vines coiling around her again. Around her arms and legs and torso. Binding her to the ground. Lorelei's red hair hung limp over her bowed face, where soft droplets of tears wet her folded hands as she wept softly.

"Lorelei!" Sara cried, running towards her, heedless of the fact that this might be a trap.

"Wait! Your Majesty, it might be-!" Berias warned and he chased after his King.

Lorelei limply looked up as the pair came rushing at her. Unable to recognize them, she closed her eyes and bowed her head again, feeling the vines tighten possessively around her body. Like an animal protecting it's child. It didn't hurt, but it was firm and kept Lorelei firmly in place. So when Sara tried to claw at the vines, they burst into life and wrapped around him as well.

Berias easily cut the vines and pulled Sara away from the vines reach. Because Lorelei didn't summon more vines as he was expecting, but rather used the ones already on her to defend herself. And she didn't attack unless they came near.

"Lorelei..." Sara whispered with a hint of hurt, "It's me. Sara. Don't you know me?"

Lorelei blinked a few times and finally looked up at them properly. It took her a moment, but then Lorelei smiled with relief and whispered weakly, "Sara...?" her head drooped for a moment as if she was going to pass out but thankfully she didn't. "You came...You came for _Us._"

They jumped back when a white haired figure appeared in front of Sara and both she and Lorelei spoke as one...

_You came..._

"You came..."

_My chosen one._

"My chosen one."

_Please..._

"Please..."

_Set me free from my bonds..._

"Set me free from my bonds..."


	22. Chapter 22: Reprieve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 22

_We must be Purified..._

"We must be Purified..."

_Please, you must set me free..._

"Please, you must set me free..."

_Hurry._

"Hurry."

_The Blood Moon is rising again... _

"The Blood Moon is rising again..."

_Don't let them wet the final alter with my sacred blood._

"Don't let them wet the final alter with my sacred blood."

_Blood is poison to the roots..._

"Blood is poison to the roots..."

_You must make the scarlet soul white again..._

"You must make the scarlet soul white again..."

_Hurry._

"Hurry."

_Lest the curse of the forest plague, be unleashed upon the land..._

"Lest the curse of the forest plague, be unleashed upon the land..."

_And that person be freed from his prison..._

"And that person be freed from his prison..."

_Make the two halves whole again, and heal the earth with song and sword._

"Make the two halves whole again, and heal the earth with song and sword."

_Heal the hurt of the past and present incarnations, so that the future might be saved..._

"Heal the hurt of the past and present incarnations, so that the future might be saved..."

Argent knelt down respectfully to the white figure and muttered, "Lady Arwen..." drawing his sword and laying it in front of him as a sign of fealty, "We are honored by your presence."

"Arwen...?" Sara looked at the figure suspiciously, "Who is she?"

Argent paused for a moment and said, "You might as well know at this point, though I wanted to save this for later, but Arwen is Lorelei. And Lorelei is Arwen. She is the incarnation of the Divine Spirit. A sacred being that once was praised in legend by the Forest Born and was their spirit guide to becoming one with the forest. Basically, in Earth terms, Lorelei is the incarnation of the daughter of 'Mother Nature'. Or to us, she is known as the 'Forest Mother' and Lorelei is the 'Daughter of the Forest'. But I had no idea their consciousnesses were still separate. How could this have happened...?"

Arwen's image backed away from Sara and clasped her hands in prayer, her face filled with unspeakable sorrow as she spoke with Lorelei again.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this..._

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

_I'm so sorry._

"I'm so sorry."

_Please, just make us one person again. I can't stand the pain alone anymore...the forests anguish...the wails of the spirits who are still unable to mend their wounds alone. Please..._

"Please, just make us one person again. I can't stand the pain alone anymore...the forests anguish...the wails of the spirits who are still unable to mend their wounds alone. Please..."

The vines uncoiled from Lorelei and she stood up, walking to where Arwen stood and she melded back into Lorelei just as they both embraced Sara and whispered in his ear...

_Don't leave me alone again..._

"Don't leave me alone again..."

* * *

><p>Lorelei blinked in confusion and her knees gave out suddenly and Sara helped her to the ground. She was shaking and asked, "S-Sara...? What happened?" a gasp escaped her lips when Lorelei felt the mossy earth below them and looked at Sara's worried face with fear, "Where are we? Did I-"<p>

Sara hugged Lorelei and supported her head in one hand and sighed in relief, "I'm so glad. I'm so glad that you're safe now." then he unbuckled his belts and wrapped his robes around her, though they were still covered in filth from the swamp, at least they were warm and drier then Lorelei's clothes.

"Lets get out of here." Murata suggested, making Lorelei jump with a start.

Lorelei spun her head around and saw Argent, Murata and Conrad standing on the other side of the room. So she asked, "Why are..." but Sara cut her off.

"I'll explain later, I promise." Sara smiled, brushing some hair from her face before turning to Berias, "See if you can find any Trinity Leaves here. I have a feeling that they might be here somewhere."

"Yes Sir." Berias bowed and called over to the others, "Lets start looking for the leaf now, I don't think we're in any danger now and His Highness suspects that it's here." they nodded mutely and began searching the room while Sara sat off to to side trying to warm Lorelei up.

Lorelei was as cold as ice and pale from being exposed to the moist climate without proper clothing or a fire. She was still wearing the dress from that night on the ship. Which was now pretty much in ruins. Her shivers began to lessen after a few minutes of staying curled up next to Sara. Though Lorelei still had no idea what had happened to her.

Meanwhile, the others searched the chamber and just as Sara had suspected, they found it hidden under the shadow of a large root on the left side of the room. But they soon came upon an unexpected problem. How were they supposed to transport it? Because it had to be as fresh as possible and they were unfamiliar with the plant so they were unsure of how long it would last.

Berias came over and explained this unforeseen dilemma to Sara and he frowned with a long sigh, "Goodness, is there no end to our misfortune?"

At first, Lorelei thought that comment was addressed to her and said, "I'm sorry."

Sara shook his head and looked back down at her, "No, I'm not blaming you Lorelei. None of this was your fault."

Even so, Lorelei reluctantly pulled away from Sara's warmth and shook her head, "Yes it is." she pulled his robe off of herself and staggered over to where the others were before Sara could stop her and Lorelei knelt next to the spot where the other three were gathered.

Conrad and the other two watched as she first plucked a few seeds of the herb from the ground and held them cupped in her hands for a long moment before stating, "These can be grown anywhere, so why not just plant some back home? Why do you need them anyway?"

Obviously, Sara's words made Lorelei feel guilty so she was trying to make things better by trying to help. Even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Well we-" Murata began, not having thought of that, "Shibuya's been cursed and only these leaves and you can undo it. By the time we grew some there, it might be too late by then. We don't know how long it would take them to grow."

"I see..." Lorelei began, then she held out the seeds to him anyway and smiled weakly, "Then, watch this."

Murata took the seeds from her and she took back one of them, poking a hole in the soft earth with her finger and putting the seed inside, covering the hole over. Then Lorelei folded her hands above the seed she had just planted and began to hum. Not sing, hum. And green light radiated from beneath her fingers and a plant began to sprout right before their eyes.

It was like watching a plant grow is fast forward. It just bloomed into life and responded eagerly to Lorelei's voice and power. She lifted her hands as if revealing a flower and continued to hum as the plant climbed up the tree and joined the other leaves that had already grown there.

With a satisfied smiled, Lorelei folded her hands in her lap, though her face was pale again and sweat beaded her brow. Because she was still tired and hadn't eaten anything for several days. But even so, Lorelei wanted to help. She wanted to be useful for once and be able to actually help them. Which by doing this, they now had a solution to their problem.

She jolted slightly as Sara put his robe back on her shoulders and helped her to her feet, smiling tenderly, "You just solved our problem, thank you."

Lorelei blushed and bowed her head, feeling tears coming on, and she replied, "No. Thank you Sara. For keeping your promise..." she turned around and hugged him tightly, "I don't know what happened, but I was scared and alone. But you came for me, just like you said you would. And you even brought help." Lorelei let go of him and glanced at the others, "Thank you for helping me as well." she smiled weakly.

Argent bowed before her and introduced himself, "My Lady, my name is Argent. I serve under Lord Vincent who sent Levant as your protector." he noted how Lorelei stiffened at the mention of Levant's name, "He wishes to apologize on Levant's behalf and sent me to keep an eye on you in Levant's place. I'll let King Saralegui explain what happened before I tell you my part. But now that I have the chance..." he trailed off and plucked his sword from the ground where he left it after Arwen appeared and offered it to Lorelei, "I would like to officially pledge my blade in your service My Lady."

Lorelei blushed bashfully and stuttered, "C-can was deal with this later? I want to get out of here as soon as-as-" then she stifled a small sneeze.

Concerned, Sara pulled her closer, "I agree. We should all get out of here. We have the herb and Lorelei now. And now we have a way to keep this herb fresh." he smiled, "I think our work here is done gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Lorelei and the others felt much better once they were clean again and dressed in dry cloths. But she was still a little bit cold and pale despite their efforts to keep her warm on the way back from the marshes. They had even stopped once it got dark to light a fire and warm up, though they were all still hungry by that time.<p>

Hardly anyone spoke during the entire trip back. Especially Lorelei. Although, something about Lorelei had changed during her time in that marsh. She had finally come to accept her powers and even seemed to have gained new ones.

More and more Lorelei was becoming much stronger and was soon able to keep most of her powers in check. It was like she just let her natural instincts take over and dealing with everything became much easier.

As for Sara, he never let Lorelei out of his sight even for a second. That revelation they had gotten from Argent before about her didn't seem to faze him in the least. On the contrary, it made Sara even more motivated to do whatever he could to keep a smile on Lorelei's face and keep her safe.

He held her close to him as they sat before the fire and didn't ask her any questions about what happened to her on the ship or during her stay in that shrine. Because Lorelei seemed to be content for now just knowing that she was safe in their company.

Besides, Lorelei didn't want to think about anything at that moment. All she let herself ponder about were the shapeless feeling rising within her because of how Sara was holding her so tenderly in the safety of his arms.

Sara was so warm; so kind to her. Still, were his feelings for her real? Or was that just Lorelei's desire to be wanted by someone? To finally have someone who actually cared about what SHE wanted and someone she could share her secrets with.

Lorelei fell asleep soon afterwords pondering about this...

* * *

><p>That next morning, Lorelei woke up with a cold.<p>

It wasn't too serious but it made it more difficult for Lorelei to keep up the pace due to her already weakened state from lack of food on top of being feverish.

Since they had come here on foot, this trek became even harder on her because of her dress dragging in the muck. Still, Lorelei refused to be carried though when they offered to.

At this point, she'd had enough of their coddling. Lorelei was so sick and tired of being treated like she was helpless and was frustrated with the fact that she HAD been rendered helpless by some unknown force. So even though Lorelei felt hot because of her fever and miserable because she was wet and cold on top of that, she walked along with the rest of them. Which only made Argent more proud to be in the service of such a strong willed princess. As well as concerned that she was pushing herself too hard unnecessarily.

By the time they got back, all of them were dirty and exhausted, so the first thing they did was hit the baths. Separately of course, though Sara was nervous the whole time Lorelei was out of his sight. Afterwords, all of them gathered at that same inn as before and ordered something hot to eat. Which after several long hours of tasting nothing but swampiness in their mouths, this food was like heaven on earth.

Again, a silence fell on them during the course of their meal.

They were waiting until they were done with their meals and got a proper nights rest before getting into the details of what happened and preparing to go back to Caloria. Because at this point, there was no way Sara was going to bring Lorelei to a ball and submit her to their questions and badgering. Besides, they probably missed it anyway. Still, Sara would have to send another formal apology and gruffly explain that Lorelei had been found and was now safe, but that she would be unable to attend the festivities.

Poor Lorelei was unable to stay awake long enough to even reach the room. Once their plates and been removed, she folded her arms on the table and fell asleep almost at once, feeling drained because of her cold.

They woke her up just long enough to get Lorelei to bed before she fell asleep again. Trying to burn off her slight fever that she had gotten from the marshes. But although Lorelei was sick, she was smiling in her sleep. Looking as serene as one could while dealing with a cold.

She looked content and relaxed for the first time in ages. So Sara was finally able to relax as well and allow Conrad to take the first watch. Since they weren't about to trust that something wasn't going to happen the instant they thought they were safe...

* * *

><p>No one was more relieved then Shori when they got the next message from Murata explaining that they now had the herb in hand and had safely rescued Lorelei from the ruined Forest Shrine. Also, Yuri almost seemed back to normal. Except for a little bit of a fever that was reflecting Lorelei's and the fact that the thorn marks were still there and burned slightly like the dying embers of a fire.<p>

However, even though Yuri felt much better, they forced him to stay in bed. Which frustrated Yuri greatly. Although, a part of him was just happy that the nightmares had stopped. So now it was ok to look around again and not see blood and flames. Therefore, Yuri complied with their wishes and stayed in bed.

He even finally got some proper sleep and was able to get over his fever, though his wrists, ankles, and neck still burned and irritated him. Yuri couldn't wait to get this curse lifted. But the thing he was really excited about was telling Lorelei what they found back on Earth. Forgetting of course that Lorelei didn't know how much time had passed over there since she had left.

Shori of course, had other things he wanted to talk to Lorelei about. Mainly this whole thing about her being an heir to Big Shimaron and about this cult that appears to have been chasing Lorelei her entire life.

He would be as kind about this whole thing as he could but Shori was still really made that his younger brother got cursed because of her and the fact that she had dragged all of them into another huge mess. Shori understood that she didn't ask for any of this to happen but still wanted to know her thoughts on all this.

There were so many pieces to the puzzle that only Lorelei could fill. So in all honesty, Shori thought it might actually be best to bring her back to Earth after all. Because then, Lorelei could see the truth with her own eyes and have the chance to honestly decide which life to pursue instead of being told that she was 'destined' to an inescapable future of living in this world without a choice.

Therefore, Shori had a plan. He had even talked to Bob about it already. And it was about offering Lorelei, in private of course, that if she wanted to know what happened to Galileo and to her Papa that he could bring her to Earth with him. Shori had been practicing and was positive that he could do it as long as he only brought one person with him.

That was Shori's plan anyway. As for the others, they just wanted to know what happened and why. Then figure out how to deal with this cult that had joined in with a group trying to get rid of Ranjeel and put Lorelei up there in his place as their puppet. The cult obviously was after Lorelei for something bigger then just Shimaron's throne, so they were sure that once they had her in their grasp, the cult would betray the other group and use her for a far more terrible purpose.

Little did they know, that this cult had bases in both worlds now. They knew how to get to Lorelei even on Earth now. Especially since her death had been faked, no one would know that she was the same Lorelei from the grave. For they already had something needed for this 'Purification' that was mentioned before by Arwen, Lorelei's previous incarnation.

At least for now, they were focusing on finding the relics needed for the final ceremony that Lorelei has to go through to fulfill her role. Because whether they liked or not, the past could not be rewritten. And it haunted Lorelei from both her present life and her past life. The same flames of greedy men destroyed everything she loved.

Deep down, there was a darkness. Just like in the hearts of the spirits after the Originators. Mankind had hurt them both and left deep scars that would not easily be healed. But if those were healed, then maybe Lorelei and Arwen would be free from the lingering pain that haunted them both...


	23. Chapter 23: Finding the Right Path

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note:** In this chapter, we hit a climax sooner then expected. Not only do they find the key to that chest in an unexpected place, but Sara decides that in the future, he wants to purpose to Lorelei! Woo! Oh, and on another note, I'd REALLY love to see some more reviews. Hopefully some longer ones that aren't just "good chapter, update soon" Just saying, they get rather draining at times. And once I get some more time, I'm going to go back and edit each of the stories I have thus far. Hopefully, once I've done that, I can update some of the stories that haven't been touched lately. Or delete the ones I've lost the motivation for and may do yet another remake of it in the future. Such as 'Begotten Hearts".

Chapter 23

_(Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield)_

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_  
><em>I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_  
><em>We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

* * *

><p>After explaining everything that had happened leading up to the marshes, they asked in turn what Lorelei remembered, if anything, from her time in that shrine. At first, there was still that lost look in her eyes as she tried to remember. Then finally, Lorelei gave up and said helplessly, "I don't remember anything. It was like there was a thick fog pressing on me the whole time. I only remember fragments..." she paused for a moment and tried again to remember something, but only one thing stood out, so Lorelei told them, "I...became someone else in some of my dreams," Lorelei said quietly, "The lines between myself and her were blurred the entire time. As if...she were trying to become a part of me to escape something terrible. I don't know who she is or why I dreamt about her. All I know is, she's just as scared as I am of something that's coming. Something that-" Lorelei shuttered, unable to finish her thoughts because of fear.<p>

"Lorelei, please, I know it's hard, but this might be important. Won't you tell us what you are so afraid of?" Sara asked, sitting beside her on the bed for her support.

Lorelei couldn't meet his gaze or anyone elses as she said, "I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is, that same night that happened so long ago...it's about to happen again." she choked back tears and added, "The same moon that appeared the night that my family was killed is about to rise again." Lorelei tried to hold back the tide of tears but they pooled over anyway and fell into her lap, "If we don't stop them this time, I'm going to do something terrible and be unable to stop myself. That terrifies me. I don't want to hurt anyone. Not Yuri. Not the humans. I just want my life back. Is that-" she cried out, "Is that so wrong to ask for?"

"Lorelei, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Conrad said kindly, "No one wants to see you like this. Don't be afraid of what you are or could be. Just remember that you are who you choose to be and nothing else can change that."

"But I-" Lorelei trailed off for a moment and told them honestly her eyes filled with more tears, glancing up at Sara before continuing, "In the cowardly corner of my heart, I still-" she began to cry harder as she admitted, "I still wish this wasn't real. I wish that I was back on Earth with my Papa and even hoping that the professor wasn't one of my old guardians and really was just an old man who got his fun from doting on me for no reason. I wish this was all just a fantastic dream and that these powers I have are all just imaginary. I wish I didn't know what I know now." Lorelei began to cry even harder and covered her face with both hands in a desperate attempt to stem the tears. "I remember now. I'm the reason the men came that day. I'm the reason that everyone was killed. All I ever do is hurt and burden the people I love because of this power. I tried to shut it out, I tried to forget it and the urgency I felt that we are running out of time, and I tried to close my heart to it so that I wouldn't get hurt. But now, those doors have opened and I can't turn back or deny the truth. I am a Tyrell, heir to the throne of Big Shimaron. I can't run anymore. I'm bound by so many chains. Isn't there any way to be free of them? Will I always be haunted by what I know?"

"Lorelei, we didn't come here to make you unhappy because of the truths we found about you." Murata added, "We came to help you just as much as we came to help Shibuya. Shibuya wants to help you too, even though he's hurting right now. And he's only hurting when you are. So if you really want to help him and to help the people you care about, then smile. Let go of your pain and regret. Because the past can't be changed. It's only by moving forward and not dwelling on the hurts of the past that you can truly heal. And figure out what to do with the life that those people died to save and those who are living now are trying to protect." he nodded at Sara, "King Saralegui told us all about how you've spent your time in his castle. Little by little you've become stronger. But I think," he winked, "There's a certain strength that comes from smiling even when the world seems to be crashing down around you. Besides, I personally know what happens when you hold on to the past and onto your pain." Murata sat down in a chair, "I know what you're going through. I've been through it more times then I can count. That's why I can say that you need to remember that you are only who you are now and not who you've been. Even Arwen seems to understand that and wants to be free just as much as you do."

Murata then told the story about his past life as Janis who left behind his painful memories and held on to a desperate and painful wish. He was careful to avoid talking about Alazon by name and simply called her the leader of the White Crows; which Sara was grateful for because he wanted to tell Lorelei about her himself. Argent was currently taking care of other business and so he wasn't there to hear this tale.

Meanwhile, as Murata told his story, Sara held Lorelei's hand and watched her face as she hung on Murata's every word. She needed to know that it was ok to let go of the old pain of her past completely now and embrace this new life without fear of betraying her lost loved ones somehow by doing so. That, more then anything, was what Lorelei needed to know. To know that it was ok to be happy now and not be so focused on duty or destiny and that her life was for her to decide.

Janis had also been brought back unwillingly and burden with feelings and wishes better left forgotten. Those feelings festered and eventually became too much. Transforming him into a beast-like creature that lashed out with a savage fury and with much hatred. If Janis had just let go of that hate, regret, and sorrow, perhaps he wouldn't have perished in such a way.

Lorelei harbored the same sort of pain. She was burdened with the pain of her past life as Arwen and had those regrets and feelings as her own. And everyone had such high expectations from her just as they had had on the Great Wiseman; who spent lifetime after lifetime adding to his own despair and heading for self destruction. So when he was finally able to let go, that weight was lifted at long last and Janis found the peace he craved. He just needed someone to tell him it was ok to move on.

"So is it..." Lorelei began, covering her heart with her free hand, "...is it really the right path to take my right to the throne? Will that be enough to stop them?"

"Yes. It might very well be. But, only take it if that's what you want. It's a lot of responsibility." Murata said bluntly, "Before we look into any of that, if we can put an end to all this prophecy business, then Arwen's spirit can be freed too. Then you can choose for yourself where you want to go from there. So what do you say?" he smiled, "Will you help Shibuya and then help us put the final pieces of this puzzle into place? We can worry about the future once the this prophecy is resolved. Because only you, can put the past to rest and decide what your future holds. I don't think this prophecy holds any power unless you allow it. Therefore, only you, can stop it from having a bad ending..."

* * *

><p>After making plans to leave the next morning, everyone left the room except for Sara. Which concerned Conrad and Murata, but they kept their worries to themselves and met up with Argent to hear his news. Berias remained behind to guard his King and the room. Still on high alert for something to happen again.<p>

Meanwhile, Lorelei confided with Sara and said, "I was so little when I lost them, it's no wonder that I forgot. It was so terrible that I didn't want to remember. But you know..." a weak smile touched her lips, "At least I know that I was loved by my parents and that they didn't abandon me. I just wish I could have remembered their faces too. I have so much to think about now. Do you really think I can do this, Sara?"

Sara smiled sadly, "I just want you to be happy again. Now that we know what we need to do, I want to be there every step of the way." he suddenly pulled her into a hug and she gasped, blushing furiously.

Sara was holding Lorelei so tenderly, yet, she could feel him shaking. Had he...really been that worried about her? Lorelei half expected him to start crying. But all Sara did was hold her as if she was something precious to him. Which Lorelei now was.

All of his self made barriers were gone. Sara had fallen more deeply in love then he realized. Just the simple words of _'don't leave me alone...' _had triggered something unexpected in himself. He decided that he no longer cared if she took the throne or not, as long as Lorelei was by his side forever. No one else could have her. Lorelei was his alone. And there was only one way to do that...

After all this was over, Sara was going to ask for her hand.

* * *

><p>"He's a beautiful bird." Conrad smiled, stroking the hawks soft feathered breast.<p>

Argent smiled, "I've raised him ever since he was a hatchling. He's a good bird but has a nasty habit of leaving...uh...'presents' in my bed every so often. I can't tell you how many times I've woken up with a mouse in my blankets." he laughed nervously before becoming serious, "My Lord Vincent sent his regards and wishes to meet with us even though it's risky with how closely he has been being watched. He told me he might go ahead and move our entire operation to some neutral country and abandon our resources from Big Shimaron. Continuing our operations underground."

Murata's eyes narrowed, "And what IS your operation exactly?"

Argent paused to give his hawk some dried meat and answered, "Our main focus is protecting Lorelei and uncovering the truth about history from before the Originators. Mostly the Forest Born and their lore. But our secondary goal is to put a better King on Big Shimaron's throne. Though we're not as urgent about that, since Lorelei is the one that needs our findings most of all. Because they are all tied to her and who she is. We also need to be aware of what this cult expects to happen. They may have misinterpreted some of the ancient script when they read the prophecy. Though we ourselves don't claim to have all the answers either. Which reminds me..." he reached into his coat with his free hand and pulled out an envelope, offering it to them, "Lord Vincent said this might be helpful."

Murata gingerly took the envelope and was surprised to feel how heavy it was and peeked inside, gasping, "This is-!" it was the key! The key to that chest back on Earth!

Argent explained, "After you told me of your findings on the other world, I asked if he had a key in the relics we were entrusted with over all these generations. It just so happened that he did. Though unfortunately, this is a copy. The original is broken but we were able to create a mold of it so it should work. If not, we'll have to break the lock by force. Which would be unfortunate, because it's such a rare treasure that belonged to one of the greatest of craftsmen of their time."

Conrad smiled, "This will be very helpful I'm sure. As soon as the chance arises, we'll return to Earth and use it. Tell him thank you for us."

"I will." Argent nodded. Then he glanced around and asked, "Where's His Highness? Isn't it about time to leave?"

"He said that they needed to get new cloths for Lorelei. As they had forgotten theirs on the ship they had last been on in their haste." Murata explained, "They'll be back soon."

The moment those words escaped his lips, they turned and spotted the three of them walking towards the port. Sara didn't buy any new cloths and simply had their own washed while Lorelei was given a whole new outfit. She was dressed in a pair of leather pants with matching boots and a simple white top with a red corset. Making Lorelei almost look like a Victorian pirate.

Lorelei still looked troubled, but they could plainly see how she tried so hard to put on a brave face. Even though she was still somewhat afraid to know the entire truth about her past. Now that Lorelei knew what had to be done, she had a better understanding of her own future that she could possibly pursue. And that made all the difference.

All this time, Lorelei had been taught how to deal with high society by Sara. So even though she was still unsure, Lorelei did her best to stand taller. Smile a little brighter. And just be herself.

Lorelei knew for a fact now that she was royalty. So she felt it was only right, at least for now, to use it to her advantage. Therefore, after discussing it with Sara, Lorelei decided to let the world know exactly who she was. It was a bold move. And there would be no turning back.

Even so, Lorelei had to try.

Maybe her status could even help Lorelei gather information on the other shrines they had to find eventually. But for now, once Yuri was cured, they had to unlock the true mystery of her soul, her powers, the cult, the prophecy, and do it all before this so called 'Blood Moon' rose on the anniversary of the Tyrell family's death. Which meant, that they would have to sneak into Big Shimaron's Capital and find the last remaining records of their short reign.

The night before, Lorelei had accepted Argent's pledge to serve her and even asked if he could summon Levant. Because she wanted to apologize for overreacting that time and also to tell him her intentions. That from now on, they were to tell her everything. Whatever they knew or found out needed to be reported to her. For as she understood it THEY served HER and therefore were bound to obey her will. At least, that's what Sara had proposed. And if he was right, they could get some answers just from the info they had and add it to their own discoveries.

All Lorelei wanted for now was to stop all this nonsense once and for all. She didn't want to be forced on a throne, used in some sort of ritual, or praised as some sort of divine being. None of that mattered to her. Lorelei just wanted to begin living her new life and honoring her family's memory by at least accepting her place as a member of high society. And someday, if it meant taking the throne it would BE by her own will and not as a puppet controlled by humans nor spirits. It would be her own choice.

Still, Lorelei wanted to sort out her own affairs before even thinking of something like that. Taking the throne would change everything and would make her a new target for assassination attempts. She doubted that the country would be as willing to follow her because she was a woman and in fact the heir to the Tyrell family. Somehow, Lorelei would have to do something to gain their approval and their loyalty. Because there was one thing that Lorelei knew she would do if that was the path she chose, and that would be to repair the relations between all of the nations both human and Demon tribe. If not, then with her status as a noble, Lorelei wanted to also join in the search to recover the history and lore from before the Originators. Since some part of that lore apparently had to do with her.

Everything for the first time was falling more easily into place. Lorelei remembered who she was, at least with her current lifetime, and understood that these powers were manifestations of her past self seeking a way to both free herself and to keep her vows to the earthen spirits. The power was still wild at times, but Lorelei accepted them just as she accepted her sparse memories of that fateful day when her family perished. Leaving only her behind as a sign that they had once lived. It was the only way to keep herself from falling into despair and losing sight of who she herself was...

Murata was right. Lorelei was Lorelei and no one else. Arwen, like Janis, was a phantom that needed to be put to rest. And they would do just that by finding out how to perform the 'Purification' that she spoke of before the night of the Blood Moon.

Little did they know, that many of the answers they sought were gathered in one place. The chest back on Earth. Now, by the power of fate, the witnesses to the prophecy were gathering. Soon to go on a journey unlike anything that they had gone on since this adventure began.

Secrets would be unlocked, old oaths fulfilled, lost tales of ancient history would be unearthed, and a spirit as old as this very world...would appear before their waking eyes. The key to unlocking these secrets, in Lorelei's soul, and in a blade which Sara would have to wield yet again to save his beloved from being consumed by the very power she was begotten from...


	24. Chapter 24: The Healing and the Decision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 24

When they finally arrived, Lorelei and the rest of them agreed to save their discoveries until after Yuri was cured.

Lorelei felt nervous about facing them because given the character of that one boy, Wolfram, she wasn't sure that she could handle his scolding for putting Yuri in this situation. Willingly or not. Because although Lorelei did her best to keep her emotions in check, the slightest waver in her resolve could send her spiraling downward into tears again.

Concerned about this, Conrad offered to talk to them first and help to lighten the mood before she went in. "I'll explain what needs to be done in order to cure His Highness and the current situation. Please wait here. I'll also announce your arrival too King Saralegui. I'm sure Yuri will be happy to see you." he smiled briefly then opened the doors to greet the rest of them. Who were, once again, gathered in Yuri's room.

* * *

><p>"Conrad!" Yuri beamed, sitting up, "You're back!"<p>

"It's good to see you returned safely to us. What has happened?" Gunter asked, "We're all curious about what you found at that place. Is that girl alright?"

Conrad reasoned, "I know you all want to know the events that took place but I need you to listen to me." he nodded at the door, "Lorelei is outside and wants to lift the curse without us all watching. And, before you say anything Wolfram," Conrad gazed meaningfully at his younger brother, unaware of what had happened only recently where they heart Lorelei's inner voice weeping and recalling painful memories, he said, "She has been through a lot recently but despite all that she came out of her way to help Yuri. I'm asking you to please keep yourself in check because even now, Lorelei is in a delicate state. If she's strained any further, it might start to physically effect her."

Wolfram sighed heavily and placed his hands on his hips, "I already know." then he explained, "You weren't here when it happened but, Yuri had another episode. During it, we heard her inner voice. We understand now just how lost she's felt up until now. Besides that, there's still all those things we found out about her on Earth. That's why I'm not angry with Lorelei anymore. I just want Yuri to be cured, that's all that matters."

"Wolfram..." Conrad smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Whatever, lets just get this over with. We need to go home to our country and deal with this cult before they start acting up in our Kingdom too." Wolfram huffed, blushing ever so slightly and brushing his hand off.

Shori glanced at his brother and said, crossing his arms firmly, "Well I'm staying. Someone has to watch and make sure nothing goes wrong."

Gunter wanted to protest and ask that he do so instead but understood that his request was unreasonable. Shori was Yuri's brother, and he was fully capable of protecting him without them in the room. Therefore, he turned to Conrad, "That's reasonable enough. Afterwords we can discuss things and make a plan of action. Because something very wrong is happening here. I don't like this at all Conrad."

Conrad's face fell and he said, "Unfortunately, it gets worse. But there is good news. I'll tell you later though." turning back to Yuri he asked, "Will you be alright? If you need anything, we'll be right outside the door. Saralegui has come to see you too."

Yuri blinked, "Sara's here?"

Conrad nodded, "That's right. I'm sure he'll want to see you once you're cured. So will you be alright with just Shori?" he asked.

Shori frowned, "What do you mean 'just Shori'? You don't think I'm capable of protecting Yuri on my own?"

"No, I'm fully confident in your abilities Shori, I only meant that we don't know what will happen with this curse once it transfers to Lorelei. Her power is very wild and unpredictable, much like his own. The combination of the two may have...unexpected results." Conrad said, unable to explain further then that for now.

With a heavy sigh, Shori finally seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded, "Alright. Lets get this over with quickly. Because there's a lot I'd like to ask both of them before we do anything else."

"Understood. We'll leave His Highness to you then." Conrad smiled, ushering the other two out of the room, "Take care Yuri." he added before they left.

"You too Conrad." Yuri smiled uncertainly, glancing at his older brother, whose face was unreadable as usual. _What is he thinking?_ He asked himself, _I know him well enough to know what that face means. Shori is up to something, but what?_

* * *

><p>Lorelei said nothing after Conrad explained to them that Yuri's brother, Shori, had volunteered to stay with Yuri while she cured him.<p>

Without a word, Murata handed her the seeds and Lorelei swept past them, her expression focused. Though failing to mask her nervousness from Sara, who saw a flash of fear in her eyes, he watched in silence as Lorelei entered the room alone.

The moment Shori saw her enter, he was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

Lorelei's apple red hair was much longer now and bathed her delicate shoulders. Her eyes were still as gold as ever and gleamed with a deep, unfathomable grace and a masked sense of sorrow. Shori guessed that she was around Yuri's age though Lorelei had a much younger face with smooth pale skin, like polished ivory. Making hard to tell how old she actually was.

Her now openly pained eyes fell on Yuri and she managed to smile weakly, "Hello Yuri, are you doing alright?" she asked.

Yuri mentally shook himself, since he was just as awed as his brother about how much Lorelei had changed and shrugged, "I'm alright. It's you I'm worried about. We heard about what happened and I was wondering how you were handling it."

Lorelei's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled warmly and tenderly, "They were right, you really ARE more worried about me then yourself aren't you?" she walked past Shori and sat on the edge of his bed, taking one of his hands and stroking his wrist sadly, tracing the marks and answering, "I'm so sorry you had to suffer my pain. I didn't know. I never realized just how much pain and anguish I've been holding back all this time. Can you..." several tears fell down despite Lorelei trying desperately not to cry but at least she was able to keep her voice steady and asked, "Can you forgive me Yuri? I didn't know...I didn't mean..."

Blushing slightly because she was holding his hand, Yuri stuttered, "I-its alright. There's nothing to forgive. We know you didn't ask for this to happen to you and we totally get it. Besides, I'm actually kinda grateful that this happened." he laid his other hand over hers and smiled with his sweetest most honestly naïve grin and said, "I feel like I understand your situation a lot better now thanks to what I saw and felt. All this wasn't just that you got sent to another world by accident, I think you were sent there by your parents in order to save you from something. And now you're back here now to find out why it happened and who you really are." he beamed, "When I'm well again, we have so much to tell you! I promise we'll help you in any way we can. You're not alone in this world, Lorelei. I want you to know that I think of you as a friend even though we didn't get to know each other long. I want to know more about you just like I want to know more about Sara. That way, we can all become closer as both regular people and as royalty. If you ever decided to become Shimaron's Queen, I truly believe that our world might finally find the peace we're striving to achieve. You wouldn't have to hide from people anymore. Of course, that's totally up to you. Because there's something else too..."

Brushing some tears from her eyes, Lorelei asked softly, "What?"

After winking at Shori, who was unable to stop him before Yuri whispered, "Shori, Murata and I were born on Earth. If you want to, we can bring you back. Except, I'll be honest with you, little more then half a century has passed on Earth and the year is now two thousand and eight. World War 2 has been over for a long time. But if you want to go back there with us, we can take you there. Back to Earth."

Shori thought that telling her that right up front was a very bad idea and looked at Lorelei with concern. He was shocked however when Lorelei smiled and said truthfully, "That's sweet of you Yuri but, I can't go back to my life there anymore. I know that now. I've realized that I'm needed here. Still..." she admitted, "...it would be nice to know what happened after I left to the people I knew. I know it's still going to hurt when I do know what happened. Even so, I have to accept that pain and free you from the pain that we've been sharing. As it is not yours to have to bear. It's mine and mine alone. Are you ready Yuri?"

Yuri nodded and was about to ask where the herb was but Shori did instead, "Wait a second, where's the Trinity leaf?"

Lorelei let go of Yuri's hand and plucked the seeds from her pocket, "They're right here." and before she had even done anything, a small bud broke through the seeds casing and started inching forward across her palm.

Without another word, Lorelei put a seed in each hand and shifted Yuri's hands so that his palms faced forward, offering back her pain with this gesture. She wrapped her hands around his palms and closed her eyes.

Feeling the notes swelling within her instinctively and forming the words on her lips, Lorelei sang:

_I am the rain, sent by heaven to make thee clean again._

_Let my tears wash away the blood that stains thy hands._

_My hurt is not thine to bear, my suffering is not yours to hold._

_Therefore, I take it back unto me, _

_That from the thorns might bloom a rose, _

_As white as fresh laden snow._

They watched, transfixed, as a soft green glow came from her hands and vines curled around her fingers and his wrists. Blossoming with small white flowers. The vines traced the outline of the markings on Yuri's wrists and the blossoms turned red. Lorelei hissed in pain as the vines wrapped around her own wrists and the thorny markings were burned onto her skin as they vanished from Yuri's. Leaving his skin smooth and untouched again.

Then Lorelei sang the next verse:

_My heart is full of yearning, I long to be set free._

_So I take upon myself this pain, as proof that I am alive._

_All things have an end in death, like things doth begin with birth._

_Such is nature, such is life._

_Nothing is eternal, not even pain, _

_For if there is an end to all things, there is an end to the pain,_

_And a beginning of hope and happiness._

Lorelei's eyes fluttered closed and she smiled tenderly, speaking once again in a joined voice with Arwen.

_For there to be life, there must be death. _

"For there to be life, there must be death."

_So to obtain happiness, the hurt must be accepted..._

"So to obtain happiness, the hurt must be accepted..."

_My time here has ended, now Lorelei must be freed from my pain too._

"My time here has ended, now Lorelei must be freed from my pain too."

_I entrust my fate to you and to the one I have chosen to protect Lorelei from those who would abuse our powers for evil._

"I entrust my fate to you and to the one I have chosen to protect Lorelei from those who would abuse our powers for evil."

_He's coming. Trying to restore the ways of the Ancients..._

"He's coming. Trying to restore the ways of the Ancients..."

_But, the world has no need to return to the old ways. Not now that you are helping to unite the divided people of this world, Son of Spirit._

"But, the world has no need to return to the old ways. Not now that you are helping to unite the divided people of this world, Son of Spirit._"_

_I know that you will always be Lorelei's friend. Just as you are a friend to many. And I trust that you will not leave her to battle this dark force she faces alone. Please, I beg you, don't let Lorelei lose her faith again. Else I fear that that person, the one I most fear, will exploit her wavering heart. Help Lorelei find out a way to stop this once and for all, or she may lose something that is dear to her..._

"I know that you will always be Lorelei's friend. Just as you are a friend to many. And I trust that you will not leave her to battle this dark force she faces alone. Please, I beg you, don't let Lorelei lose her faith again. Else I fear that that person, the one I most fear, will exploit her wavering heart. Help Lorelei find out a way to stop this once and for all, or she may lose something that is dear to her..."

Afterwords, Lorelei let out a startled gasp and began to fall to the floor. Shori rushed over and caught her before she actually hit the floor, stunned. What was that all about? Had Lorelei just been possessed? He glanced over at where the plants had been and they vanished before their eyes. Blowing away in a glistening powder.

Meanwhile, Yuri jumped out of bed and asked in a rush, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, I think Lorelei just fainted that's all. How about you?" Shori asked, "How do you feel? Does anything still hurt?"

Yuri shook his head with a smile, "Nothing hurts anymore. I felt it. She took all my pain from me, I felt it bleed out of me into her. It was very strange, but I feel normal again." he smiled kindly at Lorelei's sleeping face and said, "Thank you, Lorelei. I promise I'll return the favor however I can."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Lorelei was only out for a few minutes and quickly regained consciousness.<p>

Upon opening her eyes, Lorelei muttered, "Ah, I must have blacked out again. Bloody hell..." she added with frustration, sitting up, "I do wish that this would stop happening to me."

"Are you alright?" Shori asked, offering a hand to help her up.

Lorelei took it gratefully and sighed, "I'll be fine." then her expression became more determined, "If you two don't mind though, I'd like to talk to everyone about something right away."

"Like what?" Yuri blinked.

Lorelei crossed her arms, "Well, I've made a lot of important decisions about by future and would like to hear your opinions before I put them into action. I may not remember much yet, however, I KNOW that I'm truthfully and honestly a member of-" she shook her head, "No, I am the LAST member of the Tyrell family. Although I still don't know exactly why these things are happening to me because I can't fully recall what happened that day or when. Besides, now that you've actually told me about how much of Earth's time has passed, I wonder, why was I suddenly brought back here now? And how did they do it? Obviously YOU can't travel across time. So how come they can?"

Shori asked simply, "What do you mean?"

"Both Levant and Argent were sent by a man named Lord Vincent." Lorelei explained, "Before I sent him away, Levant said before that he had been sent to protect me. It wasn't until now that I realized it. Now that I really think about it, I have to ask, how could they have expected me unless they knew I was going to travel across the time-line from Earth to here? How did they know that I would appear at roughly that exact time? Unless they, or whomever brought me here in the first place, has a way to manipulate time travel. Or even to predict its course. They might both even have something. Lord Vincent AND this cult."

"Wow Shori, she's right." Yuri gaped, "How DID they get her to pass across that much time? What's more, we still don't even know how much time has passed in THIS world since she and Galileo left for Earth. It doesn't make any sense."

Shori nodded before he added, "In any case, lets let everybody know that it worked and that you're cured Yuri. We can discuss the rest of this over dinner. Besides, we have a lot of story swapping to do." he smiled kindly at Lorelei again, "Thanks again for helping my younger brother. I don't know how to thank you."

Lorelei turned away from them and said, "I don't need your thanks, I'm the one who got you all into this mess. So I'll be the one that gets you back out again." then she glanced back and smiled nervously, "I think we'll be alright if we all work together. Right?"

Yuri nodded back with a broad grin, "Of course."

* * *

><p>"An ancient race of Shinzoku?" Shori asked, "And Lorelei is..."<p>

"She's a hybrid that has the blood of all three races for the first time in history. So in fact, according to Argent, Lorelei could have born to any other family and not necessarily to the Tyrells. Her birth in this world, as the incarnation of someone named Arwen, is apparently a part of this prophecy. From what we can gather, this cult existed during the times that the Tyrells reigned. The Tyrells were killed by them during an attempt to capture Lorelei for some sort of ritual. Arwen herself mentioned a ceremony that they were performing that went wrong just before Lorelei was sent to Earth. Which gave me an idea of what some of this purification might mean." Murata explained, "It might mean that some of it had to do with erasing the memories of the soul in order to hide her presence from them. We did the same thing with Shibuya. However, I think it was incomplete and that's why Arwen's consciousness is still able to return to Lorelei's soul in addition to taking control of Lorelei sometimes to give us warnings or messages." he added, "I strongly believe that if we part perform this purification it will result in freeing Arwen. Her powers will still be a part of Lorelei regardless of that but, I think it will still work. Now, I think that the other Purification she was talking about has to do with 'healing the land' and 'appeasing the spirits'. That would also explain the increase of Light Wolves which are supposedly spirits of Vengeance."

"Are they connected to this Blood Moon you told us about?" Wolfram asked.

Murata nodded, "Most likely. Because when we were attacked by them, wherever they footed down, blood appeared briefly. I can think of no other reason as to why that would happen if the two weren't linked somehow."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Yuri asked, turning to Lorelei who had been sitting quietly for most of their conversation. Just like Argent, who was standing off to the side near Berias.

Feeling everyone's gaze on her, Lorelei closed her eyes and shook her head, "I know what I need to do, it's just a matter of deciding which path is best. I'm not really sure which should come first. For one, I need to know when exactly my family was killed before I announce to the world that I am a Tyrell. I also need to find out what this cult wants from me. I also want to know what is in that chest you found that is so important and links to these events. And finally, I want to meet this Lord Vincent in person and find out what he knows about me and Arwen. I just don't know what I should do first. What do you suggest?" she asked them, feeling a little more confident in herself with Sara sitting beside her and holding her hand, "I've already made my choice to show myself eventually. I'm tired of hiding. Tired of not knowing what's going on around me. The question is how my standing will effect all of you. Sara especially since he rules Small Shimaron AND is a Shinzoku. I just don't want to do anything that will make things harder then they already are. You've all already done so much for me and all I've done is become a burden for all of you. I know I can't do this alone, however, I still need to start living my own life. I can't keep relying on Sara. I can't be protected all the time. I have to start moving forward in my life. To do that, I need some power of my own; and I don't mean magic. You understand right?"

Gunter nodded, "We do understand. But we need time to consider our options before we can give you an answer."

Lorelei's face became pained and worried and she looked out the nearest window, whispering, "Time, I think, is the one luxury we no longer have."


	25. Chapter 25: Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 25

Lorelei seemed wary after their long discussion. Both emotionally and physically. It concerned all of them to the point that they decided to conclude the rest of their discussion until later.

The moment Lorelei stood, her mask of calmness wavered slightly and they saw an intense sorrow behind her eyes. Along with a very tired expression.

After that, Lorelei quickly excused herself before her resolve failed her. She was afraid of what little she remembered and it terrified her to know that the same moon that shown that fateful night was going to appear again. Still, Lorelei had to hold onto that single sad memory in order to begin to understand who she was and try to recall the life she had once had. If she forgot it again, then that person would be lost.

Just like the girl from Earth now was...

As soon as she got to her room, Lorelei closed the door behind her. Her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Frustrated, Lorelei said, "I don't want to cry anymore. Crying won't bring them back. It won't stop what's happening. I know that I have to be stronger or I'm going to fail. I'm going to lose everything if I don't put an end to all this. Please, God, spirits, whomever is guiding me, give me the strength I need. Give me the strength to do what I must to keep everyone safe this time." she clasped her hands in prayer and prayed softly.

Then, once she was finished with that, Lorelei went to her desk and wrote in her journal. Hoping to ease her tension by expressing her feelings instead of bottling them up. She wrote:

_Dear Journal,_

_I have recovered something that I had lost long ago. A few memories that helped confirm the truth. That I am royalty. And so much more..._

_Now, I finally know a small part about who I am. Still, there is so much left to be found and so little time. For the Blood Moon is almost upon us._

_But what is the Blood Moon? It's one of the only things about that day long ago that I can clearly recall. The rest is still a blur. Hidden behind a shadow of fear that I can't lift. I ask myself, does this scarlet moon really have to do with an ancient curse of the Forest Born? Of which I am supposedly the last? _

_I have so many questions. Questions that I'm almost afraid to ask. How did I come to be after Arwen died? How did she die? And why am I here again now? As her reincarnation? What part do I truly play in all this? And does my own incarnation really even matter? Or is Arwen the one that they're really after? Do they, this cult, intend to erase me as I am now?_

_My heart yearns to know the entire truth about these things, yet, there is also a fear burning deep in my chest. I fear to know. But I also fear to remain ignorant. Because Sara can't protect me forever. I know that..._

_I have to learn how to defend myself or I'll just be a burden to everyone I care about again._

_I'm scared. I can feel the world trembling under me. The air grows quiet, as if the world is holding its breath. The firelight wavers and threatens to die. Plunging us into a second darkness. And the waters still. Preparing for the coming storm..._

_I am the key to everything. To this curse, to the Blood Moon, everything. In that knowledge, I know I have to do something or risk losing everything I have now. Sadly, that may mean I will have to part from Sara's side._

_I don't want to lose him. He has become so dear to me. Therefore, if I can keep him safe by embarking on a journey back to Earth alone, I will. Though I long to bring him with me. I want Sara to know the girl I was before all this. Before she's gone forever. But I know that I can't._

_Because she's already gone._

_In the end, I guess I always knew that I didn't belong there on Earth. I just never admitted it. I had powers that no one understood. And I felt things that they couldn't even imagine..._

_All of those were signs of the truth. A truth that I chose to ignore and disregard. Now, I am bound to it and doomed to tread on the same faded path that Arwen had before me. Because whether I like it or not, our pasts are interwoven. To know my own past here, I need to know hers as well if I am to finally move on with my own life and stop whatever it is these men are planning._

_I've realized something important about the world and my power thanks Arwen's presence that has awakened within me. There's an essence of life in everything, and I can hear them breathing together as one. I've realized now that these voices I hear aren't just the spirits of nature, but of the dead. Wayward souls from long ago that have yet to find release. Only I can free them. Because only I can hear their desperate cries in the ancient words of a long forgotten language._

_My power is blooming more and more with frightening speed. I sometimes lose myself to it. I feel myself changing from the inside out and that frightens me; as I become more sentient and wild in nature. It is hard to explain. Perhaps this is Arwen's spirit being drawn to the power of the moon. _

_I even find myself drawn to it and fall into the most pleasant trance. Just like that night on the ship, I feel powerful, and also at peace. Which is strange given the fact that the moon will soon turn scarlet with the blood of those who perished on that day. _

_The day my life changed forever..._

* * *

><p>The next morning, while talking about their plans further while Lorelei got some more well deserved rest, Shori told them what happened in the room.<p>

"So, you told her?" Conrad said simply, "And how did she take it?"

Shori shook his head, "Actually, Yuri told her before I got the chance. But you know," he added thoughtfully, "Lorelei took it quite well actually. She's finally grasped that she used to live in this world and was born here. However, I think, in her heart, Lorelei still thinks of Earth as her home. Because all she seems to remember from here is death and bloodshed. She can't even seem to remember her real parents faces..."

"Poor girl." Gunter said softly, "I do hope that bringing her to Earth will give her some closure. I'm glad you went ahead and told us your plan Shori. It was the right thing to do. Because the last thing we need is to think she was abducted."

"Well after hearing the whole story, I realized that I misjudged her. She seems like a smart girl and has been able to hold her own while staying with HIM and not being manipulated by that Small Shimaron King." Shori growled, "I still don't completely trust him."

"Shori." Yuri chided, "Sara's doing what he can but this is a very delicate situation. Because Lorelei is the heir to Big Shimaron and they both understand that once people know that, they're going to need to have some sort of plan. Since I doubt Ranjeel will take this lightly and he'll-"

A sharp knock came on the door and interrupted them when it burst open. When they turned around sharply, ready for a fight, they were startled to find that it was Argent! And to their shock, he was badly wounded.

Small droplets of blood plinked to the floor from a long gash on his arm and and shoulder, he said, smiling despite himself, "Funny you should mention King Ranjeel Your Highness, because the time we feared has come. I went to meet with Levant at the edge of Caloria and we were ambushed by some of his assassins. There's also a group of Big Shimaron soldiers on their way here too. We saw their scouts after escaping the assassins. Levant is distracting them but he won't be able to for long; you must take Lorelei and King Saralegui to the other world! Now! We can't afford to lose either of them!" he shuttered and swayed against the door frame, breathing heavily, "...Crap. It seems their weapons were poisoned." he laughed, "And here I thought I had developed immunity to most of them..."

"Are you serious! So that means that-" Wolfram began then addressed Yuri and the others sharply, "They might know that we're here!"

"Wait a minute! We can't bring Saralegui to Earth, that would-" Shori protested but Murata clasped his shoulder meaningfully.

"There's no time to debate this. We can't leave him here alone anyway. He's likely their real target. Just like the last time. On the ship and at that party." Murata turned to Lady Flynn and asked, "Please, gather as many people as you can and try to slow them down. It appears that King Ranjeel has decided to wage War against Small Shimaron in order to expand Big Shimaron as we feared. Small Shimaron is likely their main target but they're going to try and take Caloria first since it's one of the main ports and deals with most of the trade to Small Shimaron. If they manage to capture Caloria then-Anyway, we have to stop them from killing King Saralegui or Lorelei if they've discovered who she is yet. Do you think you can handle them? We don't know how large their forces are."

Lady Flynn smirked, "Now that we have our people back from Small Shimaron, we'll have enough manpower to hold our own. But we'll send word to our allies and call for aid if need be. I just can't believe this happened so suddenly..."

"Are you sure that you can handle them? I mean, this is Big Shimaron we're talking about!" Yuri added with concern. "I don't want-"

"Go Your Highness. We will be fine." Lady Flynn smiled, walking over to Argent and helping him up, "Let me tend to Argent, and tell Saralegui what has happened. We'll need his support too."

* * *

><p>Lorelei sensed that something was wrong and bolted out of bed, quickly getting dressed and rushing out of her room just as Yuri and the others, including Sara, came to get her.<p>

"What's happening?" Lorelei asked, looking around, "Where's Berias?"

Sara explained, "He's staying behind to help defend Caloria and then Small Shimaron in my place. Big Shimaron has finally made their first move and tried to kill Argent and Levant with their assassins. Levant is serving as a diversion so that we have enough time to escape. Argent was poisoned by one of their weapons so he's entrusted your protection to us. Lady Flynn is tending to him now, don't worry. Now that we're all together, we have to leave. Yuri is taking us to Earth."

Lorelei was shocked by the news, "How could this have happened? How did they know we were here? Didn't we take another sea route to get back here and throw them off our trail?"

"We don't know, and there isn't any time left. For now, this is all we can do." Shori said, "We'll take care of what we need to on Earth and then return here as soon as we can. Gunter is staying as well to tell Gwendal what's going on and to alert our allies."

Lorelei nodded, "I understand. But-" she clenched her fists and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, seeing her expression, then realizing what Lorelei was thinking he shook his head, "Oh no, Lorelei, this isn't your fault!" he protested, "Ranjeel was bound to make a move sometime anyway. I doubt he even knows about you yet. Anyway, lets go. Hurry." he and the others began walking but Lorelei remained where she stood.

"No." Lorelei said flatly.

Startled, they turned around to face her. Asking, "What? Why?"

"I'm tired of running away while other people fight my battles and get hurt. I'm tired of leaving everyone behind to die. I won't do it! I won't!" Lorelei shouted. "If I am nobility, then I have to earn it by acting as such. Bloodlines and prophecies mean nothing! True honor only comes from action. That's what my Papa taught me. Besides, you said yourself didn't you? That I get to choose who I am and what to do with myself? I'm not the frightened little girl who ran away to leave her family to die anymore. That girl no longer exists. Neither does the lost confused girl from Earth. I am Lorelei Tyrell, and I choose to stand and fight. I won't let these people decide my fate any longer. I won't run from my enemies."

"Lorelei..." Sara blinked, "I understand your feelings but Berias and Lady Flynn can handle this without us. Besides," he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, "I won't let you put yourself in danger. Not this time. Our time will come to enter this battle, but it is not now."

"Sara, let go of me!" Lorelei struggled but surprisingly, Sara had a firm grip on her. "I don't want any War! I came from a world in a time of War and death. I know what happens. People die. They lose loved ones. Homes are burned. Lives are ruined. All there is is death in War. I don't want to see anymore! I don't want to see any more bloodshed because of me!"

"Come with us, and you won't have to. We'll find a way to stop this before a full War breaks out." Sara reasoned.

"But I-" Lorelei protested, still struggling to get out of his grasp.

"We don't have time for this! Just pick her up and lets go!" Wolfram urged.

Smirking, Sara scooped Lorelei off her feet, bridal style, and began running towards the bath chamber. The others quickly followed after him.

Blushing a deep scarlet from both embarrassment and rage, Lorelei protested, kicking her legs, "Put me down Sara! I mean it! Stop! What are you-BLOODY HELL!" she yelped as all of them, as if on cue, lept into the large tub and water curled around their bodies.

Lorelei instinctively held fast to Sara and closed her eyes as they were sucked forward into a tunnel-like passage of water. Sara in turn held her tightly, almost losing his glasses once or twice when they turned sharply down the tunnel and he was unable to snatch them. He smiled to himself as Lorelei clung to him desperately; though he regretted having to do what he did. But at least Sara hadn't resorted to using his powers on Lorelei. That made all the difference to him.

For once, Sara felt like he was doing the right thing. Because before, his intentions for Lorelei had been selfish and he hadn't cared as much if something happened to her. But now, now that Sara had found real love in his heart for her, he wasn't about to let Lorelei endanger herself. She was too precious to lose.

Sara loved her too much.

Now he finally understood what it was like to genuinely care about someone the way that Yuri did. And even, in a way, as Wolfram did. Sara felt that same blinding passion that drives you to do reckless things, just like he did. And Sara had NEVER in his life been a reckless person. Except maybe that one time with Alazon...

Even Yuri noticed, upon glancing back, the serene look on Sara's face as he held Lorelei close to him. It made Yuri smile to himself. He never imagined that Sara would fall in love with Lorelei. Sara didn't seem like the kind of person that opens up that easily and shows his true face. Yuri had seen Sara's true face. In both his darkest hour and his brightest. Still, this bond that they had made surprised Yuri and he wondered, did Lorelei love him back?

As for Lorelei, even while clinging to Sara, this reminded her of that day long ago. Both days actually, when she was torn from her home. Both the Tyrells home and from her second home back on Earth, the professor's house where she had spent most of her childhood.

That simple thought suddenly made the passage lurch, startling all of them as they were suddenly propelled upwards by some unknown force. Their heads broke the water's surface and they gasped for air. Startled by how suddenly they had been thrown out of the passage.

"What the heck? Yuri! What did you do this time?" Wolfram spat, blaming Yuri for messing up as usual.

"I didn't do anything!" Yuri snapped, "It wasn't me."

"Then who..." Shori began but then they turned to Lorelei, who was standing in the water and staring with wide eyes at an old abandoned house, covering her mouth in shock.

"Lorelei? What is it?" Conrad asked.

"This is..." Lorelei began, walking out of the water, "It's...Galileo's Manor..."

* * *

><p>The house was in ruins and had been taken over by the forest around it. More trees had edged further into the clearing and now more closely surrounded the Manor. The grass now grew nearly up to their knees and was littered with random patches of wildflowers, while the main house, or what was left of it, was covered in half dead roses. Even the greenhouse off to the side looked like a house shaped hill since the plants withing seemed to have escaped and curled across the glass walls.<p>

Looking back at the house, there were clear signs of a struggle. Even though sixty nine years had passed since it was first attacked. There was a huge hole in the back wall where it had been blasted open. Sections of the roof and been blown apart as well.

Yuri and the others had heard what had happened to Galileo but never expected this level of wreckage. Even after all these years, there was a trace of Esoteric skills in the air. Like the stench of death, it clung to this place. And those faint voices Lorelei remembered from her childhood had gone as silent as the grave. Which unnerved her more then anything for some odd reason.

No one knew what to say, but had quickly realized something. Lorelei was actually the one who changed their course. Her thoughts of this place had made it happen. So, it appeared that Lorelei too had the power to travel and that's what made them appear here instead of their intended location. Which was back at in London where Yuri and Shori's parents still were.

Lorelei walked away from them and towards the house. Her expression was not masked this time, rather, it was blank and unfeeling, as if she had gone numb with shock. After seeing this, the last place she had ever expected to see again, Lorelei's anger was just gone. Every other feeling was gone at the moment too and all there was was a sense of nostalgia. An emptiness that that she hadn't expected to feel when returning to Earth.

This was the place Lorelei had spent most of her life. And this was also the place where her journey first began. Everything and begun and ended with this place, whether she realized it or not.

The others followed close behind but didn't say anything and allowed Lorelei to follow her heart. Fearful that she might actually go into shock if they said anything. Because of this, they had long forgotten that Sara was with them and this was his first glimpse of Earth. Although, Sara too just followed silently. Watching Lorelei curiously and with growing concern.

When Lorelei reached the actual house, she gingerly laid a hand on the broken brick wall and said flatly, "I spent most of my childhood here after my Papa adopted me. The professor, or rather, Galileo, was good friends with Papa's family. So we used to visit him a lot. It was my home away from home." she let her hand fall and walked around to where the greenhouse was and said, "That's where I used to hide when I wanted to be alone. I used to think the plants could talk to me, and that the strange little lights I saw were fairies. I told them many of my secrets and never realized what hearing them meant. I just thought that it was normal. So one day, I tried to show others what I could do. I made the wind blow and the fallen leaves dance into the air. That's when I lost the few friends I had and was taken out of school. I never spoke to the voices again or entered that greenhouse. I let myself forget ever hearing them at all..."

Lastly, Lorelei turned around and faced the familiar pair of doors. Which still appeared to be intact. So Lorelei opened the doors and entered the building, looking around and seeing flashes of herself staying there over the years. So full of memory...

The carpets were torn and rotting in places and paint flaked off the walls. Particles of dust glittered in the air and lightly dusted everything. Only the photos that were safely guarded by a pane of glass remained untouched; though the ones with wooden frames were eroding at the edges.

Lorelei looked at the stairs and remembered that time when she lept down them and got lightly scolded by Miss Fern, the housekeeper. The railing was broken but the stairs themselves seemed stable enough, so Lorelei climbed up them and stopped in front of a certain portrait, wiping off a layer of dust to see the timeless faces captured in this image.

She choked back tears as she saw their familiar faces. Just like before, looking as if they wanted nothing more then to duel each other for her affection. While she, the sweet and naïve little girl, simply stood there and smiled as if that day was one of her happiest. Carefully, Lorelei took down the picture and glanced down at Sara and the others sadly.

Lorelei flipped the picture over and showed it to them, truly smiling despite her tears, "My Papa once told me, that as long as someone or something is remembered, it's never lost. I remember my life here. All the sad and silly times. All the confusion and the regret. I was loved though; they both protected me the only way they knew how." she looked up at the half collapsed roof and after closing her eyes said, "I can feel them here. Their laughter and joy clings to every wall. And I think, that that feeling, should be enough for me." Lorelei looked at Sara and everyone meaningfully and added, "You were all just trying to do the same. I'm sorry I got angry with you, Sara. I'm just tired of being unable to do anything but watch. I just want to do my part for once!"

Sara chuckled and folded his hands around hers and said, "And you will. But doing your part doesn't mean putting yourself in harms way. Yuri knows what happens when you do that!" he winked at Yuri playfully.

"Hey! You...!" Shori growled, thinking of what he might be referring to, "How dare you-"

"Shh, Shori! Just let him finish. Besides, he's absolutely right." Yuri admitted, facing Lorelei and telling her, "I can't tell you how many times I've gotten us into worse situations by being reckless and stupid. I mean, we managed to get away each time but it could have been avoided if I had just listened. I still tend to be reckless at times but I'm getting better. I've learned to trust in the people around me and accept their choices are for my own good and support them. You don't have to fight to help the people you care about. Just do the best you can and keep smiling. I'm sure we'll find something we can all do to help. And your role might not be what any of us expect. However, I trust you, Lorelei, and I know you're stronger then you realize." he grinned, "I was lucky, when I first arrived and became the Demon King, I got help right from the start. But you had to learn most of it on your own even with Sara's help. I think that makes you much stronger then me. Because powers or no powers, your heart is gentle and kind, yet is bright and fierce like an open flame. I really admire that about you. You're ten times more selfless than I could ever be, but, don't throw your life or your happiness away. I don't think you Papa or the people who are supporting you want that. And neither do we..."

"Yuri..." Lorelei whispered.

"Lorelei..." Sara said, gently pulling her forward, "I want you to chose your own path, but I also want to keep you safe. I'll be honest, not once in my entire life has anyone meant as much to me as you do. You taught me how to love someone and care for someone other then myself. Lets put an end to all this. Lets find a way to set you free from all this pain, Lorelei. So that you can be happy again. I want to see you smile, like that time on the ship. I always want you to smile like that for me."

"I...I..." Lorelei began but then she sneezed and blinked, laughing, "Oh no. We better get out of these wet cloths. Otherwise we're all going to catch colds!" her expression softened and she said, "Thank you, everyone. I'll try to do better from now on. I promise."


	26. Chapter 26: Possible Choices

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note: **To 'Yumi-chan Hamano'. In your last review you pointed out something I had forgotten about. The language barrier. In this specific case though, at the moment, they are currently in Europe so most people speak English there. So Lorelei will be fine for the time being. But you have a point, Bob and Yuri's parents both speak Japanese and neither she nor Sara can. Also, that reminded me that Sara in fact doesn't know ANY other language then their own from the other world. Since this is his first time in another world. Thankfully though, due to your last review, I have a few solutions that I could use. They should still have more of those devices that translate languages that Anissina made on hand so that's one method I could use. And really, Shori is the only other one in the group that uses them besides Wolfram. Conrad had already been to Earth before and was taught the language from doctor Rodriguez. Therefore the second route I could use is the sleep learning, which might be better because it lasts longer. At least, that's what I can do for Sara. I think Lorelei should use the device because all she really needs to know is Japanese. In any case, thanks for pointing that out. Enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 26

In the end, they decided to just stay at the house for the time being. Most of it was still intact and thankfully the end of the Manor that was relatively undamaged was the end that had a room with a fireplace. Which they quickly lit to get warm. Once it was lit, they removed as much clothing as they dared to. Considering that Lorelei was there too, and dried their clothing in layers.

It was one thing when it was all just men getting undressed, but having Lorelei there made Shori really nervous. In turn, it did the same to her since the rest of them were at least topless in front of Lorelei. And all of them were very hansom men with nice bodies.

Both of them were blushing right up to their ears and finally, Lorelei said, "I think I'll explore the Manor and look for any clues about Galileo's past. My cloths are mostly dry now so I should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, still ringing water out of his long hair, "I know how easily you get sick. I'd rather you stay until they're completely dry. Besides, we don't know just how stable this Manor really is. It may be dangerous to wander around."

Blushing deeper and unconsciously staring at his lithe form Lorelei shifted uncomfortably, "I'll be fine, really. I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll shout if I find anything." then she quickly dashed off into the hallway.

"My my, for such a clever guy, you really don't understand girls do you?" Murata joked, "Didn't you realize that Lorelei was feeling a little self conscious around us? After all, we're a pretty good looking group." he winked at Shori, "And Lorelei's a very attractive girl too."

"W-why're you looking at me!" Shori stammered, "I wasn't-" he gulped as Sara glared at him sharply. His eyes saying everything for him, and it was 'back off, she's mine' sort of look. Which coming from Sara, was showing more emotion then he normally would in front of others.

"It's weird." Yuri said, putting his shirt and uniform back on since his were the first to dry, "I never expected Lorelei to be able to travel between worlds too. If she had known about this power sooner, Lorelei could have come back all by herself. So is it possible that Lorelei traveled to our world by her own power by accident? Or, if she didn't, maybe it really was this cult that brought her to...oh!" he gasped suddenly, looking at Sara and then over to Murata, "We have a problem!"

"Like what?" Wolfram blinked, "I'd say our only problem is that we had to bring HIM here." he glared at Sara who met his gaze with a calm air, expecting as much.

"That IS the problem Wolfram. Sara, he can't speak the languages here on Earth. It's ok right now because we're speaking the language of the other world but..." Yuri trailed off.

"Oh my, we didn't think of that did we?" Conrad chuckled, "This is a problem."

"Don't we have any more of those ear buds that you made? Friend of my little brother?" Shori asked.

Murata shook his head, "Not on me no. But I think we can use the same method that Lord Weller used when he last came to Earth."

"Oh? And what's that?" Sara asked innocently. Immensely curious about this world and their relationship to it. Knowing that it was more complex then it appeared and was excited to learn more. Maybe even meet Yuri's mother. Whom he had heard so much about already.

* * *

><p>After Lorelei left, Sara listened intently as they carefully discussed things on a need-to-know basis and noticed that they were careful to avoid certain facts. Because even though they trusted Sara more now, he still had no right to know certain things about Yuri's past. Nor about the things that led to his birth and becoming the Demon King.<p>

Sara understood that much and respected their reluctance to share that information. All he wanted at the moment was to focus on Lorelei's past. As it was her past that held the key to ending most of this madness. He wanted to learn more about this world but at the same time knew that they had to return soon. War was upon them; or so it appeared.

Something about the suddenness of it didn't seem quite right to him. Sara had been carefully watching Ranjeel's movements for months and there was no sign of him gathering an army. Small or otherwise. In fact, most of his forces had deserted Big Shimaron until he either changed his mind about attacking the Great Demon Kingdom or lost the throne. Also, if there was such a force marching on Caloria, they would have heard about it sooner. No matter what the size of the force was.

"I'll do my best to follow these rules you explained and will trust that you know what's best, Yuri. This is your home after all, and I am in your care until Berias returns to my side. Lorelei as well." Sara said simply, "I must confess though, as curious as I am to know more about your homeland, we must return to ours quickly. Something about this is wrong. I can feel it. The reports I have on Ranjeel's actions don't add up to what's happening now."

Wolfram crossed his arms and nodded, "I think you're right. There's a traitor in our midst..."

* * *

><p>Lorelei wandered around until she came upon Galileo's office; which appeared to have been the center of the main conflict that happened here. The 'enemies' that he once spoke of must have found this place soon after she left.<p>

Everything was blackened and covered in ash. Though this was the only room in the Manor that had actually been burned. The rest had been left mostly untouched. All his books and tomes were nothing but ash now, as was his desk and chair. It was heartbreaking to look at. Knowing that this too, was her fault.

So, not wanting to get discouraged, Lorelei left the office and wandered down the next hall. Where she lazily traced her hand along the wall and found her way back to her old bedroom. Which Lorelei was sure had also been ransacked. And it was.

The once lovely canopy bed was broken in two and so was the dresser. The few possessions she had once owned were little more then old relics now, covered in a thick layer of dust.

Those objects didn't matter so much but the memories behind them did. That's what Lorelei decided. It was pointless to dwell on the regrets when there was nothing she could do about the past. Just as Murata had said, it was what Lorelei did with her future that would determine her fate. Nothing else.

With a sigh, Lorelei was about to return to the others when, as she turned around, she walked right into Shori and jumped back in alarm. "Bloody hell Shori! You scared me. A slight warning would have been nice..."

"Sorry. I just wanted to check up on you. You've been gone awhile." Shori said simply, blushing slightly.

Lorelei smiled kindly and said, "I'm alright, I'm just trying to put the pieces together." she spread her arm in a wide arch around the room and declared, "I've noticed a pattern. There's the hole in the back wall where the enemy entered, and even after all these years, I sense a trace of magic that was used. So I have a bad feeling that our enemy might know how to reach this world too, or worse, they could still be here in some form. And whomever broke in knew exactly where to go because as far as I can tell, the other rooms lay untouched. Only my room and the-I mean-Galileo's office were torn to shreds. Though in his case, it was burned. But what's strange is that the fire didn't spread to the rest of the house. It was contained only in that room. Only magic could have done something like that."

Shori blinked in surprise, honestly impressed that Lorelei had concluded all of that. But he decided to address that later and said, "In any case, we need to rejoin the others. Because we need to get to the nearest phone and call Bob, the current Demon King of this world, and unlock that chest before returning to the other world."

"See?" Lorelei smiled and laughed at the irony, "Even the Demon Tribe seems to have a foothold in this world. So is it that unthinkable that humans from the other world do as well?"

"Lorelei..." Shori began before he thought better of it again and said, "We can talk more about this later. For now, we need to go. The sooner we can get things done here, the sooner we can deal with Big Shimaron and put a stop to this. Maybe then..." he smiled, "Both you and this 'Arwen' can find some peace."

"I've already found some Shori..." Lorelei smiled softly, "Just understanding what happened since I left helps. Now, I can step forward again without as much fear as before. Because I know what was sacrificed so that I might survive this danger, and I'll honor their memory by continuing to do just that..."

* * *

><p>As expected, when the locals spotted them entering town, they thought Conrad and the others were 'Cosplayers'. Especially Sara.<p>

Yuri explained that word to Sara as meaning that they were play acting a fantasy character and wearing costumes. In fact, the only one who was still wearing normal looking clothes were Yuri and Shori. Because Yuri's clothing had been based off his school uniform anyways and Shori hadn't changed into different cloths since last leaving Earth.

Conrad found it amusing to watch Lorelei explain to Sara what things were though she herself admitted that things had changed a lot from her time here. She seemed much happier now and was enjoying telling Sara things about this world that didn't seem to have changed much. Though whenever there was something Lorelei didn't know, she asked them without shame what some of the newer things were.

Because at this point, hardly anything surprised her. Not after everything she had been through.

"It's still strange that the War is over." Lorelei admitted, "I still feel like I should hear the air raid sirens at any moment. It's so much quieter then I remember. But you know, I prefer it this way." she smiled sadly, "It's a pity we can't stay longer." saying it in such a way as to convey that she fully intended to return to the other world rather then stay here.

Sara smiled too when he noticed that and said, "Maybe we can someday when this is all over."

Lorelei glanced at him thoughtfully as they walked down the street and noted, "You're much calmer then I expected you to be about all this. We're in another world and back home a War is beginning; aren't you worried?"

"Of course he's worried." Murata added before Sara could reply, "However, he also knows how to remain calm in the face of danger and think things through before acting. King Saralegui is likely forming a plan already in his mind or had a plan all along should something like this happen. But right now, our first priority is keeping you two safe. Because I also think that something is amiss. Lady Flynn's men would have sent word of an army because everyone in the alliance has been on high alert for King Ranjeel to make some sort of move. This supposed army arrived far too quickly for something like that; someone would have surely spotted the soldiers at one time or another. Besides, why would they march on Caloria so abruptly unless they knew that King Saralegui was there? I think if they meant to take Caloria as a whole, their forces would have been much larger. What's more...well...I'm slightly suspicious of Argent's actions. I think while he IS trying to protect you, he may be acting as a double agent to get Saralegui out of the way."

"That's crazy!" Yuri protested strongly, "Then why would he tell us to bring Sara with us here?"

"I don't know. Maybe Lorelei's right and they have a foothold here on Earth. And perhaps they're after them both and figure it'd be easier to capture them here." Shori mused, "Lorelei noticed at the Manor that the attack on Galileo's home was direct and precise. Because the only two rooms that were really damaged were her's and his. The rest was left alone. Which is another reason we need to get back to London and speak with Bob. He might have learned more by now."

"Do you still have any of the local currency left?" Sara asked him, "So that you can use the 'tell-a-fone'?"

Lorelei giggled and corrected playfully, "You mean 'telephone'?"

Sara grinned back at her, "Yes. That's what I meant."

"I have a little bit left from what Bob gave us. It'll be enough to pay for a call and some cheap cloths but that's it I'm afraid." Shori answered plainly.

"Not exactly." Lorelei winked, reaching into her pocket, "After a last look around Galileo's office, I found a small tin box in a compartment under his desk, or what was left of it. It must have been his emergency funds. However, we'll have to exchange it because I don't know how much it's really worth since this was money used over sixty nine years ago." then she revealed a bunch of money from the contents of her pocket.

Wolfram gaped at her and said, "Well that was a resourceful move. I never would have thought of that."

Winking at Wolfram, Lorelei joked, "Aw, was that a compliment? I'm touched. And here I thought you didn't like me."

Blushing, Wolfram huffed, "It's not that I don't like you, I just don't know you well. I was impressed but it's not like I-" he stopped himself and said, "Anyway, lets just exchange the money and get out of here so that we can get some more common-looking cloths. I'm tired of people staring at us like we're freaks."

"Right." Lorelei grinned, "Then it's off to the bank!" she chimed, skipping ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad Lorelei is in better spirits." Sara said fondly as he walked next to Yuri, "It's a good thing that we appeared in that place actually. Being there finally gave Lorelei some closure about a few things. She's been so depressed lately that I was beginning to worry about her health."<p>

Yuri smiled back at him and said, "You've changed too haven't you?"

"Eh?" Sara blinked.

"Don't think we haven't noticed how you look at her. Even _I_ noticed, and I'm usually clueless about this sort of thing. You like her don't you?" Yuri asked.

Sara smiled to himself but said nothing at first. And that was all the answer Yuri needed.

Then Sara said, "She has changed me in many unexpected ways. Just like you have. So now I feel that I just want to see Lorelei smiling and laughing like she always used to. After you last left Small Shimaron, Lorelei was always far too focused on duty and educating herself to really see how unhappy she really was. I learned much about her over our time together." he closed his eyes and began counting off things about her, "Lorelei is a very earnest and kindhearted girl with a strong sense of duty and love for her fellow man. She doesn't like to depend on entirely on others and yet, hates to be alone. She's very self-reliant and blushes easily. Over all this time, I've seen her progress first hand. Lorelei has grown in so many ways that I could honestly see her ruling Big Shimaron one day if that's what she wanted. However, Lorelei still has so much pain left in her heart that she hasn't let go of yet. She's still very confused and unsure about which path she's meant to follow. While Lorelei says that she will show herself to the world, I don't know which side she means..."

"'Side'? What do you mean?" Conrad asked, walking on the other side of Yuri.

Sara opened his eyes and said, "Lorelei has two possible destinies much like I did when I was born. She's royalty to Big Shimaron and yet, is also the heir to a much greater legacy as the spirit child of a real Goddess. I'm not certain that Lorelei will pursue the ways of the Forest Born after this is all over. Not when it makes her feel like she's losing herself. As for Shimaron, Lorelei told me once that she wonders how could she possibly guide the destiny of others when she feels like she cannot even command her own fate. Thus I'm unsure if she'll pursue that path either. Still. At least now Lorelei feels confident enough to make her own choices while still being attentive to our own needs. Being as selfless as she is. However, for the moment, Lorelei only seems interested in stopping this curse and that cult from hurting anyone ever again before doing what she wants with her life. Though I doubt even she is sure of what that is at this point. There are still too many factors working against her..."

"I'm surprised," Shori said bluntly, "That you even care to give her a choice. I thought you wanted to take over Big Shimaron without bloodshed; using Lorelei's status would be the perfect way to do that."

"Shori!" Yuri growled, "Sara's not-"

"No, he's right Yuri." Sara admitted, "In the beginning, those were exactly my thoughts. But..." his eyes softened and he looked at Lorelei again, who was still looking all around searching for the bank, and said, "...the more I learned about Lorelei, the more I wanted to keep her safe. Because for the first time, there's someone who needs me. Someone that even I can save. Therefore, I vowed to do all in my power to keep her with me and keep her safe from harm. So as foolish as it is, I don't want to share Lorelei with anyone." he laughed, "I suppose that's just how selfish and childish I really am."

"I found it!" Lorelei called over to them, smiling brightly.

They all waved back and Sara whispered slyly to Yuri, "Looks like I don't need you anymore, I've found a new target for my affection." he winked, and then strode forward to join Lorelei, leaving Yuri stunned.

"What did he say?" Wolfram asked sharply, "Tell me."

Blinking, Yuri replied with a nervous laugh, "I think I just got dumped." he said jokingly, "Looks like Lorelei really is Sara's special someone now."


	27. Chapter 27: Much Needed Guidance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Don't be offended if I get some references or beliefs wrong about Catholics. It's not really a part of the story and is simply showing more things about Lorelei's beliefs from this world. This story is for entertainment only and I mean no offense, unintentional or otherwise. Just enjoy the story for what it is. Thank you.

Chapter 27

As it turned out, the money they exchanged was worth quite a bit. Lorelei was able to convince the bank owners that it was rightfully hers by using her charms. Which they wondered if that was another skill learned from her time with Sara.

In any case, now they had much more money to spare that they could not only use to buy new cloths, but rooms at the nearest hotel and food as well. So they quickly began their shopping for new cloths and once they were properly attired, Lorelei and the others stepped back outside. Their cloths from the other world stashed in their shopping bags.

Lorelei didn't get anything fancy, except maybe a leather bag to stash the money in for the time being, just a simple white shirt with a subtle floral design on the hem, a pair of faded jeans, a short jean jacket, and a pair of tennis shoes. She also bought a few hair ties and a small brush so that her hair would stop curling around her face with every gust of wind. Which reminded Lorelei that it might be a good idea to tie Sara's hair as well, because he was having the same problem. Plus, people often mistook him for a girl because normally, in this world at least, men did not wear their hair so freakishly long.

Sara kept his normal white shirt on and with Lorelei's help, since she knew the value of the currency in this world, bought a pair of leather pants, and a long, sleek looking, trench coat. He kept his own boots as well since they matched anyway. Afterwords, Lorelei helped put his hair up as well, putting it at least in a ponytail so it wouldn't bother him.

Yuri decided to get some cloths too and ended up buying a t-shirt with the British flag on it, a pair of shorts, and tennis shoes. Meanwhile, Murata bought a plain t-shirt, a pair of pants, and a hoody. Wolfram bought a long sleeved shirt and a half sleeved vest to wear over it. As for Conrad, all he bought was a leather jacket and kept his other cloths on except for his uniform.

Afterwords, while Shori made the call to Bob, they entered a cafe' and ordered something to eat. Letting Lorelei take care of paying for their meal. Which she was all too happy to do.

For once, Lorelei felt useful and that's why she was able to stay in so high a spirit despite seeing Galileo's home in ruins. It made her beam with pride in knowing that there was something that she could do to help that didn't have anything to do with her powers. Even if helping them with what she did remember about England was such a small thing compared to some of the other things Lorelei had helped with.

Lorelei had always been like that. Always happy by helping in even the smallest of ways. She had done that at Sara's castle as well. Doing things like helping the maids cook meals, helping tend to the horses, sorting books in the library, lots of little things. Because Lorelei liked to be kept busy and not idle away her time.

It was one of the things Sara admired about Lorelei, she was an activist, always doing something whenever she was able to. That's why Lorelei hated being treated like a helpless princess. Sitting around in her room and waiting when something could be done.

Yuri and the others noted that as well and could see Sara's point about her being a natural noble. She was always trying to do meaningful things with her time. So really, Lorelei could rule Shimaron just fine if she wanted to. After all, actions speak louder then words...

* * *

><p>"What's taking Shori so long?" Lorelei asked after paying the bill for their food, "I think someone should check on him."<p>

"I'll go." Wolfram offered unexpectedly, standing up from his seat, "Wait right here." and he left before they could stop him.

"Well that was odd..." Sara noted, "I thought he wouldn't want to leave your side even for a second Yuri."

Yuri smiled, "Earth is a lot safer then the other world. The biggest threat that we have to worry about are bullies. Like the ones that tried to give me a Swirly back in Japan." he laughed, "I told them off good though so thankfully, they haven't bothered me since then. Which is a relief."

"'Swirly'? What in the world is that?" Sara asked innocently.

"You're better off not knowing." Murata reasoned, laughing nervously, "When I was younger, I almost had a few myself."

Lorelei sighed heavily, recalling her own incidents with some rather unfriendly characters she once dealt with, "I never had to deal with that but I remember that I was bullied as a child. It got so bad that I was taken out of school. I think I mentioned this at the Manor."

"That's right!" Yuri gaped, "You did say something about that. And you know, we still don't know all that much about you during your time here let alone in our world. Didn't you say that you heard the voices, even in this world? I thought there were no spirits here. Not our kind anyway..."

"There weren't before. But from the little I understood then, they said they came from a distant land long ago and yearned to return there. This isn't their native world so their power has grown dim over the centuries. So I wonder if..." Lorelei said simply, "...am I supposed to free them as well from their earthly bonds and return them to their true state? I just don't know. There's so much I still need to learn. I'm ready to do what I must to end all this though. I have to be, or I'll never be able to figure out where I'm truly meant to be..."

"Ah, so we were right." Conrad said, crossing his arms, "You're still unsure of yourself aren't you?"

Lorelei nodded, not ashamed to admit it, "I'll admit it, I never believed in reincarnation before this. I always thought that we only get one life. Which is why life is so precious and should never be wasted. I almost find it cruel to force a soul that had found peace in the high heavens to be forced back into an earthly body only to relive the same pain again. I'm not sure what to believe in anymore. I have to wonder if my own life even matters. I wonder, if I never existed as this Arwen person, would I still be the same person I am right now? Or are there traces of her that have nothing to do with my power that still define who I am now? I just don't know..." she stared at her empty plate, "Not yet."

"Well figure this out, I promise." Yuri smiled, "We're all here to support you."

Sara nodded, "Everything will be alright as long as we remain calm and think things through. You've done very well so far, Lorelei, we can all see how hard you're trying. And every choice you've made counts. Don't forget that." he clasped her shoulder just when Shori and Wolfram returned.

"So what's going on?" Yuri asked when they returned.

"Bob is sending Rodriguez to come pick us up. He said he'll use the sleep teaching to help Saralegui with our language. Lorelei too even though she knows several Earth languages. It's just easier that way. Bob is also sending the chest back with him and is coming to personally tell us what he found." Shori met Lorelei's gaze and then informed the rest of them gravely, "It turns out that Lorelei's suspicion was right. That cult from our world, it does exist here. Bob told me he'll explain more once we're all back in London again. It'll be a few hours before he gets here so we'll have to kill some time until then."

Turning to Sara, Shori said, "Oh, and Bob said he'd like to speak to you personally too and warns that we should stick together and not wander off. Not even here. Because there's no telling if or when these people will discover that Lorelei is back and that you're here too."

"Very well." Sara nodded, "I understand." then he turned his attention to Lorelei, while addressing them all and suggested, "Since this was Lorelei's home town, why don't we let her give us a tour? I'm sure there are some places that are still the same and perhaps she would like to see what has changed. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that. Do any of you?" Murata asked.

"No, I think that's a great idea." Conrad smiled.

"Well it's not like we can do anything else until our ride arrives so why not?" Wolfram shrugged.

Grinning, Yuri asked Lorelei, "Then that settles it! Where would you like to go first?"

Thinking carefully, Lorelei said, "Well, first of all, I would like to pay my respects to Galileo and..." she glanced at him sadly, although they hadn't told her this yet, and added, "...to my Papa as well. Then I'll show you all the places we used to go." she smiled lightly and stated, "This chapter in my life is over, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy walking along the same paths I once knew as a child. It's time to put this part of my life behind me. I'm ready to move on. And I'm sure that's what they would have wanted for me."

* * *

><p>Lorelei led them to a church just outside of town and gingerly opened the doors. The choir gently chanted and the few people there clasped their hands and bowed their heads in prayer. Wolfram and Sara both felt a strange magic here. It wasn't like anything they had known in their world, but they all knew that they stood on holy ground.<p>

Multicolored lights danced in the halls from the stain glass windows overhead. With depictions of winged angels and the saints. While the building was made of cold stone, there was a warmth there. A loving feeling in the air.

There was a feeling of peace here that Lorelei had not felt in a long time. The faint voices did not ask things of her here, rather, they joined the others in song. Creating a chorus that only she could hear added to the voices of those already singing. And Lorelei wondered if this was a taste of what the host of heaven sounded like...

"Would you all wait here for a moment? I'd like to speak to the Father." Lorelei asked them simply.

"Of course." Conrad smiled, sitting down. Then she walked up to the alter, her expression uncertain.

Seeing this, Yuri whispered, "I didn't know Lorelei was a Catholic."

"Neither did I." Murata added.

"Ah, so that's what her religion is called..." Sara mused, "I remember a long time ago how she asked me why I didn't say 'grace' over my food. She said it was giving thanks for it from her God."

Shori nodded simply and added, "I wonder if Lorelei still believes in the ways of her religion when she's learned about what she really is supposed to be. The spirit child of a Goddess..."

"I hadn't thought of that." Yuri blinked, "Then again, I don't know that much about her religion in the first place."

While they continued to talk amongst themselves, Lorelei came before the alter and asked the Father after another person left, "Hello Father, is it alright if I speak with you privately?"

The elderly man smiled kindly and said, "Of course my child. Do you have a confession to make?"

Lorelei smiled weakly to herself and answered, "If you mean I have doubts to confess then yes, perhaps I do."

"Very well. Then follow me." He offered and led her into the next hall where the confession booth stood. And after they both stepped inside and sat down, he asked, "Now what troubles you child?"

Folding her hands over her lap, Lorelei began, "Recently, I've learned a truth about myself that should not be possible. I'm starting to remember things from another life. But I thought we were taught that we are only granted one life in this world. What's more, in these memories, I am said to be a divine spirit, a daughter to the Goddess of another world. These things are NOT imagined." she added, "This is no fantasy of mine and is very real. Because of this past life, I've been given gifts that should be reserved for the messengers of heaven. Now, I am not sure what to believe anymore..."

Shocked by her confession, the Father said, "That is a high claim my child, but not impossible. For the Lord our God is father to many other worlds. And if we live righteously, we may achieve Godhood and give rise to worlds of our own. Though, your claim of being reborn is a difficult thing to claim."

"I know. But I've also met others who have also led multiple lives. For reasons I do not know. " Lorelei shook her head, "If God is our savior to this world, I ask, does he govern others as well? Ones where mere mortals can bend the will of nature and walk along side of spirit beasts?"

"I must confess that even I do not know this my child, the vastness of the Lords work is difficult to comprehend." the Father admitted, "By the Lords power, all things are possible. His gifts given to mortal men to do his work in the Grand Design."

"You do not doubt me Father?" Lorelei asked, shocked at how calm and honest he was being, "I have more to claim. And it is the fact that I have traveled across these very stars into such a world. A world which is where I was actually born. Furthermore, I used to live here in nineteen forty with my Papa; I am from the past yet have not aged. Now hearing that, how is it that you cannot doubt my words?" she asked, suddenly becoming suspicious.

The Father glanced at her through the window dividing them and confessed himself, "My own great grandfather, who was presiding over this church generations ago, met another who claimed to be from another world. Those stories have been passed on through my family and we were taught to believe in such things. In secret of course. For he showed us wonders that could only come from magic given to Man by Gods grace. Therefore, I do not doubt you. I knew this day would come...Lorelei." Lorelei jumped up in alarm but he said calmly, "I know of your plight my dear child. Long ago, God granted me a vision of a young lady with hair as red as firelight and eyes as bright and gold as the sun. Now that it has, I can pass His message to you."

Relaxing, Lorelei sat back down and listened quietly, "You seem honest enough Father, so please go on. What is my purpose? Please, I need answers."

"First and foremost my child, He asks that you not give up hope. All that has happened thus far has a purpose, though you may not understand it. The Lord exists in that world, but he is called another name. So do not abandon your beliefs. For the Lord is with you through your trials." he smiled, "You've already started to accept yourself as you are. One with a sacred inheritance. Yet, you also bear the blood of nobility for a reason as well. He bades that once you fulfill your role as a child of spirits, that you take upon yourself the crown. So that the people may be united and find repose. You've been granted the gift of kindness and charity, thus it is not a matter of simply ruling or ordering people about, it's guiding them to a better tomorrow and just being yourself. And lastly," the Father looked at her earnestly, "Many trials still await you, but someone has been prepared to stand by your side through it all. In doing so, finding repose for himself in turn. Do not flee from what your heart already knows. Let him into your heart fully and you will both find happiness. That is the Lords promise to you."

Lorelei's eyes filled with relieved tears and she brushed them away, saying, "Thank you Father. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"I am but a humble messenger dear child. What you make of these words is up to you." then he stood up and exited his side of the booth, with Lorelei following soon after. And the Father smiled, "Go. And my the grace of the Lord go with you."

* * *

><p>Lorelei said nothing about what she had spoken about with the Father, but whatever it had been, seemed to have confirmed something for her. That uncertainty was almost completely gone now from her face now. Replaced with a determined expression and and equally bright smile. She seemed to walk with more confidence in herself and openly led Sara along again as they explored the town.<p>

As they explored, Lorelei showed them her old school and the clearing where she had shown her powers once to her friends. Or those that Lorelei had thought were her friends. There was also one of her favorite candy shops that was still there and she bought them all an assortment of treats.

All in all, Lorelei shown more brightly then they had ever seen before. Now Lorelei no longer seemed burdened by what she knew. Instead, she made use of that knowledge and was prepared to deal with what more they learned.

After a long day of exploring and visiting, Lorelei and the rest of them returned to the hotel to meet up with Rodriguez. Who when they got there, was already waiting at the front desk. He waved over at them but stopped short after seeing Lorelei and Sara, obviously not having heard the whole story about their sudden return in the wrong location and the extra visitors they brought along too.

"Well, this is unexpected. More guests from the other world?" Rodriguez asked with a wink and a smile.

"We'll explain everything on the way. Though I'm a little surprised that Bod didn't tell you." Shori said, "It all sort of happened suddenly and we had no choice. If we had waited any longer, Lorelei might have been captured and Saralegui killed."

Rodriguez blinked in surprise at the mention of that name, "Saralegui...? But isn't that-" his gaze fell on Sara and his expression became blank. Not judgment in the least, but blank all the same. "So this is the King of Small Shimaron." Sara started to introduce himself but Rodriguez stopped him with a raised hand, "I'm sorry but I don't know the language from the other world so I'm afraid introductions will have to wait. At least, in your case." he turned to Lorelei, going back to speaking English, "You're Lorelei aren't you?"

Startled for a moment, Lorelei nodded and began speaking English too, which so far, she had actually spoken very little since coming back to Earth, "Y-yes, that's me. Its nice to meet you doctor..." she blinked to herself in wonder and asked aloud, "That's strange. My words, they seem fragmented..." then to test her theory, Lorelei tried to say several English phrases but somehow a word or two from the other language slipped into them. What could this mean?

"I was afraid of that." Rodriguez shook his head, "Looks like Bob was right about this too." he looked at Yuri and the others and said, "The limo is waiting for us outside. And boy, do we have a lot to tell you."


	28. Chapter 28: The Dawn of Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 28

"I can't believe you were attacked!" Yuri exclaimed, "Was anyone hurt?"

Rodriguez shrugged, "A few bumps and bruises here and there but nothing major thankfully. Bob's men are very skilled. I'm afraid I don't know the exact details about what happened though since I was away on other business that he had sent me on."

Sara leaned over to Yuri and asked, "What did he say?"

"Oh, right!" Yuri berated himself, "I keep forgetting that you can't understand us when we speak Japanese. Or English in Lorelei's case. I'm sorry."

Sara shook his head, "I may not know the words but I noticed something interesting."

"Eh?" Yuri blinked.

Smiling with amusement, Sara explained, "It only happens when you talk to Von Bielefeld, and sometimes, even with Lorelei, but you appear to seamlessly flow from your, er, native language, to ours. I find it amusing. And this 'car'," he looked around thoughtfully, "It's a strange device, but convenient. Since you don't have to use horses to move it. Lorelei told me that the 'cars' in her time here were very different." Sara glanced next to him where Lorelei was resting her head on his shoulder, fast asleep, and he smiled, "I don't know exactly what happened in that church of hers, but I've never seen her so relaxed before. She always seemed to be troubled, even while asleep. It's been a long day."

"Perhaps it's the power of her faith." Murata smiled, "Maybe her God gave Lorelei some direction in her life, who knows."

"Ah! She's asleep?" Rodriguez yelped, "Darn, the headsets are still in the trunk."

"No worries, we can ask her and Saralegui to wear them before they go to bed tonight. More importantly..." Conrad asked, "About what happened earlier with Lorelei. What was that? It was almost like Lorelei could hardly recall the language she had grown up using on Earth. Would you mind explaining that if you can?"

Rodriguez nodded, "Sure." he glanced at her before facing the rest of them, adding before he started, "King Saralegui should know this too, so would one of you mind translating for him?"

Yuri waved his hand, "I'll do it!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and said to Rodriguez, "Just get on with it please."

"Well, obviously we know nothing about the past incarnation, Arwen, but we do know this from the little we either discovered or deduced. Shori told us that apparently, when Lorelei was a child, she still retained all her memories from that past life. Suggesting that her soul wasn't cleansed of them beforehand, or rather, before she was born as in Yuri's case. And whomever was after her at the time could trace her presence somehow. Therefore, from what Shori told us, her family attempted to seal those memories to veil Lorelei from their sight. However, I'm guessing that they were interrupted so it was only partly finished and it's making her very unstable. While Lorelei didn't remember BEING Arwen as intended, the instinctive knowledge of her powers remained. As did that part of her consciousness. Making it so the enemy could still track her, though not as precisely. That also explains how just by hitting her head, the sealed language slipped back through the link that still exists between her current self and her past self. Though, perhaps the real thing that caused it to surface was her spirit's memory reacting to a familiar place." Rodriguez became troubled and added, "And there lies the problem. Shori told me how Lorelei, every so often, becomes possessed in a way by her other self too. The bridge between Lorelei herself and Arwen is blurring. Merging them together. Arwen, intentionally or not, keeps takes back ownership of their soul whenever that link is made. Suppressing Lorelei's own consciousness to the point where it's almost like they're the same singular being. Soon, it won't just be the language, it will be the memories blurring together as well." he smiled hopefully and added to ease their concern, "This can be fixed however before it gets too bad. It's really not that serious unless we don't do anything to fix the problem and restore the boundaries between Lorelei's mind and Arwen's. Making it so Lorelei can access the memories much like Murata does with his own past lives."

"Fixed how?" Wolfram asked, pointing out, "We're already too late for that. Lorelei has been dreaming about her past ever since the language was unlocked. Losing sight of which memories are her own and which ones are not. Sometimes, it's not the past she sees per-say, but something else. Not that I know anything about that though." he added.

"Oh?" Rodriguez raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

Yuri raised his hand, "Wait just a sec, I know what he's talking about. Let me just tell Sara what you said first..."

Yuri then told Sara what the doctor had said and that made much more sense him. How Lorelei's behavior had become more and more unstable after each new power was awakened. It was making it hard for her to sort out which were her own memories, and which were Arwen's. Just as Wolfram had pointed out.

Nodding, Sara said to Yuri, "Tell him that from what I understand, Lorelei has dreams that are sent to her by the spirits of our world to either give a message or a warning. They are sometimes of the past, the present, or something to come. She can even show visions of far away places using her songs. It's a strange power, but, the things she showed me Yuri...you have no idea how vivid they were." he smiled.

Yuri nodded, laughing nervously, "I know what you mean about the dreams I'm afraid. Those images from her past and those cryptic messages. I saw lots of them when I was still cursed. I'll have to tell you about them later." then he turned to Rodriguez and conveyed Sara's message.

"I see. That IS an interesting power." Rodriguez mused.

"Yeah. I saw some of her dreams but I still don't know the exact meaning of them...it's a long story. So I think I understand how these dreams work. They don't show exact events for the most part, actually, they show symbolism. I heard a song in my last dream before we resolved the issue but...I still don't know what all the words meant." Yuri shrugged, looking out the window, "Are we almost there?"

"We'll be there soon. I know you must have had a long day, but we need to figure all this out. Like Lorelei said, we're running out of time." Murata said simply, lost in his own thoughts trying to piece things together as well.

* * *

><p><em>It had been ages since Lorelei had a dream like this. She was standing at the edge of the sea, the waves brushing her bare feet. The air smelled of salt and a hint of spiced wood coming from the forests back on shore. Lorelei knew this smell. It was the smell of home.<em>

_The sky was also bright and clear. And a subtle melody could be heard on the wind. Along with the ancient songs of praise sung by her people._

_Someone strode up next to her and took her hand. As he did, Lorelei glanced at his hand rather then his face. _

_It was so warm and big, like a fathers hand, and it held hers gently. As if she were something precious. She could see a long scar that stretched across his hand, extending from his knuckle to his wrist. Reminiscent of an old battle._

_At last, Lorelei finally looked up to see who it was. But it became too bright and Lorelei was forced to cover her eyes. _

_That's when he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget that you are the key to unlocking the past. Remember the old words. They will show you the way to the answers you seek, and the home you left behind..."_

"_Who are you? Are you Lord Vincent?" Lorelei asked, trying to open her eyes and see his face._

_Smiling, the man said, "I am what I am. That is all. A man seeking forgiveness for a terrible crime. A crime against the Tyrells. We'll meet soon, I swear, and all will be made clear..."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lorelei, we're here." Sara said, gently shaking her awake.<p>

Rubbing her eyes Lorelei apologized, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to nod off..."

"It's fine." Sara smiled, "Come on, lets go."

Lorelei nodded, "Right."

They had driven all through the night to reach London and were quickly escorted inside the hotel by the doctor. Without warning though, the moment they entered the doors, Yuri and Shori's parents rushed forward. Embracing their boys. Startling both Sara and Lorelei.

"We were so worried about you! When you didn't come back in the same place we thought that something had happened to you!" Shoma ranted, "Your mother was about to jump in after you when-oh man! It was literally right after you left that these guys showed up, demanding that chest we found."

"I would showed them a thing or two if Bob and Shoma hadn't stopped me. Really, your father is such a scaredy-cat! We totally could have taken them!" Miko pouted.

"Now hold on you two," Bob reasoned with them, "Let me explain the details." his gaze fell on Lorelei and he said simply, "So you're Lorelei. And this..." he glanced at Sara, "...must be Small Shimaron's King."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know the language yet so, he doesn't know what you're saying." Shori explained, "We were going to have Rodriguez use the same method with him and Lorelei as you guys used with Conrad."

Bob nodded, "Alright then. I guess this will have to wait until later then. I'm sure you're all tired from the trip anyway. Take this chance to rest and then we'll talk. For now, I need more time with our...guest."

"Whoa wait, you captured one of them?" Wolfram gaped.

"Indeed, and it wasn't easy," Bob said simply, "We were unprepared and there were a lot of them. They almost seemed to know our movements before we even made them. Yet somehow, we managed to avoid any casualties. Almost as if they were holding back for some reason."

"Know...your movements?" Murata asked, narrowing his gaze, "That can't be good."

"Why would they do that? What's in there that's so-" Shori began but Wolfram interrupted him.

"Ah, forget asking, let's just open the darn thing and be done with it!" Wolfram said, "We have other things to worry about and home and we can't waste any more time here."

"He's right..." Yuri said with deep concern, "We have to go back once we get whatever is in there. Because things are starting to happen. Bad things."

"Yuri..." Sara said, briefly leaving Lorelei's side to comfort his friend, "You said so yourself, we'll pull through." he smiled.

Yuri smiled back and nodded, "Thanks, Sara."

"Alright, lets get some sleep, then we can talk." Sara suggested.

"Ok..." Yuri replied.

* * *

><p>Both Sara and Lorelei had been given the headsets to wear while they slept and all of them went to bed after properly introducing everyone, and, for what seemed like the thousandth time, briefly explained what had happened up until this point. And really, all of them were getting tired of going over it again and again. Only adding small answers and more questions. All of them, ones that they couldn't seem to grasp.<p>

Something big was happening. All these events surrounding a single girl, Lorelei. So many people had been lost along the way, all to protect her, and she didn't know why. None of them really knew why except for the fact that Lorelei had a special power. Along with he blood of all three races, and the soul of a mysterious person named Arwen. The supposed spirit child of a real life Goddess.

Lorelei had traveled across time as well when she first came to their world. Chased after in both worlds by the same group that killed her family long ago. And the thing was, they still didn't know just how LONG ago that even was. At least in their time in the other world. But at least Lorelei had allies from the past as well. Those who were devoted to the cause of protecting her at any cost. As well as protecting anyone that she cared about. Which Sara defiantly counted as.

It seemed that it was something more then emotions that were drawing them together, there was something else, something bigger then either of them. And Lorelei didn't mind at all now that she was a Tyrell, destined to claim the throne. It was this other part of herself that still troubled Lorelei. Arwen. But Lorelei didn't blame her other self for any of what had happen before. There was no point in blaming anyone for these things, it would not change what had already been done.

Lorelei had lost everything and everyone she had ever known. Yet still, she found something to fight for and to smile about. That's all that mattered. Putting an end to the bloodshed; an end to this silent War which had been raging all this time.

So when Lorelei woke up again, having learned the Japanese language thanks to the sleep learning program, she left her room that very moment to talk about her future. And to finally see what else Galileo had left behind to help her along her chosen path...

* * *

><p>Lorelei took it upon herself to go wake Sara up but was shocked to find him already awake, staring out the window with a thoughtful expression. He looked so distant, like something was on his mind. Seeing this, Lorelei knocked on his door again properly and asked, "May I come in?"<p>

Sara didn't look at her but replied absentmindedly, "Yes..."

"Is something wrong?" Lorelei asked, "It's not like you to act so distant..."

Meanwhile, just outside the room, Shori happened to be walking by and stopped to listen. Staying out of sight.

This was a good chance to learn what Sara's real intentions were...

"I've been a fool, Lorelei." Sara said sharply, as if angry at himself, "I haven't been taking this seriously enough and let pride get the best of me. I had thought that this cult was contained in our world. I NEVER suspected that they would attack here as well. What is it they're after? And why you? I should have been searching harder for answers back in Small Shimaron instead of wasting time on politics!" he turned sharply at her, exasperated, "You were nearly captured so many times! And if Argent hadn't taken you away that time on the ship you might have-"

"Sara!" Lorelei snapped, rushing forward and cupping her hands around his face, "Enough! Enough..." she said with a lighter tone, hushing him, "I'm here now, and we're all safe. Don's forget, they were after you too. It's ok." Lorelei removed her hands from his face and hugged him, smiling, "We're going to find the answers soon, I can feel it. Everything is going to be fine; you said so yourself. Or were you lying?"

Sara's shoulders tensed and he admitted, "Perhaps, the biggest lies I've told have been to myself. I never realized just how helpless I really am. I've always had Berias to protect me. Yet you..." Sara rested his hands on her arms, "...from the beginning you've relied on only yourself, even with this Lord Vincent and others before him keeping you safe from the shadows all this time. When I think about it carefully, I realize that really, you've been more alone then I've ever been in my own life. My own father, he was right in front of me the whole time but he wasn't really there for me. At least, not the way I wanted him to be. Then I had Berias, always, he was always beside me. You've had no one right there with you from the very start, Lorelei, no one. Because of that you've become so much stronger then even I thought you could be. You exceeded all of my expectations of you, yet, these people, they still want more from you. But what MORE is there to give when you've already lost everything? Would they take even your soul and your freedom from you? I won't allow it."

"What's gotten into you?" Lorelei asked with a slight good intentioned laugh, pulling away, "Did you have a bad dream? Is that it?"

Shori wanted to listen to more but decided he'd rather go discuss things with Bob and meet the man they had managed to capture so he left. Unaware that the two of them were about to say something very important that would effect not only his brothers future, but the future that they were striving for in the other world.

"They can't have you." Sara said, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering in a frightened, almost childish way, "I need you..."

Lorelei gasped, startled by the nostalgia she felt from those three words. She blinked as a waking dream drifted across her mind...

* * *

><p><em>Like the first dream before she met Sara and the others, someone was kneeling before Lorelei, kissing her hand. Only this time, instead of Levant, it was Sara. <em>

_Sara was garbed in his uniform meant for War, and again, flames churned behind him just like it had with Levant in the other dream. But this time, it wasn't her home that was engulfed in flames, it was a ravaged battlefield. Littered with fallen flags and soldiers._

"_Why is this happening?" Lorelei asked in horror, "How did it come to this...?"_

_Sara looked up and smiled, "I have to keep you safe. To do that, we must eliminate those who would use you for their own gain. They can't have you. None of them. I need you by my side, Lorelei, and no one elses..."_

_His eyes glittered dangerously and Lorelei suddenly became afraid of Sara. There was something behind his eyes that wasn't quite Sara's. He wasn't himself; a madness flickered in his eyes and they were filled with a desperate desire. A desire for her._

_Suddenly frightened, Lorelei shied away. She cared about him deeply, but this feeling of dread, his aura, his entire presence suddenly felt wrong. Warped somehow. Dark._

_It was then that she realized that Sara was possessed by someone else. Someone Lorelei knew and feared from long ago. It was this person that glittered behind Sara's golden eyes. And it was this person Lorelei was afraid of. Not Sara. No, this was someone that Arwen once feared. _

"_Who are you...?" Lorelei asked, withdrawing her hand from his._

_Open lust filled his eyes as they turned a vivid red, like dried blood, and he snatched her upper arm when out of terror, Lorelei tried to flee. Holding fast to her with surprising strength._

_In a sickeningly sweet and distorted voice, he answered with a sneer, "One who would have you back by my side to rule this world...Arwen." and he kissed her using Sara's body._

* * *

><p>"Lorelei?" Sara asked in alarm, recollecting himself and looking up at her, "You're shaking..."<p>

Lorelei shook her head, muttering to herself, "This isn't MY fear, it's HER fear." and she repeated that over and over until finally, the trembling ceased. Then Lorelei took several deep breaths, telling Sara, "I'm alright now. But Sara...what's wrong with you?" she asked to change the subject, "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to let these Gits take over my life anymore. We're going to end this. And then, well," Lorelei, while blushing furiously, pecked his cheek and said, "We'll see what the future holds for us. As well as make use of what was left behind to help me end all this. To that end, I need you to promise me something..."

"Anything Lorelei." Sara said, blushing slightly himself for some reason. This being the first time in his life he had ever felt anything like this.

His heart was pounding and everything felt hot and fluttery, like he had a fever. But Sara knew that wasn't it. Was this the full extent of what love felt like? Such a maddening, passionate, helpless, devoted love? Sara felt he was willing to do anything for Lorelei, even die for her, and he would never die so easily for just anyone. In fact, Sara would have never been willing to die for anyone, not even Yuri. And Sara wondered to himself, _Is this the same love that Levant feels for Lorelei? Is that why he was so enthralled by her? Willing to die or even to betray Lorelei in order to keep her safe? Is this...what I'm feeling now?_

Sara was brought back to reality when Lorelei said very clearly, "Sara, I want you to promise to care about yourself more than anyone. More then even me." he gasped in shock when she said that but Lorelei continued, "I've had too many people die for my sake. I can't bear it if anyone else does; I just can't. So please, please do your best to live. No matter what happens, no matter what you see or hear or learn, live. There's a battle coming that we can't avoid. I know many more will die before the end. But you CANNOT be one of them. Even if I should fall, though I too will do my best to survive this War, I want you to keep going. Unite Shimaron's lands for the both of us. And if...the only way to stop this madness and save the world is to erase Arwen and myself from it, then I want you to be the one to do it. I would rather perish by your hand then be used as a weapon."

Sara's eyes widened with horror and he was about to protest when-

"Sorry to intrude, but everyone's waiting. Did the sleep learning work? Can you understand me now?" Rodriguez asked, opening the door, totally oblivious to what had just passed between the pair.

"Y-yes." Sara said uncertainly as Lorelei let go of him and started walking out, her face blank with a mask of calmness that in fact, she had learned from Sara himself.

Sara followed after her and the doctor, his mind reeling. For he had just been given a huge confession. So it appeared that Lorelei had fallen in love with him too. Yet there was something else too.

Lorelei also seemed to understand more that was going on then she was letting on and that bothered him. She knew something was about to happen and was beginning to understand the meaning of her dreams. As well as her duty in life.

Phantoms of memory were surfacing more and more from Arwen's past and Lorelei was starting to see the bigger picture. Someone from Arwen's lifetime was behind all this and was likely the leader of the cult. He was the one leading these men and causing all this madness to continue for all these years.

The men he sent were merely branches of a bigger tree, so it was time now to discover the root of the problem if they were every to find a way to fight this tide of evil. Little did they know, that all the answers they needed, was inside that chest.

All they had to do, was open it, and take what was inside...


	29. Chapter 29: Arwen's Forgotten Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Sorry for the late update. Things have been very busy lately. Now, I only have a few more chapters of 'Dawn's Light' left and then I can start the sequel. Where finally, we can wrap things up. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 29

"Hello everyone," Lorelei waved lightly as Yuri and the others came into view. "Did you sleep well?" she asked once they were close enough.

Wolfram shrugged, "Well enough I guess. I'll just be glad when we can all go back home and deal with the matters there. I don't like any of it. Something about this doesn't seem right to me..."

Yuri nodded in agreement, "I think so too Wolfram." then he turned to Lorelei, taking her by the shoulders and asked seriously, "Listen, are you sure that you're ready for this Lorelei? I know that out of all of us, you have the right to know what all of this, all of these events, all of these plots, all of these people, have to do with you. It's just, I've got a bad feeling that you might not like what you learn. I mean, look at everything we've discovered already. I'm worried that you might break." Yuri shook his head, "You've been through so much. And I know whatever is in that chest is only going to take us deeper into all these things taking place around us. So let me ask you one more time-are you sure that you're ready for what you might learn today?"

Lorelei looked around at all of them, landing on Sara least of all, and she smiled ever so softly, "It's alright Yuri, I'm ready. Because this time-"she closed her eyes, "-I'm sure that I'm strong enough now to bear that truth. Thanks to everything you, Sara, and everyone standing here with me, I know that no matter what I learn now, you won't let me turn back and give up on myself. I'm not alone in this; that's all I need to give me the courage to go on."

"Well ok then! Let's go." Yuri grinned, letting Lorelei go before taking the lead at the head of the group, beaming. "This is it. We're finally going to get the answers we've been looking for this whole time I just know it!" he said proudly, marching forward.

Smiling to herself at Yuri's attempt to lighten the mood, Lorelei followed along with the rest of them.

It was about then that Miko, Yuri's mother, skipped up beside her and said, "It's so nice to finally have another lady around! I'm so disappointed that I couldn't go shopping with you."

Lorelei smiled and replied, "Well, maybe next time we can Mrs. Shibuya."

"Oh, now none of that! You can call me Jennifer." Miko chimed with a wink.

"Um, alright. Whatever makes you happy." Lorelei chuckled lightly.

As they walked, Conrad noticed that during that whole exchange before, Sara remained rather quiet. He seemed to be watching Lorelei very closely from behind the rest of them; all while wearing that same calculating look of his.

Conrad could tell right away that Sara, like himself, knew Lorelei was hiding something from them. Though Conrad decided to let them sort it out themselves and remained silent about it. Though, he was sure that Murata was also aware that something was troubling Lorelei despite her confident reply to Yuri's question before.

Over all this time they had spent together, Sara had come to know Lorelei well enough to know that not all of these smiles of hers were genuine. She was hiding something. Although, Sara couldn't help but smile to himself knowing that he had taught her that valuable skill.

But he wasn't fooled.

Something had happened earlier and Sara was sure he knew what; Lorelei had had another vision when they were talking earlier. Lorelei was trying desperately to keep these feelings under control; knowing that she couldn't trust them. Not with Arwen's feelings, thoughts, and memories clouding her own.

While Sara on the other hand, also had feelings swelling inside of him. His heart raced whenever Lorelei spared him a kind glance. However, her eyes glittered sadly and for some reason, that troubled Sara greatly. Not to mention what Lorelei said before about _'caring more about himself than her'. _Then again, it might just be because she was afraid to lose any more loved ones.

So could that truly mean that Lorelei loved him back? Or did Lorelei suspect that something terrible was about to happen to her?

* * *

><p>"This is it," Bob explained once his men brought the chest out. Then he explained, "Now, as I understand it, the main object those men were looking for is inside of this chest. Along with a book which that woman said will help Lorelei greatly. As for the other contents of this chest, we won't know what they might be until we open in. I trust that you have the keys?"<p>

"I've got them right here. Shibuya gave them to me for safekeeping." Murata pulled the two keys from his pocket, "These are only molds of the real keys though and we were warned that they might not work. If that's the case, I guess we'll have to go ahead and cut the lock anyway." glancing at Lorelei, he turned and offered the keys to her, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Lorelei nodded mutely and took the keys, avoiding his gaze.

Then they all watched as Lorelei strode up to the chest; she looked upon it as if it contained all of her darkest fears and her overwhelming desire to know who she was and what she was destined for. It had all come down to this moment, opening it and claiming the contents. But doubts still churned uneasily in Lorelei's mind. However, Lorelei refused to be swept away by them; not when it was likely that those feelings were Arwen's and not hers. Although she knew already that at least some of them were her own...

So without further ado, gingerly, Lorelei inserted the first key and a subtle tune began to play. Shocked by the familiar melody playing, Lorelei gasped, "I know this song, it's-!" as the prelude of the music faded, Lorelei hummed softly along with the music.

She listened to the unearthly tune along with the rest of them in silence. Each small note seemed to send small waves of energy brushing everyone to their very core. The sound was so serene as they listen to it along with Lorelei's humming.

Each of them could feel something different as each note rang:

Wolfram felt a warmth quickly spread from his chest to every inch of his body. It wasn't the raging fiery power he was used to feeling; so full of rage and power. This felt more like a gentle lick of flames warming your face as you sit in comfort by the fireplace reading stories. A quiet and watchful glow that flickered in the darkness, shedding it's light around and within you.

Conrad meanwhile felt the breath in his chest catch for a moment before he felt the cool clean air rush through his lungs. Never before had it tasted so clear and fresh. It tasted like morning dew in the early morning. He felt so alive. So free. Bob felt the same thing.

Both Yuri and Murata both felt the same thing. Their hearts began to flutter and each pulse of their blood felt just like the tossing of waves. Churning and flowing through their veins.

The others, Mrs. and Mr. Shibuya, and Rodriguez, all felt the air humming around themselves. A pleasant buzz that pulsed through their bodies. Though they couldn't feel it as distinctly as the others, each of them felt more alive and could sense themselves responding to the sound of each note played.

As for Sara, what he felt was unlike the others. His chest swelled and Sara felt a wild thrill jolt throughout his body. Sara's blood boiled and flowed like an angry torrent through his veins, his senses sharpened and he felt more alert, more feral, everything felt more clear and he could feel himself trembling with excitement. Sara was painfully aware of his entire body. From his throbbing heart to his rapidly quickening breathing, Sara knew now, without a doubt, that his Shinzoku blood was responding to the song directly. That indeed, a bond between himself and the Forest Born's power, was beginning to rekindle within himself because of this one song.

Recognizing the coming end to the song, Lorelei quickly inserted the second key and turned sharply. There was a resounding click, which sounded more like a chime, that sounded before the latch flew open.

A startled gasp swept the room as everyone regained their senses. The thrill all of them had felt was unlike anything they'd ever experienced before. Only Lorelei, who had felt those same feelings from the very beginning, seemed unfazed.

* * *

><p>"That was-" Rodriguez began, "-The most amazing thing I've ever felt in my entire life! All of that came from just that musical lock?"<p>

"No. It came from the song the lock played," Lorelei explained softly, "That song-it's the same song I heard that day when I first awakened the sleeping power inside of me that saved Sara. Songs were...power to my people."

"Lorelei? Are you ok?" Yuri asked unsurely, "You seem-"

Lorelei shook her head though and removed the lock entirely from the latch, placing it gently on the floor. Then, she looked up at Sara, who was still awed by what he had just felt, and took his hand.

Smiling tenderly, Lorelei pulled Sara down to kneel next to her and said, "Sara, lets open it together."

Sara was unsure for a brief second but quickly recovered himself and nodded, "Lets."

Lorelei put her fingers at the edge of the lid, "One..." she began.

"Two..." Sara continued, positioning his own on the other side of the lid.

With a wild grin, both of them exclaimed, "THREE!"

With a huge heave, the two of them tore the lid of the chest open.

They were expecting a puff of dust or some sort of final trap but to their deepening shock, when they peered inside, everything inside looked just like new. Speaking of which, as Lorelei gazed inside, the first thing she spotted was a letter. Folded neatly on top of a soft silk dress sitting on top of several other items bound in similar cloth to protect them.

After taking a deep breath, Lorelei unfolded the letter while Sara and Yuri began to inspect the contents of the chest. She began to read the first page aloud:

_Dear Lorelei,_

_By finding this chest you have secured the means to save yourself from the nightmare that we have now thrust upon you to bear alone. It's time you learned your true part in this. Though it pains me that I cannot tell you in person. But I fear that there are messengers of death who now come swiftly to my door even as I pen this. _

_I, for so long, have waited for this day to finally come. Waiting for this sign that marks the day of my death. Where I might leave a record of the full truth behind for you to read once all the other preordained events had already come to pass._

_Now, at long last I can keep my Oath to your House; sealing the pact with my own blood. For it is the only way, after this chest and all its contents are safely hidden, that my knowledge will die along with me. The last surviving Guardian serving the Tyrell family. _

_I've always known the hour of my death. Just as I knew that I would be dead long before these words fall under your watchful gaze. There was not enough time to explain all that you needed to know before the hour of your departure came upon us. Therefore, I have written it all here, the truth behind what happened that day, when you and I were thrust into this other world, who you truly are, what remains for your alone to achieve, and who the enemy is that you are about to confront._

_Sadly, with your memory being as damaged as it is because of the failed ceremony, you will not recall much of what I'm about to tell you. And you were so young; the scars too deep. Even so, I wish to tell you what was lost that day so that you'll understand that you were worth the sacrifices made that night..._

_Everyone treasured you more then you know and loved you very much. Especially your mother, Lady Selena, who perished soon after sending us to Earth herself. Your father died gallantly in battle with the traitors who attacked that night. His loyal servants, many of them dear friends to me, all fought to the bitter end so that you might finally find freedom. Not one of them died in vain. Because you hold the key to finally end this secret War that has been fought to stop the return of Vrail; whom I will explain on this next page._

"Vrail...?" Lorelei muttered as she turned to the next page and continued reading:

_From the beginning all of us knew who you were; even before you were born. Because, we were told long ago when we were brought into the service of the Tyrell's that the Lady Selena had been Arwen's mother as well. A girl who had lived nearly two thousand years ago. One who harbored the soul of a very special spirit being that was destined to either help unite the world in peace and prosperity, or pass ruin upon the humans who tainted the land. So that life could spring anew and the world returned to its rightful owners._

"Wait a minute. What does he mean 'rightful owners'?" Shori asked.

Lorelei shook her head, "I'm not sure yet." and that was all the answer she could manage because her mind was still reeling from the fact that her mother, the mother she could not remember like most of the people in her life, had also been Arwen's mother!

How was that even possible? Then again, its the soul that matters when someone is reborn. So as long as its previous life is spent, its not so unthinkable that the same soul could return and be born into the same family as a new person.

That made Lorelei wonder though, how and when did Arwen die then? And did Lady Selena know that Lorelei's soul was the same as her previous daughter's? Lorelei wanted to find out so she kept reading:

_There is far more to our worlds history then anyone recalls. Much of it was lost when the Originators were riven from the blackened hearts of Man. Earth was not the only world in which we held ties to. There was another world. A world that unlike ours, did not survive what the Ancients called, 'The Taint'._

_Lorelei, there is so much I wish I could tell you about all this madness! Yet there is little time and there are many secrets that you must unearth on your own. Though hopefully now, you are not as alone as you were before. _

_Please understand, knowledge alone can change the course of a person's life, lead to a different future. That is why on certain matters, even now, I'm forced to withhold knowledge until the correct hour is at hand. Which I fear, for you, is nigh at hand._

_The one I told you about on the first page of this letter, Vrail, you see, knew Arwen very well. He was a Shinzoku soldier living in that land. Vrail had no idea that there were still any Forest Born left until he met Arwen herself. Not even the Shinzoku royalty ruling the land at that point recalled their white haired ancestors living in the forest, as no official record of them were ever made. _

_Save for one. Which you'll find in this chest._

_Arwen and her mother were some of the few that continued to live in the forest long after most of their kin had left to dwell with the Golden People, the Shinzoku, who came from the sea long ago. Many of those who had left their homes in the forest married into the Shinzoku ways and left their own forgotten so very few of the true residents of that land remained bound to the forest and that way of life. The rest had left it behind. Abandoning the old beliefs._

_Because of the rarity of anyone daring to go this deep into the forest, Arwen and Vrail met by mere chance. He had gotten lost in the woods one day while on patrol and Arwen saved him from a feral beast that still guarded the ancient forest. Humans know them as Light Wolves. _

_After that day, the two of them became best friends. _

_But soon, Vrail's feelings for the white haired maiden became stronger and he found himself passionately in love with her. She had gently refused his advances and soon after realizing the extent of his feelings for her, shied away from him. Hoping that Vrail would come to his senses and that their friendship could return to normal. And for a time, it did. _

_Yet that did not stop him from continuing to pursue her..._

"Holy crap. So that means, this whole thing is about some twisted love story?" Yuri gaped.

"That's what it looks like." Murata shrugged.

Lorelei nodded, "Y-yeah. It sounds familiar and I can remember small flashes of those times too. Lets see what else Galileo has to tell me." she flipped to the next page, chuckling, "You'd think he was writing a novel. There's about five pages of this letter!"

"Well, at least he took the time to write it before-" Shori stopped himself and said, "Keep reading."

"Right." Lorelei agreed and began to read yet another page:

_While exploring the forest in search of a rare flower that Arwen said she wished to see, Vrail happened upon one of the Forest Born's ancient ruins. There, Vrail discovered an artifact that he hoped could help him realize his dream and win Arwen's love. His dream was to create a vast empire, a utopia in which the rightful residence of this world could repel the human invaders that were continuously waging pointless Wars with each other and greedily seeking riches and glory._

_Within this very chest is a part of this powerful and dangerous relic. Which he knows that only you can properly use to it's full extent. These relics, when brought together, are known as The Wedge of Time. Appearing as two hands of a clock these relics are blessed with a great and terrible power that must never be brought together; especially not in your hands. The two halves of this artifact are called the Dawn's Light, which has been entrusted in my care until the foretold time has come and you read these very words, and the second is called the Moon's Glow. Which remains hidden from even us._

_In short, after taking these relics, Vrail used the power of the Dawn's Light to predict a possible future in which he could take the throne. Vrail thought, if he had that kind of power, not only could he give her anything she wished for, but that not even Arwen could refuse the will of a King. At first, it was just a childish dream. Thinking that he could become a King when he was naught but a common soldier. Vrail was clever though and actually began plotting to overcome the King of the Shinzoku. Asking Arwen to be his queen and with her power, create this utopia._

_That is the power of the Dawn's Light. It shows you possible paths and hints at choices one could make to reach that outcome. Along with the Moon's Glow, which shows the past and even allows you to explore the past from within an avatar of yourself and see alternate outcomes of your previous choices. Brought together, once could do the same with the future. Enacting a future from within an avatar self without actually changing anything. That way, one could eliminate the possible paths that won't lead to the desired future and attempt to follow the path to that future while in the present._

_In your hands though, Lorelei, these two relics CAN change the future and even the past. Rewriting history as we know it. Alone, these two objects can only show the paths taken and those which one might take. But controlling what future you see is impossible and it takes a great deal of time sorting through the choices and translating the hints of those choices into the proper action. Because the smallest thing can eliminate a possible outcome all together. A single choice, a single word, anything. Which is why, when I used the Dawn's Light myself to see your future, I could do nothing to be certain that it would even happen. I could only hope._

_In the end, Vrail did manage to take the crown. He came to be known as the Dread King of Thorn when he too was corrupted by a shadow of a nameless fear that had latched onto him in the forest. A wild and savage power that razed the forest in ancient times. With his new found powers, Vrail took over the Kingdom and then Arwen's mother, Selena knew that the only way to stop him was to steal everything needed to make his plan a reality. _

_Vrail needed both the Dawn's Light and the Moon's Glow, the Divine Sword, the Earthen Bell, the Tear-fall Flute, the Wind-song Lyre, the Soul-fire Fiddle, and last but not least, the key to them all, the Daughter of the Forest. All of these were needed for the ultimate ritual. With this ritual, he could unlock the power to reshape the land and control every living thing on it. As well as eliminate his enemies by unleashing the Forest Plague; a curse tied to the Divine Sword if an ancient pledge made to the Forest Mother was ever broken._

"That must be what they're looking for in the Forest Shrines!" Wolfram exclaimed, "That also means that they were the ones who stole the Divine Sword two thousand years ago! It also means that..."

Bob nodded, "This cult we're fighting against are likely trying to do the very same thing he did."

"I don't like this at all." Murata said, crossing his arms, "I might be completely wrong about this but, it sounds like this ceremony is really about releasing Lorelei's true form."

"My true form...?" Lorelei blinked, "Isn't my true form as Arwen?"

Conrad stepped in and shook his head, "No. As Arwen, it sounds to me like she was still mortal when all this happened."

"But what DID happen?" Lorelei asked aloud, staring at the letter, "I still don't understand what this has to do with me NOW. I mean, I used to be Arwen obviously but, she's gone. Or at least, she was supposed to be..." she sighed heavily, "Maybe if I keep reading, he'll finally get to the point." Therefore, Lorelei continued to read yet another page:

_By calling upon the ancient pact with the Forest spirits, Vrail was cornered into the Forest Shrine during one final rebellion against his rule. Led by Lady Selena herself and the remaining Forest Born in one final effort. _

_However, in the midst of that battle, Arwen confronted Vrail alone instead of staying hidden as was planned. As she still cared for Vrail and pleaded that he step down before they slew him. But Vrail was consumed by this vision of a new world that he vowed to stop at nothing to see it be made. He would return to this world as many times as it took, following after her until the foretold day when she passed judgment on Man. Those who rebuked the old ways that Arwen still treasured._

_Seeing that he could not be saved from himself, Arwen called upon her true power though the hour of it's release was not yet. Her glory cast him down to his knees, only serving to renew his resolve. _

_But lo, she then placed a curse on him. Taking the Divine Sword in her hand, which Vrail had brought with him for the ritual, she pierced her own heart. Not only ruining his plans, but binding his soul to that place so that he could not be reborn and follow her into the next life. Her blood being the only way to lift the curse. _

_Even then though, Arwen pitied him and so allowed him a chance at redemption. Allowing him a single night in which he could leave that place. The night of the Blood Moon. When the sun peered over across the land, his soul would be drawn back to that place. _

_As for Lady Selena, after returning all but one artifact to it's proper resting place, she married Lord Tyrell and gave birth to you nearly one thousand five hundred years later. During which time, decendants of Vrail's followers discovered them. Planning to raise the new child until she came of age and could free their long imprisoned leader._

_That's what happened that night. They found us and slaughtered many people in order to reach you. Vrail followed you through them when he could not do so himself. His dream never faded. His desire for you never died. Now, he knows the promised day has come. I've seen it, the signs leading us to this day. And at last, you will be able to end the madness._

_As the Daughter of the Forest, the artifacts will react to your presence. Gather them together, and go face Vrail once and for all. Only then will you be free at last. _

_Now, what you'll need for the ceremony is written within the tome you'll find in this chest; written in a language only you can recall. The ceremonial gown is also inside. _

_We were able to save a few records of your heritage that have also been stored here should you choose to take the throne of Shimaron. There is also the Wind-song Lyre and a bow that belonged to your father. Enchanted to create it's own arrows in mid-flight. _

_This is all we can do for you I'm afraid, for now, as I lay this letter in the chest, I will return home. To wait for the ones who will end my life. My only regret is that I wasn't there by your side to serve until the very end. However. As your father once said, no matter what, my spirit will be with you even if I cannot be in body._

_I now bid you a fond farewell, My Lady._

_Sincerely,_

_Galileo Tamriel_


	30. Chapter 30: Final Resolves

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Chapter 30

"Lorelei...? Are you alright?" Sara asked with concern when after finishing the letter, Lorelei fell silent. Taking her by the shoulders, he sat right beside her on the floor in front of the chest.

Lorelei didn't reply at first and just stared blankly at the letter. No one was sure what to say and were worried that all of that information had overwhelmed her. It had already overwhelmed them too. But at least now they knew a little bit more about whom they were fighting against and their connection to Lorelei through Arwen.

Then finally, after a long moment of agonizing silence, she spoke.

"I can't believe it..." Lorelei shook her head, her voice cracking a little, "...it makes sense now why those men are so desperately trying to capture me and secure these artifacts. Everyone I knew gave up their lives for me, and even now, there are still people fighting on my behalf, thousands of years later. My parents, the servants, all of them were willing to do that just for me. They cared so much about me-"

Without warning hot tears finally pooled over and Lorelei tried futilely to brush them away, unable to stop their flow. But these were not tears of guilt, remorse, or self-pity like they were expecting. They realized this when, the whole time, while the tears fell freely from her pale cheeks, Lorelei was smiling. Her heart was so full of their love and a huge weight of uncertainty had finally been completely lifted from Lorelei's shoulders.

It was overwhelming. Just not in the way they were expecting.

Lorelei crumpled the letters pages tightly against her chest and wept happily, "I've never felt so warm inside. I can feel them with me in spirit, supporting me. And now-" she shut her eyes tightly and choked on her tears, "-I have all of you with me too. I'm not alone. I never was in the first place. You have no idea how relieved I feel right now. We finally know what's going on around me!" Lorelei continued to cry and laugh at the same time, so many emotions flooding her, so many happy feelings, and so much warmth in her chest that Lorelei felt like she might burst. "I'm so glad..."

Everyone smiled in relief themselves after seeing that she was ok when Murata said, "Well now that we know what the contents of the chest are, shall we take a quick look at that book and everything else before visiting our 'guest'?"

"Oh that's right!" Wolfram blinked, "Vrail's men came here for this chest and Bob captured one right? But wait that means that-hold on a second..." he knelt down and scanned the pile of smaller objects not included in the letter, all of them bound in protective strips of leather. Soon Wolfram came upon a long thin looking package about the size of a large dagger and picked it up, "This one. Lorelei, here, open it. Uh, I meant 'please' open it." he added quickly.

Lorelei nodded after brushing the last of the tears from her lashes and began to unwrap the package. She gasped in awe. Inside the leather was the most intricate clock hand Lorelei had ever seen. The main hand was pointed like an arrow yet it was more designed like a dagger and was very blade-like along its length. At the tip of the hand it had a sun cut into the metal in a stain glass-like style. The same went for the center of the hand and for the very end of it, where a hole was cut so that it could be inserted into an actual clock.

It was made with such detailed craftsmanship that the sun long straight rays actually looks like they were spinning. Also, the metal seemed warm in her hands, as if it had really been sitting out in the sun all day. Perhaps that was another reason why it was called the Dawn's Light.

"Wow! That's so pretty!" Miko beamed, "Is that...?"

"Yeah, it sure looks like the Dawn's Light to me." Shori answered, crossing his arms, "I think what Wolfram is saying is that we might have the Dawn's Light half but the Moon's Glow is still back in the other world. I'll bet those cult creeps were looking for it along with whatever artifacts they don't already have. And there's no telling which ones they DO have until we go back there. Or until we interrogate our prisoner further."

"I've already done that for the most part." Bob stated bluntly, "All that he told me just confirms that your theory is correct. Besides Lorelei, they need all of the other artifacts to make this ritual work. Though I'm still uncertain of what they're planning exactly, I'm sure that once they have the others, they'll get more drastic when they come for Lorelei again before too long. That might be another reason this War is stirring in the other world; because while everyone is distracted by that, they'll swoop in and snatch her. Along with the rest of the things they need once they learn that we have some of them. I think that, doubtlessly, they already have; given their recent actions."

Lorelei gasped slightly when out of nowhere, Sara protectively tightened his grip on her shoulders. Her heart began to race suddenly and a wild fear surged through her again. However, Lorelei just took a deep breath and asked quickly to Bob, "He's here in this building right? The man you caught?"

"Yes..." Bob answered suspiciously.

Lorelei opened her mouth to ask if she could confront the man when Sara blurted, "I think we should examine the rest of these things first before we go talk to him. Don't you agree?"

"Sara? It's not like they're going anywhere." Yuri blinked, totally oblivious as to what Sara was doing. "This place is well guarded. We can look at the rest of it in a little while. I think we need a serious break after hearing all that and discuss our plans once we return to the other world."

"Yuri, I..." Sara began before closing his mouth and falling silent.

"King Saralegui," Murata reached down and rested his hand over one of Sara's shoulders, "I know what you're thinking and frankly, I agree with you. We should see if we can get something more out of him before we leave. I doubt we'll get the chance to capture another one of their men so easily. Once we get what we need from him, then we can go back and put an end to this once and for all. In fact, maybe you can help us tell if he's told us everything. After all, you're a very 'persuasive' guy," he winked, knowing full well what he was suggesting.

Lorelei glanced up at Murata thoughtfully but didn't say anything. Because for one, she wasn't sure if talking to that man would really do any good. Like Galileo stated in his letter, her memory was damaged so even if this man knew the history of what had happened and who he worked for, some small but vital piece of information this cult had about her could have been misinterpreted. Or this man could be lying to throw them off the trail and lead them into a trap.

Still, what could Sara do about that? Surely he wasn't any better and telling that anyone was lying than Bob, the Demon King of Earth could. So why, Lorelei wondered, would Murata suggest that he could?

* * *

><p>Sara seemed a bit shaken by something by the time he, Bob, and Murata finally gathered together in the elevator to meet up with the ones guarding their prisoner. Murata had also noticed that earlier, Lorelei, despite herself, kept unconsciously shying away from Sara whenever he tried to draw closer to her. Though to be honest, that didn't surprise Murata.<p>

Obviously something had happened between them. Murata hadn't heard about the whole exchange the two of them had before Shori left in full detail yet. Shori briefly mentioned it to Murata before he told him that he decided to leave it at that. Admittedly though, Shori had only told Murata for Lorelei's sake because he too was worried about her.

It didn't seem that Lorelei was scared of Sara or anything they could tell that there was a deep rooted sense of terror in her. This wasn't just Arwen's fears Murata realized, it was hers too. Shori, Murata and Sara all knew that something was still wrong. Or, perhaps, like all those times before, Lorelei sensed that something was about to go wrong...

And now, thanks to the letter, Murata believed that he knew what it was...

Sara reminded her of Vrail.

No matter what Murata tried to tell himself, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them very closely. A presence that up until now, he hadn't been able to detect. But it was there; and it was watching Lorelei especially. Waiting for something to happen.

Was that what Lorelei sensed in him? Did she already know about ever growing presence that they had only just now started to feel?

As for Sara, he had soon realized that this was why Lorelei had kept her distance after their discussion. Hoping that Sara would shrug it off as shyness. What he didn't know was that Lorelei cared about Sara very much, maybe even in the way he was hoping. But, there was something she had to do first before even considering pursuing a relationship with him. Or else he would be added to the list of nameless victims that had died for her sake.

That was why, even if it meant doing something he had been valiantly trying to avoid because of a self-proclaimed promise to Yuri, Sara would do whatever it took to end all this so that she COULD make such decisions. Lorelei was as precious to him as she had been to her parents long ago and the people who have continued to serve her through generations. Doubtlessly, Lorelei was also a precious friend to Yuri and the others as well.

Though, to be honest, even Sara was shocked that Murata would even suggest using his power on their prisoner to get the information they needed. However, it had confirmed something for him. Now Sara was sure that Murata too, felt that they were running out of time.

They had gleaned some very important answers from that letter but, they needed to know more about what was going on currently. And what they needed to do next to stop Vrail's plans then figure out why he was trying to start this War with Big Shimaron. Was he also seeking to unite the two lands into one? Spreading his empire from there? Or was there something more than that?

* * *

><p>When they stepped inside the room after dismissing the guards, there was a man chained to the desk with a pair of thick handcuffs. His face was sharp and heavily scarred while his gray eyes seemed empty of any emotion, cold even.<p>

This was a man who had nothing to lose. Sara had seen such eyes before. That had to be why he was so relaxed. He had told Bob everything that he knew, yet also reserved specific knowledge for himself alone. And that information, Sara planned to get from him by force if need be. In order to secure a future for Lorelei, he would do whatever it took to get that from this man.

After taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Sara strode over, gazed down at the man, and asked flatly, "You know who I am, don't you?"

The man looked up at Sara, his gray eyes cold and blank, and then he replied with a knowing grin, "That I do; and I have a message for you. However, I won't say a word of it until THOSE people leave." he snarled at the rest of them, leering at Bob and Murata least of all. "It's not for the likes of them to hear."

"Fine." Sara replied sharply.

Expecting as much and after nodding back with a small encouraging smile, Murata turned and inquired, "Bob? Will he be safe if we step out?"

Bob nodded, "Yes. He'll be fine. I'll personally stay right here just to make sure this man doesn't try anything funny. As for you, please wait outside for a moment. We'll be back out shortly."

"King Saralegui?" Murata asked.

Glancing back at him, Sara replied, "Yes?"

"After you're done, I'd like to talk to you. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to do this right? I'll tell you when you've finished in here. But just know this..." Murata crossed his arms, "This is much bigger than any of us expected. So I think, in order to stop this threat, we may need to call for back up. I'm sure you know who I mean."

Sara nodded, "I do. Though I'm reluctant to ask for that favor she owes me, I don't have a choice. If it's to save Lorelei and my country, then I'll do it."

"Good." Murata nodded, adding with a note of genuine concern, "Are you sure that you'll be-"

"Go." Sara said coolly, not looking at him and focusing on the man before him, stating, "I'll listen to his message. After that, we need to take everything in that chest back with us. Because we need to go back home to deal with the matters there." then, he smirked slyly, "It's time we finish this. One way, or another."

* * *

><p>"Tell me." Sara asked sharply, sitting in the chair across from their captive, "Just what is it that you people really want to see happen here? Surely you know more than you're telling us."<p>

The man smirked and answered, "I do know more, but you'll find out soon enough anyway."

"That's not an answer." Sara snapped, "I want to know what it is that you're aiming at. Why you keep targeting Lorelei even after all these years. And why you attacked me that night," he smirked knowingly.

Sara had realized long ago that the cult had been behind that attack back then but was still unsure what their motives were for doing that. Because if it had been to test Lorelei, they would not have been so shocked that she was there. Either that or they would have been more focused on capturing her instead of trying to kill him. Then there was also the matter the repeated attack on the ship.

While they had attacked the ship, he noted that they hadn't put that much effort into searching for Lorelei. All they had done was lull her into a strange trance and proceeded with attacking everyone on the ship without retreating once they found Lorelei was missing from the vessel.

Then, suddenly realizing why he was being so tight-lipped, Sara glanced at Bob thoughtfully, "I don't think he's going to tell me anything else if you're standing right there. So would you mind stepping out for just a moment?"

After looking from Sara to the man in the chair, he had also figured that this would happen. However, Bob still trusted both Yuri and Murata's judgment and so he decided to trust the young King to do what needed to be done. "Of course." Bob nodded, "Just don't be too long. The others are waiting for us."

"Right." Sara nodded solemnly, watching him leave.

Once Bob was gone, Sara turned back to face their captive with a hard expression.

"Finally." the man sighed, cracking his neck, "We can get this over with."

"What?" Sara glared at him suspiciously, "What are you-?"

His cold eyes met Sara's sharply and he replied, "Now listen closely. I'm sure that your precious Lorelei has sensed it by now; Vrail's impending return. That girl has eluded him for this long but soon, he'll be freed at long last. There's no stopping it. She's going to be drawn to that place anyway because of the nature of her spirit. So if you ask me-" he smirked, "-if you really care about that princess of yours, you'll give her up to our Master without any more fuss before that happens. Otherwise, you may very well force us to do something awful to her that even our Master is reluctant to do. Invoking an ancient magic that still binds her to him, even now. But maybe, just maybe, if you were to use your powers to force the awakening of her true form yourself then-"

Enraged, Sara bolted from his seat and grabbed his collar, demanding, "How do you know about that? Tell me!"

"Very well then." the man told him gruffly, "We know about your powers because our Master has the same power. And from the shadows, he has watched you living in ignorance of your true inheritance from the very beginning. The legacy of your kind."

"Wait, so he doesn't want me dead?" Sara questioned sharply.

"That's right. He needs you alive. As you are the one Lorelei chose to witness and help determine the fate of the human lands. That night at your castle, our Master sent us to test if you were the one he sought. The one that Lorelei would choose as her guide until the final Purification. Now, thanks to what we saw, it's been confirmed." the man sneered at Sara and said, "It HAD to be a Shinzoku that she would choose because of the prophecy. And besides your retainer, Berias, there was no other possible candidate living in the human lands. Still. It's astonishing that you still have no idea what this ritual is going to do to her. It was supposed to be revealed to you by now. Perhaps it's because you still know nothing of their ways. The ways of her people and of your distant ancestors. A way of life that Lorelei will have to resign herself to if she continues on this path. Which doubtlessly she will. For once she is purified herself, Arwen consciousness and hers will reunite, returning her to the most basic elements of her spirit. She'll be like a child. Powerful, pure, innocent, the balance of her divine spirit restored. But, during that stage of the process, she'll be in that state with no recorded memory of either life until the prophecy is complete and her duty fulfilled. And even then, she may never recover her mortality completely or her chance at a somewhat normal life. Lorelei will outlive you. That being said, this is the Master's message to you-" he leaned up close to Sara's ear and whispered, "If you want to save that girl from that fate, then when the time comes, you must complete another pact your ancestors made. Unless you do, it won't matter if our Master gets involved or not, you will lose her to the will of the forest. Forever."

* * *

><p>Lorelei let out a huge sigh and turned to the others, who were watching her closely and asked them, "Ok, spill it. Why are you all looking at me like that?" she unfolded the letter and waved it at them, "This letter doesn't change the fact that I'm still just the same old Lorelei. I already decided that. Arwen is herself and I am myself. That's all there is to it. I know what I have to do now."<p>

After exchanging a quick glance with Conrad Shori stepped forward said, "That's not it. Its how you've been acting around King Saralegui lately. Did something happen?" then he admitted, "I sort of walked by his room while the two of you were talking. I respected your space and left before I overheard too much but I can't leave it alone anymore. Sure, you SAY that you're fine and in some ways, maybe you are, but I can tell that you're hiding something." then he added, mostly to himself, "He must have done something..."

Lorelei stood up and stretched while avoiding his gaze then said innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just worried about him, that's all..."

"Lorelei..." Conrad began accusingly, "...we all know there's more to it than that. I saw you flinch when King Saralegui touched you earlier. Did he say or do anything to make you uncomfortable? You can tell us. We won't hold it against him. After all, I'm sure even he's stressed out about being in a new land for the first time without his retainer Berias at his side."

"He didn't do anything!" Lorelei protested defensively, glaring at both Conrad and Shori, "That's just the point! He's doing too much! Sara doesn't realize that he's-" then Lorelei covered her mouth with her free hand and turned away before she said too much, blushing deeply, "You don't understand; Sara can't get involved with this any deeper then he already has. I know how he feels now. How we...both feel about each other. I can't risk losing him in this fight like I've lost so many. That's why I told him to remember that he's a King and has other people who need him besides me. And I'm not sure of anything yet but I'm scared that Sara might actually be-"

"Be what?" Yuri asked.

"I can't say it." Lorelei pleaded, "Please, don't make me say what I'm thinking. It's too cruel to think that maybe...all along..." as Lorelei began to trail off a bit but then- "Yuri. Promise me," she said with sudden seriousness, "Promise me that no matter what happens next that you'll keep Sara safe, even from himself. If he tries to stop me from doing what it might take to end all this, you'll stop him." Before he could agree Lorelei added, "In turn, I promise that I will survive this time. I won't offer myself up as a sacrifice again unless there is no other way. I will make sure it doesn't come to that for Sara's sake and for all of you, who have become so very dear to me. I'm sure that, my Papa, Galileo, all of them would want me to strive to create a happier future for myself and my loved ones. And also," she held herself up with pride and an elegance they hadn't seen in her before now when Lorelei declared, "I've decided to take it. The Throne of Shimaron. For the sake of a better future, and for preserving the present from the foretold dooms of the past. This, I have decided for myself. This is the path I choose to take."

* * *

><p><strong>Note (Important!): <strong>Ok, I usually have the note on top but I just wanted to make sure that once you reached this point that I could tell you from here, we are moving onto the sequel. I wanted to stop at at least thirty chapters so now I think it's a good time to move on. Well, wait, I still have to do the epilogue so technically this isn't the last chapter. There's one more to go. The epilogue I have planned is going to tell you about what's been happening in the other world since Yuri, Sara, Wolfram, Murata, Shori, and Conrad left the other world. Which you may or may not have been wondering about. It will give you a chance to see just how much work Lord Vincent and his fellow servants dedicated to Lorelei have been doing thus far, maybe even give a little more detail on what was going on in the very beginning of this story. At least, that's my plan anyways! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and there's just one more to go before the sequel 'Moon's Glow' starts. Again, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and keep reviewing whenever you can and let me know how I'm doing.


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh. This is purely fan-made.

Epilogue

Back in the other world, total chaos had been unleashed.

Caloria had thus far been able to fend the invaders off thanks to the reinforcements Berias had sent but, their situation didn't look too good right now. They had barricaded the main roads so that soldiers from on the land couldn't slip into the city. However, there weren't enough ships to fortify them from attacks from the enemy's battleships.

There had been a few close calls already and because of that a corner of the city had been bombarded with cannon fire several days ago. Lady Flynn was able to organize a large enough crew that attacked with their lone ship and only by sheer luck did they sink the battleship. Though it worried them how few there actually were.

The forces didn't seem large enough to truly be Big Shimaron's army or navy, yet they still bore that country's flag. Which Argent too, thought was suspicious.

Once he had recovered from the poisoning, Argent offered his skills to Caloria for its defense and quickly sent his hawk to send a message to Lord Vincent for aid. Because the time for acting in the shadows for the sake of the human lands salvation as well as the salvation of Lorelei's future was now over. Now was the time to act openly against this enemy. Whether they truly were of Big Shimaron's forces or as decoys of an even greater threat, it was time to take matters into their own hands.

It worried him though how he had heard nothing from Levant since he had led those scouts astray. Perhaps he had been captured or killed during the struggle. But Argent couldn't risk leaving the city until his hawk returned with word from Lord Vincent.

Even so, Argent was deeply concerned for his comrade.

Gunter had also been forced to remain in the city to help with its defense. A few forces from their human allies had trickled in to help Caloria but very few came and Gunter was sure that he knew why. It wasn't out of disloyalty to the other smaller members of the alliance but it was still unclear if these men really served King Ranjeel. So of course, while they wished to aid their fellow ally, it was too soon to declare a full on War against them without confirmation of Big Shimaron's true intentions.

That was why no official forces had arrived from the Great Demon Kingdom. All that Gwendal had managed to do without sending actual troops was send supplies and weapons to help defend the city and keep them from starving while the ports were closed and no trades were taking place.

Surprisingly though, the Ten Noble families were actually all too willing to declare War and send troops to finally put Big Shimaron's King in his proper place once and for all. However, Gwendal reminded them that it was reckless to do so and was not the will of their King. So they were forced to wait before making any official moves against King Ranjeel and Big Shimaron's armies. They were content for now to support those who were able to oppose the forces attacking Caloria at present.

Several weeks passed like this. And though the forces stationed on the border of Caloria and Big Shimaron as a whole were still too small to outnumber and conquer Caloria yet, it troubled them that their numbers, after several small scale battles, had not dwindled in the least. Reinforcements kept appearing from somewhere and kept their forces about the same size as the first day they appeared. It was as if they were biding their time instead of lashing out in full force to take Caloria. What's more, no forces had been sent from their army to attack Small Shimaron. This led Lady Flynn to believe that His Eminence was right. If they were going to march on Small Shimaron, they wanted to secure Caloria first.

But if that was the case, why hadn't they done it yet by increasing their numbers to a larger size? What were they waiting for? Could they be waiting for that girl to return? Or was it King Saralegui that was their target just as His Eminence suggested? In either case, these men had to be stopped. Lady Flynn only hoped that their morale would hold and that something worse would not happen before Argent's allies arrived.

* * *

><p>A hooded figure sat in a dark room, where the only light came from a flickering candle that cast eerie shadows across his heavily scarred face. His subordinates were late. He would have to punish them for that later if they ever arrived. If not, then such fools were of no use to him and were better off as fodder in that pointless battle against Caloria.<p>

Really, all it was good for was spurring the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance into declaring War with Big Shimaron. Once that happened, their forces could weaken King Ranjeel's army enough for their own men to attack once they crawled back into their hole of a country. Truly, Shimaron was beyond all hope unless it was reborn from the ashes of War. To remove the taint of the fools who had corrupted the human race into no more than savage fearful animals that rebuked the true heirs to this world.

While he himself was human, the hooded man did not consider himself a part of their culture. He, like the others of their order, had taken a blood oath and had sworn loyalty to the one who would cleanse their unclean race and make them great again.

In truth, they had no qualm with the Demon Tribe. So if a battle against them could be avoided, they were content to focus on that fool of a King from the human lands. If not, then they would hold back as much as they could to respect their kind, who were closely tied to the Forest Born more than they realized. As well as the Shinzoku who had obtained their powers with the guidance of their people too.

He looked up as the door creaked open and three men appeared, two of them supporting the third, who hung limply in their grasp. After a quick glance at the unconscious boy, the hooded man leered at the other two and snarled, "You're late. And who is this that you've brought me? He's clearly not King Saralegui."

"Forgive us my Lord," the man on the right bowed, "Our reports say that Saralegui is still in the other world with the Lady Tyrell. As for this boy, we thought that you needed to see this..."

He nodded to his companion, who nodded in turn and helped carry the boy to a chair resting against the wall. His head lulled to the side and he moaned but did not rouse from his drugged sleep. The second man withdrew a knife and sliced the boy's shirt open to reveal a tattoo across his right shoulder blade of a basic sun shape with a white lion in the center with a star locked in its powerful jaws.

The hooded man stood abruptly and demanded, "Where did you encounter this boy?"

"Sir, he was engaged in battle with some of our scouts when we intervened and captured him before he was killed," the second man explained, "We knew that you would want to confirm who he was before we allowed him to be killed. Our Master will be most pleased if he is who we suspect he is. It will change the odds in our favor."

Regaining his composure, the hooded man nodded, "Very well. Once the drugs wear off enough to wake him up, I will question him myself. As for you two, if this IS that person, then consider your tardiness forgiven. You are both dismissed. Go wait in the main hall for further orders."

"By your leave then My Lord." both men bowed and excused themselves, closing the door behind them with a drawn out creak as the old hinges swung closed.

Meanwhile, the hooded man knelt beside the sleeping boy in the chair and brushed some wet sweat soaked hair from his face and cupped his hand over the boy's cheek. A hint of a smile touched his lips as the man said, "I hope it really is you. My son..."

Then, out of a small act of kindness, he removed his cloak and draped it over the young man, who when he awoke would likely feel chilled because of the drug's effects. Lastly, he blew out the candle and watched the boys sleeping face from the near darkness, watching from the shadows. In the darkness he whispered to himself the name he thought he would never say again, hoping with all his heart that this was the owner of that name, "...Levant."

* * *

><p>Argent had just finished fortifying one of their weaker blockades when the sound of wings made him look up hopefully. Excitedly, he looked to the sky and saw his beloved hawk circling overhead. The bird then swooped down and landed on his shoulder, playfully nipping at Argent's nose.<p>

After stroking the bird's breast feathers, Argent quickly removed the message and scanned its contents before running off to convey the news to Lady Flynn and Gunter. Both of whom were discussing the strange behavior of the forces they were fighting in one of the first aid tents they had set up after some of the first few attacks when the opportunity had presented itself.

They looked up from the map they had been scanning and could see that Argent had news for them. Eager to hear it, Gunter strode over, asking, "Have you received word from Lord Vincent? By the looks of it, you must have. Please, take a moment to catch your breath," he said kindly, offering Argent his chair.

"Thank you," Argent nodded, slumping into the chair and taking long deep breaths.

He had sprinted all the way here the moment he got the message. Skirting corners and skillfully dodging people coming from the opposite direction. The code the message was written in Argent knew by heart and could translate quickly. So once Argent knew what it was, he wished to report back about it to the others at once.

Once he could breathe again, Argent grinned and told them, "Lord Vincent has told me that he is sending some of our best soldiers to help defeat this force. He also tells me that they've learned that these men are not from Big Shimaron's army after all. Apparently, several months ago, armor, weapons, flags, a great number of other things were stolen from the capital. King Ranjeel didn't send these men at all. This means, we don't have to hold back any longer..."

Gunter's eyes glowed with delight and he said, "That's wonderful news. I'll have to send a carrier pigeon-"

"Unfortunately, there's bad news as well..." Argent explained grimly, "...while King Ranjeel did not order these men to attack, since they are doing so anyway under his banner, he's taking advantage of it and claiming that he DID. After all, this force IS keeping us making any official moves and suppressing us. They have more power than his own real forces do so he thinks that this is making him look stronger then he actually is to the other nations. In fact, one of my comrades killed a real messenger from Big Shimaron that was on his way to offer adding his remaining forces with theirs anyway to overrun Caloria. In that case, we still can't ask for direct help from the Great Demon Kingdom without risking the other nations seeing it as us declaring War. At this point, they're unsure of what Ranjeel is doing so for now, as long as we don't proclaim War unintentionally by bringing in more members from the alliance, if we beat them, they'll be forced to withdraw. As long as we don't make the first move, it will appear as us simply defending ourselves. Which really, that's what we ARE doing."

Lady Flynn shook her head, "This is getting out of hand. We don't even know what these men really want. They're not trying hard enough to take us over and the attacks we've seen so far are only keeping us from leaving the city. It is as though they're not actually intent on killing us but are simply biding their time. I pointed this out to Lord Von Christ and he agrees. Their actions don't add up. Thus far, only the city has been damaged and several of our men have been wounded but there hasn't been a single casualty. Those don't seem like the actions of those truly bent on destroying us."

Argent nodded, "You're right. At least for now, that doesn't seem to be their intention..."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Gunter asked, "Do you know who they really are?"

Shaking his head, Argent replied, "I can't say for sure. However, I fear that our enemy is actually those bent on the reform of Shimaron. They're the ones who are bent on making Lorelei the new Queen of Shimaron once those two countries are rejoined. From there, it's only a matter of time before they begin their plans to create a vast empire from the human lands and thereby 'cleanse our people' of corruption." he folded his hands under his chin and stated, "While they are humans as well, they believe that when Shimaron was divided and the House of Weller driven out, that the government and way of life for the human nation was tainted and twisted. They support the Weller family but know full well that the current head of the Weller line, Conrad Weller, has sworn himself to the Great Demon Kingdom and its King. When you think about it, that means that though they are humans, from the start, they have supported the Demon Tribe in their own way and respect them. That being said, these men are bent on reorganizing the human lands to the old ways when the two races shared a common interest. It is that reasoning that leads me to believe that all this is to help spur the nations from the alliance who work hand in hand with that powerful country into a full on War that will weaken King Ranjeel. Once that happens, they will reveal their true colors and attack him while his army is at its weakest. Small Shimaron will likely follow after words."

Both of them gasped and after exchanging glances with each other asked Argent, "Then, what should we do?"

Closing his eyes, Argent answered, "We must do what we can and bide our time until the others return. We have no choice but to wait for my allies and the return of the Lady Tyrell and King Yuri. With their combined power, these invaders will be driven out. I only pray that they will return before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Lady Flynn asked.

His eyes opened slowly and Argent laid a hand on her shoulder, looking her right in the eyes and saying, "For us to stop the appearance of the leader who has been pulling the strings all along. An ancient shadow that we've been fighting for generations. When he appears, everything will change, and Lorelei is the key to either stopping him, or being used to wipe out the human world as we know it."

* * *

><p>Levant stirred and weakly opened his eyes only to see complete darkness. He was in a small windowless room where the only hint of light came from under the old worn out door on the other side of the room. His limbs still felt heavy and weak from the drugs they had used on him but that was the least of his worries.<p>

Why hadn't they just killed him? Were they planning on questioning him about Lorelei's whereabouts? Or worse, about Lord Vincent and his comrades? There had to be some reason they had gone through all this trouble to keep him alive then to bring him here. But why?

"So, are you conscious again?" came a voice from the shadows.

Tensing his shoulders but being too weak to move, Levant demanded, "Who are you? And where am I?"

"All in good time boy." the figure replied, "I'm more interested in who YOU are. Why to you bear the mark of the Guardian on your body? The knights who served the House of Tyrell before their downfall?"

Alarmed, Levant pulled the cloak off of his chest, suppressing a shiver as the cool air swept across his skin, and saw that his shirt had been sliced open to reveal his mark. Both he and his older brother, back when he was still alive, were given this tattoo at a young age. A sign that showed that they shouldered the burden of their ancestors in waiting and preparing to serve the Lady Tyrell; who they knew would someday return to this world from another time and from the other world.

Noting his reaction, the man smirked, "Judging by your reaction, you know exactly what I am talking about. So tell me, does your brother also bear the mark?"

Levant made a move to lunge at the man but a wave of lightheadedness overwhelmed him and he fell back into his seat, breathing heavily and fighting to stay conscious. Weakly, without moving this time, Levant demanded, "How did you know I had a brother? No one but Lord Vincent knows that. After all, he's the one who saved me after we were attacked by Light Wolves. He was killed in the struggle while trying to protect me."

There was brief silence before the man spoke again, "That is unfortunate. May he rest in peace."

Confused, Levant asked, "Why should you care what happened to my brother? Aren't you our enemy?"

After hearing that, the man stood from his chair, which Levant only knew from the sound of groaning wood, and his boots padded across the stone floor before he reached down and gripped Levant's head. He shuffled his hair a bit, knowing Levant was too weak to stop him and declared, "I care, because he was my eldest son."

"This hand...it can't be-!" Levant gasped, his eyes filling with tears, "Father...?"

Just as his consciousness slipped away from the shock of the revelation, the man pulled Levant into a hug and smiled, "It's good to see you alive, my beloved son."


End file.
